


Schatten über Rabenwacht

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rumänien, magische Wesen, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 63,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Rumänien,  das Land der Vampire und Drachen. Eigentlich der letzte Ort an den man auswandern will, besonders wenn man vor hat Schneeulen zu züchten und ein ruhiges Leben zu führen. Schattenkamm, das letzte rumänische Dorf in dem noch nur Menschen leben, kein einziger Vampir... angeblich. Als Harry seinen neuen Wohnort erreicht, weiß er jedenfalls noch nicht was ihn dort erwartet... und was es mit dem mysteriösen Kastell Rabenwacht auf sich hat...
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

„Willkommen in Rumänien“ Harry James Potter, fast neunzehn Jahre, stand vor einem großem, graubraunen Schild und betrachtete es für einige Momente nachdenklich. Für eine Sekunde fragte er sich auch, wieso die drei Wörter in Englisch dort standen, dann aber erinnerte er sich daran das die magische Bevölkerung mittlerweile in fast ganz Europa nur noch Englisch sprach. Selbst in Deutschland und Spanien, da war Rumänien sicherlich keine Ausnahme.  
Rumänien, der Held eben dieser magischen Nation atmete tief durch, in seinem Koffer befand sich eine vollständige Hauseinrichtung und etliche andere Dinge für seine Zukunft, und auch aus seiner Vergangenheit.  
Er wanderte nach Rumänien aus, etwas was er noch ein Jahr zuvor nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, ach was... er hätte noch nicht mal im Traum an so etwas gedacht. Rumänien, das Land der Drachen und Vampire...  
Wahrscheinlich der letzte Ort, an den ein Mensch dachte, wenn er auswandern wollte.  
Jedenfalls was die Zauberer und Hexen anging, die Muggel wussten ja nicht was dort so alles lebte.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein und dann lange wieder aus, daraufhin wandte er sich zu seinem Koffer um und zog diesen hinter sich her.  
Er hätte auch in England bleiben können, zwar wandten sich Hermine und Ron irgendwann von ihm aber, aber sie stritten nicht und zu einigen anderen Freunden hatte er eigentlich noch guten Kontakt.  
Aber was wäre er denn für ein Held, wenn ihn nicht derweil das Abenteuer lockte?  
Wo befand sich eigentlich das Einwanderungsbüro?  
Das rumänische Ministerium erfüllte jedes Klischee, was es über dieses Land gab, dunkel, unheimlich, etwas muffig riechend und geheimnisvoll... verwirrend und undurchsichtig.  
Es war auf jeden Fall nicht schwer gewesen an alle notwendigen Papiere zu kommen, das britische Ministerium half ihrem Helden da recht gerne und er war ja auch nicht aus der Welt. Sollte Voldemort aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund wieder auferstehen, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dann konnten sie ihm immer noch eine Eule schicken. Aber aus Staub und Asche stand eigentlich nichts mehr auf, alle Horkruxe waren zerstört... wieso, bei Merlin, dachte er gerade über Voldemort nach?  
Ach ja... Eulen, genau deswegen kam Harry ja nach Rumänien. Er wollte eine bestimmte Schneeulen-Art züchten und die liebten besonders das kühle Klima des dunklen Ost-Europas, die Prüfung zum anerkannten Eulenzüchter hatte er aber im letzten Monat noch in London gemacht. Dieser Schein galt überall in der magischen Welt, er könnte die Schneeeulen auch in China züchten, aber die hatten wahrscheinlich genügend davon.  
Die Rumänen kannten nur eine magische Eulenart, den Nyx. Dieser Uhu-ähnliche Vogel konnte so groß wie ein Thestral werden und wurde gezüchtet um die Särge der Vampire an Tag zu bewachen, groß, schwarz, unheimlich. Allein schon deswegen sah Harry eine gute Chance für seine weißen Eulen, wahrscheinlich würden die ansässigen Menschen ihm aus den Händen reißen.  
In zwei Tagen kam sein erstes Eulenpaar per Tiertransport nach, bis dahin musste er auch sein Haus eingerichtet, und alles für die Tiere bereit gemacht, haben.  
Der junge Mann fand das Büro zur Einwanderung und klopfte kurz an, sofort wurde er hinein gebeten.  
An einem kleinen Schreibtisch, umgeben von vielen Regalen mit Akten, saß ein blasser, dicklicher Mann mit tiefroten Augen. Ein Vampir, nicht Harrys erster, aber doch gewöhnungsbedürftig. Genau wie in anderen Ländern es normal war Werwölfe oder Elfen vor sich zu haben, so konnte man in Rumänien ganz schnell einem Vampir begegnen.  
Es war ihr Geburtsland, auch das der Werwölfe, aber letztere zogen sich schnell zurück und lebten nun in Island, Kanada und Alaska.  
In Ungarn gab es auch einige Vampire, aber diese magischen Wesen konnten sich einfach nicht auf die übliche Art vermehren und deswegen blieb man eine eher kleine Bevölkerungsgruppe. Dafür waren sie aber auch so gut wie unsterblich, es gab angeblich Vampire die gut zweitausend Jahre alt waren.  
„Guten Tag“ begrüßte der Untote den jungen Mann und zögerte kurz, wohl weil er die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn sah:  
„Harry Potter?“  
„So ist es, ich möchte nach Rumänien einwandern“ er holte die Papiere hervor und hielt sie dem Minister hin:  
„Ich habe auch schon ein Haus gekauft.“  
„Das sehe ich“ der Vampir sah sich die Papiere sehr genau an und testete sie dann auch auf ihre Echtheit, im nächsten Moment aber zuckte er recht erschrocken zusammen:  
„In Schattenkamm?“  
„Ja. Gibt es ein Problem, man sagte mir dort leben nur Menschen. Etwas was keine Voraussetzung war, aber man empfahl mir das Dorf nicht nur deswegen. Es soll sehr ruhig sein und in einem kleinen Tal liegen.“  
„Und sonst sagte man Ihnen nichts? Das mit dem Tal stimmt nicht ganz, es liegt etwas tiefer, aber hauptsächlich befinden sich magische Wälder darum herum, keine Berge.“  
„Mehr weiß ich wirklich nicht“ Harry zögerte:  
„Ich möchte persische Schneeeulen züchten. Ist das ein Problem? Es ist eine magische Art.“  
„Ich kenne die Rasse zwar nicht, aber nein, das ist kein Problem. Außer sie holen sich Nyxxe auf den Teller... Schattenkamm gehört zu Kastell Rabenwacht. Am Besten sprechen sie erst mit dem Bürgermeister, bevor sie die Entscheidung endgültig fällen. Trotzdem kann ich aber schon ihre Papiere unterschreiben, wir haben auch andere hübsche Orte in Rumänien.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend, sollte Schattenkamm wirklich nichts für ihn sein, Rumänien war es ganz sicher. Und zur Not konnte er Charlie Weasley anschreiben, ob der nicht einen guten Wohnort für ihn kannte. Das Haus in Schattenkamm würde er dann wieder verkaufen, oder vermieten, ganz wie es sich anbot. Dank dem Erbe seines Vaters, und das der Blacks, war er finanziell recht gut aufgestellt und brauchte auch nicht unbedingt seine Eulen verkaufen... was er aber natürlich tun würde, denn dafür züchtete er sie ja auch.  
Die Rasse war noch recht selten, er wollte einer der ersten Züchter in Europa sein... und nein, sie waren nicht groß genug um sich einen Nyx auf den Teller zu holen. Eher umgekehrt.  
Aber erstmal musste er sich das alles ansehen, und so bekam er seine unterschriebenen Papiere, und die Apparier-Koordinaten für den Ort, ausgehändigt.  
„Im Grunde ist Schattenkamm kein schlechter Wohnort, aber es gibt da einige Haken“ warnte der untote Minister ihn:  
„Besonders was das Kastell Rabenwacht angeht... besser Sie sprechen mit dem Bürgermeister darüber, der kann Ihnen mehr dazu sagen. Ich wünsche Ihnen trotz allem einen schönen Neuanfang in Rumänien, Mr. Potter und schreiben Sie mich ruhig an, wenn es Probleme, mit Behörden, geben sollte.“  
„Das werde ich“ versprach Harry und verließ das Büro wieder. In der Auswanderungs-Abteilung, im britischen Ministerium, meinte man Schattenkamm wäre der einzige Ort wo nur Menschen leben würden und das Haus sah auf den Bildern auch sehr gut aus... vielleicht übertrieb dieser Vampir auch nur und es war gar nicht so schlimm.  
Denn immerhin war Harry ja auch ein Held, und so Helden waren ja grundsätzlich immer auf ein wenig Abenteuer aus.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Name „Schattenkamm“ passte verdammt gut zu dem kleinen Dorf, am Fuße einiger recht unförmiger, und höchstens mit Moos bewachsener, Felsen. Teilweise ragten sie spitz über dem ein oder anderen Haus, welches allgemein grau gehalten war und ein braunes oder schwarzes Dach vorwies. Es wirkte düster, fast schon verlassen, die dicken Wolken am Himmel taten da ihr übriges.  
Trotzdem erkannte Harry, bei seiner Ankunft, auch die ein oder andere bunte Gardine, Blumen an den kleinen Balkonen und tatsächlich befand sich um das ganz Gebiet herum recht viel Wald. Dunkler, magischer und etwas unheimlich wirkender Wald, aber dazu hörte er auch von irgendwo her Wasser rauschen. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um einen kleinen Fluss, oder ähnliches, welcher sich irgendwo durch den Wald schlängelte.  
Im Dorf selbst gab es einen kleinen Marktplatz, mit einem uralten Brunnen in der Mitte, ein paar Bäume brachen neben den wenigen Häusern durch den Pflasterstein und einige Gebäude waren von Hinten mit Moos bewachsen. Harry ging durch den Ort, entdeckte einen kleinen Laden und ein noch kleineres Gasthaus, einen Bäcker und einen Metzger... alles was man brauchte, erstmal. Und das Haus, welches er fast ungesehen kaufte, befand sich neben einem gepflasterten Weg der aus der Stadt heraus führte... es gab einen Wegweiser, er zeigte an das man auf dieser alten Straße zum Kastell Rabenwacht kam.  
Harry folgte dem Weg, mit Blicken, soweit er es konnte, erkannte das diese Straße nicht nur im Wald verschwand, sondern auch die Felsen hinauf wanderte.  
Wahrscheinlich befand sich das Kastell zwar so nah das man es zu Fuß erreichen konnte, aber auch tief im Wald, deswegen war es vom Dorf aus nicht sehen.  
Neugierig ging Harry um sein Haus herum und sah es sich erstmal von Außen an, es war zweistöckig und hatte einen kleinen Balkon, genau wie der Held es sich wünschte. Er brauchte das Zimmer mit Balkon für die Eulen, wenn wenigstens das stimmte was ihm der Verkäufer sagte, dann hatte er trotzdem noch ein Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer, Küche und Bad für sich selbst.  
Aber eigentlich sollte er doch erst zum Bürgermeister, Harry wollte das auch nun in Angriff nehmen, aber irgendwie fand er das Rathaus nicht.  
Und wenn man etwas, in einem neuen Ort, suchte, und das Rathaus nicht fand, dann ging man am Besten gleich ins Gasthaus um nachzufragen. Dort konnte man dann auch sehen, ob die Bewohner einen gut aufnahmen, es war zwar erst Mittag, aber trotzdem... Harry betrat das Gasthaus und fand dort knapp zwanzig Männer, und Frauen, beim Essen sitzend. Sie waren laut gewesen, verstummten aber sofort als er eintrat und sahen neugierig zu ihm, hoffentlich sprachen sie wirklich alle Englisch.  
„Hallo“ begrüßte er die Bewohner von Schattenkamm und wandte sich der Wirtin zu, sie war eindeutig kein Mensch und kein Vampir. Ihr langes, lockiges Haar war blond, fast golden, über den spitzen Ohren wies sie zwei fast schneeweiße, geschwungene Hörner vor und ihre leicht mandelförmigen Augen zeigten sich strahlend blau. Äußerlich war sie ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt, aber das konnte man bei einem magischen Wesen auch nie wirklich fest sagen.  
„Hallo“ begrüßte sie ihn mit einem recht starken Akzent:  
„Wanderer oder Tourist, wobei letzteres hier in Schattenkamm doch eher unwahrscheinlich ist. Ich bin Cassandra, die Wirtin und Bürgermeisterin des Ortes.“  
„Ich war tatsächlich auf der Suche nach dem Bürgermeister, und ich bin keines von beidem... ich habe ein Haus hier gekauft.“  
Sofort schienen alle zu erstarren und Cassandra fragte nach dem Namen des neuen Bewohners von Schattenkamm.  
„Harry Potter, aber das ist unwichtig, ich möchte hier Eulen züchten... gibt es ein Problem?“  
„Nicht ganz“ sie schien etwas nervös zu werden und winkte dann nach einem Mann, der daraufhin die Theke übernahm:  
„Gehen wir zu deinem Haus und reden darüber.“  
Nun, als sie vorkam, sah Harry, dass die Bürgermeisterin auch keine menschlichen Beine hatte, es waren die einer Ziege, also war sie entweder ein Pan oder eine Waldnymphe.  
„Ich bin eine Waldnymphe“ verkündete sie, als sie seinen Blick auf die Beine bemerkte:  
„Aber nur zum Teil, mein Vater war ein Mensch. Wäre er das nicht gewesen, könnte ich nicht hier leben und hätte noch einen Schwanz. Dann würde ich auf einem Baum hausen und mich von Blättern ernähren, so gibt es auch mal ein Steak. Gehen wir.“  
Sie verließen das Gasthaus und Cassandra wackelte ein wenig nervös herum.  
„Schattenkamm ist ein wunderbar ruhiges und sicheres Dorf. Und ich meine wirklich sicher, keiner hier muss seine Tür abschließen, nicht einmal die Läden, es gibt nicht mal Mundraub weil niemand hier Hunger leiden muss.“  
„Es ist aber auch sehr klein.“  
„Ja, früher war es größer, aber viele gingen weg und der Wald holte sich alles unbewohnte zurück. Aber seit gut tausend Jahren hält sich die Bevölkerung auf zweihundert, bis dreihundert, Einwohner.“  
„Und da gibt es kein Verbrechen?“  
„Nein. Es wäre ein wunderbarer Ort für die Eulenzucht, keine Nyxxe, oder?“  
„Nein, persische Schneeeulen, eine sehr kleine Rasse, aber auch sehr hübsch. Und sie sind hervorragende Postboten. Auch wenn sie gerade mal die Hälfte einer normalen Schneeeule sind, von der Größe her, können sie auch Pakete tragen die doppelt so schwer sind wie sie selbst.“  
„Also eher etwas, was sich ein Nyx auf den Teller holen würde. Im Kastell leben drei, da müsstest du etwas aufpassen.“  
„Also leben im Kastell Vampire?“  
Cassandra schwieg und sie erreichten Harrys Haus.  
„Das ist der Grund wieso wir hier kein Verbrechen haben. Sie passen auf uns auf, jeder der auch nur einen Apfel stehlen würde, hätte sofort sein Leben verwirkt. Es leben dort drei Vampire, aber man darf das Kastell nur besuchen, wenn man eine Einladung hat. Der Herr ist derweil unterwegs, angeblich lebte er zweihundert Jahre lang in Deutschland, weil es ihm hier zu langweilig war. In dieser Zeit passten die beiden anderen Vampire auf das Kastell auf, zwei Frauen. Sie verlassen die Burg nur zur Nachtzeit, oder wenn es hier Ärger gibt, aber ich selbst habe sie noch nie gesehen. Nur einmal den Herrn, als er mich als neue Bürgermeisterin vereidigte.“  
„Niemand hat hier Angst?“  
„Nein, zumindest der Herr ist wirklich freundlich und wie ich schon sagte, sie passen auf uns auf. Seit sie vor tausend Jahren in das Kastell zogen, ist der Fluss nicht mehr über die Ufer getreten, kein Sturm deckte uns mehr die Dächer ab und ansonsten hält sich auch das Ministerium aus unseren Angelegenheiten heraus. Der Herr war auch einmal Zaubereiminister von Rumänien, er hat immer noch großen Einfluss, selbst nach diesen vielen Jahren. Ich bin selbst erst dreißig Jahre alt, mache diese Arbeit zehn Jahre, erst nur als Wirtin, dann übernahm ich das Bürgermeisteramt von meinem Vater, als er starb. Meine Mutter lebt hier im Wald, wir sehen uns eher selten, ich bin hier in Schattenkamm geboren und aufgewachsen.“  
Harry zögerte, sah dann auf die Häuser des Dorfes und auf sein eigenes.  
„Da ist doch ein Haken dran“ stellte er fest:  
„Es klingt perfekt, Vampire die hier aufpassen und Menschen die unter ihrem Schutz stehen...“  
„Sie trinken von den Menschen hier“ Harry klappte der Mund auf, als Cassandra ihm dies verkündete:  
„Sie kommen in der Nacht aus dem Kastell, während man schläft, und trinken von den Menschen hier. Man merkt es nicht, nur am Morgen sieht man im Spiegel die zwei Bisswunden, die aber nach zwei Tagen verheilt sind. Normalerweise heilen sie schneller, aber die Drei machen es extra so, dass sie sehen wo sie vor Kurzem schon waren. Mein Blut können sie nicht nehmen, aber in der Regel ist jeder im Dorf einmal im Jahr dran, manchmal auch zweimal oder dreimal, Kinder sind ausgenommen, genauso wie alle über achtzig Jahren.“  
Harry entwich ein leises Quietschen.  
„Das heißt also, ich lege mich schlafen und wenn ich am nächsten Morgen zwei Bisswunden habe, dann wurde an mir gesaugt.“  
„So ist es. Und es bringt nichts, alles zu verschließen, sie können sich in Nebel verwandeln und durch die Ritzen kommen. Und wenn man Schutzzauber auf sein Gebäude legt, dann kommt am nächsten Morgen vielleicht eine Nachricht vom Herrn, dass man sich erklären soll, oder weg ziehen. Das ist der einzige Haken, die Bewohner von Schattenkamm legen sich nachts freiwillig auf den Teller der Bewohner des Kastells.“  
„Und...“  
„Es ist noch niemand davon gestorben. Wenn sie jede Nacht trinken, dann brauchen sie nur höchstens einen Liter, wenn sie ein paar Nächte nichts getrunken haben, gehen sie dann an mehrere Menschen um keinem zu schaden.“  
Harry zögerte.  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung, du kannst das Haus auch an mich verkaufen und dir etwas anderes in Rumänien suchen. Aber du wirst nirgends einen so friedlichen und sicheren Ort finden... und wir können hier auch gut ein paar Posteulen gebrauchen. Es muss viel bestellt werden, da der Herr keine weiteren Geschäfte mehr zulässt.“  
„Man braucht ja auch im Grunde nicht mehr und so etwas wie Blumen, Zaubertränke etc. kann man wirklich bestellen“ murmelte der Held leise, wenn er blieb dann bekam er unweigerlich auch bald Besuch in der Nacht. Aber keiner im Gasthaus sah irgendwie tot, oder gar untot, aus, auch nicht krank oder unterdrückt.  
„Wo arbeiten die Leute hier“ fragte Harry neugierig nach.  
„Ein großer Teil ist im Kastell beschäftigt, es ist eine große Burg und es gibt dort viel zu tun. Aber sie dürfen nicht darüber sprechen, was sie dort sehen, wir wissen nur das zumindest der Herr auch am Tag dort anzutreffen ist. Das bedeutet er ist sehr alt, zweitausend Jahre vielleicht, denn je älter er ist, umso weniger muss der Vampir schlafen, umso weniger Blut braucht er und umso unsterblicher ist er. Dann macht ihm die Sonne nichts mehr aus und den Pflock kann er einfach abwehren.  
Der andere Teil der Bewohner hier arbeitet im Wald, als Förster oder Holzfäller, dann gibt es noch die drei Geschäfte und ich habe einen Koch, zu meinem Kellner, dazu. Ach und einen Lehrer haben wir hier, der auch Heiler ist, er unterrichtet die Kleinen im Schreiben und Rechnen, bis sie nach Durmstrang gehen können. Oh, und es gibt zwei Familien, die sich der Fischerei im Fluss widmen, den kann man dann beim Metzger kaufen und Freitags habe ich im Gasthaus Fischtag.“  
Harry wurde sehr nachdenklich, Schattenkamm war friedlich, sicher, und wenn er eine Nachricht für die Vampire hinterließ, dann konnten die vielleicht auch ihre Nyxxe im Zaum halten. Und dafür...  
Wenn die Untoten saugten, dann gaben sie auch ein betäubendes Gift in das Opfer und auch etwas, was das Blut verdünnte. Deswegen wachte man dann allgemein am Morgen erst auf und wusste nicht was passiert war.  
Er würde es einfach nicht bemerken, sollte nur vorsichtshalber am Abend seine Unterhose ordentlich wegräumen und sich nicht unbedingt nackt den Besuchern präsentieren.  
„Ich versuche es“ bestimmte er:  
„Die Eulen kommen übermorgen nach, und wenn es uns in einer Woche noch gefällt, dann bleiben wir auch. Ansonsten habe ich noch einen Freund in Rumänien, er arbeitet mit Drachen, der weiß sicher wo ich sonst noch wohnen könnte.“  
„Also Drachen haben wir hier im Wald nicht, aber eine kleine Zentaurenherde“ Cassandra schmunzelte leicht amüsiert und nickte Harry dann zu:  
„Dann heiße ich dich erstmal in Schattenkamm willkommen und lade dich zum Essen ein. Komm, der Koch hat rumänisches Gulasch gemacht, das wird dich umhauen. Wortwörtlich.“


	3. Chapter 3

Als Harry aufwachte schien die Sonne zum Fenster seines Schlafzimmers hinein... befand er sich überhaupt in diesem Raum seines neuen Hauses, und wenn ja, wie war er dort hinein gekommen?  
Der junge Mann öffnete die Augen und starrte auf eine graue, kahle Decke, vielleicht war er ja auch am Abend nicht mehr bis in das Haus gekommen... definitiv aber hatte er das Gasthaus nach dem Gulasch nicht mehr selbstständig verlassen.  
Er lernte ein paar Leute kennen, Fischer und Holzfäller, den Förster... er hatte den Namen vergessen... eigentlich hatte er sogar alle Namen vergessen und in seinem Kopf hämmerte es als wäre die Zentaurenherde dort zu Besuch gekommen.  
Die Bürgermeisterin, und Wirtin, hieß Cassandra und war zur Hälfte Nymphe, das wusste er noch.  
Eindeutig war Alkohol noch im Spiel gewesen, und es war ja nicht so als könne er gar nichts vertragen... nur beim rumänischem Wodka sollte er demnächst etwas vorsichtiger sein.  
Nun fiel Harry auf, dass er sich nicht in einem Bett befand, sondern auf dem nackten Steinboden eines Raumes lag, kein Wunder also das nun zu seinen Kopfschmerzen auch ein weher Rücken dazu kam.  
Stöhnend rollte er herum, solange bis er auf dem Bauch lag und eine Ameise dabei beobachten konnte wie sie wohl ebenfalls einziehen wollte. Aber da war der junge Mann eindeutig dagegen, er stand auf, schwankte etwas und stellte dann fest, dass er sich tatsächlich in seinem leeren Haus befand. Der Koffer stand am Eingang, Harry tastete seinen Hals ab und fand dort erstmal nichts, aber wahrscheinlich konnte er eine Bisswunde höchstens in einem Spiegel sehen.  
„Nun gut, erstmal einrichten“ seufzte er und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, und danach sollte er unbedingt Kaffee kaufen gehen, um sich welchen zu kochen.  
Der würde dann bestimmt gegen die Kopfschmerzen helfen.  
Mit einer kurzen Bewegung des Stabes öffnete er seinen Koffer, die zweite ließ die verkleinerten Einrichtungsgegenstände heraus schweben. Vieles davon ließ er sich extra anfertigen, das Himmelbett zum Beispiel, oder die Tapeten und Brokatvorhänge, er wollte es englisch, gemütlich und warm. Dunkles Holz, weiche, beige Polsterbezüge und einen ordentlichen Kamin.  
Und obwohl Harry nicht kochen konnte... eine vollständige Küche schwebte aus dem Koffer und stellte sich an ihrem Platz auf.  
Er hatte ja auch noch die Hoffnung sich eines Tages zu verlieben, in einen Mann, Harry war schwul und niemand in England wusste dies. Klar, bei jedem anderen hätte man es akzeptiert, aber nicht beim Helden der magischen Nation, der am Besten ganz viele kleine Potters in die Welt setzte.  
Da konnte er sich nicht einfach so outen... vielleicht der wahre Grund wieso er sich für Rumänien entschied.  
Aber fand Harry in Schattenkamm einen passenden Partner?  
Von rund hundertfünfzig männlichen Bewohnern waren vielleicht nur zehn oder zwanzig schwul, wenn überhaupt... Er sollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, erstmal ging es um die Eulenzucht und dann konnte er ja zur Not derweil in der nächsten größeren Stadt einen drauf machen. Für eine gute Party war er noch lange nicht zu alt und auch in diversen Kneipen war ja immer mal wieder was los.  
Ein Spiegel schwebte an ihm vorbei, Harry sah hinein und fand nichts an seinem Hals, also doch nur ein fetter Kater. Definitiv durfte er erstmal nichts trinken, am nächsten Morgen kamen schon seine Eulen und da musste er klar im Kopf sein, sie ordentlich empfangen und sie an ihr neues Heim gewöhnen.  
Während der Bücherschrank sich selbst einräumte, schrieb er eine Nachricht und legte sie auf seinen Nachttisch. Darauf stand, dass man sich ruhig von seinem Blut nehmen konnte, aber doch bitte den eigenen, geflügelten Haustieren sagen solle, dass diese sich nicht an den Eulen vergreifen durften.  
Diese Rasse, welche Harry züchten wollte, kostete noch pro Tier mehrere hundert Galleonen, wenn es mehr davon gab dann sank sicher der Preis, aber allein das erste Paar hatte den Helden schon Tausend zusammen gekostet.  
Sich noch einmal stöhnend an den schmerzenden Kopf greifend, sah er sich in dem eingerichteten Haus um, ging dann in den ersten Stock und kontrollierte das Eulenzimmer. Es gab mehrere Sitzstangen, Nistplätze und diverse Höhlen. Der Boden war leicht sauber zu zaubern und auch ein paar Pflanzen hatte er aufgestellt.  
Wenn die Beiden sich also da nicht wohl fühlten... wäre Harry eine Eule, er würde sofort einziehen und nicht mehr raus kommen.  
„Ich muss einkaufen“ murmelte er mühsam, Kaffee als erstes, dann noch einige andere Sachen... irgendwas zu essen, was er nicht kochen musste... oder am besten ein Kochbuch.... Harry verließ das Haus mit einem Korb und seiner Geldbörse, in Schattenkamm wirkte es einmal wieder wie ausgestorben.  
Es war als wäre nie jemand zwischen den wenigen Häusern unterwegs, nur aus dem Gasthaus tönte das Geklapper von Töpfen und die ersten Nachbarn sah Harry dann im Supermarkt.  
Zwei Frauen kauften plaudernd ein, der Inhaber saß hinter der Kasse und trank etwas Kaffee.  
„Ah unser neuer Nachbar“ begrüßten die älteren Damen den jungen Helden:  
„Wir haben schon von dir gehört.“  
„Ich hoffe nur Gutes“ schmunzelte Harry und stellte sich kurz vor, teilweise wusste er ja an diesem Morgen selbst nicht mehr wer er war, da konnte er sich das so noch mal kurz in Erinnerung rufen.  
Dieser verdammte Kater, dieser schreckliche Wodka...!  
„Dass du gut trinken kannst und das Cassandra dich nach Hause bringen musste“ kicherten sie, ihre Männer waren am Abend ebenfalls im Gasthaus gewesen.  
„Darf ich etwas fragen“ wollte der neue Bewohner von Schattenkamm wissen, die Beiden nickten lächelnd:  
„Irgendwie... ist niemand draußen unterwegs. Oder täusche ich mich?“  
„Nein, da täuschst du dich nicht“ erklärte Rosa, die zu einer der Familien gehörte, welche am Fluss arbeitete:  
„Aber das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass es draußen nicht sicher ist... es ist nur... nicht schön. Der dichte Wald, die Felsen und die Magie, welche vom Kastell ausgeht, verhindern dass hier die Sonne kräftig scheinen kann, sie kommt meist nicht ganz durch die Wolken durch. Es reicht gerade einmal für die wenigen Blumen, die wir uns anpflanzen, oder um nicht depressiv zu werden. Wir haben uns im Laufe der Jahrhunderte angewöhnt meistens in den Gebäuden zu bleiben, wenn du ein paar Leute sehen willst, komm in die Läden oder ins Gasthaus. Man gewöhnt sich schnell daran, wenn man es zulässt, deswegen solltest du keine Tageslichtzauber nutzen.“  
„Ist das nur hier so, oder auch in anderen magischen Städten wo Vampire...“  
„Nur hier. Wir akzeptieren es, denn wir stehen unter dem Schutz von Graf Rabenwacht und das ist mehr wert als ein hübscher Marktplatz. Du musst dich nie um deine Sachen, dein Geld, oder sonst was kümmern. Ich wette man hat dir schon gesagt, dass es hier keine Bank gibt...“  
„Ich habe mein ganzes Geld tatsächlich verkleinert dabei und wollte es in ein paar Tagen in die nächste Gringotts Filiale bringen.“  
„Lass es ruhig hier. Du kannst es zum Beispiel Cassandra geben, sie hat die Möglichkeit zur Aufbewahrung, oder du steckst es in eine Truhe zuhause.“  
„Es ist sehr viel Geld“ Harry runzelte die Stirn:  
„Aber ich habe einen kleinen Dachboden, zu klein für die Eulen...“  
„Niemand wird es dir stehlen, und sollte doch jemand mal daran Hand anlegen wollen, so überlebt er es nicht. Seit vierhundert Jahren hat hier niemand mehr ein Verbrechen auch nur versucht.“  
„So ist es“ kam von der Kasse her:  
„Ich schließe hier abends nicht mal ab und trotzdem kommt nicht mal ein Apfel weg. Will ja keiner sterben, und die Bewohner des Kastells sehen alles.“  
„Wenn vor vierhundert Jahren es jemand das letzte mal versucht hat, dann weiß man ja gar nicht ob hier wirklich alles überwacht wird“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Es will aber auch niemand das Opfer eines Vampirs werden, sie töten uns nicht, aber sie würden jeden Verbrecher töten. Und selbst wenn es nicht wahr sein sollte, ausprobieren will es wirklich niemand.“  
Da hatten sie gar nicht so unrecht, selbst wenn das alles nicht stimmte und die Vampire nur zum Trinken runter kamen, so wussten die Bewohner es doch nicht genau und das half ungemein.  
Es war also wirklich sehr sicher in Schattenkamm.  
Harry fing an einzukaufen, er füllte seinen Korb mit Kaffee, Käse und Kürbiscreme, und Schokolade, Kekse und Kuchen. Brot und Wurst gab es nicht im Supermarkt, dafür musste er wohl zum Bäcker und Metzger, auch einfachen Stockfisch fand er nicht. Dafür aber Äpfel und anderes Obst, ein halbes Kilo Kirschen wanderte auch in seinen Korb.  
„Ich nehme stark an, du kannst nicht sonderlich gut kochen“ schmunzelte der Inhaber, des Supermarktes, sein Name war Samuel und seine Frau half ihm oft im Laden. Dann wenn sie sich nicht um die kleine Tochter kümmern musste, Harry lächelte zufrieden, er mochte es so viel über seine neuen Nachbarn zu erfahren, das bedeutete sie vertrauten ihm.  
„Ich kann Geld im Gasthaus ausgeben“ nickte der Held und bezahlte dann seine Einkäufe:  
„Aber wahrscheinlich ist das keine Lösung auf Dauer.“  
„Ganz sicher nicht, auch wenn Cassandra einen sehr guten Koch hat, mein Bruder, er ist fantastisch.“  
„Das habe ich gestern beim Gulasch gemerkt, es hat mich wirklich umgehauen“ war das vielleicht der Grund für seinen Kater? Nein, es war sicher der Wodka gewesen, anders konnte es nicht sein.  
Nun würde er sich erstmal einen Kaffee machen, Harry verabschiedete sich und betrat den stillen, leeren Marktplatz von Schattenkamm. Nachdenklich sah er zum Himmel hoch, immer noch dieselben dicken Wolken wie am Vortag, aber hin und wieder kamen tatsächlich Sonnenstrahlen hindurch und berührten den steinernen Boden.  
Man konnte sich wahrscheinlich wirklich daran gewöhnen, trotzdem beschloss er für die Eulen zwei Höhlen mit Tageslichtzaubern zu belegen. Die Art mochte vielleicht das düstere Klima von Rumänien, aber auch sie brauchten Licht und ganz besonders die Küken mussten viel tagsüber schlafen.  
Trotzdem, auch wenn die Menschen keineswegs blass und krank wirkten, Harry konnte es sich erstmal nicht vorstellen dauerhaft an diesem Ort zu leben. Aber er wollte es versuchen, allein wegen der Sicherheit... scheinbaren Sicherheit, denn im Grunde wusste er ja nicht ob das alles auch wirklich wahr war.  
Er betrat sein Haus und entzündete erstmal das Feuer im Kamin, dann kochte er sich einen Kaffee und stellte fest, dass er dies auch noch üben musste. Die letzten Monate war ihm das von Hauselfen erledigt worden, nun hatte er keine andere Wahl als für sich selbst zu sorgen.  
Außer... Harry drehte sich auf der Stelle um und verließ sein Heim wieder, ging eilig rüber zum Gasthaus und fand dort drinnen Cassandra wieder hinter der Theke stehend. Sie polierte Bierkrüge und sah dabei recht entspannt aus.  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus“ stellte die Bürgermeisterin schmunzelnd fest, als sie ihn bemerkte und seinen eindeutigen Kater sah:  
„Leider konnte ich dein Bett nicht aufstellen, da ich menschliche Magie nicht beherrsche.“  
„Ich bin okay, nur der Kater plagt mich ein wenig... danke fürs rüber bringen... ich brauche eine Haushälterin. Jemanden der für mich kocht und putzt.“  
„Du möchtest jemanden einstellen?“  
„Ja, und ich zahle gut. Kannst du mir jemanden dafür empfehlen, oder sogar zu mir schicken? Sie muss nur einmal am Tag kommen, sauber machen und mir was kochen. Auch wenn es hier im Gasthaus sicher gut schmeckt, ich kann nicht jeden Tag kommen und hier essen. Erst recht nicht, wenn die Eulen da sind und ihre ersten Eier legen, sie brauchen sehr viel Pflege während der Aufzucht.“  
Cassandra runzelte für einige Momente die Stirn und notierte dann etwas kurz, was Harry nicht erkennen konnte, dann zauberte sie den Zettel weg.  
„Setze dich, ich mach dir einen Kaffee und du wartest hier kurz. Ich habe die perfekte Haushälterin für dich und du wirst ganz sicher begeistert von ihr sein.“


	4. Chapter 4

Harry widmete sich gerade seinem zweiten, starken Kaffee, als die Tür zum Gasthaus aufging und schwere Schritte zu hören waren.  
Langsame Schritte, die auf dem Holzboden recht gefährlich knarrten, es war als würden die Dielen unter dem Gewicht aufseufzen.  
Der junge Mann sah daraufhin auf und zum Eingang, dort stand ein großer, älterer Kerl, gekleidet in Leder und einem Holzfällerhemd, seine Muskeln zeichneten sich darunter ab und auf seinen Schultern lag langes, graues Haar. Außerdem trug er eine mindestens zwanzig Jahre alte Lederjacke, die schon sehr oft geflickt wurde, besonders an den Ellbogen.  
Er war kein Vampir, Harry nahm stark an das die Bewohner von Kastell Rabenwacht keine anderen Untoten duldeten, er selbst würde es an ihrer Stelle jedenfalls nicht tun. Am Ende töteten die ungeliebten, vampirischen Besucher noch ein oder zwei Bewohner, oder wollten gar das ganze Gebiet für sich beanspruchen... Nein, definitiv würde Harry niemals einen anderen Vampir in Schattenkamm sehen.  
Der Mann, welcher nun an die Theke trat, war ungefähr zwei Meter groß und vielleicht sechzig, siebzig Jahre alt, in seinem Gesicht zeigten sich nicht nur etliche Falten, sondern auch tiefe Narben.  
„Valdor“ strahlte Cassandra den Mann an:  
„Ich habe einen Job für dich.“  
Harry verschluckte sich so heftig an seinem Kaffee, dass ihm dieser wieder aus der Nase heraus kam, hatte die Bürgermeisterin nicht von einer HaushälterIN gesprochen? Und verdammt, konnte dieser Valdor kochen und putzen? Der sah doch eher danach aus, als würde er einen gusseisernen Topf mit zwei Fingern zerdrücken können.  
„Da bin ich mal gespannt“ polterte Valdor los und Cassandra zeigte tatsächlich lächelnd auf den Helden.  
„Harry hier, ist neu nach Schattenkamm gezogen und braucht jemanden, der ihm den Haushalt führt. Er kann weder kochen, noch putzen, oder sonst etwas. Das ist doch genau das Richtige für dich.“  
Harry war erstarrt, sein Hals kratzte noch und er hatte sich von dem heißen Kaffee förmlich die Innereien verbrannt, dieser riesige Kerl konnte doch auch einen jungen Helden mit nur zwei Fingern zerdrücken.  
„Habe schon von dir gehört“ wandte sich Valdor an seinen, vielleicht zukünftigen, Arbeitgeber:  
„Ich kann kochen, putzen, waschen und auch nähen. Und ich repariere dir alles, was kaputt geht... nur der Lohn muss stimmen. Habe meinen Enkel allein aufgezogen, nachdem meine Tochter starb und sein Vater sich davon machte, er ist jetzt in Durmstrang und braucht jedes Jahr nicht nur neue Bücher.“  
Harry musterte Valdor von Oben bis unten, zu alt war er definitiv noch nicht und wenn er seinen Enkel allein aufzog, dann war das wohl mit dem Kochen auch kein Problem.  
„Komm mit“ verkündete der Held daraufhin und rutschte von seinem Stuhl runter, bezahlte den Kaffee ordentlich, das mit der weiblichen Haushälterin würde Harry bei Cassandra irgendwann noch mal ansprechen, aber wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn nicht gleich verschrecken, oder ähnliches:  
„Wir machen ein Probekochen und wenn es mir schmeckt, dann stelle ich dich ein. Das Kochen ist das Wichtigste.“ Sie verließen zusammen das Gasthaus und Valdor erzählte unterwegs, dass er fünfzig Jahre im Kastell gearbeitet hatte.  
„Ich darf nichts erzählen“ brummte er, als sie das Haus betraten:  
„Aber ich kann sagen, dass die Drei sich auch bekochen lassen. Sie haben keinen festen Koch, jeder muss da mal ran.“  
„Sie mögen auch menschliches Essen?“  
„Desserts“ Valdor ging gleich zur Küche und legte seine Jacke ab, dann öffnete er die Schränke und fand... nichts:  
„Und da man sich nicht von Desserts alleine ernähren kann, musste ich für meinen Enkel auch lernen alles andere zu kochen. Ich backe übrigens auch sehr gut... du hast nichts hier, gib mir Geld dann kaufe ich kurz ein.“  
Harry zögerte, aber Vertrauen erzeugte nun mal Gegenvertrauen und so versorgte er Valdor mit fünfzig Galleonen, woraufhin dieser gleich rüber zur Metzgerei ging. Harry nutzte nun die Zeit um sein ganzes Geld auf den Dachboden zu bringen, er musste auch Schattenkamm vertrauen und wurde dann auch sicher dafür belohnt. Und wenn Valdor blieb, dann würde das Geld zumindest auch dann immer sicher sein, wenn sich der riesige Kerl im Haus befand.  
An dem kam doch keiner vorbei.  
Als Harry wieder nach unten kam, trug der Haushälter gerade die Einkäufe rein und verstaute sie in den Schränken, er hatte einen großen Braten gekauft und schnitt in diesen sofort ein Loch... also wollte er ihn füllen.  
„Du kannst dann übrigens immer mitessen, wenn du willst“ erklärte Harry:  
„Wohnst du jetzt alleine, wo dein Enkel in Durmstrang ist?“  
„Ja, wir haben ein kleines Haus hier in Schattenkamm, aber eher am Waldrand als in der Nähe des Kastells. Hat man dir schon gesagt, dass die Vampire nachts kommen und trinken?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und es ist für dich okay? Als eines der Häuser, die hier am Weg stehen, wirst du natürlich allein von der Nähe her sehr schnell ganz oben auf ihrer Liste stehen.“  
„Ich glaube, wenn es wirklich so abläuft wie es mir Cassandra erzählte, dann kann ich damit leben. Ich meine, es scheint tatsächlich sicher und ruhig hier zu sein, ich möchte Eulen züchten und dafür ist es dann einfach perfekt. Das erste Paar kommt Morgen, sie werden zusammen Eier haben und dann werde ich noch Tiere dazu kaufen, um Inzest zu vermeiden. Es ist eine kleine, hübsche Schneeeulenart. Um die müsstest du dich aber natürlich nicht kümmern, sie haben ihr Zimmer oben und ich erledige dort alles.“  
„Ich habe selbst keine Posteule, wenn ich meinem Enkel schreiben will, dann leihe ich mir eine“ brummte Valdor und stellte schnell, geschickt eine Füllung her, stopfte sie kraftvoll in den Braten hinein:  
„Hast du keine Angst, dass sie auf dem Teller der Nyxxe landen, die oben im Kastell leben.“  
„Ich habe eine Nachricht auf meinen Nachttisch gelegt, wenn ein Vampir zu Besuch kommt, wird er sie sehen. Hast du die Nyxxe gesehen?“  
„Ja, und sie auch gefüttert. Sie sind alle drei ungefähr so groß wie ein Schäferhund und bevor du fragst, Nyxxe können an die hundert Jahre alt werden. Aber frag mich lieber nicht mehr so viel nach dem Kastell, und was da drin ist, könnte dem Grafen nicht gefallen.“  
Der Braten landete, gut gewürzt, im Ofen und Valdor machte sich daran Kartoffeln zu kochen.  
„Im Grunde interessiert es mich auch nicht, ich wohne ja hier unten in Schattenkamm und werde die Drei wohl nie zu sehen bekommen“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und setzte sich an den Tisch:  
„Kannst du mir einen Kaffee machen? Ich habe immer noch einen schrecklichen Kater von gestern.“  
„Dann zaubere ich dir noch Zimt in den Kaffee, das hilft gegen die Kopfschmerzen“ brummte Valdor geschäftig und zog seinen Zauberstab, es dauerte keine zwei Minuten da hatte Harry sein Getränk.  
Und dieser Kaffee schmeckte wirklich sehr gut, zwar half er nicht wirklich gegen den Kater, aber er linderte tatsächlich ein wenig die Kopfschmerzen. Trotzdem stöhnte Harry leise auf und lehnte sich auf seiner Eckbank nach Hinten.  
„Dieser verdammt Wodka“ seufzte er und Valdor schnaubte leicht amüsiert.  
„Du bist ja auch ein halbes, britisches Hemd, da musst du dich erst an den Alkohol hier gewöhnen“ bestimmte der gute Mann und sah nach dem Braten:  
„Wie würde mein Lohn aussehen?“  
„Das kommt darauf an wie lange du hier arbeitest am Tag...“  
„Du könntest mich jederzeit rufen, auch mitten in der Nacht, wenn du plötzlich Hunger kriegst. Du schickst mir einfach eine deiner Eulen und ich komme vorbei und schmiere dir ein paar Brote. Und wenn du keinen Hunger hast, komme ich auch wenn der Kamin kaputt gegangen ist, oder dir Wein auf den Teppich tropfte. Ich habe immer Zeit, da ich nichts anderes arbeite, und ich habe einen leichten Schlaf. Den habe ich mir angewöhnt, als mein Enkel noch nachts aufwachte und nach seiner Milch schrie.“  
„Wovon hast du bis jetzt gelebt?“  
„Rente. Sie reicht gerade mal so aus, wollte ich meinem Enkel etwas extra kaufen, dann musste ich irgendwelche Arbeiten verrichten. Also wie sieht der Lohn aus?“  
Harry schwieg nachdenklich, er wollte definitiv nicht zu wenig zahlen und musste auch nicht geizig sein.  
„2500“ verkündete er dann:  
„Und wenn du mich, und meine eventuellen Gäste, an Weihnachten versorgst, gibt es noch mal fünfhundert extra. Was sagst du? Ich gebe dir auch genügend Urlaub.“  
Valdor antwortete nicht, er holte den Braten aus dem Ofen und füllte einen Teller damit, und mit den Kartoffeln, diesen stellte er dann vor Harry auf den Tisch.  
Erst wollte der junge Mann nach einer Soße fragen, aber die Füllung tropfte förmlich aus dem Fleisch heraus und man konnte die Kartoffeln sehr gut hinein tunken.  
Eine Soße war also überflüssig...  
Harry probierte, kaute und strahlte dann glücklich, es war perfekt!  
„Ich sage ja“ nickte Valdor lächelnd und holte sich dann das restliche Essen auf den eigenen Teller:  
„Und heute Abend gibt es die guten Apfelpfannkuchen, die mein Enkel so gern mag.“

Wenn Harry am Tag zuvor eines festgestellt hatte, dann das die Bewohner von Schattenkamm herzlicher waren als es erst den Anschein hatte. Valdor war einer davon, aber auch der Besitzer des Supermarktes und Cassandra, und viele andere, die er noch traf und mit denen er ein paar Worte wechseln konnte. Es war als würden sie die Sonne in ihrem Herzen tragen, da brauchte sie nicht auch noch auf ihr steinernes Dörfchen hinunter zu scheinen.  
Harry starrte auf seine schneeweiße Decke, er hatte eine Tapete an den grauen Stein gezaubert, während die Wände seines Schlafzimmers in einem schokoladenbraun gehalten waren. Das passte sehr gut und beruhigte auch, für einen guten Schlaf. Etwas worauf er sehr viel wert legte, besonders nach den zahlreichen schlaflosen Nächten zu Zeiten von Voldemort.  
Und so setzte er sich gut ausgeschlafen auf und sah zu seinem Nachttisch, die ursprüngliche Nachricht war verschwunden und eine neue befand sich dort. Erschrocken tastete er seinen Hals ab und spürte tatsächlich zwei kleine Wunden dort, er war angesaugt worden!  
Für einen Moment atmete er tief durch, sein Herz schlug schnell, kraftvoll, er war weder tot noch untot, es tat ihm nichts weh und trotzdem war in der Nacht zuvor ein Vampir in seinem Schlafzimmer gewesen.  
Vorsichtig nahm er die Nachricht vom Nachttisch und las sie:  
„Willkommen in Schattenkamm, ich hoffe du lebst dich gut hier ein. Die Nyxxe jagen nur zum Sonnenuntergang, oder auch mal in den frühen Morgenstunden, eine Zeit in der deine Tiere sicher schon zuhause sein werden. Ich kann unseren drei Nyxxen nicht sagen was sie jagen sollen, und was nicht, aber sie halten sich meistens im Wald hinter dem Kastell auf, nicht in der Nähe von Schattenkamm. Hoffentlich konnte ich deine Sorgen damit ein wenig mindern,  
Graf Verandis Rabenwacht  
P.S. Lass dir von Valdor unbedingt einmal einen Schokoladenpudding machen, der ist göttlich.“  
Harry öffnete den Mund langsam, schloss ihn fast lautlos wieder und schrieb dann eine neue Nachricht. Eine in der er sich für die Informationen bedankte und sicher dafür sorgen konnte, dass seine Tiere zu dieser Zeit nicht draußen waren.  
Dann stand er auf und ging zum Spiegel, seine Haut war genauso rosig wie immer und rasieren sollte er sich zudem auch mal wieder, aber da waren auch wirklich zwei kleine Bisswunden an seinem Hals. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als zwei kreisrunde Wunden, etwas trockenes Blut klebte daran und sicher waren sie in zwei Tagen auch schon verheilt.  
Solange würde ihn auch kein Vampir anrühren... sie achteten darauf, dass die Bewohner von Schattenkamm sicher waren und ein wirklich gutes Leben hatten, nur mussten diese dafür von ihrem Blut abgeben.  
Ein merkwürdiger und auch ein wenig unheimlicher Deal mit drei Untoten, aber für die Menschen in diesem Dorf funktionierte er... und für Harry nun auch.


	5. Chapter 5

„Ich habe eine Lieferung für Harry James Potter“ Valdor empfing am frühen Morgen einen Kurier, da sich Harry noch in seinem Schlafzimmer befand, und er selbst gerade Frühstück machte. Genau wie alle anderen Bewohner von Schattenkamm brauchte auch der Held seine Tür nicht zu verschließen und so stand sein Haushälter schon um sieben Uhr in der Küche.  
Es klopfte um acht Uhr, Valdor öffnete die Tür und fand einen untoten Lieferanten dort vor, und der zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
„Hast Angst, was“ grinste Valdor breit und wollte die Transportbox nehmen, darin gurrte es leise, aber der Mann verweigerte es ihm:  
„Harry ist noch oben. Kannst also ruhig schnell wieder verschwinden.“  
„Ich... ich... ich muss sie persönlich abgeben“ zitterte der Vampir:  
„Stimmt es... das...“  
„Ja das stimmt, alles was du über Schattenkamm gehört hast, ist wahr und jetzt gib her. Er wird sie schon bekommen, ich arbeite für ihn und du weißt ja, wie es hier im Ort zugeht. Ich würde nicht lange unter den Lebenden wandeln, wäre ich auf Diebstahl aus. Und du solltest dich wirklich davon machen, der Graf schläft höchstens einmal in der Woche.“  
Der Lieferant zögerte, dann drückte er Valdor die Transportbox in die Arme und verwandelte sich in eine Fledermaus, um sich eilig davon zu machen. Kein Vampir blieb gerne lange in Schattenkamm, oder kam überhaupt in das kleine Dorf. Sie wussten genau, dass es um ihre Existenz ging.  
Nur eine Sekunde später waren eilige Schritte zu hören, welche die Treppe runter kamen, Harry stürmte in das Wohnzimmer und holte sich sofort die Box.  
„Hat der Kurier etwas gesagt“ fragte Harry aufgeregt.  
„Der hat sich fast in die Hose gemacht, und das obwohl Vampire nicht aufs Klo müssen. War wohl ein junger Auszubildender, den sein Chef allein deswegen hierher geschickt hat. Auch unter Vampiren gibt es Grünschnäbel.“  
„Hat er Angst vor Graf Rabenwacht?“  
„Ja. Die drei oben im Kastell dulden keine anderen Vampire hier, nicht mal zu Besuch. Wäre auch schlecht, wenn sich hier noch ein Untoter ansiedelt... und dann vielleicht einer der mehr als nur ein Liter pro Nacht nimmt. Sind das deine Eulen?“  
„Ja“ strahlte der junge Mann sofort und drückte Valdor eine Notiz in die Hände, dann öffnete er die Box:  
„Machst du mir heute Schokoladenpudding? Der soll ja göttlich sein.“  
Der Haushälter las nachdenklich die Notiz, eindeutig die Schrift seines ehemaligen Chefs und dazu schien er in der Nacht am Helden geknabbert zu haben.  
„Wenn du nicht auch gleich drei Liter willst, wie die Bewohner des Kastells“ schmunzelte er und Harry holte die beiden Eulen raus.  
Sie waren ungefähr so groß wie ein Kauz, aber auch schneeweiß und eindeutig Schneeulen. Die Kopfform verriet es. Ihr Federkleid sah seidig weich aus und glänzte im Licht der Öllampe, welche auf dem Esstisch stand, ihr Schwanz war etwas buschig und die Federn dort ungefähr einen halben Meter lang.  
Irgendwie sahen sie allgemein aus wie eine kleine Mischung aus Phönix und Schneeule, sehr hübsch, aber auch ungewöhnlich. Valdor zweifelte etwas daran, dass diese Tiere sich zu mehr eigneten, als nur für eine Ausstellung. Aber hübsch waren sie wirklich, eventuell etwas was man sich hielt und bei Bedarf den gut betuchten Gästen stolz zeigte.  
„Sind sie nicht wunderschön“ freute sich der Held, als die Beiden auf seinen Schultern saßen und ihm das Haar durchwuschelten:  
„Das Männchen heißt Loki, das Weibchen Skadi.“  
Er deutete auf die entsprechenden Tiere, Valdor sah aber nicht wirklich einen Unterschied. Trotzdem hielt er ihnen mal den Zeigefinger hin und kraulte sie dann kurz am Bauch, das war etwas was jedes Eulentier mochte, selbst die Nyxxe im Kastell. Und ein Nyx war soviel eine Eule, wie ein Thestral ein Pferd.  
„Ich bringe sie nach oben und dann freue ich mich auf das Frühstück, das duftet schon verdammt lecker.“ Harry ging mit den Tieren hoch, die Transportbox flog hinter ihm her, und dann betrat er auch schon das Eulenzimmer.  
„So hier ist euer neues Heim“ verkündete er und da die persische Schneeeule eine rein magische Art war, verstanden sie auch was Harry ihnen sagte. Sofort flogen sie umher, sahen sich alles an und landeten dann auf einer Stange:  
„Ihr habt sicher eine anstrengende Reise hinter euch. Ruht euch erstmal aus und heute Abend, nach Sonnenuntergang, öffne ich euch das Fenster. Hier gibt es eine magische Eulenart, die euch gerne fressen würde, aber sie jagen nur in der Dämmerung. Also seid auch zurück, bevor die Sonne aufgeht.“  
Er holte zwei Eulenkekse hervor und gab sie den Beiden, wurde daraufhin glücklich angegurrt und dann hörte man es auch nur noch knuspern. Die Beiden waren schon so erzogen worden, dass sie ihren neuen Besitzer sofort erkannten und annahmen, und außerdem hatte Harry sie persönlich ausgesucht. Da waren sie gerade geschlüpft, vielleicht erinnerten sie sich ja noch ein wenig an ihn.  
Der junge Mann lächelte leicht verzückt, diese Schneeeulen waren auch einfach zu süß, er streichelte sie kurz und ging dann wieder runter.  
„Ich denke sie werden sich gut einleben, gleich nach dem Frühstück bringe ich ihnen noch Fleisch hoch“ strahlte er, endlich konnte seine Zucht beginnen, na ja fast. Loki und Skadi waren erst sieben Monate alt, es dauerte noch einen Monat bis sie überhaupt daran dachten ein Nest zu bauen... oder ähnliches.  
„Und das sind richtige Posteulen“ fragte Valdor neugierig.  
„Ja, sie sind auch schon ausgewachsen, könnten also bei Bedarf etwas austragen. Nur möchte ich nicht unbedingt mein teures Zuchtpaar losschicken. Es ist eine magische Art, sie wurden dafür gezüchtet bis zu drei Kilo tragen zu können. Ich sehe deswegen eine gute Zukunft für meine Zucht, kaum jemand verschickt noch etwas per Eule, was über drei Kilo wiegt.“  
„Außer hier in Schattenkamm. Ich schicke derweil schon größere Pakete nach Durmstrang, aber da bin ich nicht der Einzige. Auch sind viele Kinder schon ausgezogen, die Eltern leben noch hier und da geht dann auch einiges hin und her. Aber ja, die meisten Postsendungen sind unter drei Kilo.“  
„Man kann auch ein Paket mit sechs Kilo, zwei Eulen übergeben“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und bekam dann sein Frühstück serviert, es gab Omelett, Speck und frische Brötchen vom Bäcker:  
„Was machst du eigentlich schon so früh hier? Also nicht, dass ich mich nicht darüber freuen würde...“  
„Ich dachte ich räume schon mal etwas auf und wische das Bad, aber dann habe ich dich oben gehört und gleich mit dem Frühstück angefangen“ brummte Valdor gemütlich und stellte Harry einen Kaffee hin, dann setzte er sich selbst an den Tisch und fing an zu essen:  
„Bin mein Leben lang früh aufgestanden, das kann man dann nicht mehr einfach so abstellen.“  
„Mir ist es ganz recht so, ich stehe auch oft früh auf, das ist etwas was ich noch aus meiner Schulzeit mitgenommen habe. Und außerdem kann man so den Tag auch mehr nutzen, besonders hier in Schattenkamm wird das wichtig sein, denn es ist ja nur etwas heller als nachts. Die Wolken gehen nie ganz weg, oder?“  
„Mmh“ brummte Valdor kauend:  
„Du musst das Verhältnis zwischen Vampir und Mensch, hier in Rumänien, verstehen. Die Vampire können nicht ohne uns leben und nicht nur hier in Schattenkamm profitieren die Menschen von dieser Koexistenz. Zwar ist es hier noch einmal speziell, woanders passt ein Vampir höchstens auf drei Menschen auf, wenn überhaupt. Mittlerweile sind viele auch dazu übergegangen sich das Blut zu kaufen, in Krankenhäusern zum Beispiel, und es ist nicht illegal wenn ein Vampir einen Menschen, beim Saugen, tötet. Sie machen es nur kaum noch, weil sie uns Menschen ja brauchen, selbst dann wenn sie nur ihr Blut in einem Krankenhaus spenden. Aber was ich dir damit sagen will... Die Wolken sind nicht natürlich. Als Graf Rabenwacht vor tausend Jahren hier einzog, kamen mit ihm die Wolken, und als er die zwei Damen biss, wurden sie stärker. Das ist ihre eigene, ganz persönliche, schwarze Magie. Kein anderer Vampir erzeugt so etwas, aber sie sind auch keine gewöhnlichen Spitzzähne, sie sind vor allem auch mächtiger. Diese Wolken werden solange über Schattenkamm hängen, wie Drei im Kastell leben.  
Aber unsere Vorfahren sahen vor allem die Vorteile, die Drei sind gut zu uns, niemand muss hier Hunger leiden oder fällt irgendeinem Verbrechen zum Opfer. Wer im Dorf keine Arbeit findet, der kann Cassandra darum bitten mit dem Kastell Kontakt aufzunehmen. Entweder wird man dann nach Oben eingeladen, zum Vorstellungsgespräch, oder der Graf steht plötzlich vor einem. Aber letzteres kommt recht selten vor, bei mir war es so, aber die Meisten werden eingeladen. Da werden immer Leute gebraucht, und wenn es nur zum Geschirr spülen ist, oder Staub wischen. Und es wird immer gut bezahlt. Angeblich war der untote Erbauer, des Kastells, kein guter Herr gewesen, Graf Rabenwacht hat ihn aber auch recht schnell in die Hölle geschickt und die Burg für sich beansprucht.“  
„Also tun diese Vampire den Bewohnern von Schattenkamm wirklich gut. Auch wenn ich letzte Nacht ohne bleibende Schäden etwas von meinem Blut abgegeben habe... ich kann es mir immer noch nicht wirklich vorstellen. Aber ich bin auch aus England, ich kenne Zentauren, Werwölfe, und viele andere magische Wesen, einen Vampir traf ich jedoch recht selten. Es kam schon mal vor, aber das hier ist ja auch ihre natürliche Umgebung... ich bin einfach nicht mit so etwas aufgewachsen“ Harry aß den Teller leer und ließ ihn, mit ein wenig Handmagie, in das Spülbecken schweben:  
„Was gibt es zum Mittag?“  
„Einen ordentlichen Eintopf, und Schokoladenpudding. Für den Pudding muss ich noch einkaufen.“ Und schon hatte Valdor genügend Geld dafür, Harry war da sicher nicht geizig und so reichte es auch noch für ein wenig frisches Gemüse im Eintopf.  
„Kannst du eine Portion extra Schokoladenpudding machen“ bat der Held seinen Haushälter:  
„Ich will ihn haltbar zaubern und auf meinen Nachttisch stellen. Denn wie es aussieht, scheint da jemand deine Kochkünste doch sehr zu vermissen.“  
Valdor wirkte erst verwirrt, dann aber schmunzelte er leicht und nickte zustimmend... und er war sich sicher, der Pudding würde nicht sonderlich lange auf dem Nachttisch stehen bleiben.


	6. Chapter 6

„Der Pudding ist weg“ Harry tastete am frühen Morgen seinen Hals ab, fand dort keine weiteren Bissspuren, aber dafür die leere Schüssel auf seinem Nachttisch. Und eine neue Notiz, doch bevor er diese las, untersuchte er die Schüssel und musste feststellen, dass der Besucher sie vor Ort gegessen hatte.  
Dafür sprach auch das Kissen, welches nicht mehr, wie am Abend zuvor, auf dem Stuhl lag, sondern daneben. Also saß der Vampir darauf, aß den Pudding und verschwand dann einfach wieder. Etwas was normalerweise nicht wünschenswert war, ein unheimlicher Besucher, der sich über einen Schokoladenpudding her machte und dabei beobachtete wie man in seinem Bett schlief. Aber in Schattenkamm war eh alles irgendwie anders, und allein deswegen passte Harry wohl auch so gut da rein. Er war ja auch anders... und recht gelassen gegenüber einem solchen Verhalten.  
Kurzerhand zauberte er die Schüssel in die Küche, woraufhin er Valdor etwas erschrocken schnauben hörte. Der Haushälter war also schon da und machte sicherlich Frühstück... er war einfach perfekt für Harry, beschwerte sich über keine Arbeit und konnte wunderbar kochen. Er musste sich unbedingt noch bei Cassandra, für Valdor, bedanken...  
Harry widmete sich nun der Notiz und las sie neugierig:  
„...Nein, ich habe dich nicht noch einmal gebissen, ich weiß genau, dass du das gleich nach dem Aufwachen gedacht hast. Genau wie bei allen anderen Bewohnern kommen wir höchstens erst nach zwei Tagen wieder, aber das hat dir sicher Cassandra schon alles gesagt. Danke für den fantastischen Pudding, den habe ich wirklich vermisst. Gleich nachdem ich ihn gegessen habe, war ich noch kurz bei deinen Eulen, sie sind wirklich sehr niedlich und einem Eulenkeks eindeutig sehr zugetan. Es wäre wirklich eine Schande, wenn die Nyxxe sie erlegen würden.  
Schreib mir doch mal die Namen der Beiden auf, denn ich werde sicher noch öfters bei dir vorbei schauen.  
Graf Verandis Rabenwacht.“  
Harry kräuselte die Lippen etwas, anscheinend hatte er sich allein schon mit dem Pudding jemanden angelacht, der ihn nun regelmäßig besuchen würde. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er kein Problem damit, wieso auch, dieser Graf schien ja nett zu sein und den Eulen schadete ein zusätzlicher Keks nicht.  
Wie der Vampir wohl aussah, Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, vielleicht war er so wie der Dracula in den Filmen, welche sich Dudley immer im Kino ansehen wollte. Petunia schrie dann vor Angst und Harry langweilte sich nur, aber das waren dann auch seine einzigen Besuche im Kino gewesen. Was Vernon machte, das wusste er nicht mehr, aber Dudley ging nie das Popcorn aus... und die Cola, die Nachos, die Weingummis und die Milchshakes.  
Ob sein Cousin mittlerweile geplatzt war? Mögliche wäre es...  
Harry hatte seine Verwandten schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, und das war auch sehr gut so. Er wollte gar nicht wissen ob Dudley geplatzt war, eine Frau gefunden hatte oder irgendwo herum rollte und nach seiner Mama schrie.  
Wahrscheinlich dachten die Dursleys auch immer noch, er würde irgendwo in Hogwarts auf einem Besen herum fliegen und irgendwelchen Leuten Schweineschwänze anzaubern... oder ähnliches... was wohl die rumänischen Muggel so dachten? Sicher wussten sie nicht, dass unter ihnen Vampire lebten, denn das Aussaugen von nicht-magischen Menschen war in diesem Land mittlerweile verboten.  
Selbst allein das Anknabbern konnte einen Vampir schnell ins Gefängnis bringen und sicherlich waren viele Auroren ebenfalls untot. Ein Mensch konnte ja nichts gegen einen Vampir ausrichten, selbst dann nicht, wenn er zauberte.  
Nachdem Harry Voldemort tötete, wollte er nicht mehr Auror werden und saß lange nur da, überlegte was er tun wollte. Zwar hätte er auch nie einen Beruf lernen müssen, sein Geld reichte um bis zu seinem Lebensende im Luxus zu hausen, aber das wäre auf Dauer auch zu langweilig.  
Die Eulenzucht war eigentlich eine Notlösung gewesen, aber er mochte die Tiere sehr und konnte sich so nebenbei auch ein paar anderen Hobbys widmen... und vor allem war er sein eigener Herr.  
Keiner sagte ihm was zu tun war, er musste sich nur an seine Regeln, und die von Schattenkamm, halten.  
Seufzend stand er auf und ging erstmal duschen, zum Glück war es in Schattenkamm auch nicht warm genug um nackt zu schlafen, sonst wäre das zu einem kleinen Problem geworden. Er wollte sich dem Grafen definitiv nicht nackt präsentieren, immerhin war Harry ja auch schwul und da besaß man anderen Männern gegenüber eine etwas andere Scham. Was war wenn der Graf attraktiv war, dann trafen sie sich einmal ganz normal und Harry musste damit leben, dass dieser Vampir schon alles von ihm gesehen hatte...  
Nein, wahrscheinlich sah er nicht so aus wie Dracula, aus den Filmen, und wer wusste schon in welchem Alter er gebissen wurde. Am Ende handelte es sich um einen zwölfjährigen Jungen, der allein nur durch sein Alter sehr mächtig wurde.  
Das würde dann auch ein wenig seine Vorliebe für Desserts erklären.  
Harry kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück und zauberte sich in ein paar Klamotten, dann schrieb er eine neue Notiz. Darauf standen die Namen der Eulen und das er sich freute, dass der Pudding gut angekommen war. Außerdem erzählte Harry wie sehr er Valdor schätzte und das er sich auch schon gut in Schattenkamm eingelebt hatte... am Ende war es ein ganzer Brief geworden und der Held überlegte ernsthaft, ob das nicht zu viel war.  
„Ach nein“ murmelte er und legte den Brief ordentlich auf den Nachttisch, dann ging er runter und fand dort Valdor, der gerade Zwiebel-Speck-Pfannkuchen aufeinander stapelte:  
„Guten Morgen.“  
„Morgen“ brummte der Haushälter gemütlich:  
„Heute ist Markttag im Nachbardorf...“  
„Ist das weit, kennst du die Apparier-Koordinaten?“  
„Nein, ja“ grinste Valdor und schon war Harry auf der Suche nach seinem Einkaufskorb:  
„Es heißt Kluftspitze, da eine alte Burg auf einem Felsen dort über einen See ragt, unser Fluss durchquert den See auf seinem Weg zum Meer.“  
„Wohnen in der Burg auch Vampire“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen und präsentierte Valdor daraufhin seinen babyblauen Einkaufskorb, mit Spitze und weißen Blüten dran, der Haushälter betrachtete das Objekt mit einem sehr misstrauischen Interesse.  
„Nein, dafür ist sie zu zerfallen“ brummte Valdor gemütlich und Harry stellte den Korb zur Seite, widmete sich hungrig dem Frühstück:  
„Die meisten Vampire machen sich nicht mehr die Mühe etwas renovieren zu lassen, nur damit sie in einer Burg leben können. Sie stellen sich lieber eine Villa ins Dorf und sind so entweder gleich an der Quelle ihrer Nahrung, oder in der Nähe des Heilers, der ihnen das Blut besorgt. Kastell Rabenwacht liegt nur fünf Minuten von hier entfernt, die Felsen und Bäume verbergen es, und es war vor tausend Jahren nicht so verfallen, dass man nicht hätte einziehen können. Wobei damals eigentlich noch gar nichts verfallen war, aber die meisten Vampire können entweder ihr Heim nicht solange halten, oder irgendwer beendet ihre Existenz frühzeitig.“  
„Ich habe wieder eine Nachricht bekommen, und der Pudding schmeckte dem Grafen eindeutig.“  
„Er kann so etwas nicht widerstehen und als mächtigster Vampir, in der Burg, und als Beißer der anderen Beiden, hat er nicht nur das Recht als erster Blut zu trinken. Er ist es auch, der sich die besten Opfer aussucht, den besten Sarg hat und auch den ganzen Pudding bekommt, wenn nur wenig davon da ist.“  
„Aber eigentlich essen Vampire doch nichts normales, menschliches.“  
„Deswegen muss alles auch mindestens eine beinahe-flüssige Konsistenz haben, sie können ja nicht kauen. Schmecken dir die Pfannkuchen“ Valdor setzte sich mit seiner Portion an den Tisch und saugte die Leckereien förmlich ein.  
„Sie sind fantastisch“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, war aber mit seinen Gedanken definitiv gerade nicht am Frühstückstisch. Diese drei Vampire, vom Kastell, schienen wirklich sehr anders zu sein, freundlicher auf jeden Fall und dann die Sache mit den Süßigkeiten. Ob sie auch Schokolade an sich mochten, oder mal einen Kuchen?  
Torte doch sicherlich, mit ganz viel Sahne am besten.  
„Ich bin schon gespannt auf den Markt“ bestimmte Harry und aß seinen Teller eilig leer:  
„Lass uns gleich aufbrechen. Ich bringe nur noch schnell den Eulen etwas Fleisch und dann können wir einkaufen gehen.“

Als sie Kluftspitze erreichten, mussten Harry und Valdor erstmal blinzeln, denn die Sonne schien recht stark auf den See, und auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegelte sich auch das Licht wider.  
Da merkte man schon, dass es einmal noch Sommer war und zum anderen, sie eigentlich in einer etwas dunkleren Gegend lebten.  
„Früher sind die Bewohner von Schattenkamm oft nach Kluftspitze, zum Einkaufen, gegangen, aber mit der Zeit nahm das immer mehr ab“ erzählte Valdor, etwas zu laut, denn man hörte ihn und sofort wurde er entsetzt angesehen. Teilweise gingen die Leute auch von ihnen Beiden etwas weg und Harry hörte sie tuscheln, dass Besucher aus Schattenkamm da wären.  
„Haben sie Angst“ staunte der junge Mann verwirrt, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Ja und Nein“ brummte Valdor und steuerte mit Harry den ersten Stand, des Marktes an, es gab Obst und Gemüse, der Verkäufer riss sofort die Augen erschrocken auf:  
„Verdammt! Wir wollen nur einkaufen!“  
„Was ist los“ hakte Harry nach.  
„Sie fürchten nicht uns, sie fürchten den Grafen“ schimpfte Valdor ernst:  
„Er hat immer noch sehr viel Einfluss im Ministerium, und er ist sehr alt, älter als Dracula. Natürlich war er nicht solange ein Vampir, Dracula war der erste bekannte, aber trotzdem hat das alles einen Wert. Und es heißt, wer den Bewohnern von Schattenkamm irgendein Unrecht zufügt, der landet schnell entweder auf dem Teller des Grafen, oder im Gefängnis. Und das selbst, wenn es nur ein zu hoher Preis ist.“  
„Ich bin Harry Potter, wenn der Graf sauer wird, dann mache ich mit ihm das, was ich mit Voldemort gemacht habe“ versprach der junge Mann sofort und sah den Verkäufer zuversichtlich an, doch der schüttelte nur entsetzt den Kopf.  
„Nichts und Niemand kann den Grafen töten“ fiepte er, da war nichts mehr zu machen und so mussten sie sich einen anderen Stand suchen.  
„Das läuft nicht gut für uns“ brummte Valdor, als sie beim dritten Stand auch nur ein entsetztes Gesicht zu sehen bekamen:  
„Ich hätte meinen Mund halten müssen. Aber du musst ja auch was über das Dorf lernen, in das du gezogen bist.“  
„Man sollte immer das sagen können, was man sagen will“ nickte Harry:  
„Aber leider haben wir jetzt ein Problem. Die haben alle Angst, dass der Graf hier vorbei kommt und sie bestraft, weil uns die Eier nicht gefallen, oder der Preis der Bananen...“  
„Adusa wird dieses Problem lösen“ erklärte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme, mit einem starken russischen Akzent und sofort hörte man Valdor tief, erleichtert durchatmen. Sie drehten sich um und fanden hinter sich eine junge Vampirin stehen, sie hatte langes, gelocktes blondes Haar, weiße Haut und weinrote Augen.  
„Adusa“ freute sich der Haushälter und stellte Harry dann die Dame vor:  
„Das ist Adusa-Daro, eine der beiden Damen aus dem Kastell.“  
Sofort hielt Harry ihr seine Hand hin und stellte sich höflich vor, aber hatte man ihm nicht gesagt, die Damen würden das Kastell so gut wie nie verlassen?  
Und wieso hatte er das Gefühl, dass Adusa irgendwie anders wirkte. Ihre Augen waren zum Beispiel stark mandelförmig und die Haare so streng über die Ohren gebunden, dass man diese nicht sehen konnte.  
„Verandis möchte eine bestimmte Schokolade haben“ verkündete Adusa:  
„Und Adusa zog das kürzere Streichholz, nun muss sie hier herum laufen und den Stand suchen. Da kann sie auch gleich einem alten Freund helfen... lasst uns einkaufen gehen.“  
Sie folgten Adusa, die eine enge Lederhose in schwarz und einen weißen Mantel trug. Ihre Haut war so weiß, das ihre Hand fast mit dem Mantel verschmolz.  
Schweigend erreichten sie den ersten Stand, den mit Obst und Gemüse, welcher die beiden Menschen als erstes auch abwies. Sofort als der Mann Adusa sah, rang er schwer nach Luft und wollte fliehen. Aber er konnte es nicht, wie gelähmt saß er auf seinem Stuhl und schnappte so schwer nach Atem, als würde die Dame ihn gleich aussaugen wollen.  
„Du wirst Adusas Freunden nun deine Waren verkaufen“ verkündete die Vampirin:  
„Der Graf wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn seine Freunde nicht das bekommen, was sie sich wünschen. Und du wirst nicht das Geld von Adusas Freunden nehmen, sondern die Rechnung in das Kastell schicken.“  
„Aber...“ wollte Harry einwerfen, empfing aber nur einen sehr strengen Blick von Adusa-Daro.  
„Es ist ein Geschenk, heute bezahlt Verandis alles für euch“ bestimmte sie und sah den Verkäufer auffordernd an, woraufhin Valdor sofort vortrat und alles aussuchte, was er zum Kochen brauchte.  
„Verandis hat heute Morgen sehr freudig davon erzählt, Valdors Pudding vorgefunden zu haben“ sprach sie Harry an:  
„Adusa und Gwendis waren nicht begeistert, sehr eifersüchtig, deswegen wird Adusa die Schokolade kaufen und Chili hinein zaubern, bevor sie sie Verandis übergibt.“ Sie lächelte verschmitzt, etwas was Harry ansteckte und ihn auch sehr entspannte. Gwendis war wohl die zweite Vampirin, welche mit im Kastell lebte, nun fiel Harry auf das beide Namen keineswegs menschlich waren.  
Selbst für magische Verhältnisse klangen sie merkwürdig... aber andererseits war Adusa ja eindeutig Russin, vielleicht waren solche Namen dort üblich...  
„Können Vampire denn überhaupt etwas schmecken“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Nicht alle Vampire, nur Adusa, Gwendis und Verandis“ nickte sie und nahm Valdor die Einkäufe ab, ließ sie mit einer ganz pragmatischen Handbewegung verschwinden.  
Wahrscheinlich fanden sie die Tasche später in ihrem Haus wieder.  
Das war es also, sie konnten schmecken und wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal sehr viel, sondern nur süß und scharf vielleicht, sauer und bitter eventuell auch noch. Aber wenn Adusa ihren untoten Mitbewohner schon mit Chili ärgern wollte...  
Harry hakte nicht mehr nach, er war zwar wirklich fasziniert von Adusa, aber er wollte sich weder ihren Zorn an den Hals holen, noch einen schlechten Eindruck im Kastell hinterlassen. Am Ende erzählte sie dem Grafen noch wie unangenehm der neue Bewohner von Schattenkamm war... Harry wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was dann geschehen würde.  
„Adusa kann Gedanken lesen“ verkündete sie, als Valdor gerade ein halbes Rind kaufte und es schon mal portionieren ließ. Wie gut, dass Harrys Kühlschrank drinnen größer war, als es von Außen den Anschein hatte.  
Der Held erstarrte voller Entsetzen, so etwas sagte sie doch nicht nur weil sie ihn einfach informieren wollte, sondern weil sie es schon getan hatte.  
„Und zwar so, dass ich es nicht merke“ ächzte Harry erschrocken.  
„Adusa ist ja auch nicht dumm und Adusa sorgt für die Sicherheit des Kastells. Sie hat gelernt leise, lautlos und stark zu sein. Adusa und Gwendis tragen keine menschlichen Namen, der Graf aber auch nicht, und wir können alles schmecken... nur nicht alles essen. Nahrung muss weich oder flüssig sein, denn alle Vampire haben nur wenige Zähne. Auch der Graf ist da keine Ausnahme.“ Sie öffnete ihren Mund, präsentierte dem Helden vier spitze Eckzähne, jeweils zwei Schneidezähne oben und unten, und das war es dann auch schon. Sie konnten also höchstens abbeißen.  
„Das ist faszinierend, ich habe zwar schon früher einen Vampir kennengelernt, aber eher nur flüchtig. Trotzdem respektiere ich eure Wünsche und wenn man mir sagt, dass zu viele Fragen über euch nicht erwünscht sind, dann muss ich das akzeptieren.“  
„Du bist ein kluger und guter Mensch“ nickte die Vampirin ernst und zauberte auch das Fleisch weg:  
„Adusa wird das Verandis sagen und damit seine Vermutung bestätigen, dass Harry Potter etwas besonderes ist. Und das nicht nur, weil er mal einen bösen Zauberer getötet hat. Hier ist der Schokoladenstand... später wird man Verandis schreien hören, und das bis nach Schattenkamm runter.“

...Als Harry am Abend schlafen ging, befand sich nicht nur der Brief auf seinem Nachttisch, sondern auch drei Stücke frisch gemachter Schokoladentorte und er war sich sicher, am Morgen würden kein Krümel mehr davon da sein...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Eigentlich ist Adusa-Daro (googelt sie mal) ja eine Khajiit-Vampirin. Aber eine Katzenmenschen-Vampirin wäre dann doch zu offensichtlich gewesen. Trotzdem wollte ich den russischen Akzent und das In-dritter-Person-von-sich-reden behalten. So funktioniert es jetzt auch.)


	7. Chapter 7

„Ihr Beiden hier“ begrüßte Cassandra am Freitag Mittag, Harry und Valdor:  
„Eigentlich dachte ich ja, Valdor kocht für dich... hat euch das Fischessen angelockt?“  
„So ist es“ schmunzelte Harry und schon führte die Wirtin ihre beiden Gäste an einen der letzten freien Plätze, das Gasthaus war mal wieder hochvoll und an jedem Tisch gab es Fisch zu sehen:  
„Wobei ich ja sagen muss, wie dankbar ich dir für Valdor bin. Ohne ihn hätte ich wahrscheinlich keine drei Tage überlebt und von seinen Kuchen rolle ich demnächst durchs Dorf.“ Und schon wurde der Haushälter knallrot und brummte unverständliches, Harry lud ihn auch zum Essen ein und normalerweise war er solch ein Lob nicht gewohnt... nicht mehr, im Kastell war er natürlich oft der heimliche Held der drei Vampire, besonders dann wenn er seinen Schokoladenpudding servierte, oder einen Sarg flickte.  
Es war ja nicht so, als würden Särge nicht mal kaputt gehen, ein Loch bekommen oder ein Splitter abreißen...  
„Du bist doch sowieso etwas zu dünn, ich werde euch Beiden gleich zwei ordentliche Portionen bringen“ sie machte sich lachend auf den Weg in die Küche und Valdor schnaubte verlegen herum.  
In den letzten Tagen hatte Harry jeden Morgen eine kurze, oder lange, Nachricht auf dem Nachttisch liegen, immer vom Grafen, selbst auch dann wenn kein Dessert da gewesen war. Und es gab auch immer eine entsprechende Antwort des jungen Mannes.  
Aber angesaugt hatte er Harry nicht mehr, deswegen rechnete der junge Mann auch jede Nacht damit, irgendwann wollte sein Besucher bestimmt nicht mehr noch in ein zweites Haus einbrechen.  
Wobei es im Grunde ja eher ein Einschleichen, als ein Einbruch, war, denn von Valdor erfuhr Harry dann auch, das sich zumindest der Graf in einen Nebel verwandeln konnte.  
Es kam bei einem Vampir darauf an, worauf er sich spezialisiert hatte, entweder beherrschte er den Nebel, oder eben etwas anderes, was er mehr brauchte. Adusa brauchte sicher auch den Nebel, immerhin musste sie ja schnell irgendwo sein, wenn sie sich um die Sicherheit im Kastell kümmerte. Da war es sicher ganz gut, wenn man als Nebel durch die Ritzen kam.  
Die Verwandlung in eine Fledermaus aber beherrschten alle von dem Moment an, in dem sie zum ersten mal die Augen als Vampir aufschlugen.  
Das war etwas ganz natürliches und musste nicht extra gelernt werden.  
„Das waren jedenfalls die aufregendsten ersten Tage, die ich je irgendwo erlebt habe“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Selbst in meinen ersten Wochen in Hogwarts, lief es eher ruhig ab. Aufregend wurde es da eher erst zum Ende des Schuljahres hin.“  
„Wenn sich erstmal alles gelegt hat und du richtig angekommen bist, wird sicher auch Ruhe einkehren. Nach einer knappen Woche kann man das ja noch nicht wirklich sagen. Und auch deine Eulen brauchen bestimmt noch eine Eingewöhnungszeit“ brummte Valdor, nun wieder etwas gemütlicher. Skadi und Loki waren in der letzten Nacht zum ersten Mal unterwegs, vorher war sich Harry noch zu unsicher gewesen, und entsprechend entsetzt zeigte er sich dann auch, als Skadi ihre Maus wieder hervor würgte.  
Aber noch war es kein Grund zur Aufregung, erst wenn sie es am kommenden Morgen noch einmal machte, würde er mit ihr vorsichtshalber zum Tierheiler apparieren. Er hatte zwar nur die Adresse von einen im magischen Bukarest, aber es war immer besser einmal zu viel hin zu apparieren, als einmal zu wenig.  
„Erinnere mich gerade nicht an die Eulen“ seufzte Harry und Cassandra brachte ihnen das Essen, es gab Forelle mit Kartoffeln und Sahnesoße:  
„Ich muss erstmal das Bild der ausgekotzten Maus wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen.“  
Er verzog missmutig das Gesicht, Skadi hatte das Tier schon in die Verdauung gegeben und entsprechend sah es dann auch aus.  
„Jetzt sprichst du selbst davon“ grinste Valdor breit:  
„Aber allein wie du gequietscht hast, als sie dir ihren Mageninhalt präsentierte... vielleicht solltest du einmal mit den Beiden zusammen in den Wald gehen. Eine kleine Nachtwanderung. Als ich im Kastell gearbeitet habe, kam einmal ein neuer Nyx und der Graf ist mit ihm zweimal zusammen auf die Jagd geflogen. Zwar als Fledermaus, aber wohl hauptsächlich um zu sehen was das Tier wo erlegt.“  
Harry wurde nachdenklich, er konnte sich zwar nicht in ein fliegendes Tier verwandeln, trotzdem aber mal nachsehen wo und wie die beiden Eulen ihre Nacht im Wald verbrachten. Eventuell hatten sie ja die Maus in irgendeinem miesen Loch erlegt, vielleicht dort wo die Fischer arbeiteten.  
Nicht das die es vielleicht dreckig dort hatten, aber wo Menschen arbeiteten und lebten, da entstand auch immer Müll.  
So etwas hätte er eigentlich bedenken müssen, stattdessen waren die Nyxxe für ihn das größere Problem gewesen. Und sie waren es eigentlich immer noch, denn noch war nicht sicher, ob die Eulenwesen nicht doch mal Hunger auf Skadi und Loki bekamen.  
„Gehen wir heute Abend“ schlug Harry essend vor:  
„Nein, ich gehe, du musst nicht unbedingt mit.“  
„Ich komme mit, sicher ist sicher“ brummte Valdor abwehrend:  
„Denn ich habe auch als Fischer gearbeitet, bevor ich in das Kastell ging... eigentlich war ich sogar in der Ausbildung dazu, aber irgendwann habe ich erkannt, dass ich etwas wollte was „sauberer“ war.“  
„Aber ohne die Fischer kommen wir auch nicht klar“ nickte Cassandra ernst:  
„Schmeckt euch der Fisch?“  
„Sehr gut“ strahlte Harry kauend und wurde dann wieder ernst:  
„Dann gehen wir heute Nacht in den Wald und vielleicht zeigt uns Skadi ja, wo sie die Maus her hat.“

„Was lebt hier so im Wald“ Harry hatte die beiden Eulen auf den Schultern sitzen, als er Stunden später mit Valdor den magischen Wald betrat.  
„Üblich sind Thestrale, bei der letzten Zählung waren es sechshundert Tiere. Aber der Wald reicht auch von hier bis Bukarest, sicher sind es mehrere Herden die sich den ganzen Wald teilen“ brummte der Haushälter, der mittlerweile schon mehr für Harry war, ein Freund, so etwas wie ein großer Bruder, auf jeden Fall aber auch eine sehr große Hilfe:  
„Aber es gibt auch eine Zentaurenherde hier. Denen sollten wir nicht begegnen, die sind ungemütlich.“  
„Normalerweise machen mir Zentauren keine Angst, in England war ich mit einigen befreundet. Ich weiß wie man mit ihnen umgeht.“  
„Das sind aber ganz andere, eher fremde, Zentauren, und sie leben in einem Wald, in dem sie nicht das Recht der Ersteren haben. Die Waldnymphen dulden sie nur, auch weil sie keine Pflanzenfresser sind, sondern Jäger, sie halten unter anderem die Wildschweinpopulation im Zaum. Angeblich kamen sie vor fünfhundert Jahren aus dem Norden hierher, sind etwas größer als der übliche Zentaur, und vor allem etwas kräftiger.“  
„Hast du schon mal einen von ihnen getroffen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Und die anderen Bewohner von Schattenkamm?“  
„Nur Cassandra, durch ihre Mutter, die hier irgendwo noch haust.“  
„Und hat sie viel von den Zentauren erzählt?“  
„Nein.“  
„Also sind das nur Gerüchte?“  
„Ja“ gab Valdor zu.  
„Also wenn ich eines in Schattenkamm gelernt habe, dann das man nur glauben sollte was man sieht. Es gibt sicher eine Millionen Gerüchte über das Kastell und die Bewohner dort, ebenso wie über die Zentauren hier und wahrscheinlich auch über die Nymphen, Thestrale, Fischer, Eulen, Nyxxe und wilden Grünkohl. Langsam komme ich mir wirklich vor wie in einem Märchenwald.“  
Harry verschränkte schnaubend die Arme vor der Brust und Valdor wirkte für einen Moment sehr erstaunt, dann aber nickte er leise lachend.  
„Hier ist der Fluss“ Valdor schob einige Büsche zur Seite und schon sahen sie das Ufer des ungefähr zwanzig Meter breiten Fluss. Das Wasser floss recht ruhig, Harry würde sich definitiv zutrauen darin zu schwimmen, auf der anderen Seite standen mehrere Hütten und zwei Boote lagen vor Anker.  
„Gibt es eine Brücke“ fragte Harry neugierig, sicher schwammen die Fischer nicht jeden Tag auf die andere Flussuferseite.  
„Ungefähr zweihundert Meter Fluss aufwärts, aber sie haben auch einen Apparierpunkt“ erzählte Valdor ernst:  
„Auf der anderen Seite scheinen die Fische besser zu beißen, sagt man jedenfalls.“  
„Habt ihr hier gejagt“ wollte Harry von seinen Eulen wissen, die sicher nicht auf den Fisch aus waren, aber sie antworteten ihm natürlich nicht und gurrten nur herum. Solange bis die Gruppe die Brücke erreichte und Skadi sich plötzlich regte.  
Sie gurrte, Loki schien es eher weniger zu interessieren und dann tauchten plötzlich am anderen Ende der Brücke leuchtende, schwarze Augen auf. Sofort hob Skadi ab und flog zu den Augen, Harry und Valdor folgten ihr eilig, sie kuschelte sich an etwas, oder jemanden, gurrte, es war ein großer Nyx!  
Es war wirklich ein Nyx, das erkannte Harry sofort, und das obwohl er noch nie zuvor einen sah, denn das Tier war so groß wie ein Schäferhund, hatte sicherlich eine Spannweite von sechs Metern und sah aus wie ein deformierter Uhu. Skadi rieb ihren Schnabel an seinem Gefieder und gurrte dabei glücklich, der Nyx senkte daraufhin den Kopf und schnäbelte an ihrem Bauch herum.  
„Sie haben sich angefreundet“ brummte Valdor gemütlich:  
„Cupcake!“ Der Nyx hob den Kopf und Harry klappte die Kinnlade wortwörtlich runter.  
„Haben uns lang nicht mehr gesehen, Cupcake, ich bin es, Valdor.“ Und schon stieß der Nyx einen freudigen, krächzenden Laut aus, ließ Skadi links liegen und stürzte sich Valdor in die Arme, wo er ordentlich gekrault wurde.  
Harry sah den Beiden mit offenem Mund zu, dann aber fing er sich und ging zu Skadi um sie sich in die Arme zu holen.  
„Er heißt Cupcake“ quietschte Harry, als die Begrüßung beendet war und die kleine Schneeeule wieder zu ihrem übergroßen Freund wollte. Da konnte der Held auch nichts gegen machen, er ließ sie los und schon wurde sie wieder ordentlich beschnäbelt.  
„Sie heißen Cupcake, Muffin und Lucifer. Lucifer gehört Adusa, sie hat da einen anderen Geschmack als Verandis und Gwendis. Cupcake ist der Jüngste.“  
„Er sieht aber auch eher nach einem Lucifer aus“ ächzte Harry entsetzt, aber andererseits machte er auch nicht mehr als Skadi das Federkleid zu zerflauschen:  
„Hoffentlich versuchen sie nicht, sich zu paaren... der macht doch Eulenmatsche aus Skadi.“  
„Nyxxe paaren sich nur untereinander, eben weil sie keine richtigen Eulen sind, sondern eine eigene Rasse“ wehrte Valdor ab:  
„Aber ich wette, sie hat ihre Maus von ihm bekommen.“  
„Das würde aber nicht das Kotzen erklären.“  
„Doch, wenn er sie wie ein Küken gefüttert hat, Nyxxe verdauen schon im Schnabel und in der Speiseröhre, dafür haben sie dort eine Säure die ungiftig ist, aber auch nicht von jedem anderen Tier vertragen wird. Das liegt daran, dass sie alles fressen, auch die Knochen und den Kopf, und so etwas hartes muss schon halb verdaut im Magen ankommen.“  
„Er darf sie nicht mehr füttern“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Und er wird wahrscheinlich nicht auf mich hören?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann muss ich es dem Grafen schreiben, oder es kommt zufällig jetzt einer der Vampire vorbei.“  
„Adusa war auf der Suche nach Cupcake, denn es ist dunkel und er kam noch nicht zurück. Gestern war es genau so, und nun macht sich Verandis Sorgen“ eine schneeweiße Fledermaus verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in die Vampirin, welche nun noch mehr nach einer untoten Blutsaugerin aussah, als auf dem Markt in Kluftspitze. Sogar ihre Eckzähne wuchsen förmlich aus dem Mund heraus. Entsprechend erschrocken zeigte sich Harry auch.  
„Adusa hat noch nicht getrunken und wollte eigentlich nicht nach diesem Tier suchen, aber sie zog einmal wieder das kürzere Streichholz. Langsam glaubt Adusa, Gwendis und Verandis betrügen sie.“  
„Sag ihm, er soll Skadi nicht mehr füttern, bitte“ seufzte der junge Mann, als er sich endlich wieder beruhigte:  
„Skadi verträgt seine Verdauungssäure nicht.“  
„Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber Cupcake wird nicht auf Adusa hören, er gehört Verandis. Los, nach Hause mit dir, sonst knabbere ich dich an, und keinen Menschen.“ Der Nyx gurrte entschuldigend, wackelte herum und zerzauste dann Skadi noch einmal kurz die Federn, bevor sich dann mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen auf den Heimweg machte.  
„Adusa wird Verandis sagen, was geschehen ist und was er Cupcake beibringen muss“ bestimmte die Vampirin ernst und musterte Harry dann von Oben bis Unten:  
„Adusa ist zudem sehr hungrig, aber sie hat versprochen nur schlafende Menschen zu beißen. Deswegen wird Adusa nun ins Dorf fliegen und schauen, wen sie in seinem Bett vorfindet. Harry Potter ist es jedenfalls nicht. Adusa hofft, dass Harry und Valdor auf sich achten und aufpassen. Gute Nacht.“ Sie verwandelte sich zurück in die weiße Fledermaus und flatterte hungrig dem Dorf entgegen.  
„Ich denke wir können jetzt heim gehen“ stellte Valdor schmunzelnd fest und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
„Fliegt ruhig auf die Jagd“ schickte der junge Mann seine Eulen in den Wald und sah ihnen noch einige Momente nach, dann atmete tief durch:  
„Der fürchterliche, Angst einflößende Graf Verandis Rabenwacht hat seinem Nyx den Namen „Cupcake“ gegeben... ich glaube langsam wirklich ich bin in einem Märchenwald gelandet.“  
„Dann bin ich aber Hänsel, und du Gretel“ grinste Valdor frech und nickte dann in Richtung Dorf:  
„Gehen wir, sonst landen wir noch im Ofen der bösen Hexe.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Mein lieber Harry“ schrieb Graf Verandis Rabenwacht:  
„Du solltest wissen, Adusa ist eine sehr sehr böse Frau, und das im einen und anderen Sinne.  
Als ich sie vor fünfhundert Jahren fand, sollte sie den Mann heiraten, welcher sie zuvor brutal vergewaltigte. Etwas was nicht nur Wut, sondern auch eine gewisse Art von Gleichgültigkeit, hervorruft. Sie war bereit sich ihrem Schicksal zu ergeben, aber in ihren Augen sah ich auch, dass dieser Kerl irgendwann einen Dolch im Rücken haben würde.  
Ich holte sie da raus und biss sie, sie wollte es, es ist der beste Biss den man bekommen kann. „Opfer“ die sich freiwillig dem Biss ergeben, ein Vampir werden wollen, sind die mächtigsten und besten ihrer Art. Doch das ist etwas was zum Beispiel auch für Werwölfe gilt.  
Ich verwandelte Adusa in eine Vampirin und erlaubte ihr einmal jeden zu töten, der ihr Leid zufügte. Ich wusste, die Wut, der Hass, würde bleiben, konnte sie sich nicht rächen und was wäre dann aus ihr geworden? Irgendwann hätte sie sich bestimmt meiner Kontrolle entzogen und dann wäre es zu einer Katastrophe gekommen.  
Zu meinem Erstaunen tötete sie nicht nur ihren Vergewaltiger, sondern auch ihre Eltern und Brüder... der Hass war zu groß, ich ließ sie gerade deswegen gewähren. Doch als alle ihre Peiniger tot waren, verbot ich ihr von dem Moment an jeden Mord und daran hat sie sich bis Heute gehalten.  
Auch wenn die Wut immer noch da ist, sie hat ein gutes Ventil im Schwertkampf, Kampfsport und in der Magie gefunden... und auch in ihrem Sarkasmus, und darin Gwendis und mich immer wieder einmal ärgern zu müssen. Mir brennt jetzt noch der Hals von dem verdammten Chili.  
Aber irgendwie habe ich es auch verdient, denn mittlerweile fand Adusa auch unsere manipulierten Streichhölzer. Wir haben es wohl etwas übertrieben.  
Ich habe Cupcake klar machen können, dass er deine Eulen nicht mehr füttern soll. Er ist noch sehr jung und denkt nicht an so etwas, aber ist das nicht schrecklich niedlich? Die Beiden haben sich angefreundet und er fütterte Skadi sogar. Da ist es fast schon schade, dass sie keine Küken zusammen haben können. Es wäre interessant zu wissen, was bei so einer Verbindung heraus käme. Ich habe dir zur Entschädigung, da du wegen Cupcake ärger hattest, etwas mitgebracht, ich hoffe du magst es.  
Bis nächste Nacht,  
Verandis.“  
Nachdenklich sah Harry auf den Brief, ihm lag eine Packung teurer Pralinen bei. Alle mit wirklich leckerer Füllung wie zum Beispiel Erdbeer-Kürbis oder Pfefferminz-Ananas.  
Der Biss war für Adusa wirklich eine Erlösung gewesen und Harry konnte sich auch gut vorstellen, wieso sie ihre Familie tötete. Jemand der einen mit seinem Vergewaltiger vor den Traualtar schickt, der schreckt auch sonst vor keinerlei Grausamkeiten zurück. Und vor fünfhundert Jahren waren die Zeiten auch noch anders gewesen, je nach Land und Region war eine Frau gerade einmal soviel wert wie drei Kamele und sechs Kühe... wenn überhaupt.  
Verandis handelte sicher richtig, er holte sie zu sich und erlaubte ihr die Morde, hätte er das nicht getan, wäre der Hass immer noch da, würde sich vielleicht auf andere Menschen projizieren.  
„Hat der Graf dir wieder geschrieben“ Valdor empfing seinen Arbeitgeber mit einem leckeren Frühstückskuchen und ganz viel Speck, der junge Mann wirkte sehr nachdenklich und erzählte dann auch, was er alles über Adusa erfuhr.  
„Sie hat auch manchmal Wutausbrüche, und sehr gewalttätige Träume“ erinnerte sich der Haushälter:  
„Da musste ich auch schon mal früh Morgens den Sarg flicken, oder gleich einen neuen in Auftrag geben. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nun jemanden hat, der ihr das genauso gut reparieren kann.“  
„Du hast nie erzählt, wieso du in Rente gegangen bist. Denn zu alt um zu arbeiten bist du ja eindeutig nicht. Und an deinem Enkel scheint es ja auch nicht zu liegen.“  
„Ich sehe vielleicht noch fit aus, aber täglich irgendwelche schweren Sachen schleppen mag ich auch nicht mehr. Sagen wir es so, ich spüre die schwere, körperliche Arbeit schon in meinen Knochen, nicht täglich, aber oft. Die Rente habe ich mir da schon verdient, aber es reicht nun mal gerade zum Leben, immerhin muss ich ja auch Miete zahlen...“  
„Ich habe noch ein Zimmer frei“ Harry deutete nach Oben, tatsächlich gab es noch ein Zimmer, welches zwar zu klein für die Eulen, oder ihn selbst, war, aber trotzdem Platz für einen Schrank und ein Bett hatte:  
„Es ist nicht sonderlich groß, aber du müsstest keine Miete zahlen und mitessen kannst du ja sowieso immer.“  
Valdor zögerte, er kannte das Zimmer, da er es schon mal sauber machte, aber er dachte auch nicht daran dort einzuziehen. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, Harry würde es noch zu einem Gästezimmer ausbauen, da der Junge derweil von Freunden sprach. Aber die konnte man doch eigentlich auch besser im Gasthaus unterbringen.  
„Und wenn dein Enkel kommt, dann lassen wir uns was einfallen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„So klein ist das Haus ja nicht und ich beanspruche nur das Schlafzimmer und das Eulenzimmer für mich allein. Ich möchte nur, dass es dir gut geht, denn dann geht es mir auch gut. Und ich wollte sowieso deinen Lohn erhöhen, denn du machst mehr als du musst und das sollte honoriert werden.“  
Valdor schnappte nun etwas erschrocken nach Luft und ließ fast den Kuchen fallen, Harry konnte gerade noch seine Hand darunter halten und ein Unglück verhindern.  
Und gerade als der „arme“ Mann etwas dazu sagen wollte, hörten sie ein lautes Knallen, das Zischen von Zaubern und großen Tumult, draußen. Harry nahm den Kuchen, stellte ihn auf dem Tisch ab und ging nach draußen, um zu schauen was die friedlichen Bewohner von Schattenkamm so aufregte.  
Mitten auf dem Platz stand ein großer, nein, eher ein riesiger Zentaur, und etliche Dorfbewohner hatten sich um ihn herum versammelt.  
Der Zentaur war vom Gesicht her fünfzig Jahre alt ungefähr, circa drei Meter hoch und sein großer, brauner Pferdekörper sah nach einem Kaltblut aus, was auch den weißen Fesselbehang erklärte. Der Schweif und sein langes Haar waren schwarz, der Menschenkörper war nackt und muskulös, ein paar Narben zeichneten sich darauf ab. Er trug Drei-Tage-Bart, die Augen waren ebenso braun wie sein Pferdekörper... und aus irgendeinem Grund strahlte er eine gewisse Art von Weisheit und Autorität aus. Harry fühlte sich sofort wie einem König gegenüber stehend.  
Er trug einen Beutel mit sich, der mindestens so groß war wie der Held selbst... die Zauber kamen von den Dorfbewohnern, die ihn vertreiben wollten.  
„Halt“ Harry trat sofort vor und hob die Hände:  
„Hört sofort auf damit! Wo ist Cassandra?“  
„In Bukarest, im Ministerium“ rief der Inhaber des Supermarktes ihm zu:  
„Wieso hältst du uns auf, der Zentaur ist in unser Dorf eingedrungen, er soll wieder verschwinden.“  
„Und da vertreibt ihr ihn mit Zaubern? Wie wäre es wenn ihr einmal mit ihm reden würdet, anstatt ihn sofort anzugreifen?“  
„Die Zentauren hier sprechen nur rumänisch, das kann kaum noch einer von uns.“  
„Ich spreche Englisch“ meldete sich der Zentaur plötzlich, und sein Akzent zeigte auch an, dass er nicht aus Rumänien stammte:  
„Die Leute haben mich aber auch nicht gefragt. Sie haben mich sofort angegriffen.“  
„Seht ihr“ schnappte Harry böse und wandte sich dann lächelnd an den riesigen Besucher, verbeugte sich leicht:  
„Ich bin Harry Potter, es freut mich dich kennenzulernen.“  
„Mein Name ist Ursa Major, aber man nennt mich Goliath“ stellte sich der Zentaur vor, der Name passte auf jeden Fall gut zu ihm:  
„Meine Herde, in der ich recht neu bin, hat gar keinen Kontakt zu den Menschen und spricht tatsächlich nur rumänisch. Deswegen schickten sie mich, ich soll versuchen Waren zu verkaufen.“  
Er nahm seinen Beutel von den Schultern, sofort hatte die ganze Mannschaft wieder ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen, nur Harry und Valdor blieben gelassen.  
„Was soll das jetzt“ fragte der junge Mann, immer noch etwas böse.  
„Wer weiß was er da drin hat“ bemerkte einer der Fischer.  
„Er hat Ware in seinem Sack“ fauchte Harry sofort:  
„Im Gegenzug kann ich aber auch mal fragen, wann ihr das letzte mal in Kluftspitze einkaufen wart? Und wie man euch dort behandelt hat, nur weil hier zufällig ein Vampir haust und ihr unter seinem Schutz steht. Vertrauen erzeugt Gegenvertrauen, wenn wir den Zentauren gut behandeln, dann kann es sein, dass seine Herde demnächst den Mopp, mit den Mistgabeln, aus Kluftspitze nieder trampelt. Denkt mal drüber nach, wir können alle von einander profitieren.“  
Die Bewohner von Schattenkamm wurden allesamt bleich im Gesicht, so sehr als wollten sie sich gleich auch zu den Untoten gesellen, eindeutig waren ihre Erfahrungen mit Kluftspitze nicht wirklich gut... und ein wütender Mopp vielleicht gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich.  
Goliath öffnete seinen Beutel, darin war Holz- und Goldschmuck, Bilder auf Leder gemalt, Gesticktes und Geklöppeltes.  
„Das sind Dinge, die unsere Frauen herstellen“ verkündete der Zentaur geschäftstüchtig und Harry nahm an, dass er schon mal mit Menschen zu tun hatte:  
„Wir brauchen das Geld und die meisten Sachen werden höchstens einmal getragen. Hier seht, diese Blusen sind aus Seide genäht...“ Er hob eine hoch und Harry konnte sehen wie einige Frauen schon überlegten ob man so etwas feines auch passend zaubern konnte.  
„Wieso braucht ihr das Geld“ fragte er den Zentauren dann.  
„Der Schamane hat einen harten Winter vorher gesagt, einen so harten, dass wir allein nicht mit der Jagd nicht überleben werden. Die meisten in der Herde haben Angst vor den Menschen, aber ich nicht, deswegen werde ich das alles regeln.“  
„Das ist definitiv zu viel und die Bürgermeisterin ist nicht da“ überlegte Harry und flüsterte dann kurz mit Valdor, der zustimmend nickte:  
„Wir haben einen Vorschlag, den auch Cassandra gut finden würde. Hier ist genug Platz für einen Stand, wir bauen dir einen und dann kommst du wann immer du möchtest und verkaufst die Waren am Stand. Und wenn du das mit einer entsprechenden Regelmäßigkeit machst, dann...“  
„Das wird Cassandra nie gutheißen“ motzte einer der Dorfbewohner:  
„Er ist weder Mensch noch Vampir!“  
„Und vielleicht ist es genau das, was Cassandra gut heißen würde. Ersatzweise könnte Valdor jetzt auch zum Kastell gehen und den Grafen fragen. Aber es ist Tag und ich wette, er will nicht gestört werden. Erst recht nicht wegen etwas, was man hier auch ganz alleine klären kann. Schaut euch das an“ Harry holte ein Diadem aus Gold und Edelsteinen, aus dem Sack, und präsentierte es den Leuten:  
„Wollt ihr wirklich auf so etwas verzichten? Nirgends auf diesem Planeten verkaufen die Zentauren ihre Kunstwerke, dieser kleine Stand wird Schattenkamm aufwerten wie es nichts anderes kann. Eventuell werden dann die Bewohner von Kluftspitze nicht mit den Mistgabeln kommen, sondern mit ihrem Geldbeutel“ er wandte sich an Goliath:  
„Natürlich wird Cassandra eine kleine Standmiete verlangen, aber die kannst du nebenbei mit dem Verkauf einnehmen.“  
Goliath zögerte leicht, dann aber stimmte er zu einen Stand in Schattenkamm zu betreiben und sofort ging ein Raunen durch die Menge der Dorfbewohner.  
„Ich sollte vielleicht doch einmal zum Kastell apparieren“ brummte Valdor:  
„Einer der Drei ist tagsüber immer wach, entweder um die Angestellten zu überwachen, oder auch um auf die Burg an sich aufzupassen.“  
„Ich halte das für unnötig, Cassandra ist sicherlich in ein paar Stunden zurück und bis dahin hast du auch hier einen Stand auf den Platz gestellt. Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen, oder zumindest die Möglichkeiten sehen. Goliath, komm Morgen mit den Sachen wieder, dann hast du deinen Stand und kannst auch mit Cassandra sprechen.“  
„Gut“ nickte er, aber Valdor hielt ihn auf, zog seinen Zauberstab.  
„Ich will dich kurz abmessen, damit ich weiß wie groß das Ding sein muss.“  
„Mmh... mit einem Zauber, nicht wahr? Mach ruhig, ich kenne den sehr gut“ Goliath zuckte nicht einmal mit der Schweifspitze als Valdor auf ihn zauberte, und das obwohl Zentauren eigentlich davor Angst hatten irgendwie verflucht zu werden. Das würde dann aber auch erklären, wieso er nicht floh, als die Dorfbewohner auf ihn zauberten. Er musste wissen, dass die meisten menschlichen Zauber auf Zentauren keine Wirkung hatten. Wobei es wohl eher Warnschüsse waren, denn wirklich jemanden verletzen wollte man nicht. Besonders auch, weil der Rest der Herde dann wahrscheinlich sie zertrampeln würde.  
„Ich kann mich nicht so weit runter bücken, deswegen wäre es gut wenn ich entweder im Sitzen verkaufe, oder die Käufer zu mir hochkommen“ nickte der riesige Zentaur ernst und griff in seinen Beutel, hielt Harry eines der Lederbilder hin:  
„Das schenke ich dir, für deine Hilfe, selbst dann wenn es die Bürgermeisterin nicht genehmigen sollte... du hast mir sehr geholfen.“  
„Danke“ strahlte der junge Mann glücklich und nahm das Bild gerne an, Goliath trabte daraufhin, mit seiner Ware, in den Wald zurück:  
„Die Schamanen der Zentauren irren sich nie, es ist zwar noch Sommer... aber wenn sie jetzt schon vorsorgen, dann sollten wir es auch tun. Ich werde eine Menge Feuerholz kaufen und auf meinem Dachboden verstauen.“  
„Harry Potter hört auf Zentauren“ staunten einige der Leute, die immer noch, etwas perplex, da standen.  
„Ich wurde sogar, an Hogwarts, einmal von einem unterrichtet und glaubt mir, sie irren sich nie. Schaut doch, sie kommen sogar aus dem Wald um Geld zu verdienen, womit sie dann wahrscheinlich Vorräte kaufen werden. Und das auch bei den Menschen. Sie nehmen es sehr ernst und ich werde das auch tun. Komm Valdor, wir müssen ausrechnen wie viel Holz wir brauchen. Am Besten schon ab Oktober, sicher ist sicher.“  
„Und dann baue ich den Stand.“  
„Und holst deine Sachen?“  
„Und hole meine Sachen“ nickte der Haushälter, und neue Mitbewohner, des eulenzüchtenden Helden.


	9. Chapter 9

„Natürlich bin ich mit dem Stand einverstanden, das ist wahrscheinlich sogar die beste Einrichtung, die wir hier in Schattenkamm die letzten Jahre eröffnet haben. Eigentlich auch die einzige, seit mein Vater das Gasthaus hier in die Landschaft stellte. Schattenkamm verändert sich leider nicht, das liegt nicht mal am Kastell, es liegt an den Menschen hier. Sie finden es so gut wie es ist, und scheuen Veränderungen. Deswegen war der Zentaur auch nicht sonderlich gern gesehen, meiner Mutter ging es einst genau so. Aber auch meine Mutter wurde irgendwann aufgenommen“ erklärte Cassandra am nächsten Vormittag und beobachtete dabei wie Valdor den Stand auf den Platz schweben ließ. Er war so gebaut, dass Goliath stehen konnte und die Käufer über eine Treppe zu ihm hochkommen mussten. Zentauren setzten sich nur hin um zu schlafen und entsprechend würde sich der riesige Verkäufer nur im Stehen wirklich wohl fühlen. Es konnte ja eventuell auch passieren, dass sein Pferdekörper glaubte sich schlafen legen zu können und das dürfte dann recht unangenehm werden.  
Harry kannte sich da ein wenig aus, er hatte etliches von Firenze, über Zentauren, gelernt und deswegen war er sich sicher, dass Goliath den Stand lieben würde.  
„Nur glaube ich nicht, dass mehr Leute als die Bewohner von Schattenkamm, hierher kommen werden. Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass wir die Zentauren nicht mindestens einen Winter durch bekommen. Zur Not kann ich im Kastell anfragen und...“  
„Der Graf hat mir heute Morgen schon geschrieben, dass ich ihm Bescheid geben soll, wenn die Zentauren noch etwas brauchen“ unterbrach Harry sie lächelnd und schon sah man, dass Cassandra der ein oder andere Stein vom Herzen fiel. Sie wollte die Bewohner des Kastells nicht wirklich belästigen, der Briefwechsel zwischen Harry und Verandis war ihr deswegen sehr willkommen.  
„Ich bin gerade sehr froh, dass der Graf dich mag und dir jeden Morgen einen Brief hinterlässt. Natürlich möchte ich das nicht ausnutzen, aber es ist gerade auch sehr hilfreich. Ah, da kommt unser neuer Freund... er ist wirklich riesig... Ich werde ihm vorschlagen seine Waren später dann in mein Gasthaus zu bringen, dann muss er sie nicht ständig mitbringen.“  
Goliath kam gerade tatsächlich aus dem Wald und hatte einen noch größeren Sack dabei, Harry hörte zum ersten mal ein merkwürdig vertrautes Schlagen, bei jedem Schritt des Zentauren. Aber diesmal war es auch recht still auf dem Platz, nur wenige Bewohner kamen um zu sehen was nun passierte, und wie Cassandra auf Goliath reagierte.  
Dem Helden klappte in diesem Moment die Kinnlade runter, als er erkannte, dass der Zentaur Hufeisen trug. Keiner, dieser magischen Waldbewohner, würde sich freiwillig, wie ein Pferd, beschlagen lassen, dafür waren sie doch eigentlich zu stolz... eigentlich.  
Eventuell hatte dieser Zentaur einen guten Grund dafür sich zu einem Hufschmied zu begeben, einer der ihm keine andere Wahl ließ.  
Die Bürgermeisterin trat an Goliath heran, stellte sich vor und deutete dann auf den Stand.  
„Ich bin sehr dankbar“ erklärte der große Zentaur und stellte sich auch gleich an seinen Platz:  
„Er ist sehr bequem, hoffentlich stört es die Leute nicht zu mir hoch zu kommen.“  
„Deine Waren sprechen für sich“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Mach ein freundliches Gesicht und die Preise nicht allzu hoch, dann werden sie schon zu dir hoch kommen.“  
„Ich hoffe du hast recht“ Goliath fing an seine Sachen auszupacken und auf dem Stand auszulegen, Cassandra schlug ihm sofort vor alles dann später in ihrem Gasthaus unterzubringen.  
„Ich kann es dort nicht holen, ich passe nicht durch deine Tür“ verkündete Goliath recht gelassen:  
„Und es macht mir auch nichts, das alles jeden Tag hierher zu tragen. Ich bin stark genug, und zur Not binde ich es mir hinten auf den Rücken.“  
„Aber wir können es dir auch raus bringen, das ist kein Problem, ich bin normalerweise den ganzen Tag im Gasthaus. Ich wohne und arbeite dort, nur gestern musste ich im Ministerium etwas regeln. Übrigens brauche ich schon länger eine Vertretung, Harry... du hast das Gestern doch recht gut gemacht.“  
„Ich glaube nicht...“ schnappte der Held erschrocken nach Luft.  
„Ich glaube schon, und ich bin nicht so oft weg. Eigentlich höchstens einmal im Monat, gestern war ich weg um eine Steuererklärung abzugeben. Auch Schattenkamm muss an das Ministerium zahlen, das sind so Kleinigkeiten die nur etwas länger dauern, weil ich nicht apparieren kann.“  
„Wieso begleitet dich niemand, dann kann er dich apparieren? Das würde dann doch sicher viel schneller gehen.“  
Cassandra antwortete nicht, sie machte nur eine ausladende Geste und sah sich dann den Schmuck an, welchen Goliath anbot.  
„Ich könnte diese Ohrringe vielleicht für meine Hörner umarbeiten lassen“ überlegte sie ernsthaft, als sie sich die Ringe aus Gold ansah:  
„Was denkst du, Harry?“  
„Die Ohrringe?“  
„Du als mein Stellvertreter.“  
„Ich bin erst neunzehn Jahre alt.“  
„Und trotzdem hast du das gestern sehr gut geregelt, etwas was wahrscheinlich kein anderer in Schattenkamm geschafft hätte. Ich bin wirklich nicht oft weg, aber ich würde dir diese Sache hier überlassen. Also das Eintreiben der Standmiete... darüber haben wir noch gar nicht gesprochen. Hier gibt es keinen anderen Stand, Goliath, deswegen denke ich das zwanzig Galleonen pro Monat reichen.“  
„Wenn ich nichts verkaufe, kann ich dir das Geld nicht geben.“  
„Wenn du wirklich gar nichts verkaufst, dann hat sich der Stand auch nicht gelohnt und du musst nichts zahlen. Aber zumindest ich werde dir diese Ringe schon einmal abkaufen und mmh... diese Stickerei hier auch. Harry wird dann am Ende des Monats das Geld bei dir abholen.“  
„Ich habe noch nicht zugesagt“ maulte der Held eher halbherzig, er fühlte sich da doch recht geehrt und zudem hatte er dann eine Beschäftigung, neben der Eulenzucht.  
„Doch hast du. Tu mir doch den Gefallen, es ist zwar nur ehrenamtlich, aber ich weiß ja das du das Geld nicht wirklich brauchst“ sie klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern, machte einen Schmollmund und sah ihn so süß an, dass jeder andere Mann ihr wahrscheinlich sofort in die Arme gesprungen wäre... oder sie sich in die Arme geholt hätte...  
„Damit erreichst du bei mir gar nichts“ verschränkte Harry die eigenen Arme trotzig vor der Brust:  
„Ich bin so schwul wie zwanzig rosa Pinguine im Tutu.“  
Stille trat ein, dann musste Cassandra kichern und auch der junge Mann grinste breit, woraufhin er ihr dann die Stickerei bezahlte und schenkte.  
„Ich mache es“ erklärte er dann:  
„Ich sorge für den Stand und vertrete dich, wenn du zum Ministerium musst. Aber ich hatte noch nie irgendein Amt inne, deswegen verlange nicht mehr von mir... außer du erklärst es mir vorher.“  
„Das werde ich sowieso“ nickte die Bürgermeisterin erleichtert:  
„Aber ich denke, das meiste wird kein Problem für dich sein. Sorge dich da nicht, ich habe den Beruf auch nicht gelernt und trotzdem gab es bisher noch keine Beschwerden. So und jetzt muss ich ins Gasthaus zurück, die Gäste kommen gleich zum Mittag.“ Sie gab Harry noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann mit ihren Sachen in die Kneipe.  
„Ich hatte mal einen Kumpel, der war auch schwul“ erinnerte sich Goliath und wurde erstaunt angesehen.  
„Aber doch kein Zentaur, oder“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Nein, ein Werwolf. Bei uns gibt es so etwas nicht... möchtest du etwas kaufen? Ich wette diese Lederweste hier passt dir sehr gut.“  
„Vielleicht ein anderes mal, heute nicht“ schmunzelte der Held und ging dann eilig nach Hause, Valdor machte einen gefüllten Kalbsbraten, und den durfte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Als Harry dann nach dem Essen auf den Platz zurückkehrte, und die beiden Schneeeulen auf seinen Schultern saßen, befand sich vor dem Stand des Zentauren eine Schlange aus gut zehn Bewohnern, von Schattenkamm. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, war man doch am Tag zuvor noch so dagegen gewesen. Aber der Zentaur strahlte auch von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, also waren sie nicht gekommen um sich zu beschweren.  
„Was ist passiert“ fragte Harry neugierig, als er an Goliath heran trat und dieser gerade dem Inhaber des Supermarktes ein ledernes Wandbild verkaufte.  
„Eine Vampirin war hier und hat ein Diadem gekauft, seit dem sind meine Waren sehr beliebt“ freute sich der Verkäufer.  
„Adusa... du kennst sie wahrscheinlich nicht... Langes blondes Haar, sehr weiße Haut...?“  
„Nein, sie hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar“ nickte Goliath ernst.  
„Gwendis war hier“ kam es aus der Schlange und Harry ärgerte sich sofort darüber, so hätte er die andere Dame, aus dem Kastell, kennenlernen können:  
„Ach verdammt“seufzte er:  
„Ich kenne sie noch nicht und hätte sie gerne getroffen. Und deswegen kauft ihr jetzt hier? Nicht, dass ich es nicht begrüße, aber das ihr dafür so einen Grund braucht?“  
„Na ja, wenn jemand schon vom Kastell kommt, dann kann es ja nicht schlecht sein“ wehrten die Leute ab:  
„Und es sind wirklich auch nützliche Sachen dabei.“  
„Mmh“ Harry sah sich die Auslagen kurz an und nickte dann zustimmend:  
„Ihr habt recht und ich freue mich, dass ihr Goliath jetzt nicht mehr ablehnt. Er kann das Geld gut gebrauchen, und wir diese kleine Auffrischung unseres Platzes, und unseres Warenangebotes. Und jetzt werde ich mich ebenfalls in die Schlange stellen, denn ich möchte einen Korb für meine Eulen kaufen. Ich sehe jetzt schon mindestens drei, die ihnen gefallen könnten.“ Und so begab sich der Held brav ans hintere Ende der Schlange, während Skadi und Loki glücklich auf seinen Schultern herum gurrten.  
Da hatte sich das nun auch zum Guten gewendet... nur das er Gwendis verpasst hatte, das wurmte den jungen Mann dann doch noch etwas.


	10. Chapter 10

„Weißt du was ich merkwürdig finde“ Valdor präsentierte Harry einen Stapel Pfannkuchen, zusammen mit selbst gezauberter Erdbeermarmelade und Kürbiscreme:  
„Du bist jetzt gut zwei Wochen hier, und kein einziger deiner Freunde hat dich bisher besucht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Menschen nicht in Rumänien einreisen dürfen, wie zum Beispiel in Kanada... sie müssten halt nur aufpassen, wenn sie nachts keinen Besuch bekommen möchten. Und in Schattenkamm müssen sie damit rechnen, dass sie nachts angesaugt werden und sich nicht dagegen wehren können. Aber ansonsten ist es harmlos hier.“  
Harry schwieg, er antwortete einfach nicht und widmete sich hungrig den Pfannkuchen, sah dabei aber Valdor auch nicht einen Moment an.  
„Es liegt also nicht an Rumänien, sondern an dir. Was ist mit deinem Bekannten, der ebenfalls hier im Land lebt?“  
„Er arbeitet mit Drachen“ murmelte Harry kauend:  
„Und wir sind nur bekannt. Er ist einer der Brüder meines ehemals besten Freundes.“  
„Mit dem du dich jetzt nicht mehr verstehst?“  
„Wir haben uns... auseinander gelebt. Wieso fragst du mich so etwas?“  
„Weil du nur Kontakt zu den merkwürdigen Bewohnern von Schattenkamm, den Vampiren und Goliath, hast. Das ist nicht gut für jemanden der erst neunzehn Jahre alt ist. Und zur Zeit sind keine Jugendlichen im Dorf, mein Enkel ist auch erst dreizehn und alles was annähernd an dich ran kommt, ist ebenfalls in Durmstrang.“  
„Ich habe genug von...“ Harry unterbrach sich als es im ersten Stock rumpelte:  
„...Gleichaltrigen... Das wird Skadi sein, sie war eben noch nicht da, aber wieso ist sie so laut?“ Harry stand auf und Valdor folgte ihm besorgt in das Eulenzimmer, wo sie nicht nur Skadi und Loki vorfanden, sondern auch Cupcake!  
Er war einfach mitgekommen und hatte bei seinem Einflug in das Zimmer einen der Äste runter gerissen, nun hockte er mit Skadi auf dem Boden und sie kuschelte sich gurrend an ihn.  
Harry klappte der Mund auf, und so starrte er die Beiden auch etliche Momente lang an, das war zwar nicht hübsch, entsprach aber der Situation.  
„Er sollte jetzt eigentlich im Kastell sein, falls sich Verandis hinlegen möchte, dann muss er auf dessen Sarkophag aufpassen.“  
„Kein Sarg?“  
„Nein, Verandis hat einen steinernen Sarkophag, und einen normalen Sarg, falls er auf Reisen geht. Zuhause benutzt er den Sarkophag. Es ist die Aufgabe der Nyxxe über den Schlaf ihrer Herren zu achten. Cupcake, du solltest wirklich nach Hause fliegen.“ Der Nyx reagierte gar nicht darauf und schnäbelte stattdessen in den Federn seiner müden Freundin herum.  
„Ich denke“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und schloss dann das Fenster, zauberte den Ast wieder an die Decke:  
„Wenn Verandis ihn heute vermisst, dann wird er entweder selbst kommen, oder jemanden schicken, der Cupcake abholt. Vielleicht kann ich dann Adusa, oder Gwendis, einen Kakao anbieten, ich würde dann Gwendis auch mal kennenlernen, oder den Grafen selbst... Jedenfalls können wir Cupcake ja nicht zwingen, ins Kastell zurück zu kehren, selbst dann nicht wenn Verandis sich wirklich hinlegen will. Dann kann er nur von seinem Besitzer dazu bewegt werden, seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen. Aber ich nehme an, wenn Cupcake hier bleibt, wird er auch nicht schlafen? Er ist ja keine Eule.“  
„Nein, Nyxxe schlafen nachts. Es kann auch sein, dass er in ein, zwei Stunden selbst weg fliegen will, weil Skadi schläft und es ihm zu langweilig wird.“  
„Dann lasse ich die Tür hier auf“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Ich kann das Fenster nicht auflassen, da es etwas kühl ist und ich nicht weiß wie sich das Wetter noch ändert.“  
Der Eulenzüchter achtete sehr darauf, dass seine Lieblinge in ihrem Schlaf nicht gestört wurden, außer natürlich er brauchte sie tatsächlich als Briefträger und das war bisher schon einmal vorgekommen. Da musste sich Loki nach Bukarest aufmachen und eine Bestellung an speziellen Eulenkeksen abholen. Valdor zeigte sich da ganz froh darüber, einmal weil er so sah das die Tiere wirklich einiges tragen konnten, und Harry sie zudem nicht zu sehr verhätschelte.  
Sie verließen das Zimmer wieder, der junge Mann ließ aber die Tür wirklich so auf, dass Cupcake sie ganz einfach öffnen konnte. Und er war auch intelligent genug dafür, wahrscheinlich kam er irgendwann die Treppe runter gehüpft und nahm dann die Haustür, um sich auf den Weg zum Kastell zu machen. Er wusste auch, dass er in so kleinen Räumen nicht fliegen durfte, da er sonst wahrscheinlich mehr als nur einen Ast runter riss.  
Aber gerade sah es noch so aus, als wollte er den ganzen Tag über nicht auf die Schlafstätte seines Besitzers achten, sondern lieber auf seine kleine Freundin.  
„Ich könnte einen Kuchen backen“ überlegte Valdor und stand dann auch gleich in der Küche und rührte den Teig an:  
„Wahrscheinlich schickt Verandis eine der Ladys, er hat keinen Grund selbst runter zu kommen und Cupcake zu holen. Denn zumindest in diesem Punkt hören sie alle auf die Vampire... wir sollten unser Gespräch von eben weiterführen. Wieso hast du genug von Gleichaltrigen? Das sollte nicht so sein, du musst dich ja auch mal amüsieren und spätestens mit über dreißig hat man andere Interessen als du.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht, ich bin niemand der bis zu Morgen irgendwo besoffen herum tanzt“ verkündete Harry und räumte dann seinen leeren Teller weg:  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen mir, ich bin auch hierher gezogen um meine Ruhe zu haben. Hätte ich nur die Düsternis und Kühle gesucht, wären Irland oder Schottland genauso gut gewesen. Und eigentlich kann man persische Schneeeulen an jedes Klima gewöhnen, denn immerhin stammen sie ursprünglich aus Persien.“  
„Und weil du deine Ruhe wolltest, hast du dir Rumänien ausgesucht...?“  
„So ist es. Natürlich wissen ein paar Leute wo ich bin, und ich werde sicher auch mal Post bekommen, oder Besuch zu Weihnachten, aber von denen will keiner freiwillig hier wohnen. Die haben auch alle Angst davor ein Vampir zu werden. Und sie haben Angst das ich zu einem Vampir werde.“  
„Und trotzdem bist du hier.“  
„Sie können mich nicht einsperren, oder anderweitig aufhalten, ich bin trotz der Heldensache ein freier Mensch... und sie wissen ja wo ich stecke. Wenn Voldemort aus seiner Asche wieder auferstehen sollte, können sie mir jederzeit eine Eule schicken.“  
„Wohl eher unwahrscheinlich“ schnaubte Valdor und schob den Kuchen in den Ofen, fast gleichzeitig klopfte es an der Haustür und er öffnete einer sehr ungehaltenen Adusa-Daro.  
„Cupcake ist nicht nach Hause gekommen“ erklärte sie ernst:  
„Und ein Zauber zeigte Adusa, dass er sich hier in diesem Haus befindet. Sie wusste nicht, dass Harry Potter hier wohnt und kann sich nun auch erklären, wieso Cupcake lieber hier seinen Tag verbringt. Er wird seine kleine Freundin beim Schlafen beobachten.“  
„Will Verandis schlafen“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Nein, das hat er gestern getan. Aber er sorgt sich natürlich um seinen Nyx. Adusa will sehen wie es Cupcake geht, und dann kann er hier bleiben, wenn du es erlaubst.“  
„Mir ist es eigentlich egal, und Skadi mag ihn ja sehr gerne“ sie gingen zusammen hoch, wo die kleine Eulendame schon schlief und dabei ihren Kopf fast ganz im schwarzen Gefieder des Nyxxes vergraben hatte. Er war wach, schnäbelte derweil an ihren Flügeln herum und schien sich dabei von nichts stören zu lassen.  
„Auch wenn Cupcake sehr jung ist, keiner unserer Nyxxe ist so ruhig und geduldig“ nickte Adusa ernst, als sie das Zimmer wieder verließen:  
„Adusa wäre nicht überrascht, wenn Cupcake den ganzen Tag in dieser Position verbringt, nur damit er Skadi nicht weckt.“  
„Dann werde ich ihm später etwas Fleisch hochbringen“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Valdor backt gerade einen Erdnuss-Kuchen, möchtest du bei einem Kakao darauf warten und dann mit uns essen?“  
„Er hat natürlich keine Nussstücke“ meldete sich der Haushälter sofort. Tatsächlich war es so, dass er immer alle Süßspeisen so machte, wie er es für das Kastell gelernt hatte. Deswegen würden nie wirklich Stücke oder unangenehme Krümel im Kuchen, oder Dessert, sein.  
„Adusa neigt dazu, dies tatsächlich zu tun und später dann auch bei dem Zentauren einzukaufen. Allein deswegen hat sie sich ja auch dazu bereit erklärt, Cupcake zu suchen. Er würde schnell gefunden sein und dann Adusa ebenso schnell am Stand des Zentauren, um ihr Geld dort zu lassen“ überlegte die Vampirin, war aber irgendwie doch etwas unentschlossen.  
„Goliath kommt erst in einer Stunde... Es wird bis dahin schon nichts passieren“ brummte Valdor und komplimentierte seine ehemalige Arbeitgeberin auf einen Stuhl, in der Küche, stellte ihr dampfenden einen Kakao vor die Nase:  
„Und wenn doch, dann kannst du Harry sicherlich vertrauen. Ich habe ihm auch schon einiges, harmloses, erzählt und bis jetzt hat er noch nichts davon an Andere weiter getragen.“  
„Ich neige grundsätzlich nicht zum Tratschen“ fügte der Held hinzu und Adusa nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kakao.  
„Adusa hat gehört, dass Cassandra dich als Vertreter auswählte“ erinnerte sich die Vampirin:  
„Sie scheint großes Vertrauen in Harry Potter zu haben.“  
„Aber sicher nicht weil ich Harry Potter bin, höchstens weil ich logisch denken kann und mich ein wenig mit Zentauren auskenne.“  
„Cassandra musste zwanzig Prüfungen bestehen, bevor Verandis sie als Bürgermeisterin erlaubte“ Adusa trank den Kakao aus und widmete sich dann der Schokolade, welche in einer Schüssel auf dem Tisch stand:  
„Harry Potter ist sicher nicht nur Stellvertreter, weil er gut denken kann, und viel Wissen hat.“  
„Lag es vielleicht daran, weil sie nur zur Hälfte Mensch ist?“  
Stille trat ein, Adusa schob sich ein großes Stück Schokolade in den Mund, zerdrückte es mit ihrem Gaumen und schluckte es dann runter. Dabei beobachtete sie Harry mit ihren mandelförmigen, roten Augen sehr intensiv.  
Aber im nächsten Moment lächelte sie plötzlich und holte sich noch mehr Schokolade.  
„Nein“ verkündete sie:  
„Verandis kannte ja sogar ihren Vater, hatte auch zu ihrer Mutter Kontakt. Aber auch ihr Vater musste zwanzig Prüfungen bestehen. Immerhin geht es ja um Schattenkamm... Adusa ist sich sicher, Valdor und Harry haben Eiscreme in ihrem Kühlschrank. Und Adusa besteht darauf, dass sie diese nun bekommt.“  
„Ich glaube fast, Adusa hat einen Röntgenblick“ staunte Harry und holte die kalte Leckerei hervor.  
„Nein, nur einen guten Geruchssinn“ nickte die Vampirin und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen.


	11. Chapter 11

„...Ich habe schnell herausgefunden, dass Adusa sich gestern den ganzen Tag bei dir durch gefuttert hat. Auch wenn du genug Geld hast, und es dir sicher leisten kannst, ich habe dir einen kleinen Betrag da gelassen. Eine Aufwandsentschädigung und laut Adusa waren danach eure Schränke leer, und Valdor hat sogar noch einen zweiten Kuchen extra gebacken.  
Ich gebe zu, ich bin etwas neidisch, dass sie sich von Valdor bewirten lassen durfte, vielleicht war es ein Fehler ihn in die Rente zu schicken. Eine einfachere, ruhigere Arbeit im Kastell, hätte uns seine Desserts und Kuchen weiterhin gesichert. Aber ich gönne ihn dir auch.  
Hab einen schönen Tag,  
Verandis.“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, legte den Brief zur Seite und öffnete eine kleine Holzbox, darin befand sich ein Scheck über fünfhundert Galleonen. Das war definitiv viel zu viel, entweder konnte der Graf nicht mit Geld umgehen... das würde erklären wieso er alles finanzielle von Gwendis machen ließ... oder er war der Meinung, Adusa habe entsprechend viel gegessen. Dabei war es nur die gesamte Schokolade, alles an Eiscreme, ein Liter Schokoladenpudding und zwei Kuchen. Ach, und unendlich viel Kakao trank sie auch, aber insgesamt kamen sie vielleicht auf hundert Galleonen Warenwert... wenn überhaupt.  
„Das ist viel zu viel, das weißt du, oder“ schrieb Harry deswegen in die Antwort und zudem, dass Verandis ebenfalls immer willkommen sei:  
„Du kannst auch heimlich kommen, durch irgendeine Ritze, als Nebel, dann sieht dich keiner aus Schattenkamm...“  
Nachdenklich sah der Held dann auf den fertigen Brief, auf den Scheck... er verstand so einiges bei den Vampiren nicht. Alle anderen Untoten wanderten fröhlich herum, mischten sich unter die Menschen und nahmen am Leben teil. Verandis aber blieb lieber in seiner Burg, war zwar auch mal Zaubereiminister gewesen, dies war jedoch solange her, dass es keiner der Bewohner von Schattenkamm mit erlebte. Cassandra und Valdor kannten ihn, sprachen aber genauso wenig über den Grafen wie die anderen, welche im Kastell arbeiteten.  
Seufzend nahm Harry den Scheck und ging damit runter in die Küche, legte das Papier vor Valdor auf die Arbeitsfläche.  
„Was ist das“ fragte der Haushälter neugierig, natürlich sah er sofort das es sich um einen Scheck handelte, aber trotzdem war die Frage berechtigt.  
„Von Verandis, für dich“ verkündete der Held gelassen und stürzte sich auf das leckere Frühstück. Der kleine Slytherin in dem Helden, war versucht gewesen den Scheck selbst einzulösen und Valdor dann das Geld bar zu geben, zu sagen das es ein Bonus wäre, und so noch mehr von ihm gemocht zu werden.  
Aber Harry war immer noch mehr Gryffindor, als Slytherin, und da war man bei so etwas schon ehrlich. Sonst aber logen Slytherins eher weniger als Gryffindors. Das kam auch davon, dass der klassische Gryffindor zur Eifersucht neigte, Harry wusste dies nicht nur weil man auf ihn eifersüchtig war, sondern auch weil er sich oft das Leben anderer wünschte.  
Was Slytherins aber auch wussten war, dass man Zuneigung nicht kaufen konnte, sie versuchten es immer mal wieder, scheiterten und lernten nur schwer daraus. Sie wussten es, konnten es aber nicht wahrhaben.  
In so einem Moment vermisste Harry schon die Gesellschaft eines richtigen Slytherin, mit denen wurde es jedenfalls nie langweilig.  
„Für mich“ Valdor widmete sich nun intensiver dem Scheck und staunte natürlich nicht schlecht, über die Summe.  
„Ja wieso nicht“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, während er das Porridge in sich hinein schaufelte:  
„Verdient hast du es dir auf jeden Fall.“  
Vielleicht sollte er Draco einmal schreiben, schauen wie es dem alten Lieblingsfeind so ging und dann eventuell zu Halloween einladen... nein, lieber nicht. Am Ende stritten sie sich wieder, ihre sehr vorsichtige Freundschaft beruhte darauf, dass sie sich nicht allzu oft sahen. Am Besten gar nicht, trotzdem aber konnte Harry ihm ruhig einmal schreiben. Auch um mal zu schauen wo auf der Welt Draco sich gerade befand.  
„Ich bekomme schon soviel von dir“ murmelte Valdor, er wusste nicht wirklich was er dazu sagen sollte:  
„Ich werde das Geld meinem Enkel schicken, dann hat er bis zu den Sommerferien genügend und kann seinen Freunden noch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen.“  
Harry schwieg, sah zu Valdor hoch, der den Scheck sorgfältig einsteckte und lächelte dann leicht. Valdor wäre definitiv Hufflepuff geworden, vielleicht auch Gryffindor, aber er war eher mehr der Hufflepuff-Typ.  
„Wir feiern natürlich auch Weihnachten“ schmunzelte der junge Mann:  
„Der Herbst naht schon... wird es hier eigentlich schneien?“  
„Natürlich. Letztes Jahr stand der Schnee bis zu drei Meter hoch und wir mussten unsere Häuser frei schippen. Gut das du ordentlich Holz bestellt hast, sobald der erste Frost sich ankündigt, werden wir heizen müssen.“  
„Ich überlege ernsthaft, ob wir so etwas wie eine Vorratskammer brauchen“ Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und hörte es dann aus dem Eulenzimmer wieder poltern:  
„Ob sie Cupcake wieder mitgebracht hat?“  
Sie gingen hoch und fanden dort tatsächlich den Nyx, zusammen mit Skadi, aber diesmal schien er sich nur von ihr zu verabschieden. Aber den Ast hatte er trotzdem wieder abgerissen, Harry beschloss sofort das dieses Objekt einen neuen Platz brauchte.  
„Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um Loki“ erklärte Harry ernst, als er den Ast vom Boden hoch schweben ließ und dann über die Tür hängte, da kam der Nyx nicht dran:  
„Persische Schneeeulen sind extrem sozial, wenn Skadi sich weiterhin nur mit Cupcake beschäftigt wird er sich irgendwann beschweren und dann eventuell Verhaltensstörungen entwickeln. Das darf ich nicht zulassen... ich werde noch ein Weibchen dazu kaufen.“  
„Also rechnest du schon damit, das Skadi keine Eier mit Loki haben wird.“  
„Schau doch“ Harry zeigte auf Cupcake, der gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte mit der kleinen Eule zu schnäbeln und dabei immer wieder aussah, als müsse er dringend zum Kastell und konnte sich einfach nicht trennen.  
„Du hast schon recht. Sicher ist sich Skadi bewusst, dass Cupcake keine Eule ist, aber mögen tun sie sich trotzdem“ brummte Valdor:  
„Und sicher hat Verandis ihm klar gemacht, dass er Heute zuhause zu sein hat.“  
Harry seufzte und strich sich über das Gesicht.  
„Nimm sie mit, Cupcake“ forderte er den Nyx dann auf und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Nimm sie mit, sie schläft bei dir und du bringst sie mir heute Abend zurück. Aber wehe ihr fehlt nur eine Feder, dann rupfe ich dich wie ein Hühnchen.“  
Cupcake gurrte, es klang irgendwie gequetscht und eher mehr nach Katze, dann holte er sich Skadi auf den Rücken und segelte mit ihr in Richtung Kastell.  
Sofort fing Loki an zu meckern, beschwerte sich lautstark und war nur mit einem Eulenkeks zu beruhigen.  
„Ich kauf dir ein neues Mädchen dazu“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Am Besten schreibe ich sofort an den Züchter, wo ich die Beiden her hab. Das ist ärgerlich, und kostet mich auch etwas mehr, aber ich kann weder Skadi, noch Cupcake, ihr Glück verwehren. Und so schlimm ist das auch nicht, sicher wird schon in ein paar Tagen eine kleine Eulendame hier eintreffen.“  
„Dann kommt vielleicht der ängstliche Kurier wieder“ grinste Valdor breit und sie kehrten in die Küche zurück. Harry hatte schon recht, er durfte keinem sein Glück verwehren. Natürlich hätte er Skadi und Cupcake auch rigoros trennen können, einen Umgang verbieten, aber was wäre dann am Ende dabei raus gekommen? Eine unglückliche Eule und einen Nyx der vielleicht versuchte mit Gewalt an seinen Liebling zu kommen.  
„Es kann sein, dass Skadi nicht zurückkehrt“ warnte Valdor seinen Chef schon einmal vor, aber der lächelte nur abwehrend.  
„Ich weiß, vielleicht kommt sie noch heute Abend einmal... aber dann wohl nicht mehr. Es ist okay, eigentlich habe ich sogar schon damit gerechnet, seit ich die Beiden das erste mal hab schnäbeln sehen. Lass mich diesen Brief schreiben und dann gehen wir einkaufen, wir brauchen unbedingt neue Zutaten für Kuchen und Desserts.“


	12. Chapter 12

„Sie kommt nicht zurück, und das gilt nicht nur für Heute... sie bleibt im Kastell“ Harry kam am Abend mit einer kleinen Notiz ins Wohnzimmer, wo Valdor gerade noch das Kaminsims abstaubte und dann darauf eine frische Kerze stellte. Wenn der Haushälter eines nicht konnte, dann still sein, immer fand er irgendeine Arbeit in dem kleinen Haus. Egal ob es etwas zu putzen gab, aufzuräumen oder zu reparieren, backen und kochen, Valdor war immer in Bewegung.  
Eindeutig jemand den man wirklich noch nicht in die Rente hätte schicken dürfen.  
„Verandis hat mir gerade diesen kleinen Brief vor die Nase gezaubert, Skadi schlief den ganzen Tag im Zimmer der Nyxxe und hat bei Sonnenuntergang angefangen eine Art Nest zu bauen. Es sieht stark danach aus, als würde sie sich dauerhaft einrichten wollen.“  
„Es ist fast schon erstaunlich, dass Lucifer sie akzeptiert. Muffin ist recht genügsam, aber Lucifer hätte normalerweise schon längst versucht sie auf seinen Teller zu holen.“  
„Vielleicht verbietet es ihm Cupcake. Wenn sie zu dritt sind, dann haben sie eventuell eine Rangordnung aufgebaut und da muss der Stärkste nicht unbedingt der Ranghöchste sein. Immerhin sind sie keine natürlichen Rudeltiere.“  
„Sie sind Einzelgänger, genau wie gewöhnliche Eulen, nur die gezüchteten kann man zusammen halten. Und es werden nur Männchen verkauft.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil die Weibchen so selten sind, dass nur Züchtern erlaubt ist welche zu halten. In hundert Eiern ist höchstens ein Weibchen drin, und oft hat man gar kein Glück und muss Generationen auf eine Dame warten. Aber die Weibchen können bis ins hohe Alter Eier legen und sie werden sehr schnell geschlechtsreif.“  
„Und die freilebenden?“  
„Es gibt nur noch ein paar Wilde in einem Reservat nahe dem schwarzen Meer. Es sind vielleicht fünfhundert, sie sind geschützt, haben Ranger und angeblich sind sie allesamt so groß wie Thestrale. Früher wurden sie von den Vampiren gefangen und abgerichtet, das führte dazu, dass sie fast ausstarben... eventuell wünscht sich Cupcake in dem Haufen von Kerlen ein Weibchen, weiß aber auch, dass Verandis ihm nie eine Nyx-Dame zeigen wird. Nur ausgebildeten Züchtern ist es erlaubt überhaupt Eier im Haus zu haben, und es gibt hohe Auflagen dafür. Zum Beispiel muss man ein Grundstück von mindestens fünfhundert Quadratmetern besitzen, und darauf sollen mindestens zehn Bäume stehen die über fünfzig Jahre alt sind. Am Besten kauft man sich dafür einen ganzen Wald... ich kenne nicht alle Auflagen, aber sie sind sehr schwierig zu erfüllen.“  
„Gut das ich mich für persische Schneeeulen entschieden habe... Egal aus welchem Grund Skadi da bleibt, ich schicke gleich Loki mit einem Paket hoch. Eine von Skadis Höhlen und einen Beutel Eulenkekse. Gerade bin ich sehr froh, dass ich mich bei dem Brief an meinen Züchter für Cassandras alten Uhu entschieden habe. So kann Loki hoch zum Kastell fliegen.“ Cassandra meinte, ihr Uhu würde so einen langen Flug locker wegstecken und wirklich weit weg wollte Harry dann seinen kleinen Liebling doch nicht schicken.  
Es klopfte und Harry erstarrte für einen Moment, eigentlich rechneten sie um diese Zeit nicht mehr mit einem Besuch und die Vampire klopften bekanntlich nicht an. Außer natürlich tagsüber, wenn sie auf der Suche nach ihren Nyxxen waren.  
„Vielleicht Cassandra, wegen irgendwas, du bist ja ihr Stellvertreter“ brummte Valdor und ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und fand dort nicht die Bürgermeisterin vor.  
Und Harry roch es sofort, Kräuter, Wurzeln... Tränke... er erstarrte noch mehr, spürte wie ihm das Blut aus den Gliedern fuhr und sein Herz schlug wie wild. Seine Erinnerungen trugen ihn sofort nach Hogwarts zurück, in den Unterricht, wo er das auch immer roch...  
„Man hat mir gesagt, Harry Potter wohnt hier“ verkündete eine eisige, schnarrende Stimme.  
„Er wohnt hier, ich bin sein Haushälter“ Valdor sah zu dem Jungen, der aussah als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen wollen:  
„Aber irgendwie scheinst du nicht willkommen zu sein.“  
„Wir werden sehen wie es aussieht, wenn wir miteinander geredet haben“ eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, schob sich an Valdor vorbei in das Haus, zog einen großen, schwarzen Koffer hinter sich her.  
So war das eigentlich nicht gedacht, als Harry sich Slytherins zur Gesellschaft wünschte, statt einer Begrüßung entkam ihm deswegen auch nur ein entsetztes, erschrockenes Quietschen.  
„Ich kann ihn auch schnell wieder raus werfen“ bot sich Valdor an und Harry schüttelte instinktiv den Kopf. Aber nicht weil er den Besucher da behalten wollte, nein, er wusste das Valdor einen Kampf nie gewinnen würde.  
„Harry“ begann Severus Snape seinen Satz und der junge Mann zuckte erschrocken zusammen, das letzte Mal war „Potter“ noch die bevorzugte Anrede gewesen:  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, ich bin auf der Flucht und muss mich eine Weile verstecken.“  
„Todesser“ brachte der Held hervor, wenn ja, dann konnte er das Problem vielleicht schnell mit einem Avada entfernen.  
„Nein, mit so einem würde ich auch klar kommen. Es ist jemand, den ich in keinster Weise verletzen möchte. Ich will nur ein wenig Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen, er soll anfangen nachzudenken, sein Handeln überdenken, und dann kehre ich zurück nach England. Bitte.“  
Severus Snape bat ihn um etwas, also war es wirklich ernst...  
Und in diesem Moment schnappte Harry schwer nach Luft, er konnte ihm doch so einen Wunsch nicht abschlagen, immerhin lebte der Held überhaupt noch, nur dank des Professors.  
„Ich werde sicher nicht untätig bleiben, während ich hier bin“ versuchte Severus ihn zu locken. Das konnte er auch sehr gut, allein wie er ihm bei der letzten malfoyschen Weihnachtsfeier die letzten Lachs-Häppchen so abgeschwatzt hatte.  
Harry bereute es immer noch, die Leckerei abgegeben zu haben.  
„Wir haben kein Zimmer mehr frei“ überlegte Valdor ernsthaft:  
„Und ich habe meine Wohnung schon aufgegeben. Sonst hätte er da wohnen können.“  
Harry ging langsam der Mund auf, einige Momente starrte er Severus so an und glaubte sogar einen besonders leidenden Welpenblick in dessen schwarzen Augen zu erkennen, dann klappte er den Mund geräuschvoll wieder zu.  
„Zwei Dinge“ erklärte der junge Mann dann:  
„Du packst meine Eulen nicht an, gib ihnen nicht mal einen Eulenkeks, und... du musst damit rechnen, angesaugt zu werden.“  
„Das hat mir die Bürgermeisterin gerade schon gesagt, es war ihre erste Warnung als ich verkündete, dass ich mich hier kurzzeitig niederlassen möchte. Alles andere will sie dir überlassen, sie meinte du wärst ihr Stellvertreter“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Ich bin mir aber unsicher, ob das Ansaugen eine gute Idee ist. Du weißt, ich habe jahrelang alle meine Tränke selbst getestet und einiges davon ist noch meinem Blut. Man kann mit diesen Vampiren nicht reden, oder?“  
„Doch, ich kann“ schnappte Harry immer noch schwer nach Luft und sah dann auf das Sofa, da konnte er weder Severus noch Valdor drauf verbannen.  
„Ich habe eine Zimmereinrichtung dabei“ bemerkte der Professor, als er dem Blick folgte. Es wurde still, sehr still.  
„Mitkommen“ seufzte Harry dann:  
„Und ich hoffe du schnarchst nicht.“  
„Niemals“ nickte Severus und folgte seinem ehemaligen Schüler in dessen Schlafzimmer. Dort durfte er sein Bett aufstellen und eine Seite im Kleiderschrank, für seine Sachen, nutzen.  
„Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar“ erklärte er, als er seine ausschließlich schwarzen Kleidungsstücke eingeräumt hatte:  
„Auch in Hinsicht auf unsere Vergangenheit. Du warst aber auch meine erste Wahl, muss ich zugeben, hier hätte mich nicht mal Voldemort gefunden.“  
„Sieh es als Dank dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast Voldemort zu besiegen“ murmelte Harry, setzte sich dann an den nahen Schreibtisch, um einen Brief zu verfassen:  
„Ich werde dem Grafen schreiben, dass er dich lieber nicht ansaugen soll. Aber versprechen kann ich dir nichts, jeder der in Schattenkamm lebt, oder auch nur ein paar Tage bleiben will, muss damit rechnen. Wie lange glaubst du, wirst du bleiben müssen?“  
„Ich rechne mit Januar.“  
Harry hielt inne, es war also wirklich ernst und normalerweise war der Professor ja wirklich kein Feigling. Und auch niemand, der sich gerne mit jemandem ein Zimmer teilte.  
Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um jemanden wie Lucius oder Remus, einem Menschen dem er nicht schaden möchte, aber ihm auch nicht auf normalen Wege entkam.  
„Ich werde dir Heiltränke brauen, wenn du möchtest, für alles was du irgendwie bekommen kannst, von Knochenbrüchen bis Rheuma. Und ich zahle natürlich Miete, beteilige mich an den Lebensmitteln, und dem Lohn für deinen Haushälter...“  
„Hier im Haus wird nicht gebraut“ bestimmte Harry sofort und schrieb weiter:  
„Trotzdem werden wir sicher schnell was finden, damit dir nicht langweilig wird. Davor hat mich Remus immer gewarnt, dir darf ja nicht langweilig werden... und erst recht nicht, darf dir mit Lucius zusammen langweilig werden.“  
Severus zuckte was unmerklich zusammen, als Harry den Namen „Lucius“ aussprach und genau das sah der Held auch. Es war ein Test gewesen, ob es sich um Remus oder Lucius handelte, eindeutig war der Malfoy das Problem. Und ja, der Professor konnte seinem besten Freund nicht wehtun, in keinster Weise, da half wirklich nur die Flucht.  
„So“ Harry legte den Brief auf seinen Nachttisch und wollte dann rüber zum Eulenzimmer, er entschied sich dann aber doch anders und nahm den Brief mit. Nur wenig später sah Severus wie eine weiße Eule das Haus verließ, mit dem Brief im Schnabel und einem Paket an den Beinen gebunden.  
Wenn man eine kleine Eule so voll packte, dann war es kein weiter Weg und Harry meinte ja auch, er wolle diesem Grafen schreiben.  
Der wohnte sicher in der Nähe, wenn er sich bei den Bewohnern von Schattenkamm regelmäßig bediente.  
„Wurdest du auch schon angesaugt“ wollte Severus wissen, als Harry in das Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte und nach seinem Schlafanzug suchte.  
„Einmal tatsächlich nur, am Anfang, aber trotzdem besucht mich der Graf jede Nacht. Wir schreiben uns, manchmal lege ich ihm ein Stück Kuchen, oder etwas Schokolade, neben den Brief.“  
„Einem Vampir?“  
„Sie sind wohl die einzigen Drei, die überhaupt etwas schmecken können und sind deswegen ganz verrückt nach Desserts. Und diese müssen so sein, dass sie sie einfach schlucken können. Eiscreme ist auch sehr beliebt.“  
Harry zauberte sich in seine Schlafkleidung und krabbelte dann unter die Decke.  
„Einen Koch brauchst du ja eindeutig schon mal nicht mehr... außer er ist schlecht, dann verbanne ich deinen Haushälter vom Herd.“  
„Er hat vorher für die Vampire gearbeitet, deswegen sind seine Desserts besonders gut“ gähnte Harry:  
„Aber vielleicht kannst du ihm etwas Arbeit abnehmen. Und ansonsten finden wir auch anderweitig eine Beschäftigung für dich... Morgen...“  
Er schloss die Augen und war nicht mehr ansprechbar, Severus atmete tief durch und legte sich dann ebenfalls schlafen.  
Von nun an konnte es nur noch besser werden... hoffentlich.


	13. Chapter 13

„Du schnarchst doch“ Harry kam gerade aus dem Bad und stellte fest, dass sein eher unfreiwilliger Zimmergenosse mittlerweile auch aufgestanden war. Er regte sich gerade erst, als Harry duschen ging, und dabei war der Held der Meinung gewesen, dass Severus schon um fünf Uhr wach war. Aber anscheinend hatte der ehemalige Lehrer zumindest dieses Verhalten geändert.  
„Das kann nicht sein, ich habe schon vor Jahren einen Trank dagegen genommen. Als ich merkte, dass ich auch Atemaussetzer habe, bin ich dafür extra zu einem Heiler gegangen. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau daran, da er ein ehemaliger Schüler war und sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Draußen vor der Tür hörte ich ihn reden, etwas von meiner Nase und das wohl an dem „hässlichen Ding“ läge.“  
„Dann frage ich mich, woher das pfeifende und röchelnde Geräusch kam, Valdor schnarcht nicht“ der junge Mann ging zu dem Brief, welchen er wie jeden Morgen auf seinem Nachttisch fand. Loki war auch schon zurück, vor dem Duschen sah er kurz in das Eulenzimmer hinein und fand den kleinen Eulerich dort vor, gerade in eine der Höhlen hinein kletternd.  
„Vielleicht aus deiner eigenen Nase...“ Severus hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn:  
„Nein, dann wäre ich davon aufgewacht. Und eigentlich auch davon, dass dein untoter Freund sich hier rum treibt.“  
„Er wirkt einen Zauber, sobald er sich in einem Raum materialisiert und sich an einem Hals zu schaffen machen will... oder einfach nicht entdeckt werden will“ erklärte Harry ehrlich:  
„Das hat er mich mal geschrieben, der Zauber betäubt für ungefähr eine Stunde und wir würden in dieser Zeit nicht mal aufwachen, würde eine Horde Zentauren durch das Zimmer galoppieren. Aber der Zauber sorgt zusätzlich für einen sehr tiefen Schlaf, mit Träumen, deswegen bin ich jeden Morgen auch immer gut ausgeruht.“  
„Ich muss zugeben, ich fühle mich auch sehr gut... was schreibt er?“  
„Das du geschnarcht hast“ Harry hielt das Schreiben in den Händen:  
„Und das er von dir probiert hat“ sofort griff sich Severus an den Hals und fühlte dort zwei kleine Wunden:  
„Er meinte dein Blut wäre genießbar, aber er würde doch vom Geschmack her lieber verzichten. Hier ist eine kleine Liste von den Schokoladensorten, die er mag, und Adusa wünscht sich weiße Schokoladenpralinen mit Erdbeerfüllung. Gwendis scheint keine extra Wünsche zu haben.“  
„Also muss ich sie mit Schokolade versorgen, weil sie mein Blut nicht mögen?“  
„Dafür bist du wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch in Schattenkamm, der nicht angesaugt wird. Sei froh darüber, andere wünschen sich das auch und haben das Glück nicht. Cassandra mal ausgenommen, ihr Blut ist nicht genießbar und dafür kann sie nichts.“  
„Das dürfte dann aber auch an meinen Geldbeutel gehen, nun gut, wahrscheinlich ist es sogar die bessere Alternative. Und so sichere ich mir auch, dass ich bis Januar bleiben kann... erstmal.“  
„Du siehst keine Chance darin, dass sich das Problem so bald löst?“  
„Im Moment ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass mein Verfolger hier irgendwann auf der Matte steht. Aber er wird mich nicht bei dir vermuten, oder eher als letztes“ Severus ging ins Bad und nur wenig später war Wasser zu hören, Harry schrieb Verandis zurück und hörte dabei auch wie es unten an der Tür klopfte und Valdor diese öffnete.  
So legte er den Brief schnell weg und ging nach unten, wo Valdor der Bürgermeisterin gerade einen Kaffee anbot.  
„Ich wollte schauen wie dein neuer Mitbewohner angekommen ist. Erst hatte ich ja bedenken, denn selbst für die recht blassen Bewohner von Schattenkamm könnte er etwas zu gruselig sein. Aber du hast ja Valdor hier und der hätte ihn sicher bei Bedarf wieder rausgeworfen.“  
„Eher nicht“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und dann kam auch der „neue Mitbewohner“ nach Unten:  
„Severus ist nicht nur verdammt stark, sondern auch...“  
„Übertreibe es nicht“ unterbrach der Professor seinen ehemaligen Schüler:  
„Stärke ist nichts ohne Willenskraft und Selbstbewusstsein.“  
„Und genau das wollte ich gerade sagen, du bist eben jemand der bis zum Tod kämpft und nie aufgibt.“  
„Mittlerweile hänge ich aber auch mehr an meinem Leben, und das habe ich dir zu verdanken. Was ist das für ein Kaffee“ Severus bekam eine dampfende Tasse in die Hände gedrückt, daraufhin widmete sich Valdor einem Teig für Speck-Zwiebel-Pfannkuchen.  
„Rumänischer. Den koche ich normal nur für mich, da Harry kaum welchen mag... eigentlich nur wenn wir am Abend vorher im Gasthaus waren“ verkündete der Haushälter.  
„Was ich mir sehr gut vorstellen kann“ grinste Cassandra:  
„Jetzt ist euer Freund übrigens weniger gruselig. Kommt doch heute Abend bei mir essen, dann können wir ihn auch den anderen Bewohnern vorstellen, selbst wenn er nur ein paar Monate bleibt... er könnte eine Beschäftigung gebrauchen und ich sehe, ein Vampir hat an dir gesaugt.“  
„Ja, aber Verandis hat es nicht geschmeckt, deswegen hat er eine Liste von Schokoladen da gelassen, welche er sich von Severus wünscht“ erzählte Harry sofort.  
„Dafür, dass er ihn nicht ansaugen kann? Ich muss auch dafür etwas geben, einmal im Monat eine Auswahl an Schokolade und Pudding. Es ist wie eine Miete, eine Schutzgebühr, keine Erpressung weil ja niemand gezwungen ist hier zu wohnen, aber umsonst gibt es diesen besonderen Schutz auch nicht. Harry kann ja sogar sein Vermögen auf dem Dachboden lagern.“  
„Ich könnte es auch in einer Kiste vor dem Haus deponieren und es würde nie auch nur ein Knut fehlen. Aber ja, Severus braucht eine Beschäftigung, ihm wird sonst langweilig und dann ist er durchgehend sehr gruselig.“  
„Das sollten wir verhindern“ Cassandra musterte den Professor eingehend, während dieser mit wachsender Begeisterung vom Kaffee trank:  
„Was kannst du denn?“  
„Severus ist der beste Zaubertränkemeister der ganzen...“  
„Britischen Insel“ unterbrach der Professor sofort:  
„Harry neigt wirklich zu Übertreibungen, und ich bin der Meinung, dass die Japaner auch ganz gut sind.“  
„Dann mindestens Europa“ maulte Harry ein wenig halbherzig, woraufhin ihm der ehemalige Lehrer ein kurzes, leicht verschmitztes Lächeln zeigte:  
„Außerdem ist er ein ganz guter Lehrer, manchmal jedenfalls... ab und zu...“  
„Wir brauchen sowieso keinen Lehrer“ wehrte Cassandra gelassen ab:  
„Und der Heiler ist ebenfalls versorgt, nur manchmal könnte er sich an dich wenden, falls es etwas ist was er selbst nicht heilen kann. Trotzdem wird er sich über Kräuter und Wurzeln, aus dem Wald, freuen, wenn du zu Spaziergängen neigen solltest. Sprich doch einmal mit ihm, vielleicht kauft er dir auch was dauerhaft ab. Mmh... etwas anderes herstellen kannst du nicht, oder? Ich hätte gerne noch einen Stand auf dem Markt, einmal damit Goliath nicht so alleine ist und zum anderen, damit die Dorfbewohner nicht irgendwann weg bleiben und nicht mehr sehen, wenn er was neues da hat.“  
„Goliath?“  
„Ein Zentaur“ Harry bekam die ersten Pfannkuchen, gleich nach Cassandra, und stürzte sich hungrig darauf:  
„Er verkauft die Waren seiner Herde, weil der Schamane einen harten Winter vorhergesagt hat und sie deswegen Geld brauchen. Er traut sich das aber auch als Einziger, und er wird es auch sein, der dann im Winter einkauft. Ich habe eine Idee... Severus betreibt dreimal die Woche einen Stand und dort verkauft er alles was in Schattenkamm hergestellt wird. Also einen Kuchen von Valdor zum Beispiel, oder die Häkeldeckchen irgendeiner Oma... ich weiß nicht... Was halt so übrig bleibt und was sie abgeben möchten. Und von dem eingenommenen Geld machen wir dann zum Frühlingsanfang ein kleines Dorffest.“  
„Normalerweise gibt es in Schattenkamm keine Feste“ überlegte Cassandra:  
„Da muss ich erst mit dem Grafen sprechen, aber der Stand an sich ist eine gute Idee. Ich habe noch nicht erlebt, dass jemand aus Schattenkamm seine Erzeugnisse an einen anderen verkauft hat, außer natürlich die Sachen, welche sowieso im Supermarkt landen, wie der Fisch. Und wenn nichts produziert wird, was zum Stand passt, dann kann er eben seine Säftchen da verkaufen und das eingenommene Geld behalten. Aber wieso nur dreimal die Woche?“  
„Weil ich ihn wahrscheinlich nicht zu mehr bekomme.“  
Stille trat ein, sie hatten Severus eigentlich noch gar nicht gefragt, der war aber auch mittlerweile mit den Pfannkuchen beschäftigt und hörte nur zu.  
„Zwei Tage“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Samstag und Sonntag. Die anderen Tage weiß ich mich schon selbst zu beschäftigen, und wenn ich für den Stand braue. Nur will Harry das hier nicht im Haus haben...“  
„Das ist verständlich, aber der Heiler hat ein gut eingerichtetes Labor, sicher kannst du es benutzen. Sag ihm, ich schicke dich“ nickte Cassandra lächelnd:  
„Ich werde dir auch immer ein paar Flaschen von meinem Selbstgebrannten geben, den gibt es normalerweise nur im Gasthaus, deswegen sehe ich schon, dass er dir aus den Händen gerissen wird. Er ist sehr beliebt.“  
„Dann werde ich wohl heute erneut einen Stand bauen“ brummte Valdor gemütlich und briet noch ein paar Pfannkuchen:  
„Da bin ich doch glatt dafür, dass der Professor heute das Mittagessen kocht. Er hat ja behauptet, er könne das.“  
„Und das wahrscheinlich immer noch besser als du“ nickte Severus trocken und ließ erneut ein kurzes, verschmitztes Lächeln sehen.


	14. Chapter 14

„Ich hoffe das funktioniert wirklich mit dem Stand“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, als sie am frühen Vormittag auf Goliath warteten und Severus kurz zuvor einen Auflauf in den Ofen schob. Ein Zauber lag darauf, sobald er fertig war, würde sich der Herd von alleine ausschalten und man konnte die Leckerei dann bei Bedarf raus holen.  
Deswegen war es auch kein Problem, dass der Held und sein ehemaliger Lehrer nun vor dem Haus standen und in den dunklen Wald blickten.  
„Mit meinem, oder dem von diesem Zentauren?“  
„Deinem. Ich kenne dich, leider, zu gut, am Ende fauchst du noch irgendwelche Dorfbewohner an und sie besuchen dich, zum Dank, mit ihren Heugabeln.“  
„Dann verwandele ich sie alle in Kröten und sie können sich ihre Heugabeln von Unten ansehen“ verkündete der Professor trocken, wurde daraufhin entsetzt angesehen und grinste breit, wurde aber auch schnell wieder ernst:  
„Du hast doch schon bei der letzten Weihnachtsfeier gesehen, dass ich auch anders kann und gar nicht so schlimm bin, jedenfalls nicht mehr so sehr wie früher. Ich hätte dich auch in eine Kröte verwandeln, und mir die Häppchen so holen, können.“  
„Ich habe nicht entsetzt geschaut, weil du jemanden in eine Kröte verwandeln willst, sondern weil mir Professor McGonagall mal anvertraute, dass du eine absolute Niete in Verwandlung warst. Ungefähr so schlecht wie ich in Zaubertränke. Ich will deswegen gar nicht wissen wie eventuelle Kröten dann aussehen.“  
Severus kräuselte die Lippen ungehalten, also hatte die alte Lehrerin nicht geflunkert und er war wirklich schlecht. Aber Harry empfand das noch nicht mal als sonderlich schlimm, jeder hatte Schwächen und Stärken, auch Severus Snape.  
„Ich wusste es, die alte Hexe wird mich noch aus dem Grab heraus verfolgen“ beklagte sich der ehemalige Lehrer, McGonagall starb in der Schlacht und mittlerweile führte Professor Sprout die Schule... meistens mit mehr Herz als Verstand, aber vielleicht war es das was Hogwarts derzeit brauchte. Angeblich unterrichtete Severus nur nicht mehr, weil er Sprout nicht als Chefin ertragen konnte.  
„Schämst du dich? Ich habe mich schon im zweiten Jahr damit abgefunden, dass ich aus einem Kessel nie etwas vernünftiges heraus holen werde“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern:  
„Da kommt Goliath.“  
Tatsächlich regte sich gerade etwas am Dorfrand und dann betrat der wirklich riesige Zentaur Schattenkamm. Severus versteifte sich immer mehr, je näher Goliath kam, nahm aber auch das Klappern der Hufeisen wahr und wunderte sich ein wenig darüber. Oder auch nicht, denn so ein großer, schwerer Kerl zerstörte sich bestimmt die Hufe am unregelmäßigen Waldboden.... oder auf den gepflasterten Straßen der Menschen.  
„Er ist sehr lieb“ schmunzelte Harry und begrüßte den Zentauren, zauberte ihm seinen Stand aus dem Gasthaus heraus:  
„Das ist Severus, er wird einen zusätzlichen Stand jedes Wochenende betreiben und möchte sich das jetzt mal ansehen.“  
„Ah ein bisschen Gesellschaft schadet nicht“ schmunzelte der riesige Kerl, wurde dann aber ernst:  
„Du siehst jedoch aus, als hättest du Angst vor mir... wie war dein Name... Severus?“  
„Severus Snape“ stellte sich der Professor langsam vor.  
„Der Zaubertränkemeister aus England? Da solltest du doch keine Angst vor mir haben, wenn ich dir was antue, dann hab ich Morgen irgendeinen tödlichen Saft am Stand kleben. Außer ich schicke dich direkt in die Hölle, aber dann kriege ich sicher Ärger mit Harry.“  
Stille trat ein, Goliath packte seine Sachen aus und Valdor kam um den neuen Stand schon mal probeweise aufzustellen.  
„Woher kennst du meinen Namen“ hakte Severus nach.  
„Ich bin erst seit gut fünf Jahren hier im Wald, vorher habe ich in Norwegen im Ministerium gearbeitet, als Auror“ verkündete Goliath trocken und den Beiden klappten die Münder wortwörtlich auf:  
„Und als Auror weiß man auch wer regelmäßig in seiner Hütte, im Wald, Urlaub macht... Wieso seid ihr so erstaunt?“  
„Auror“ brachte Harry fiepend hervor, das würde nicht nur die Hufeisen erklären.  
„Sogar der Chef der Abteilung für magische Wesen... gut fünfzig Jahre lang“ der Zentaur wurde nun sehr ernst:  
„Den Namen Goliath haben mir die Menschen gegeben und ich habe wirklich gerne für sie gearbeitet. Aber dann bekam eine norwegische Herde... Platzprobleme... und wanderte hierher aus. Ich hatte Freunde in der Herde, ein paar Jahre blieb ich noch bei den Menschen, dann folgte ich ihnen. Auch ein Zentaur wie ich braucht eine Herde, sonst geht es ihm auf Dauer nicht gut. Also, jetzt bist du hier in Rumänien, Zaubertränkemeister, auf Urlaub aber doch nicht, wenn du schon einen Stand betreiben willst.“  
„Bis Januar, mindestens.“  
„Dann kannst du mir mindestens einen Trank gegen den Ausschlag brauen, der mich jeden Sommer hier befällt“ Goliath zeigte auf seinen Bauch, Severus atmete tief durch und hockte sich dann unter den Zentauren, um sich das anzusehen.  
„Das ist eine Allergie“ stellte er schnell fest:  
„Auf etwas was deinen ganzen Bauch berührt, ich nehme stark an, es ist dein Schlaflager.“  
„Dann weiß ich was es ist. Hier gibt es kein Elfenkraut, man benutzt im Sommer so ein weiches Zeug, was hier die Bäume runter wächst. Daraus machen wir uns frische Schlaflager für die etwas wärmere Zeit... ich werde auf Heu und Moos umsteigen.“  
„Wieso bist du vorher nicht zu einem Heiler gegangen, um dir das wegmachen zu lassen“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Ich war in Kluftspitze, aber kaum habe ich nur einen Huf gezeigt rannten sie kreischend davon. Ihr müsst wissen, Kluftspitze ist für mich näher als Schattenkamm. Ich laufe einiges an Strecke hierher, aber da ich auch sehr große Schritte mache, ist es trotzdem kein Problem und macht wenig Mühe. Aber ich dachte auch lange, dass jeder Rumäne so reagiert, wenn ich auftauche. Die Vorhersage des Schamanen hat mich förmlich gezwungen es erneut zu versuchen, aber nach Kluftspitze wollte ich dann doch wirklich nicht mehr, auch wenn die einen richtigen Markt haben.“  
„Wie viel hast du schon eingenommen“ wollte der Held geschäftig wissen:  
„In einer Woche ist die Standmiete fällig.“  
„Ich habe dreihundert Galleonen eingenommen. Aber es wird weniger.“  
„Deswegen hat auch Cassandra den Stand von Severus erlaubt, sein Erlös geht in die Gemeindekasse, und er wird die Bewohner von Schattenkamm hier auf den Platz locken. So kannst du eventuell neue Waren anpreisen.“  
„Das werde ich definitiv tun. Unsere Frauen hängen zur Zeit Waldkräuter, für Tee und Suppen, zum Trocknen auf, ich soll diese auch bald verkaufen.“  
„Und sie werden sicher auch gut ankommen. Wie sieht es mit dem Stand aus, Valdor?“  
„Er ist fertig“ brummte der handwerklich begabte Haushälter:  
„Komm her, Professor, und schau dir das an.“  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue und besah sich dann tatsächlich seinen Stand, Harry folgte ihm und fragte neugierig nach dem Haus in Norwegen.  
„Wieso bist du dahin nicht geflüchtet?“  
„Weil es nicht mir gehört. Ich habe es mir immer nur für ein paar ruhige Tage ausgeliehen.“  
Wahrscheinlich gehörte es sogar Lucius, und der würde seinen besten Freund sicher dort vermuten und suchen. Severus sah nicht wirklich aus, als hätte er jemanden wie Lucius Malfoy für immer verloren, eher danach als wolle er die Freundschaft nicht beenden und war deswegen geflohen.  
Langsam tat er Harry wirklich leid, aber das würde er Severus natürlich nie sagen.  
„Der Stand wird seinen Zweck erfüllen, gehen wir essen und ich wette, danach wirst du Valdor nicht mehr an den Herd lassen wollen.“  
„Das werden wir noch sehen“ kam es von Harry und Valdor im Chor, woraufhin Severus leicht amüsiert schmunzeln musste.

„Es ist gut, aber Valdor kocht dann doch besser“ erklärte der junge Held, als er sich den Mund abwischte und den Teller dann in die Spüle zauberte:  
„Und ich wette, er muss jetzt den Abwasch machen.“  
„Er zaubert es sauber, und wie ich schon sagte, ich beteilige mich an seinem Lohn. Aber jetzt weißt du auch, dass er ruhig mal ein paar Stunden frei machen kann und du trotzdem nicht verhungerst.“  
„Valdor hat viel freie Zeit, er nutzt sie nur meistens nicht“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und widmete sich dann dem Dessert, welches dann doch von Valdor zubereitet wurde. Es gab einen Milchreis mit Kürbiscreme und Karamellsoße, etwas was Harry förmlich ein saugte.  
Solange bis plötzlich ein erstickendes Kreischen, und Kampfgeräusche, von Draußen her zu hören waren und die Drei aufstanden um neugierig hinaus zu sehen.  
Vor ihrer Tür fand man Adusa, die gerade einen fremden Vampir in der Luft zerfetzte, und eine Transportbox für Vögel. Diese stand am Boden und es gurrte leise dort heraus.  
Der Vampir hauchte sein untotes Leben schneller aus, als irgendjemand eingreifen konnte und Adusa sah danach aus, als wolle sie ihr Werk an den Freunden weiterführen. Etwas was Severus dazu brachte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, er kannte ja die Vampirin auch nicht.  
„Eindeutig war der Kurier zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort“ kommentierte Valdor das Geschehen recht gelassen.  
„Adusa wollte die Freunde besuchen“ zischelte die Vampirin hinter ihren spitzen Zähnen hervor:  
„Da traf dieser Eindringling ein, er hätte wissen müssen, dass andere Vampire hier sofort sterben, werden sie entdeckt.“ Sie beruhigte sich langsam und schnupperte dann instinktiv.  
„Das ist der Mann, von dem Verandis erzählte. Der nicht schmeckt. Er sollte seinen Zauberstab nur auf Adusa richten, wenn er ihr Schokolade in die Hände zaubern will.“  
„Wir haben Milchreis da“ lud Valdor sie ein, und Severus ließ seinen Stab wieder verschwinden, er wusste wann es gut war sich zurück zu ziehen:  
„Und ich wette, dass ist die Eule, welche du bestellt hast, Harry.“  
„Ja eindeutig“ nun quietschte der zukünftige Züchter dem Tier entgegen und trug die Box auch gleich in das Haus hinein, der tote Vampir wurde von ein paar Dorfbewohnern später sicher weggeräumt... oder zumindest das was Adusa von ihm übrig ließ.  
„Adusa bereut es nicht den Fremden getötet zu haben, aber sie sieht ein, dass sie es nicht hätte tun müssen“ überlegte sie, als Valdor ihr den Rest vom Milchreis servierte:  
„Er war nur ein Kurier und lief Adusa ahnungslos in die Hände. Aber er wusste es, und seine Chefs wussten es, sicher glaubten sie, alle würden schlafen.“  
Sie fing an von dem Milchreis zu essen und wurde dabei sehr intensiv von Severus beobachtet, was sie aber nicht zu stören schien. Harry holte inzwischen die glücklich gurrende Eule aus der Box und drückte sie gleich an sein Herz, schneeweiß und genauso jung wie Loki, genau das was er brauchte. Und es gab auch einen Brief dabei, Harry las ihn und verzog missmutig das Gesicht.  
„Der Züchter fragt, was mit Skadi passiert ist“ seufzte er:  
„Ich kann ihm schlecht schreiben, dass sie mir mit einem Nyx abgehauen ist.“  
„Harry Potter kann schreiben, dass Verandis sie ihm für viel Geld abgekauft hat“ schlug Adusa sofort vor:  
„Der Züchter wird nicht kommen, um zu sehen ob das stimmt. Und wenn doch, so wird Verandis für Harry Potter lügen.“  
„Das ist wohl die beste Lösung, ich schreibe, dass ein reicher, rumänischer Graf sich in sie verliebte und mir viel Geld für sie bot. Außerdem ist er ein Freund und ich konnte es ihm nicht abschlagen. Komm Susi, ich zeige dir dein neues Heim und stelle dich Loki vor.“  
„Susi“ staunten Valdor und Severus gleichzeitig.  
„Ist doch ein schöner Name, oder“ schmunzelte Harry und trug die gurrende Susi nach Oben.  
„Adusa hätte ihre neue Eule „Blutiger Tod“ genannt, aber jetzt will sie sehen ob Valdor schon neue Eiscreme gekauft hat.“


	15. Chapter 15

„Du hast schon wieder geschnarcht, dieses pfeifende Röcheln...“ beklagte Harry sich am nächsten Morgen und fand erneut einen Brief von Verandis auf seinem Schreibtisch:  
„Vielleicht war der Stand eine schlechte Idee und du hättest dich im Kastell bewerben sollen. Dort könntest du sicher zur Not auch wohnen, und wärst sehr versteckt gewesen.“  
„Und dann knabbern sie mich am Ende doch an“ seufzte Severus, er überlegte tatsächlich ernsthaft sich einen Anti-Schnarchtrank zu brauen. Am Tag zuvor war er noch beim Heiler gewesen, der für ein paar Knochenwuchstränke ihm sein Labor jederzeit zur Verfügung stellte. Die Tränke brauchte er wohl für die Holzarbeiter, die öfters mal stürzten, oder vom Baum fielen.  
„Ich meine Cassandra sagte, die Arbeiter im Kastell würden ihr Blut nicht geben müssen, außer höchstens wenn Not am Mann ist. Aber der Stand ist eine gute Idee, dein Schnarchen nicht.“  
„Ich braue einen Trank dagegen... ich möchte mit dir über deine vampirischen Freunde reden“ Severus wirkte nun sehr besorgt und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Gestern. Diese Adusa hat vor deiner Tür einen Vampir getötet und kommt dann rein, futtert deinen ganzen Milchreis weg und macht sich auch noch über dein Eis her.“  
„Das habe ich extra für sie gekauft. Unser Eis ist in der Truhe von Cassandra, deswegen haben wir gestern auch unser Dessert nicht bezahlt. Ich bin nicht dumm... nachdem sie letztes mal das ganze Zitroneneis gegessen hat und nichts mehr für mich übrig blieb.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht. Du hast dich vollkommen gleichgültig gegenüber der Tatsache verhalten, dass sie vor deinen Augen jemanden tötete. Und als ich zum Heiler rüber ging, habe ich gesehen wie die Dorfbewohner die Leichenreste mit Besen in den Wald fegten.“  
„Und was ist daran schlimm? Jeder Vampir weiß, wie Adusa schon sagte, wenn er nach Schattenkamm kommt und entdeckt wird, stirbt er.“  
„Wenn ein Vampir in Rumänien einen anderen Vampir ermordet“ Severus zauberte ein Gesetzbuch hervor, das hatte er sich wohl vor der Reise besorgt und las nun daraus vor:  
„Dann ist es gleichwertig, als würde ein Mensch einen anderen Menschen ermorden. Deine Adusa hätte eigentlich Besuch von den Auroren bekommen sollen, und keinen Milchreis.“  
„Die Drei haben einen Sonderstatus“ Harry nahm den Brief und sah kurz darauf:  
„So wie Valdor es erzählte, hat der Graf einiges an Einfluss aus seiner Zeit als Zaubereiminister mitnehmen können. Ich nehme stark an, dass auf all dem Grund und Boden, welcher zum Kastell gehört, nur seine Gesetze gelten. Und ich komme damit auch sehr gut klar, wenn es so ist, dass Eindringlinge getötet werden, dann ist es eben so. Und ich bin hier niemand, der zum Ministerium gehen kann und sofort seine Wünsche erfüllt bekommt. Und vielleicht ist es ja auch das, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Einfach irgendwo einfügen und die Position als Cassandras Stellvertreter ist mir schon mehr als genügend „Macht.“ Außerdem mag ich Adusa, sie ist hilfsbereit und irgendwie... niedlich.“  
„Niedlich...“ Severus atmete tief durch und ging dann zum Bad:  
„Und du hast mich früher als fies und eiskalt bezeichnet.“  
„Findest du sie etwa nicht niedlich“ grinste der Held breit und der Professor hob eine Augenbraue, dann verschwand er endgültig im Badezimmer, Harry widmete sich dem Brief.  
Es gab nichts besonderes, Verandis beschwerte sich das Adusa vom Milchreis schwärmte und Skadi nutzte die geschenkte Höhle zusätzlich zu dem was sie sich baute. Cupcake versuchte wohl erst mit hinein zu klettern, aber Nyxxe bevorzugten Nester und keine Baumhöhlen, deswegen schlief er davor. Außerdem fand der Graf die neue, kleine Eulendame sehr süß, dies erinnerte Harry daran, dass er gleich einmal zum Eulenzimmer gehen musste und nach Susi schauen.  
Wenn er Glück hatte, dann freundete sie sich zumindest schon mal mit Loki an. Wenn Harry ganz viel Glück hatte, dann schnäbelten sie auch schon. Alt genug dafür waren sie ja, für mehr aber noch nicht.  
„Und was schreibt der Graf“ fragte Severus neugierig. Er konnte eh nichts mehr dagegen tun, sein ehemaliger Schüler hatte sich schon vollkommen an das Leben, in Schattenkamm, gewöhnt und war innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einer dieser Dorfbewohner geworden.  
„Nichts besonderes, nur über Skadi und Susi, und das Adusa von dem Milchreis geschwärmt hat“ Harry spitzte die Lippen amüsiert und ging dann ebenfalls duschen, inzwischen machte sich Severus auf den Weg nach Unten und fand dort Valdor am Herd stehend vor.  
„Gibt es Kaffee“ fragte der Professor neugierig und bekam eine Tasse damit hingehalten, die er natürlich sofort annahm:  
„Dein Milchreis ist anscheinend ein großes Thema im Kastell, der Graf ist „neidisch“ auf Adusa. Da frage ich mich doch wirklich, wieso er nicht selbst hier aufschlägt und sich bekochen lässt.“  
„Verandis verlässt das Kastell selten“ war die knappe Antwort, Severus wusste, Valdor durfte nichts verraten, aber vielleicht konnte man ja doch etwas aus ihm heraus kitzeln.  
„Und dann war er mal Zaubereiminister von Rumänien?“  
„Ja. Ist lange her, kein Bewohner von Schattenkamm hat es erlebt und auch nicht die Generation zuvor.“  
„Wie alt ist dieser Graf?“  
„Zweitausend Jahre vielleicht, jedenfalls sehr alt. Hat auch schon fünfhundert Jahre in Deutschland gelebt, erzählt er jedenfalls gerne von... und von Waldmeister.“  
„Waldmeister?“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht was es ist, aber es hat ihm geschmeckt. Als Getränk, oder Pudding... ich weiß nicht. Er hat sich oft beschwert, dass es keiner außerhalb Deutschlands zu kennen scheint. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht nur für die magische Welt gilt.“  
„Wahrscheinlich ist es irgendwas Süßes... du wirst mir nicht sagen, wieso diese drei Vampire so wild auf Süßigkeiten sind?“  
„Nein.“  
„Und dieses Kastell...“  
„Da kommt man nur mit Einladung rein, oder man hat einen Job dort. Passt dir irgendwas nicht?“  
„Mir passt nicht, dass die Vampire hier einfach jeden töten können, der hier sich auch nur einmal falsch bewegt.“ Severus wedelte mit dem Gesetzbuch, woraufhin Valdor es nahm und an einer bestimmten Stelle aufschlug.  
„Wenn die Menschen, welche unter dem Schutz des Vampires stehen“ las der Haushälter vor:  
„Von einem anderen Vampir bedroht, oder gar ausgesaugt werden, dann darf der Vampir den anderen töten ohne eine Strafe zu befürchten. Adusa musste gestern sicher gehen, dass ihre Menschen, die Bewohner von Schattenkamm, keinem anderen Vampir zum Opfer fallen. Und außerdem gelten hier die Gesetze des Grafen. Und jetzt deck den Tisch, anstatt dich zu beschweren.“  
Severus seufzte und zückte den Zauberstab, als Harry in die Küche kam, saß der Professor mit seinem Kaffee schon am Tisch.  
„Du könntest mir eine Einladung in das Kastell verschaffen“ schlug Severus vor, aber Harry merkte sofort, langsam gab sein ehemaliger Lehrer es auch auf.  
„Ich hab selbst noch keine gekriegt, aber lieber würde ich Verandis mit einer Wagenladung Eiscreme hier empfangen. Ich habe ihm ja schon vorgeschlagen, als Nebel unentdeckt herzukommen und dann mit uns zu essen. Aber bisher kam noch keine Antwort darauf, zu Halloween versuche ich es noch mal. Hier ist es bestimmt gemütlicher als in einer uralten Burg.“  
„Nicht unbedingt“ brummte Valdor:  
„Immerhin leben die Drei schon einige Jahrhunderte darin, da richtet man sich immer mehr und immer anders ein. Als ich das letzte mal da war, hatten sie den Hauptsaal zum Beispiel mit rotem Brokat und warmen Samtteppichen sehr gemütlich gemacht. Der lange, uralte Esstisch hat sich sehr gut darin eingefügt, besonders nachdem ich endlich einen Zauber gegen die Blutflecken gefunden habe.“  
„Blutflecken“ hakte Severus besorgt nach.  
„Der Vorbesitzer, der Burg, hat sich gerne seine Opfer darauf ausgelegt und dann mit seinen Kumpanen darüber hergemacht. Verandis hat den Tisch immer nur mit einer Decke benutzt, für die Reinigung bekam ich einen guten Bonus. Ich hoffe euch schmecken die Omeletts heute, und wir müssen langsam mal wieder einen Großeinkauf machen. Besonders weil wir jetzt einen Esser mehr haben.“  
„Dann gehen wir heute nach Kluftspitze“ Harry verzog missmutig das Gesicht:  
„Eigentlich will ich nicht, denn einmal möchte ich bei Susi bleiben und zum anderen wird Adusa diesmal nicht auftauchen und uns retten. Am Ende verkauft uns keiner was, weil sie sich zudem an unseren letzten Einkauf, mit ihr, erinnern.“  
„Das wäre tatsächlich möglich“ überlegte Valdor ernsthaft:  
„Wir könnten auch eine Bestellung abschicken, aber es dauert oft ein paar Tage bis dann alles da ist... wenn es überhaupt ankommt. Ich wollte meinem Enkel einmal seinen Lieblingskuchen zum Geburtstag backen und so bestellte ich zwei Kilo Heidelbeeren, sie kamen nicht rechtzeitig und der Junge hat sogar geweint. Und als sie dann eine Woche später endlich eintrafen waren sie nicht nur Matsche, sondern auch schimmlig. Da hat er nochmal geweint.“  
„Wie lange ist das her?“  
„Zwei Jahre, und leider hat sich an den Lieferungen nichts geändert. Wir sollten wirklich selbst apparieren... wenn nicht nach Kluftspitze, dann vielleicht nach Wegesruh.“  
„Wegesruh?“  
„Eine weitere magische Ansiedlung, aber sehr weit entfernt und es gibt dort immer wieder Probleme mit Vampiren. Zum Beispiel mit solchen, die auch gerne mal den letzten Tropfen nehmen. Aber es gibt dort guten Fisch, da es nahe am Meer liegt.“  
„Wir apparieren alle zusammen hin, deine Susi wird eh jetzt erstmal ein paar Stunden schlafen“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Und kaufen ordentlich ein. Kein Vampir kann tagsüber trinken, deswegen wird es einigermaßen sicher sein. Aber jetzt erstmal... die Omeletts.“


	16. Chapter 16

„Bevor das Ministerium nach Bukarest ging, war Wegesruh der Sitz des Zaubereiministers“ Valdor, Severus und Harry standen vor einer großen, alten und schneeweißen Villa, und der Haushälter hielt einen recht interessanten Vortrag über die kleine, magische Stadt:  
„Das hier war der Sitz des Ministers, der damals noch den Titel Graf bekam und als adlig galt. Und hier haben wir auch nun die Herkunft von Verandis' Titel, denn er war der letzte Graf von Wegesruh, der letzte Zaubereiminister, der von hier aus über Rumänien „herrschte“. Und er machte seine Arbeit besser als jeder seiner Vorgänger, und Nachfolger, viele alte Vampire schreiben ihm selbst heute noch regelmäßig, er solle sich noch einmal für das Amt bewerben.“  
„Und er will nicht mehr?“  
„Er hat Bedingungen, wenn dann würde er es von Zuhause aus machen wollen und nicht nach Bukarest gehen, ihm ist das Gebäude des Ministeriums zu „hässlich“ und seine beiden Ladys sollen auch hohe Ämter bekommen. Aber bei dem Punkt spielt das Ministerium nicht mit, nicht nur weil es dann sozusagen Vetternwirtschaft wäre, sondern auch weil weder Gwendis, noch Adusa, in Rumänien geboren wurden.“  
„Also ist Verandis Rumäne?“  
„So ist es. Adusa ist sogar Russin, allein der Gedanke daran verursacht beim Senat ordentlich Bauchschmerzen. Auch wenn Rumänien eine wesentlich ältere, magische Geschichte hat, als Russland, die in Moskau haben einfach mehr Macht und mehr Leute. Niemand hier will Ärger mit dem russischen Ministerium. Selbst die Briten wollen keinen Ärger mit den Russen.“  
„Aber es ist doch sicher schon lange her, dass Adusa von Verandis gebissen wurde, oder“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Es kann fünftausend Jahre her sein, das ist dem Ministerium egal, sie wurde in Russland geboren und ist damit ein potentieller Spion... sobald sie in einem Amt ist. Ansonsten ist sie aber sehr geachtet und der Bevölkerung wäre es wahrscheinlich auch egal. Also... hier gleich die Straße runter ist der Marktplatz, und wenn gerade kein Markt ist, dann gibt es da zumindest etliche Geschäfte. Wir werden alles bekommen, was wir brauchen.“  
Sie gingen an der Villa vorbei und Severus fragte, wer sie denn derzeit nutzen würde.  
„Eine alte Vampirfamilie, mit der sich Verandis nicht sonderlich gut versteht. Neu gebissene zwingen sie, beim ersten Trinken, dazu den letzten Tropfen zu nehmen, und auch sonst sind sie diesem nicht abgeneigt. Und sie haben sich das Gebäude gleich nach seinem Auszug unter den Nagel gerissen. Derweil sprach er davon, dass die ein oder andere Statue noch in der Villa sei... oder zumindest hat er sie dort zurückgelassen. Er wollte seine Habe später nach holen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu und auch wenn er einer der mächtigsten Vampire ist... mit einer ganzen Familie will er sich dann doch nicht anlegen. Auch wenn er derweil damit drohte denen Adusa an den Hals zu hetzen.“  
„Ich glaube sie würde es gerne tun“ schmunzelte Harry und sie erreichten den Marktplatz, sie hatten Glück, es gab einige Stände und Buden, mehrere Vampire und Menschen tummelten sich darauf:  
„Es gibt ja etliche Vampire, die sich am Tag raus trauen.“  
„Je älter, je unempfindlicher. Und es liegt auch daran, wer wen gebissen hat. Wenn jemand wie Verandis beißt, ist sein „Opfer“ gleich auch sehr mächtig. Wenn ein halbes Hemd von zweihundert Jahren daher kommt, dann kann das Opfer auch nicht viel erwarten und muss sich mindestens tausend Jahre Ärger vom Hals halten. Aber im Gegensatz zu Verandis, Gwendis und Adusa können die Jungs hier nichts mit Lebensmitteln anfangen. Die drei sie sind die einzigen Vampire, die schmecken können, der Durchschnitts-Beißer trinkt höchstens mal ein Glas Rotwein.“  
„Verandis beißt nicht mehr, oder“ hakte Harry, recht interessiert, nach woraufhin er von Severus entsetzt, und von Valdor ernst, angesehen wurde:  
„Nein, ich will kein Vampir werden. Ich mein ja nur, im Grunde könnte er sich seine eigene Familie zusammen beißen und damit dann seine Sachen aus der Villa holen.“  
„Und dann ist er gleich unbeliebt. Außerdem gibt Schattenkamm nicht mehr her, als für drei von seiner Sorte“ wehrte Valdor ab und holte dann die Einkaufsliste hervor:  
„Am Besten wäre es, wenn wir uns trennen. Umso schneller sind wir dann auch wieder bei Harrys Eulen... die wahrscheinlich Beide gerade tief und fest schlafen.“  
„Zusammen in einer Höhle sitzend, so habe ich sie eben jedenfalls gesehen. Es war sehr süß“ strahlte der zufriedene Eulenzüchter:  
„Lasst mich die Sachen kaufen, die nicht in unserem Magen landen, also die Seife zum Beispiel.“  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Denn ich traue es dir irgendwie nicht zu auch nur eine reife Ananas von einer unreifen zu erkennen.“  
„Ach, woran erkennt man sie denn“ schnappte Harry sofort.  
„An dem Zauber, den man auf sie wirkt“ schnappte Severus zurück.  
„An den Blättern“ mischte sich Valdor ein und gab dem Helden einen Teil der Liste:  
„Wenn sich die inneren Blätter leicht ablösen lassen, dann ist sie reif. Und jetzt gehen wir einkaufen, streitet nicht.“  
„Wir streiten nicht, diese Diskussionen gehören zu unserer Beziehung“ grinste Harry frech und machte sich dann eilig auf den Weg zum Stand mit handgemachter Seife. Eigentlich könnte er auch die gezauberte kaufen, aber wenn er das Geld schon hatte... und außerdem gab es dort Seifenstücke in Tierform. Harry kaufte eine Eule für sich, eine Krähe für Severus und eine niedliche Katze für Valdor. Ob die Schlange nicht besser für den fiesen Professor wäre... nein, zu einer alten Nebelkrähe passte eine pechschwarze Krähenseife sehr gut.  
„Bekomme ich den Hund da“ flüsterte plötzlich eine dunkle, männliche Stimme hinter ihm, Harry erstarrte, er hörte förmlich das sanfte Lächeln und spürte auch eine leichte Kälte, also war es ein Vampir. Dieselbe Kälte spürte er auch immer wenn Adusa in der Nähe war. Und aus irgendeinem Grund kaufte er auch den Hund wirklich, die Verkäuferin selbst reagierte nicht auf den Untoten, packte nur alles ein und nahm das Geld an.  
Harry drehte sich langsam um und fand eine verhüllte Gestalt vor, der Vampir war etwas größer als er und trug über den ganzen Körper einen tiefschwarzen, dicken Brokatumhang. Nur die schwarzen Stiefel, und die tiefroten Augen, waren zu sehen. Sie waren genauso merkwürdig mandelförmig geformt wie die von Adusa, anders... unmenschlich...  
Erstmal war es nur das was man erkennen konnte, als der Vampir dann die Seife annahm sah Harry auch die weißen, langen Finger, von der Statur her war der Unbekannte ungefähr so wie Severus gebaut.  
„Danke“ lächelte der Vampir und tippte dem Helden kurz gegen die Nase, dann ging er einfach und verschwand vollkommen lautlos zwischen den Ständen.  
Harry sah ihm sprachlos nach, wer war das... was sollte das? Wobei, irgendwie ahnte er schon wer das war, wahrscheinlich jemand der diesmal das kürzere Streichholz gezogen hatte und sich seine Schokolade selbst besorgen musste. Aber wieso machte er das in Wegesruh, und nicht in Kluftspitze, zum Beispiel? Vielleicht war er es doch nicht gewesen, oder er war es und folgte Harry... hoffentlich nicht wie ein gruseliger Stalker.  
Nein bestimmt nicht, eventuell wollte er Harry nur mal im wachen Zustand sehen.  
Der junge Mann atmete tief durch und ging dann los zum Bürstenstand, Valdor brauchte eine neue für sein Haar und er selbst wollte eine Eulenbürste kaufen, die kam auch zwischen die Federn und wurde gern zur Massage benutzt... oder wenn das Tier sich irgendein Ungeziefer eingefangen hatte. Es gab sie überall auf der Welt, jedenfalls dort wo man sich Eulen hielt, und auch auf diesem Markt fand Harry sie... sogar für Nyxxe jeglicher Größe. Einige hatten deswegen auch etwas Ähnlichkeit mit einem Besen.  
„Es gibt einige Familien, und das Ministerium, welche sich besonders große Nyxxe halten“ erzählte der Verkäufer:  
„Aber hier auf dem Markt verkaufe ich mehr die kleineren Bürsten. Die großen bringe ich nur für den Fall der Fälle mit. Es kam auch schon vor, dass jemand meinen Stand entdeckte und für den Nyx zuhause ein paar bestellte. Ich habe auch verschiedene Ausführungen für allerlei Probleme.“  
„Ich kenne schon einen Nyx, aber der ist gerade mal so groß wie ein Hund“ murmelte Harry und kaufte eine Bürste für Valdor, und eine für die Eulen. Sicher würde besonders Susi die Zuwendung zu schätzen wissen, Loki wahrscheinlich nur dann wenn er sich wirklich Ungeziefer eingefangen hatte.  
Harry atmete tief durch und sah dann nachdenklich auf seine Liste, nur noch die Putzlappen, dann hatte er alles. Er sah auf, zur alten Villa hin und wurde sehr nachdenklich. Ob Verandis derweil versuchte an seine Sachen zu kommen? Und ob die überhaupt noch existierten?  
Vielleicht hatte die Vampirfamilie auch ein kleines Feuerchen damit entzündet, das wäre natürlich schade... aber andererseits, eventuell sahen sie die Sachen auch als Trophäe an...  
Harry beschloss es herauszufinden, dann wenn er einen Plan hatte und sich sicher war nicht auf dem Esstisch von irgendwelchen hungrigen, unangenehmen Untoten zu landen.


	17. Chapter 17

„Jetzt wo ich Verandis wahrscheinlich getroffen habe...“ begann Harry am Abend seinen Satz, als sie alle zusammen, mit den Eulen, vor dem Kamin saßen.  
„Wahrscheinlich... es hätte auch irgendein anderer Beißer sein können... jemand der auf kleine Jungs steht, vielleicht...“  
„Valdor“ schnappte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf:  
„Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr.“  
„Aber schwul und vielleicht hat derjenige dir das schon angesehen. Ich finde du wirkst sehr schwul, auch wenn du sehr streng sein kannst. Oder hat es einfach ausgetestet, weil du ihm gefallen hast“ konterte der Haushälter grinsend, woraufhin Harry noch roter wurde und Severus eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Das wusste ich ja gar nicht“ stellte der Professor fest und der Held wäre am Liebsten sofort im Boden versunken:  
„Aber es erklärt zumindest die Tatsache, wieso die Frauen dir reihenweise davon laufen.“  
„Ginny hat sich anderweitig verliebt“ schnappte Harry und dampfte förmlich aus den Ohren.  
„Sie war auch deiner nicht mal ansatzweise würdig, aber Luna Lovegood... und mit der warst du gefühlt höchstens drei Tage zusammen.“  
Der junge Mann öffnete und schloss den Mund schweigend, sah dabei aus wie ein Fisch an Land und Severus überlegte ernsthaft ob er es übertrieben hatte und ein Beruhigungstrank angebracht wäre.  
„Wir waren nur zum Schein zusammen“ nuschelte Harry dann zugebend:  
„Ich brauchte eine Begleitung für mehrere Empfänge im Ministerium... hab sie auch bezahlt.“  
Er starrte auf Susi, die sich gerade von Loki die Federn beschnäbeln ließ, und erwartete wahrscheinlich irgendeine Kritik an seinem Verhalten.  
„Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich genauso gemacht“ überlegte Severus und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich bin auch schwul, jedenfalls weitestgehend, und wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre... jetzt schau mich nicht so an, das mit deiner Mutter ist schon eine Ewigkeit her und danach hat mich nie mehr wirklich eine Frau interessiert. Und ich bin in einer Zeit aufgewachsen, in der Homosexualität in etlichen Ländern noch mit Peitschenhieben bestraft wurde... jedenfalls was die magischen Ansiedlungen angeht. Bei den Muggeln gibt es das ja teilweise immer noch.“  
„Bist du deswegen auf der Flucht?“  
„Ja und nein. Ich muss das jetzt nicht wirklich ausführen, oder? Eben waren wir doch noch bei dem Grafen und seinem Auftreten... was wolltest du von Valdor wissen?“  
„Wieso Verandis sein Gesicht nicht zeigt, wenn er es denn war“ seufzte Harry leise auf, Susi und Loki waren nun fertig mit der Federpflege und machten sich auf in die Nacht, raus aus dem Küchenfenster.  
„Seine Zeit in der Öffentlichkeit ist lange vorbei, und weil ich weiß, dass er sein Gesicht nicht zeigt... weiß ich auch, dass er es wirklich war. Jeder andere Vampir wagt sich entweder tagsüber nicht raus, oder er zeigt sich ohne Scheu. Ich kenne den Grund, aber ich darf ihn keinem sagen. Fragt mich nicht immer danach“ seufzte der Haushälter:  
„Ich bringe mich ordentlich in Gefahr damit.“  
„Verandis wird doch nicht kommen und dich töten, oder?“  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Aber er kann anderweitig sehr ungehalten werden und das bekomme ich dann ganz sicher zu spüren. Er beherrscht einige Zauber, von denen möchte mal nicht mal gestreift werden...“  
„Wenn er schon gut zweitausend Jahre alt ist, dann kann man auch einiges von ihm erwarten“ nickte Severus trocken und stand dann auf:  
„Ich mache noch einen Spaziergang.“  
„Wohin“ staunten seine beiden Mitbewohner sofort, um diese Uhrzeit wagte man sich doch nur mit triftigen Grund in den Wald.  
„Zum Kastell, nein ich will nicht hinein, ich möchte es mir nur ansehen. Es wäre wahrscheinlich auch schlecht drei Vampire zu besuchen, wenn Nacht ist und sie gerade hellwach sind, besonders dann wenn sie niemanden in ihrer Behausung haben wollen.“  
„Es spricht nichts dagegen zum Kastell hochzugehen“ brummte Valdor:  
„Aber ich komme besser mit, ich kann dir sagen wie weit du gehen darfst. Willst du auch mit, Harry?“  
„Natürlich, ich habe es ja auch noch nicht gesehen“ freute sich der junge Mann und schon waren die Drei draußen, auf dem Weg zum Kastell hoch. Sie mussten ein kleines Stück durch den Wald gehen, an einem weiteren Wegweiser vorbei und dann sahen sie auch schon die ersten Türme der finsteren Burg.  
Die Steine, aus der sie gebaut war, zeigten sich in dunklem schwarz und rot, ein tiefschwarzer Nebel schien förmlich aus den oberen Fenstern heraus zu wabbern.  
„Ich nehme an, das dort ist die Ursache für das schlechte Wetter von Schattenkamm“ stellte Harry fest und zeigte nach Oben:  
„Es sieht wirklich aus, als würden die Wolken dort produziert werden.“  
„Und das ist gar nicht mal so unwahr, der Sarkophag von Verandis steht in einem der Türme, in den anderen arbeitet er gerne. Er mag die Höhe, von dort aus kann man auch bis nach Schattenkamm runter sehen“ erzählte Valdor und sie erreichten den Vorplatz zur Burg. Ein großes Tor führte in das Gebäude hinein, welches mindestens so groß wie Hogwarts war... und trotzdem wirklich gut versteckt lag.  
„Bis hierher und besser nicht weiter“ warnte Valdor ernst:  
„Die drei sind wach, und wahrscheinlich sehr hungrig. Es kann aber auch sein, dass sie schon unterwegs sind.“  
„Und das natürlich fliegend, so das wir sie nicht bemerkten“ nickte Severus ernst, wollte dann noch etwas sagen, aber in diesem Moment ging das Tor krachend, langsam, auf. Sofort erstarrten die drei Besucher voller Sorge, hatte man sie bemerkt, wollte man sie nun verjagen? Harry nahm vorsichtshalber schon mal den Zauberstab in die Hand, um eventuell schnell weg zu apparieren.  
Eine junge Frau kam nach draußen, sie war klein, schlank und hatte fast durchsichtige Haut. Ihre Augen zeigten sich ebenso mandelförmig wie die von Verandis und Adusa, ihr Haar war lang und tiefschwarz.  
Die Vampirin trug eine braune Lederjacke, über weißer Bluse, und eine schwarze Lederhose, sie sah zu den Dreien und quietschte plötzlich verzückt auf, sprang Valdor freudig in die Arme.  
„Valdor“ freute sie sich und ließ sich fest drücken:  
„Bist du gekommen um mir auch Desserts zu machen? Ich kann die Schwärmereien von Adusa nicht mehr hören.“  
Harry klappte der Mund auf, das war Gwendis und vom Aussehen her war sie vielleicht... siebzehn Jahre alt. Jünger als Adusa, Verandis musste sie sehr früh getroffen haben und dann auch gleich gebissen. Das erklärte vielleicht auch, wieso sie höchstens 1,60m groß war.  
Sie bedeckte die Wangen des Haushälters mit vielen Küssen und ließ sich liebevoll drücken, dann aber bemerkte sie die anderen beiden Menschen und rutschte von Valdor runter... musterte Harry und Severus neugierig.  
„Der, der nicht schmeckt und der Junge den Verandis so mag“ stellte sie fest und drückte ihnen die Hand:  
„Und auch ich kann Gedanken lesen, wie Adusa, ich war sechzehn als Verandis mich zu einem Vampir machte.“ Sofort wurde der Held wieder rot und erntete dafür ein glockenhelles Lachen, dann aber schien Gwendis zu überlegen.  
„Verandis ist nicht da, er ist heute nach Wegesruh gegangen und hat von dort aus einen Transport nach Japan genommen“ erzählte sie, das war es also, er hatte wahrscheinlich auf seine Abreise gewartet und Harry zufällig auf dem Markt getroffen. Und der junge Mann dachte sofort an einen gruseligen Stalker, einmal wieder tat er dem Grafen unrecht.  
„Und Adusa“ fragte Severus ernst.  
„Sie war bis gerade auf der Suche nach Blut, nun spüre ich sie aber wieder in der Burg. Ich durfte heute vom Gärtner nehmen, da immer einer von uns in der Burg sein soll. Wir sind also Beide satt. Wollt ihr rein kommen, Valdor mach mir Erdbeerpudding“ und schon war sie wieder in den Armen des Haushälters und er trug sie einfach in die Burg hinein, Harry und Severus folgten ihnen einfach.  
Durch das Tor kamen sie in den Innenhof, Valdor hatte eindeutig kein Problem damit Gwendis den ganzen Weg über zu tragen, an den Bäumen und dem Pool vorbei... Pool.  
„Ihr habt einen Pool“ staunte Harry.  
„Adusa schwimmt gerne, sie bekam ihn zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag. Ich mag das nicht so“ nuschelte Gwendis in das Haar ihres liebsten Dessert-Kochs:  
„Arbeite wieder für uns, ich sage Verandis er soll deinen Lohn verdoppeln.“  
„Vorher war hier nur ein Baum, mit ein paar Sitzbänken drum herum“ erzählte Valdor, ging dabei gar nicht auf ihre Bitte ein, und trug sie in die Burg hinein. Dort wartete Adusa schon in dem großen, dunkelrot eingerichteten Eingangsbereich und tatsächlich schien er auch als Speisesaal zu fungieren, denn Harry machte sofort den langen Esstisch aus. Das war also das uralte Möbelstück, welches Valdor so gut reinigte.  
„Adusa ist nicht begeistert, auch wenn es Freunde sind“ bestimmte die ältere Vampirin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Valdor will uns Erdbeerpudding machen“ fiepte Gwendis und ließ von dem Haushälter ab, legte einen unwiderstehlichen Baby-Vampir-Blick auf... Adusa wurde augenblicklich schwach und kräuselte leicht ungehalten die Lippen. Wahrscheinlich konnte niemand Gwendis widerstehen.  
„Also gut“ bestimmte sie dann:  
„Valdor geht kochen und Adusa wird dafür Sorgen, dass Harry und Severus nicht in die Türme gehen. Sei froh, dass Verandis nicht hier ist, er hätte sie sofort wieder verjagt.“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir unbedingt einen Aufpasser brauchen“ warf der Professor ein.  
„Harry vielleicht nicht, aber Adusa kennt dich noch nicht gut genug und weiß nicht ob du verschlossene Türen respektierst“ nickte die Vampirin ernst:  
„Und außerdem bekommt ihr so eine Gratisführung. Folgt Adusa, und sie ist sich sicher, Valdor wird viel Sahne auf den Pudding machen.“


	18. Chapter 18

„Adusa möchte mit ihren besten und liebsten Freunden über etwas sprechen“ sie erreichten ein Wohnzimmer, welches nicht nur extrem gemütlich aussah, sondern wohl auch gerne benutzt wurde. Harry sah auf Anhieb drei Bücher mit Lesezeichen, eines war Dracula und er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Was für ein Klischee, und er nahm stark an das Gwendis es sich mit dem Buch gern gemütlich machte, denn es gab auch noch „Foltermethoden des Mittelalters“ und „die Kunst des magischen Tortenbackens“. Wobei, wer wollte denn da das Backen lernen, Adusa oder Verandis?  
„Du führst uns in einen sehr gemütlichen Raum und nennst uns deine liebsten Freunde... was willst du“ Severus warf der Vampirin einen sehr misstrauischen Blick zu, Harry hingegen ließ sich in einen der Lesesessel sinken. Ob der Graf diesen manchmal nutzte, wenn ja dann war er der zukünftige Bäcker... Harry warf einen Blick in das Buch, es war gar kein Backbuch, sondern ein Bildband.  
Adusa kräuselte die Lippen leicht und setzte sich dann ebenfalls, neben das Buch mit den Foltermethoden, das passte dann auch wirklich besser zu ihr.  
„Seit Valdor wieder arbeitet, haben Adusa, Gwendis und Verandis gesehen, dass sie einen Fehler begangen haben, ihn in Rente zu schicken. Zuvor war es nicht so präsent, er war nur zuhause und wir sahen ihn derweil nur nachts, wenn wir dann von ihm nahmen. Nun aber macht er Harry Potter Desserts und manchmal bekommen auch wir etwas davon ab... wir sind eifersüchtig.“  
„Ich halte ihn nicht“ kam aus dem Sessel heraus, Harry wusste genau woher der Wind gerade wehte, da wollte ihm jemand seinen Haushälter wegnehmen.  
„Es wäre noch besser wenn du ihm kündigst. Adusa würde auch dafür sorgen, dass du eine Entschädigung bekommst“ nun versuchte diese Vampirin dem Helden mit einem besonders lieben Blick beizukommen, aber der winkte nur ab... wurde aber auch sehr ernst.  
„Ich brauche einen Haushälter, bis Januar kann noch Severus für uns Beide kochen... aber danach... Ich halte aber auch Valdor nicht, wenn er hier mehr geboten bekommt, dann bin ich sicher der letzte der ihm das verwehrt. Aber dann muss er auch bei mir ausziehen.“  
„Gwendis hat schon ein Zimmer für ihn bereit gemacht, sicher wird sie ihn gerade anbetteln zurück zu kommen und auch Verandis würde dies sehr zu schätzen wissen“ überlegte Adusa:  
„Aber ja, es ist ein Problem, dass Harry Potter nur böse Zauberer ordentlich weich kochen kann.“  
Severus konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, dann nickte er aber ebenfalls sehr ernst.  
„Ich kann Harry ein paar Kleinigkeiten beibringen, oder zumindest zeigen wie man ein Rezept ordentlich befolgt. Aber auf Dauer wird er sich nicht selbst ernähren können, jedenfalls nicht gesund.“  
„Adusa überlegt was zu tun ist, aber es ist auch schon mal gut, wenn Severus dem Helden die richtige Benutzung eines Kochlöffels beibringt.“  
„Ihr tut so als wäre ich vollkommen unfähig“ beklagte sich der junge Mann halbherzig, er war eigentlich wirklich vollkommen unfähig:  
„Ich kann Nudeln kochen und Sandwiches belegen.“  
„Damit kommst du vielleicht drei Tage durch, und dann wirst du nach jemandem schreien, der für dich alles macht. Und ich rede noch nicht mal über das Putzen, Waschen und Reparieren. Am Ende besuche ich dich im Sommer und du haust in einer dreckigen Ruine“ nickte Severus und setzte sich nun endgültig ebenfalls. Dummerweise hatte er sich wohl den weichsten Sessel ausgesucht und sank gleich halb hinein, was ihn dazu brachte sofort wieder aufzustehen.  
„Gwendis mag diesen Sessel“ schmunzelte Adusa und runzelte dann die Stirn:  
„Wir werden uns etwas überlegen, erstmal aber wird Severus für Harry alles machen, solange bis er Schattenkamm wieder verlässt. Und bis dahin haben wir eine Lösung gefunden... wird Harry Potter seinen Haushälter entlassen?“  
„Wahrscheinlich muss ich das gar nicht, ich werde das spontan entscheiden. Wenn Valdor sich aus irgendeinem Pflichtbewusstsein heraus nicht hierfür entscheidet, dann werde ich es wahrscheinlich tun... es ist besser für ihn, wenn er hier lebt und arbeitet. Auch was seinen Enkel angeht, denn für den haben wir bis jetzt noch keine Lösung gefunden und er müsste deswegen auch an Weihnachten in Durmstrang bleiben. Und außerdem kann jetzt Severus endlich in ein eigenes Zimmer ziehen, dann muss ich mir das Schnarchen nicht mehr antun.“  
Adusa musterte Harry einige Momente lang, dann stand sie auf und nickte den Beiden zu.  
„Adusa wird Verandis davon erzählen und sicher wird er sich auch erkenntlich zeigen wollen. Gehen wir weiter, Adusa wird euch nun die Bibliothek zeigen.“

„Harry, ich...“ Valdor trug eine, mit viel Erdbeerpudding gesättigte, Gwendis auf seinem Rücken, als er die Freunde in der Bibliothek fand. Der Held winkte aber nur gelassen ab und atmete dann kurz durch.  
„Ich weiß schon“ erklärte er ruhig und man konnte sehen wie Valdor einige Felsen vom Herzen fielen:  
„Hol einfach Morgen deine Sachen, und natürlich bekommst du noch deinen vollen Lohn für diesen Monat.“  
„Es gibt keinen anderen Haushälter mehr in Schattenkamm“ hakte Valdor besorgt nach, Gwendis bot ihm nicht nur einen ordentlichen Lohn, sondern auch ein großes Zimmer... und ein Gästezimmer wenn sein Sohn in den Ferien nach Hause kam. Und da der eh noch als Kind galt, wurde er auch nicht angesaugt, was den meisten Bewohnern des Kastells sowieso eher selten passierte. Valdor wäre ja dann nicht der einzige Mensch in der Burg, der Gärtner lebte zum Beispiel auch in einem Bereich, seine Familie aber in Schattenkamm.  
Gwendis konnte Valdor das jedenfalls anbieten, sie kümmerte sich um die Finanzen und Angestellten des Kastells, etwas was sie recht schnell... in den letzten zweihundert Jahren... gelernt hatte, und Verandis vertraute ihr da voll und ganz.  
Gwendis mochte vom Körper her noch sechzehn Jahre alt sein, und vielleicht auch vom Gemüt her, aber ihr Verstand war genauso lernfähig wie jeder andere. Und wenn man die Zeit dazu hatte...  
„Ach noch habe ich ja Severus und dann werden wir sehen, vielleicht finde ich in Kluftspitze, oder Wegesruh, jemanden. Eventuell reicht eine Anzeige im rumänischen Tagespropheten. Aber darüber mache ich mir jetzt noch keine Gedanken, wir haben ja gerade mal September. Und du solltest dir erst recht keine Gedanken darüber machen, du bist hier im Kastell besser aufgehoben als bei mir, besonders weil wir dich wahrscheinlich doch irgendwann dazu gebracht hätten irgendwelche Geheimnisse auszuplaudern.“  
„Adusa, Gwendis und Verandis werden sich auch eine Lösung mit überlegen“ erklärte Adusa ernst:  
„Und wir werden jetzt gehen, deine Sachen holen, damit Harry sich nicht den Rest der Nacht noch unschönes Schnarchen anhören muss. Es ist sehr spät, jetzt sollten sowieso Gäste nicht mehr alleine durch den Wald gehen.“  
Und so machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg nach Schattenkamm zurück, Valdor trug Gwendis den ganzen Weg über, und erst als sie ins Haus eintraten, rutschte sie von seinem Rücken runter.  
„Lasst mich das machen“ bat sie und bewegte ihre Hand kurz, nur einen Moment später wanderte Valdors gepackter Koffer die Treppe runter.  
„Gwendis war schon immer magisch begabter als Adusa, aber nie so gut wie Verandis. Hätte Verandis dies gezaubert, der Koffer hätte Saltos gemacht und ein Abschiedslied gesungen“ erklärte die ältere Vampirin trocken.  
„Und hättest du es gemacht, würden uns gleich noch seine Unterhosen nachlaufen, weil du sie vergessen hast einzupacken“ entgegnete Gwendis ebenso trocken und Harry konnte sich, allein bei der Vorstellung an laufende, vergessene Unterhosen, ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Adusa muss nur dafür sorgen, dass niemand im Kastell stirbt, oder es an irgendeiner Stelle zerstört wird, sie muss nicht alle Unterhosen herbei zaubern können. Gehen wir, es wird Zeit und in vierundzwanzig Stunden ist Verandis auch sicher schon zurück. Er wird sich über die Anwesenheit von Valdor freuen... und wir uns über die Souvenirs aus Japan.“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und Valdor fragte noch einmal besorgt, ob das wirklich okay war.  
„So wie du immer vom Kastell, und deiner Arbeit dort, gesprochen hast, war es doch sowieso irgendwann klar gewesen“ erklärte Harry:  
„Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht dich in die Rente zu schicken, so alt bist du doch wirklich noch nicht. Mach dir wegen mir keine Sorgen, ich komm schon klar... zumindest solange wie Severus hier ist, und sicher werden wir auch eine gute Lösung für die Zeit danach finden. Besuch uns mal.“  
Valdor nickte zustimmend und ging dann mit den beiden Vampirinnen zurück zum Kastell, der Koffer folgte ihnen laufend und fing sogar an unterwegs doch noch ein Lied zu trällern.  
Da wollte wohl jemand genauso gut sein wie Verandis.  
Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen und Severus legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, schob ihn ins Haus zurück.  
„Ich mache dir jetzt einen Kakao und dann gehst du ins Bett“ erklärte der ehemalige Lehrer ernst:  
„Und Morgen sieht vielleicht alles schon ganz anders aus, wenn wir zum Beispiel mit Cassandra gesprochen haben.“  
„Du hast recht, aber statt das du den Kakao machst, solltest du lieber dein Bett rüber ins Zimmer bringen“ schlug Harry vor und schickte seinen Mitbewohner nach Oben, er selbst blieb unten und starrte seufzend auf die leere Küche.  
Eindeutig war dieser abendliche Spaziergang, zum Kastell, eine sehr schlechte Idee gewesen...


	19. Chapter 19

„Die Pfannkuchen von Valdor waren viel besser“ maulte Harry halbherzig am Frühstückstisch, während er sich einen nach dem anderen, von den Leckereien, in den Mund schob und dabei leise murrend kaute.  
„Ich bin auch nicht dein Haushälter“ schmunzelte der Professor recht amüsiert, er hatte die letzten Stunden sehr gut geschlafen und war nun auch bereit bis Januar, zur Not, den Helden zu bekochen. Auch wenn er eigentlich der beste Zaubertränkemeister der magischen Nation war, und nicht der Haushälter des Helden. Aber wenn man auf der Flucht war, und sich verstecken musste, dann musste man auch mal Abstriche machen und die Gegebenheiten hinnehmen.  
Harry nahm ihn auf, obwohl sie sich eigentlich nicht sonderlich gut verstanden, das rechnete Severus seinem ehemaligen Schülern wirklich hoch an.  
„Ich brauche einen neuen, und zwar sobald wie möglich“ kaute der junge Mann und spülte mit gutem, frischen Kakao nach:  
„Und am Besten einen, der genauso gut kochen kann wie Valdor. Die Putzzauber kriege ich zur Not noch hin, aber auf einen Kochkurs habe ich keine Lust. Erst recht nicht bei dir, du konntest mir das Brauen schon nicht beibringen.“  
„Weil du unfähig warst“ bestimmte Severus trocken und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch, widmete sich hungrig seinem eigenen Frühstück.  
Und es gab noch einen Vorteil dieser Sache, Severus konnte sich vollkommen sicher sein, dass es ihm auch schmeckte. Immerhin hatte er es selbst gekocht und dabei achtete er natürlich nicht nur auf die Wünsche des Helden... der manchmal sowieso einen sehr merkwürdigen Geschmack hatte. Was der Honig nun auf dem Speck-Pfannkuchen sollte... der Professor wollte gar nicht wissen wie das schmeckte.  
„Weil du der fieseste Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts warst“ kam zwischen Honig und Speck hervor:  
„Und ich wette, du hast dich nicht geändert.“  
„Doch, denn ich unterrichte nicht mehr“ Severus holte eine Serviette hervor und hielt sie dem Helden hin:  
„Du brauchst eine Haushälterin. Eine ältere Frau, die nicht nur auf deinen vollen Magen achtet, sondern auch darauf, dass du zum Beispiel ordentlich aus dem Haus gehst und dir den Mund immer abwischst.“  
„Für ein Kindermädchen bin ich zu alt.“  
„Sicher? Ich glaube fast, dass du nur so ein Chaot bist, weil du keine richtige Kindheit hattest... wir sollten vielleicht wirklich eine Anzeige in den rumänischen Tagespropheten bringen.“  
„Das habe ich nur gesagt, um vor allem Adusa zu beruhigen. Sie sollte kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, im Sinne davon das sie mir Valdor abgeschwatzt hat... keiner will freiwillig nach Schattenkamm ziehen, da kann ich soviel Lohn bieten wie ich will. Draußen entscheidet man sich freiwillig dafür, einem Vampir als Nahrung zu dienen und bekommt dafür einen gewissen Schutz geboten. Hier muss man nur nach Schattenkamm ziehen und landet gleich auf dem Teller. Und man hat keine Wahl, außer man zieht weg oder schmeckt nicht. Und dank der schwarzen Magie ist das Wetter da draußen immer so.“ Harry zeigte raus, Severus wurde nachdenklich und stand dann auf, trat ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Der junge Mann hatte ja recht, in Schattenkamm herrschte nicht gerade das blühende Leben und jeder kam mal auf den Teller... außer Cassandra, er selbst, Alte, Kranke und Kinder.  
Und dazu kannten die anderen „Langzeit-Opfer“ ihren Vampir auch, waren vielleicht mit ihm verwandt oder verliebt, befreundet etc. Die meisten Bewohner von Schattenkamm hatten Verandis noch nicht einmal in ihrem Leben gesehen.  
„Ich werde aber auch nicht bleiben“ warnte Severus:  
„Und deswegen muss eine Lösung gefunden werden. Bis dahin aber kümmere ich mich schon um dich, ich will ja selbst auch gut essen. Gehen wir jetzt erstmal zu Cassandra und reden mit ihr, vielleicht hat sie ja auch spontan schon eine Lösung.“  
Und so räumten sie schnell die Küche auf, Harry wischte sich den Mund ab und zog sich dann seinen Mantel über.  
„Ich frage mich wie Weihnachten hier sein wird“ überlegte der junge Mann ernsthaft, als er mit Severus vor das Haus trat und sehr ernst zum Himmel hoch sah.  
„Es wird schneien, wir werden einen Baum haben und während ich über den Humbug schimpfe, läufst du im Wichtel-Kostüm herum.“  
„Ich dachte eher ,das du dann im Weihnachtsmann-Kostüm vor dem Kamin sitzt“ grinste Harry breit und musste einem halbherzigen Angriff ausweichen, schnell huschte er ins Gasthaus und fand darin einmal wieder das halbe Dorf sitzen. Beim Frühstück dieses mal, Cassandra hob neugierig beide Augenbrauen, als sie Severus und Harry reinkommen sah.  
„Valdor arbeitet wieder im Kastell“ seufzte der zukünftige Eulenzüchter, Susi und Loki schliefen wieder zusammen in einer der Höhlen, da waren Eier schon fast vorprogrammiert. Und Harry freute sich schon sehr darauf...  
„Wieso das denn“ staunte die Bürgermeisterin:  
„Wobei er ja auch immer traurig war, dass man ihn in die Rente schickte. Verdient hatte er sie sich, aber glücklich war er damit nicht. Lasst mich raten, ihr braucht einen neuen Haushälter?“  
„Eine Haushälterin, Harry braucht eine Frau dafür“ nickte Severus ernst und setzte sich an die Theke, bestellte einen Kaffee. Und den bekam er auch gleich, so stark und schwarz, dass fast die Tasse zersprang. Ein wenig erstaunt sah er darauf und Cassandra meinte, dass sie ihn selbst so mögen würde und die meisten Bewohner von Schattenkamm eh Kakao und Tee bevorzugten.  
„Mir fällt gerade nicht mal mehr ein Mann ein“ nickte die Bürgermeisterin ernst:  
„Vielleicht wäre ein Anschlagbrett, auf dem Dorfplatz, mal eine Investition wert. Übrigens habe ich die Zustimmung zum Frühlingsfest bekommen, Morgen bist du das erste mal auf dem Marktplatz, Severus, und ich habe hier auch schon die Flaschen für den Stand.“  
Sie deutete darauf und dem Professor wurde nun wieder schlagartig bewusst, dass er sich ja dafür verpflichtet hatte jedes Wochenende diesen Stand zu betreiben.  
Da musste der Held wohl auswärts essen, zum Glück war dieses Gasthaus rund um die Uhr geöffnet.  
Trotzdem nahm er erstmal einen Schluck von diesem Kaffee... und im nächsten Moment rang er schwer nach Luft, verdammt, war der stark!  
„Das er mal von einem Kaffee die Fassung verliert“ grinste Harry breit, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Den Stand haben wir ganz vergessen, also fertig gebaut ist er schon, aber wir haben danach einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht. Da muss ich Morgen wohl mindestens zu Mittag bei dir essen, wahrscheinlich zum Abend auch.“  
„Das wirst du sicher nicht bereuen, ich habe diese Woche ein ganzes Rind bestellt und Morgen gibt es Steaks davon. Aber auf Dauer brauchst du wirklich eine Haushälterin, Harry, immerhin hast du ja auch nicht nur deine Eulenzucht, sondern auch Verpflichtungen als stellvertretender Bürgermeister. Goliath ist sehr zufrieden mit seinem Stand, und mit seinen Einnahmen, und er hat die Standmiete schon zur Seite gelegt. Die holst du natürlich bei ihm ab.“  
„Severus ist im Januar, spätestens, weg und dann habe ich keinen mehr, der für mich kocht. Und eigentlich hätte ich auch schon gerne eine Hilfe zu Weihnachten.“  
„Ihr werdet es sicher gut und groß feiern, es ist lange her, dass die Bewohner von Schattenkamm sich viel um Weihnachten kümmerten. Meistens sitzen sie dann doch hier bei mir und ich verteile Früchtekuchen. Es heißt im Kastell wird es groß gefeiert, aber das sind nur Gerüchte, genau weiß es keiner. Jedenfalls keiner, der nicht dort arbeitet.“  
„Ich finde mindestens eine Tanne auf dem Marktplatz... da ist der Brunnen...“  
„Der Brunnen ist alt und könnte schon längst abgerissen werden. Er ist nicht mal mehr benutzbar, weil wir irgendwann Geröll hinein geschmissen haben“ erinnerte sich Cassandra:  
„Da war ich drei Jahre alt und mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt. Sagen wir es so, ich überlasse dir den Marktplatz einfach ganz. Du bestimmst die Stände, und wie er aussieht, was du darauf stellen möchtest. Übertreibe es nicht, die Bewohner von Schattenkamm vertragen keine schnellen Veränderungen, aber wenn du dieses Jahr eine Tanne aufstellst, dann hast du vielleicht nächstes Jahr schon einen kleinen Weihnachtsmarkt. Wenn du Geld für etwas brauchst, dann reden wir vorher darüber, aber in der Regel wirst du alles entscheiden... und auch bestellen.“  
Harry sah sie schweigend, mit offenem Mund an, und schien dann zu überlegen ob er dies schaffte. Aber andererseits formten sich schon etliche Ideen in seinem Kopf... zum Beispiel könnte er in den Tagen vor Weihnachten einen Glühweinstand zum Baum stellen, und im nächsten Jahr noch drei weitere Buden. Und schon hatte er dann einen Weihnachtsmarkt, im Jahr danach gab es noch ein Karussell für die Kinder... er würde die Schattenkammer schon dazu bringen ein wenig mehr zu feiern.  
„Und das bedeutet natürlich auch, dass du das Frühlingsfest organisierst“ fügte Cassandra hinzu.  
„Du hast keine Lust das selbst zu machen“ stellte Severus ernst fest.  
„Doch, sicher, aber ich fürchte mich auch ein wenig davor. Ich bin hier in Schattenkamm geboren und aufgewachsen, ich verlasse es nur wenn ich ins Ministerium muss, ich war nicht mal auf einer Schule. Ich bin genauso wie alle anderen hier, deswegen fühle ich mich tatsächlich ein wenig damit überfordert eine Feier auf die Beine zu stellen. Aber ich weiß auch, dass es eine gute Idee ist und das es das Dorf zum Besseren verändern wird.“  
„Ich mach das schon“ bestimmte Harry ernst und wurde daraufhin sofort angestrahlt:  
„Als erstes lasse ich diesen alten Brunnen abreißen... und ich weiß auch schon wer das für ein paar Münzen sehr gerne machen wird.“

„Einfach einreißen“ Goliath stand vor dem alten Brunnen, Harry und Severus nickten gleichzeitig. Für zwanzig Galleonen brauchte der große Zentaur wahrscheinlich nur zwei Tritte um den Brunnen abzureißen, die Steine würde dann Severus wegzaubern.  
„Ja, mach dir keine Gedanken, wir werden das Loch dann stopfen... oder eher... das was noch davon übrig ist. Wir wollen zu Weihnachten dann genau hier eine Tanne aufstellen.“  
„Gut, geht etwas zur Seite“ forderte Goliath die Beiden auf, woraufhin sie sich neben den zentaurischen Stand stellten, dessen Betreiber atmete einmal tief durch und dann erhob er sich tatsächlich auf seine Hinterbeine. Er stieg, wuchs dadurch sicher auf fünf, sechs Meter an, und mit einem lauten Donnern ließ er sich auf den Brunnen förmlich fallen, woraufhin dieser unter einem seufzenden Grollen in sich zusammen brach. Zurück blieben nur ein paar einzelne Steinanhäufungen, die Goliath mit gezielten Tritten ebenfalls zu Fall brachte.  
Einige der Brunnenteile fielen in das Loch, Severus und Harry sahen hinein, Goliath schüttelte sich um den Staub loszuwerden und nahm dann zwanzig Galleonen in Empfang.  
„Wir füllen am Besten das Loch mit den Steinen und den Rest zaubere ich dann weg“ bestimmte Severus und zog den Zauberstab.  
„Zentauren haben einen Zauber um Steine flach zu „trampeln“ bot sich Goliath an und die Beiden nickten erneut, woraufhin seine Hufe anfingen golden zu leuchten und mit ein paar ordentlichen Tritten sorgte er dafür, dass am Ende nichts mehr von dem Loch zu sehen war... nur eine platte Stelle aus Stein.  
„Das lassen wir so, dann weiß ich jedes Jahr wo die Tanne hin kommt“ bestimmte Harry ernst und befühlte die Stelle:  
„Glatt wie ein Babypopo.“  
„Ich habe ein wenig übertrieben“ schmunzelte Goliath:  
„Normalerweise benutzen wir den Zauber um uns Wege im Wald zu schaffen. Es kann aber auch an meinen Hufeisen liegen.“  
„Es ist perfekt, danke“ freute Harry sich, fast gleichzeitig kamen ein paar Dorfbewohner aus ihren Häusern und fragten besorgt, was das denn sollte:  
„Cassandra hat mir den Marktplatz als Aufgabe gegeben. Das bedeutet ich bestimme alles, die Stände, die Feierlichkeiten, die Beleuchtung oder was hier eventuell gepflanzt wird. Und als erstes haben wir nun diesen unnötigen Brunnen abgerissen. Zu Weihnachten wird dann genau hier eine ordentliche, geschmückte Tanne stehen.“  
Die Dorfbewohner zögerten, wollten wohl erst sagen, dass es nicht die Art der Schattenkammer war so etwas öffentlich zu feiern, aber andererseits... es handelte sich ja um Weihnachten.  
„Wir würden uns sehr freuen“ bestimmten sie dann alle gleichzeitig und gingen dann wieder ihrem Tagewerk nach, Harry fielen gerade sämtliche Felsen, von Rumänien, vom Herzen.  
„Humbug“ schimpfte Severus und zeigte dann doch ein leichtes, kurzes Grinsen.


	20. Chapter 20

„Hallo Harry,  
ich bin endlich wieder zurück und als Valdor mir einen Kuchen, zur Begrüßung, brachte, war ich wenig verwundert. Eigentlich habe ich damit schon, vor meiner Abreise, gerechnet, denn Gwendis machte das Zimmer nicht gerade heimlich frei. Und genauso offen war sie auch damit, als sie ausrechnete wie viel wir Valdor zahlen können, ohne jemanden entlassen zu müssen.  
Auch wir haben nicht unendlich viel Geld und die einzige Einnahme ist ein Weinberg, den wir schon seit dreihundert Jahren betreiben. Okay, wir sind schon sehr reich, aber eben nicht so sehr zum Beispiel wie eine reinblütige, alte, magische Familie.  
Was ich aber sagen möchte ist, ich habe auf dem Rückweg einen Abstecher nach Deutschland gemacht um eine alte Freundin abzuholen. Sie ist Haushälterin und eine wirklich fantastische Köchin, wahrscheinlich steht sie gerade schon in deiner Küche, während du diesen Brief liest.  
Sie wohnt bei mir im Kastell, deswegen wird sie nur tagsüber bei euch sein und gib ihr bitte auch einen freien Tag pro Woche. Sie kann dann ja für euch vorkochen. Behandle sie einfach wie eine normale Angestellte, denn das ist sie auch“ Harry hielt inne, wieso musste Verandis das noch extra schreiben:  
„Nun hast du auch Gwendis kennengelernt, sicher warst du überrascht. Adusa fand sie in einem Kinderheim und erzählte mir von ihr, bei unserer ersten Begegnung hat sie mir fast ein Auge ausgekratzt und das ist bei einem Vampir richtig übel. Denn es gibt keinerlei Heilmittel für uns, das Auge wäre weg und man müsste das Loch irgendwie zumachen... und das endet immer unschön. Es heilt ja keine Wunde, es gibt keine Narben und es verwächst auch nichts.  
Jedenfalls, auch wenn unser Start schlecht war, wir holten sie aus dem Heim raus und nach der Verwandlung zum Vampir war sie dann auch weniger aggressiv. Gwendis ist sehr intelligent, braucht aber auch eine Vaterfigur und das ist das Einzige was ich ihr nie geben konnte... Valdor aber schon, auch viele andere Menschen vor ihm.  
Sie hängt sich gerne emotional an so jemanden und das macht sie dann auch glücklich.  
Deswegen bin ich nicht nur dankbar, dass unser liebster Dessert-Koch zurück ist. Wir schicken ihn definitiv nicht mehr in die Rente, er kann nun bleiben bis er stirbt und auch sein Enkel bekommt ein Zimmer im Kastell.  
Übrigens habe ich dir Süßigkeiten aus Japan mitgebracht, ich habe sie deiner neuen Haushälterin gegeben, hoffentlich schmeckt dir was ich für dich ausgesucht habe.  
Verandis.“  
Harry legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten, dann steckte er den Brief erstmal ein und ging runter in die Küche. Dort fand er Severus vor, der gerade einen Kaffee bekam... von einer Hauselfe.  
Aber sie war nicht einfach eine Hauselfe, sie trug ordentliche Kleidung, ein bequemes Kleid aus Brokat und Leinen, eine goldene Kette und Ohrringe, mit Perlen.  
„Hallo“ begrüßte sie Harry:  
„Ich bin Amy. Eure neue Haushälterin, oder eher deine, wenn dieser Miesepeter hier weg ist.“  
Dem Helden klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber nun wusste er auch wieso Verandis es noch einmal betonte, dass er sie ganz normal behandeln sollte.  
„Ich hoffe Verandis hat dir von mir geschrieben“ überlegte Amy nun ernsthaft:  
„So entgeistert wie du mich ansiehst. Also damit das klar ist, ich bin eine absolut freie Hauselfe. Und entsprechend möchte ich auch belohnt werden, und einen freien Tag in der Woche. Ich gehe gerne in Bukarest zum Shoppen, da kann ich mich einigermaßen frei bewegen ohne gleich von den Auroren eingesackt zu werden. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich das mal in London, in der Winkelgasse, versucht, da haben sie mich gleich mitgenommen, eingesperrt und nach meinem „Herrn“ gesucht. Es hat eine Woche gedauert, bis sie feststellten, dass ich frei war und keinem gehöre.“  
Harry schwieg noch und musste sich dann erstmal hinsetzen, aber eigentlich kam er doch damit klar... Hermine würde eine solche Hauselfe jedenfalls sehr gut gefallen.  
„Du kannst Freitags frei haben“ überlegte der Held dann:  
„Aber du musst uns was vorkochen, oder zumindest mir, wenn Severus weg ist. Und auch für dich gilt, alles im Eulenzimmer mache ich selbst. Ich weiß schon, dass du im Kastell wohnst, deswegen reicht es wenn du um sieben Uhr hier bist und nach dem Abendessen kannst du dann auch gehen. Du kannst auch immer mitessen. Wie hoch war dein letzter Lohn?“  
„Eintausend Galleonen“ erinnerte sich Amy sofort:  
„Das war ein guter Lohn, jedenfalls für Deutschland. Die sind da geiziger als zehn Schotten auf Urlaubsreise.“  
„Ich zahle dir 1500“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Und von Severus bekommst du auch was, solange er hier ist.“  
„Siebenhundert“ erklärte der Professor ernst:  
„Der Kaffee ist wirklich sehr gut und egal ob frei oder nicht, es ist immer gut eine Hauselfe zu haben. Sogar noch besser ist es, wenn sie ihre Arbeit freiwillig verrichtet und zufrieden ist.“  
„Ich bin eine sehr gute Köchin“ pries sich Amy sofort an:  
„Ich kann ganze Buffets erstellen, wenn ihr mal eines braucht, und ansonsten kann ich aus allem was machen, was ihr da habt. Und ich gehe natürlich auch selbst einkaufen, ich brauche dann nur das Geld. Ich war schon mal in Schattenkamm, einige werden mich sicher noch kennen, zumindest die Bürgermeisterin. Ich ging ihrem Vater eine Weile zur Hand. Was möchtet ihr zum Frühstück, ihr seht hungrig aus.“

„Bis Weihnachten rollen wir“ rülpste Harry, als er nur wenig später Severus beim Aufbau seines Standes half, es gab ein paar Tränke, weiße Eulenfedern und die Schnapsflaschen von Cassandra. Das war der Anfang, sicher würden sich die Waren bald vermehren, besonders weil der Professor ein Schild aufstellte, dass alle Einnahmen in Dorffeste gingen und man seine selbstgemachten Sachen gerne ebenfalls in den Verkauf geben konnte.  
„Wir müssen ihr sagen, dass sie entweder weniger aufwendig kochen soll, oder zumindest nicht so reichhaltig“ seufzte Severus etwas mühsam, es gab ein gutes, kräftiges englisches Frühstück und Harry musste zugeben... Amy kochte besser als Valdor.  
Das sah man schon an dem Frühstück, sie kam gerade mit einem Einkaufskorb aus dem Haus und sofort sah Goliath neugierig zu ihr.  
„Eine Hauselfe“ staunte er.  
„Ja, der Graf hat sie uns... mitgebracht. Amy ist eine alte Freundin von ihm und frei. Sie bekommt auch einen ganz normalen Lohn“ erklärte Harry, der Stand war nun fertig und Severus zauberte sich einen Stuhl herbei.  
Amy selbst ging zum Supermarkt, sie hatte sofort eine Haushaltskasse erhalten und darin lagen schon zweihundert Galleonen, Harry würde nun jede Woche einiges hinein legen und davon konnte sie dann einkaufen gehen.  
Egal wie sie frei gekommen war, ob gekauft oder entlassen, oder gar geflohen, sie hatte sich definitiv ein gutes, normales Leben aufgebaut und schien grundsätzlich nur für Geld zu arbeiten. Außerdem beherrschte sie mehrere Sprachen, las und strickte gerne, interessierte sich für fremde Kulturen und ihre Kleidung war grundsätzlich maßgeschneidert.  
„Ich hatte auch mal eine Hauselfe, nicht frei, aber ich hab sie trotzdem gut behandelt“ erinnerte Goliath sich:  
„Während meiner Zeit im Ministerium habe ich viele Privilegien genossen.“  
„Vermisst du diese Arbeit nicht manchmal“ fragte Harry neugierig, während die ersten Dorfbewohner auf den Platz kamen um sich das Angebot von Severus anzusehen:  
„Und die Privilegien?“  
„Nur die Privilegien. Kann mich nicht gut bücken, hatte deswegen zum Beispiel Hängeschränke, die kann ich in der Hütte jetzt nicht aufhängen. Ich könnte schon, aber dann kommt der Schamane gleich um den Dingern diverse böse Geister auszutreiben. Jeden Morgen, bevor ich hierher komme, segnet und verzaubert er mich, damit ja auch kein böser Menschengeist meine Seele befällt. Ich verkneife mir immer ihm zu sagen, dass die Sache lächerlich und dumm ist... er würde es nicht verstehen.“  
„Ich glaube du bist einfach etwas weiter als die anderen Zentauren, deswegen hast du Probleme damit. Hättest du nie bei den Menschen gelebt, und gearbeitet, würdest du dich wahrscheinlich nicht mal trauen hier zu verkaufen. Wieso bist du nicht Herdenführer, da könntest du doch zumindest den Schamanen „abstellen.“  
„Weil ein Herdenführer immer bei der Herde sein muss.“  
„Der Herdenführer ist der, der die Gesetze der Herde bestimmt. Er kann auch sagen, „ich gehe heute vier Stunden verkaufen, du und du, ihr passt auf die Herde auf“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Ich kenne mich ein wenig mit Zentauren aus, viele neue Herdenführer haben die Gesetze geändert und frischen Wind in die Herde gebracht. Und sag mir nicht, du könntest den derzeitigen nicht besiegen.“  
„Bring ihn nicht auf dumme Ideen“ brummte Severus und verkaufte drei Flaschen von Cassandras Gebräu.  
„Ich finde das ist eine sehr gute Idee, wenn der Berg nicht zu Merlin kommt, dann Merlin eben zum Berg“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und wenn er frischen Wind in seine Herde bringt, dann wird Schattenkamm vielleicht irgendwann auch davon profitieren. Goliath könnte sicherlich auch viel schneller dafür sorgen, dass die Herde ordentlich durch den Winter kommt.“  
Stille herrschte für einen Moment, dann packte der riesige Zentaur plötzlich seine Waren ein und schulterte den Sack eilig.  
„Wir sehen uns wahrscheinlich Montag erst wieder, habt ein gutes Wochenende“ verabschiedete er sich und trabte dann eilig in den Wald hinein, Harry verschränkte triumphierend die Arme vor der Brust.  
Er dachte natürlich dabei nur an Schattenkamm, wenn die ganze Herde offener wurde, stellten sich vielleicht irgendwann ein paar mehr Zentauren, mit ihren Waren, auf den Marktplatz. Dann gab es eventuell frisch erlegtes Fleisch, ausgestopfte Tiere oder ähnliches.  
Die Bewohner von Schattenkamm waren dafür nicht geeignet, sie hatten ihre Geschäfte und Beschäftigungen, aber die Zentauren konnten so etwas ruhig machen.  
Und Goliath sollte es auch gut gehen, sicher konnte er dann auch seine Schränke aufhängen.  
„Ich glaube heute ist ein sehr guter Tag“ bestimmte Harry grinsend:  
„Ich geh zu den Eulen, ruf mich einfach wenn irgendwas ist.“  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht“ schnaubte Severus amüsiert und beobachtete dann wie Amy voll bepackt aus dem Supermarkt raus kam.


	21. Chapter 21

Es war Montag Morgen als Harry, noch etwas voll von dem reichhaltigen Frühstück, auf Goliath wartete und seine beiden, etwas müden, Eulen dabei hatte. Susi und Loki saßen auf seinen Schultern und immer wieder fielen ihnen die Augen zu, aber sie mussten auch derweil am Tag ein paar Stunden wach sein... auch wenn sie nicht arbeiten mussten.  
Immerhin waren sie eigentlich ausgebildete Posteulen, doch wenn man nur zuhause saß und Eier produzieren sollte, dann neigte man dazu diverse Dinge zu „verlernen“, besonders dann wenn sie gegen die Natur waren.  
Und Loki sollte sowieso am Ende der Woche noch mal nach Bukarest, neue Eulenkekse abholen. Auch wenn Amy meinte, sie könne selbst Eulenkekse backen... Harry wollte lieber ganz sicher gehen. Niemand durfte die Eulen füttern, oder gar für sie backen, es gab nur das Futter welches Harry erlaubte... da war er wirklich sehr streng.  
„Ich frage mich ob er jetzt Herdenführer ist“ überlegte der Held ernsthaft, er war selbst noch etwas müde, fast schon groggy, was wohl auch daran lag das am Abend zuvor Adusa und Gwendis bei ihnen einfielen. Sie brachten Alkohol und Schokolade mit, Amy machte spontan noch eine riesige Erdbeersahnetorte... mit Likör... von der sogar Severus drei Stücke aß.  
Um genau zu sein, Harry hatte einen ordentlichen Kater und der sorgte auch dafür, dass er sich nicht wunderte, als ein anderer Zentaur, statt Goliath, das Dorf betrat. Er war ebenfalls ein Kaltblüter, aber sichtlich kleiner als der eigentliche Verkäufer. Sein Fell war ebenso schwarz wie sein langes Haar, er trug eine schwarze Weste, nur sein Schweif und sein Fesselbehang zeigten sich weiß.  
War er es, der so nach Lampenöl roch? Nein, das lag irgendwie in der Luft... oder es lag an Harrys Kater.  
„Ich bin Acamar“ stellte der Zentaur sich vor, er trug einen vollen Sack mit sich und wollte deswegen wohl auch verkaufen:  
„Goliath kann heute nicht kommen, er hat als neuer Herdenführer viel zu tun, deswegen übernehme ich das erstmal. Ich soll dir auch seinen Dank aussprechen, der alte Herdenführer war schnell besiegt und als erstes hängte er sich die Schränke in die neue Hütte. Und die ledigen Frauen sind jetzt auch auf einmal ganz begeistert von ihm, vorher war er ihnen zu groß und zu stark.“  
„Ich freue mich über die Entwicklung“ strahlte Harry sofort und zeigte Acamar dann den Stand, wie er ihn aufbaute und wo er ihn später hin zurück bringen musste:  
„Ich wollte heute auch die Standmiete eintreiben, Goliath hat sie zur Seite gelegt.“  
„Er erzählte mir davon und bat mich dies ebenfalls zu erledigen“ Acamar holte das Geld hervor und gab es Harry, der es einsteckte ohne es vorher gezählt zu haben. In dieser Sache vertraute er den Zentauren und so etwas erzeugte ja auch Gegenvertrauen.  
„Ich hoffe ich erledige diese Arbeit genauso gut wie er“ murmelte Acamar etwas unsicher, als er seine Waren ausbreitete:  
„Ich hatte bisher keinen Kontakt zu Menschen, aber ich habe Goliaths Geschichten immer aufmerksamer zugehört als die anderen.“  
„Lass dich einfach nicht übers Ohr hauen“ gähnte Harry nun wieder, dieser verdammte Alkohol:  
„Wenn die Dorfbewohner dir einen Preis vorschlagen, und sie meinen es nicht böse, dann wird er immer viel zu niedrig und unter wert sein.“  
„Goliath sagte, die Menschen wollen immer sparen. Wir verstehen das nicht so wirklich, denn man kann kein Geld mit in sein Grab nehmen. Es ist nützlich, aber in den Jagdgründen kann man sich davon nichts kaufen.“  
„Aber es den Nachkommen hinterlassen.“  
„Dann amüsieren diese sich mit dem Geld, und man selbst hatte keinen Spaß.“  
Harry antwortete nicht, Acamar hatte recht und der nachdenkliche Blick des Helden fiel auf sein kleines Häuschen, in dem sich das Erbe der Blacks und Potters stapelte. Und trotzdem war er immer noch sehr geizig, dabei war auch klar, dass er nie Nachkommen haben würde.  
Zwar gab er gerne Geld für seine Angestellten, Eulen und Freunde aus, aber bei sich schaute er immer auf jeden Knut. Wenn er dann selbst in die Jagdgründe einging, hatte er wohl keinen Spaß gehabt, dafür aber all die, die er mit seinem Geld beschenkte... oder belohnte.  
„Du hast recht“ seufzte der junge Mann:  
„Und du bist eindeutig sehr intelligent. Was für eine Position hast du in der Herde?“  
„Ich bin eigentlich Krieger, aber außer ein paar merkwürdige Wildschweine greift nichts die Herde an. Es ist nichts besonderes.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du über einen eigenen Stand hier nachdenken. Ich möchte den Markt ausbauen und wenn sich genügend Zentauren finden, dann wird er nur von euch betrieben. Stellt ihr vielleicht Alkohol her?“  
„Nur einen Met aus den örtlichen Wacholderbeeren, er ist sehr... kräftig. Sie wachsen im Herbst, in ein paar Wochen ist es wieder soweit und wir machen sehr viele Flaschen.“  
„Denk darüber nach. Ich wette ihr könntet pro Flasche über fünf Galleonen nehmen.“  
„Goliath sagte schon, dass Harry Potter oft gute Ideen hat. Ich werde mit Goliath darüber reden und wahrscheinlich wird er dem zustimmen. Dann werde ich einen eigenen Stand betreiben, wohl aber nur im Herbst und Winter, wenn selbst die merkwürdigen Wildschweine keine Lust auf einen Angriff haben.“  
„Das reicht schon. Wir stellen hier eine große Weihnachtstanne auf, eventuell mögen die Dorfbewohner den Met zum Weihnachtsfest.“  
„Er schmeckt sehr gut, wenn er heiß ist“ nickte Acamar und da kamen auch schon die ersten Kunden zu ihm. Harry nahm das zum Anlass seine Eulen heim zu schicken und dann das Gasthaus zu betreten, dort war gerade noch nicht viel los und der Held wollte erstmal die Standmiete an Cassandra weiter geben. Die saß auf einem Barhocker und bearbeitete ihre Hufe mit einer Feile.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe“ fragte Harry neugierig und die Bürgermeisterin zeigte unter anderem einen eingetretenen Stein vor:  
„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du dir auch Hufeisen anschaffst?“  
„Für eine halbe Waldnymphe? Kein Schmied macht so kleine Eisen“ seufzte sie, während Harry sich vor sie kniete und nicht nur den Stein entfernte, sondern auch alles in Form brachte:  
„Aber wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, als sich öfters mit so einem Problem herum zu ärgern. Ganze Waldnymphen haben damit kein Problem, sie können sich das einfach raus zaubern oder legen einen Schutz auf die Hufe. Aber ich beherrsche diese Zauber nicht, danke dir.“  
Sie nahm die Feile wieder zurück und ließ sie verschwinden, dann legte sie das Geld in eine Box.  
„Ich wette, es gibt irgendeinen Schmied, irgendwo, der dir Eisen machen könnte. Der von Goliath macht riesige, vielleicht kann er auch kleine.“  
„Ist Goliath da?“  
„Nein, er hat einen Krieger geschickt, da er selbst viel zu tun hat. Acamar verkauft aber sicher genauso gut.“  
„Wenn Goliath wieder da ist, werde ich ihn mal nach der Adresse des Schmieds fragen und diesem dann einen Brief schicken. Schaden kann es nicht.“  
„So ist es. Und abfeilen kannst du es dir dann selbst, oder ich mache es wieder. Ich habe Acamar vorgeschlagen einen eigenen Stand zu betreiben, sie stellen im Herbst und Winter einen Wacholderbeerenmet her... ich dachte es wäre eventuell etwas zu Weihnachten.“  
„Aber bitte nur dann“ schmunzelte Cassandra und rutschte vom Hocker runter, einmal wieder fragte er sich wieso diese hübsche Dame keinen Mann hatte:  
„Sonst macht er mir noch das Geschäft kaputt.“  
„Ich glaube das kann keiner“ lachte Harry und bestellte sich einen heißen Kakao, aber irgendwie hatte er gerade das Gefühl, die Luft würde nach Rauch riechen... nach verbranntem Holz... das war doch sicher der verdammte Kater:  
„Ich liebe Schattenkamm, deswegen will ich das Dorf für seine Bewohner verbessern. Ganz langsam, ich bin noch jung, ich habe viel Zeit.“  
„Du wirst das schaffen, was ich mich selbst nie getraut habe“ überlegte Cassandra ernsthaft:  
„Aber auch Waldnymphen sind Gewohnheitstiere, ich bin ja hier geboren, es war immer so.“  
„Auch du wirst von den Veränderungen sicher profitieren“ nickte Harry:  
„Ich will nicht unbedingt Touristen hierher locken, nachher sieht es hier aus wie in Kluftspitze und Verandis steigt mir unangenehm aufs Dach. Aber vielleicht lassen sich noch ein paar Leute hier nieder, ein Schmied könnte auch dabei sein. Oder ein Florist... das wäre dann besonders schön. Ein bisschen mehr Farbe im düsteren Schattenkamm... wieso heißt das Dorf eigentlich so?“  
„Weil wir in einem Kamm liegen, aber der Name kommt vom Vorgänger von Verandis. Was genau er mit dem Schatten ausdrücken wollte, weiß ich nicht.“  
„Vielleicht war es damals noch düsterer.“  
„Möglich...“ Cassandra unterbrach sich als Severus das Gasthaus betrat und nicht sonderlich glücklich aussah.  
„Was ist los“ fragte Harry besorgt, ob Lucius ihn gefunden hatte? Wenn ja, würde der Malfoy bald ebenfalls in Schattenkamm einfallen und dann das fordern, was er von seinem besten Freund verlangte?  
„Nichts“ brummte der Professor und stöhnte leise auf, setzte sich neben den Helden:  
„Amy schneidet nur gerade Gemüse für einen Auflauf, sie ist mir dabei eindeutig zu laut. Ich habe gesehen, da steht ein anderer Zentaur am Stand...?“  
„Goliath hat keine Zeit, er ist neuer Herdenführer und deswegen schickte er Acamar... du hast einen Kater.“  
Es war also nicht Lucius, der den Zaubertränkemeister plagte, Harry spitzte recht amüsiert die Lippen.  
„Ich habe keinen Kater“ seufzte Severus und bekam einen Kaffee:  
„Jedenfalls keinen so großen, dass ich dagegen einen Trank nehmen müsste.“  
„Du hast keinen gebraut und traust dir es jetzt nicht zu, deswegen willst du es lieber aussitzen.“  
Und schon wurde Harry von einigen finsteren Blicken aufgespießt, Cassandra ließ ein amüsiertes Glucksen hören.  
„FEUER“ brüllte da plötzlich eine Stimme draußen:  
„FEUER! FEUER!“  
Kreischen erklang, Harry und Severus vergaßen sofort ihren Kater und stürmten zusammen mit Cassandra und den Gästen nach draußen... der Supermarkt brannte lichterloh.  
Acamar war erst voller Entsetzen an seinem Stand, aber dann preschte er vor und fing an die Flammen so gut er konnte auszutreten.  
„Nana ist noch im Gebäude“ kreischte der Besitzer, seine Tochter war in Durmstrang, seine Frau arbeitete tagsüber als Fischerin, deswegen erntete er erstmal verwirrte Blicke:  
„Unsere kleine Hündin, Gina bekam sie in den Sommerferien zum Geburtstag. Sie ist erst ein paar Monate alt und oben in der Wohnung.“  
„Fangt an zu löschen“ Harry belegte sich mit gleich zehn Zaubern und stürmte in den brennenden Laden. Schnell erkannte er, dass auf dem Weg nach Oben eine Öllampe umgekippt war, die ganze Treppe war fast nur noch Asche, und dieser Rauch... Harry hustete und kletterte dann hoch in die Wohnung. Dort hörte er es auch gleich leise fiepen, aber er konnte nicht herausfinden woher es kam.  
Irgendwo brach etwas brennendes runter, draußen brüllte Severus man solle Wasser ran schaffen... wo war verdammt noch mal der Hund?  
„Harry“ ertönte männliche Stimme, die kannte er doch... da kam auch schon ein großer Vampir auf ihn zu. Er schob die brennenden Möbelstücke einfach zur Seite, der Rauch brannte in den Augen des Helden, aber er konnte rote Augen und blasse Haut erkennen, und halblanges braunes Haar... die Augen, diese Form, das war Verandis!  
„Sie muss hier drin sein“ der Graf trat eine Tür auf und tatsächlich war der Hund dahinter, ein kleiner Dackel, Harry steckte sich den Welpen einfach in die Jacke und wurde dann von Verandis gepackt:  
„Ich bringe euch runter, halt dich fest.“ Alles um Harry herum verschwand in einem schwarzen Nebel, nur eine Sekunde später fand er sich im Laden wieder und der Nebel verschwand mit Verandis. Aber darüber konnte er jetzt nicht nachdenken, er lief raus und übergab den Welpen an den Besitzer des Supermarktes.  
Doch Wasser war immer noch nicht da.  
„Wir hatten noch nie einen Brand“ fiepte Cassandra voller Entsetzen.  
„Das ist eine Katastrophe“ hustete Harry, er hatte viel Rauch eingeatmet:  
„Eine Öllampe muss die Treppe nach Oben in Brand gesetzt haben, sie ist runter gefallen... so etwas kann immer wieder passieren.“ Stöhnend setzte er sich einfach auf den Boden, während die Dorfbewohner versuchten mit Wassereimern und Löschzauber das Feuer zu löschen. Aber es sah hilflos und chaotisch aus, das war sinnlos.  
Acamar hatte es mittlerweile auch aufgegeben und beobachtete ernst wie das ganze Gebäude sich in eine Ruine verwandelte. Zum Glück stand der Supermarkt so, dass die anderen Häuser nichts abbekamen.  
„Ihr habt keine Feuerwehr“ stellte Acamar fest:  
„Zentauren haben immer eine Feuerwehr.“  
„Ich werde eine organisieren“ bestimmte Severus sofort, der Besitzer des Supermarktes setzte die kleine Hündin ab und als nur noch glimmende Holzstücke übrig waren, fiel er gnadenlos in Ohnmacht. Ihm wurde wohl gerade bewusst, dass sein Laden vollständig abbrannte und das nur, weil es keine Feuerwehr gab.  
Und Harry wurde bewusst, dass Verandis ihn rettete, er ihn damit das erste mal sah... und das irgendetwas an diesem Vampir äußerst merkwürdig war.


	22. Chapter 22

Es war tiefste Nacht als sich ein schwarz gekleideter Held aus dem Haus schlich und den Weg zum Kastell hoch lief. Er hatte sich extra ein paar Sachen von Severus „geliehen“, und das ohne das dieser davon wusste, sie sich passend gezaubert und das Gesicht schwarz angemalt.  
Denn eines ließ den jungen Mann seit dem Mittag nicht mehr los, seit dem Brand im Supermarkt... was war so anders an Verandis Rabenwacht? Irgendwas stimmte doch da nicht.  
Der Supermarkt würde jedenfalls wieder aufgebaut werden, Adusa war am Nachmittag mit einem Scheck gekommen und Cassandra kümmerte sich sofort darum, bis dahin bekam der Inhaber einen Stand auf dem Marktplatz und konnte mit seiner Frau, und dem Hund, im Gasthaus wohnen.  
Und das war auch etwas was Schattenkamm am Ende so wunderbar machte, normalerweise war es die Schuld des Ladenbesitzers gewesen und er hätte sein eigenes Geld für ein neues Geschäft ausgeben müssen... aber stattdessen brauchte er keinen einzigen Knut in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Wahrscheinlich aber wäre er dann auch in eine andere Stadt ausgewandert, um das ausgegebene Geld schneller wieder rein zu bekommen. Doch die Schattenkammer brauchten den Supermarkt, auch das Kastell, und deswegen war es nur recht so, dass sie dem armen Mann halfen.  
Harry erreichte das Kastell und er wäre doch nicht er selbst, wenn er sich nicht bei seinem letzten Besuch einige Besonderheiten merkte... schnell schlich er zur rechten Seite und dort an der Außenmauer entlang.  
Es war stockdunkel, nur in einigen Fenstern sah man Licht, Harry erreichte eine Stelle an der dichter Wein bis zu einem Turm hoch rankte. Schnell legte er einen Zauber auf sich und fing an die Mauer hochzuklettern.  
„Das ist sehr gefährlich“ verkündete plötzlich eine männliche Stimme und der schwarzgekleidete, angemalte Held erstarrte in seinem Tun... zehn Meter über dem Boden. Langsam sah er sich um, eine schwarze Fledermaus hockte im Wein und zwinkerte ihm mit ihren roten Augen frech zu.  
Das war Verandis, einmal wegen der männlichen Stimme und zum anderen, Adusa war in jeder Gestalt schneeweiß.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht das Helden sich auch als Einbrecher betätigen. Übrigens hat dich Adusa schon bemerkt, da hast du das Kastell noch nicht mal erreicht“ er schien nicht böse zu sein, eher amüsierte ihn dieser Anblick und dann verwandelte er sich vor Harrys Augen in einen schwarzen Nebel. So umhüllte er den jungen Mann und alles wurde schwarz, als der Nebel ihn losließ, stand Harry in einem gemütlichen Schlafzimmer... innerhalb der Burg.  
Der schwarze Nebel schien etwas unschlüssig zu sein, denn er schwebte ein wenig vor Harry hin und her, dann aber materialisierte er sich vor dem potentiellen Einbrecher.  
Nun wusste Harry was merkwürdig an dem Grafen war, seine Ohren! Sie schauten spitz unter seinem halblangen Haar hervor, dazu zeigten sich seine Brauen leicht angehoben und seine Gesichtszüge irgendwie... unmenschlich.  
„Du schaust mich an, als würde ich der Sensenmann persönlich sein. Aber ich habe nicht vor dich zur Strafe, für deinen Einbruch, zu töten“ schmunzelte Verandis, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Du siehst, wieso ich mich ungern öffentlich zeige. Vor dreihundert, fünfhundert oder tausend Jahren war das noch okay, aber jetzt... selbst das Ministerium weiß nur noch, dass ich ein guter Zaubereiminister war und meine Angestellten sind nicht grundlos zum Schweigen verdonnert.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Wieso? Wieso fragst du mich das? Ist es nicht offensichtlich?“  
„Nein“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Wenn du ein sehr guter Zaubereiminister warst, dann ist es doch kein Problem, oder?“  
„Das Problem ist, dass ich vor meiner Existenz als Vampir kein Mensch war, Adusa und Gwendis ebenso nicht.Wir waren Elfen. Gwendis und ich Waldelfen, Adusa eine Schneeelfe aus Sibirien. Normalerweise heißt es, dass nur Menschen Vampire werden können, aber stell dir mal vor irgendein Ministerium wüsste, dass es nicht so ist. Von den Russen möchte ich gar nicht erst sprechen. Und das ich den Zauber kenne um einen Elfen zum Vampir zu machen...“  
Harry schwieg nur, dann trat er vor und berührte Verandis am rechten Ohr, musste aus irgendeinem Grund lächeln.  
„Irgendwie niedlich“ verkündete er, der Graf wirkte erst verwirrt, dann aber lächelte er auch und wischte mit dem Finger über Harrys schwarze Nase.  
„Nicht so süß wie dein schwarzes Gesicht“ schmunzelte er:  
„Ich habe mir schon lange gewünscht, endlich mal mit dir normal zu reden, aber ich wusste nicht wie sehr ich dir vertrauen kann. Im brennenden Haus war ich, um zu sehen ob ich noch was retten kann und als du kamst, habe ich den Hund auch gerade erst bemerkt.“  
Er seufzte leise auf, wischte dabei über Harrys Wange und holte dann ein Taschentuch hervor um seine Arbeit daran ordentlich weiter zu führen.  
„Ich werde nichts verraten“ versprach der junge Mann, als sein Gesicht endlich wieder eine normale Hautfarbe vorzeigte:  
„Aber trotzdem, ich würde mich nicht verstecken. Wieso auch, sie können dich doch nicht dazu zwingen den Zauber rauszurücken. Aber... wieso hast du dich überhaupt verwandelt? Elfen sind doch sowieso sehr langlebig.“  
„Aber eben auch sterblich. Ich war... sehr mmh... ich wollte ewig existieren und mir war egal was andere darüber dachten. Außerdem, als Waldelf hat man nicht wirklich Spaß. Man haust in irgendwelchen Baumhäusern und ernährt sich nur von Wurzeln und Kräutern. Jeder Baum muss vor dem Fällen gefragt werden und überhaupt, wer sich mal nicht elfisch benimmt, wird schnell irgendwo hin gesteckt, wo er nicht hin will. Was wir ja an Gwendis gesehen haben. Sie war eigentlich nur etwas anders, wollte auch mal Fleisch probieren oder eine Stadt besuchen, da haben sie ihre Eltern ins Heim gesteckt. Dort wurde sie dann aggressiv, weil sie da auch nicht machen durfte was sie wollte. Man wollte sie umerziehen.  
Ich verließ damals den Wald, meine Familie, und suchte woanders eine Lösung für mich. Ich fand diese in dem Zauber, den Dracula nutzte und dafür das ich ihm etwas helfe, war er auch bereit darüber mit mir zu reden. Ich konnte den Zauber für mich verändern, was mich hundert Jahre kostete, aber es hat sich gelohnt.“  
„Hat sich nicht“ Elfen liebten Süßigkeiten, das war der Grund wieso sie Desserts nicht widerstehen konnten, wieso sie mehr schmeckten als nur Blut, wahrscheinlich war der Zauber einfach nicht vollständig perfekt gewesen:  
„Du musst dich in diesem finsteren Kastell verstecken und kannst dich nicht mal den Leuten zeigen, die dich mit Blut versorgen. Da wäre ich doch lieber nach fünfhundert Jahren gestorben.“  
Verandis kräuselte die Lippen ungehalten.  
„Du bist sehr frech, Einbrecher“ verkündete er dann und schnappte sich den Helden, holte dessen Zauberstab hervor und ließ ihn verschwinden. Dann warf er sich den quietschenden Jungen einfach über die Schulter und trug ihn aus dem Zimmer raus.  
„Ich habe recht“ keifte Harry zappelnd:  
„Was bist du? Eine Maus oder ein Mann?“  
„Noch frecher“ Verandis verpasste dem Helden einen Schlag auf den Hintern, woraufhin er von diesem in den Rücken gebissen wurde:  
„Das spüre ich gar nicht. Selbst wenn ich Schmerz empfinden könnte, das war doch höchstens der Biss eines Flohs.“  
„Wenn du mir meinen Zauberstab nicht genommen hättest“ trommelte Harry mit den Fäusten auf den Rücken des Vampirs:  
„Dann würdest du jetzt Kreischen, und nicht ich.“  
„Ho ho“ lachte Verandis böse und so erreichten sie den Eingangsbereich, wo Adusa und Gwendis schon warteten, und auch Valdor:  
„Hier haben wir den Übeltäter.“  
„Adusa hat schon die Messer gewetzt, für die Bestrafung“ verkündete die Vampirin breit grinsend:  
„Es gab lange keinen Einbrecher mehr im Kastell. Der letzte besteht nur noch aus Knochen, im Keller unten.“  
„Was möchtest du als Henkersmahlzeit“ wollte Valdor neugierig wissen.  
„Alles Mäuse hier“ schmollte Harry, er wusste das es keiner ernst meinte, man konnte förmlich sehen wie sie sich über ihn amüsierten:  
„Verstecken sich im Loch und kommen nur für Sahne raus.“  
„Bringen wir ihn in den Folterkeller“ schlug Gwendis vor:  
„Da ist er dann nicht mehr so frech.“  
„Gute Idee“ und schon wurde Harry wieder durch die Burg getragen, aber nun war er es leid und machte Verandis, per Handmagie, ein wenig Feuer unterm Hintern. Und schon hörte man den Vampir kreischen, was klang als würde man eine Fledermaus durchkitzeln, er ließ Harry fallen und Adusa löschte ihm schnell den Mantel. Dann fielen alle Blicke auf Harry, und schon musste dieser fliehen. Er rannte durch die Burg, die Vampirelfen folgten ihm und stellten ihn in der Bibliothek.  
„Jetzt haben wir dich“ lachte Verandis und zauberte sich Harry in die Arme:  
„Geht uns Schokoladenpudding kochen, ich werde ihn inzwischen gleich hier bestrafen.“  
Er warf seinen Ladys einen ernsten Blick zu, woraufhin sie sich mit Valdor zusammen zurückzogen und die Tür hinter sich schlossen.  
„Ich habe recht“ schnaubte Harry, der sich immer noch in den Armen des Vampirs befand, und irgendwie gefiel es ihm dort auch:  
„Du musst dich nicht verstecken, jeder hat Angst vor dir, oder respektiert dich zumindest. Und wäre es nicht viel schöner, wenn du dich auch mal ins Gasthaus setzen könntest? Cassandra macht wirklich tolle Desserts.“  
Verandis schwieg, sah Harry dabei nachdenklich, tief, in die Augen.  
„Würdest du dann mit mir essen“ fragte er neugierig, auch ein wenig frech, und zwar so das der Junge sofort rot wurde. Er wusste genau was der Graf damit meinte, er wollte ein Date... oder zumindest etwas was dem ähnlich war.  
Harry brachte nur ein Fiepen hervor, das überforderte ihn irgendwie und im nächsten Moment hatte er auch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.  
Das erstaunte den Vampirelf nun sehr, eindeutig hatte er Harry unterschätzt.  
Und auch die Tatsache, dass es keine Appariersperre auf dem Kastell gab... denn plötzlich war der Held verschwunden und Verandis allein in der Bibliothek.  
„Süß...“ stellte er fest:  
„Aber wer von uns ist nun die Maus?“


	23. Chapter 23

„Harry“ Severus kam mit einem Haufen schwarzer, dreckiger Kleidung in das Eulenzimmer, indem der junge Mann schon seit Stunden hockte... er hatte dort auch das Frühstück eingenommen. Susi und Loki schliefen schon lange, derweil zupfte der Eulerich im Traum am den Federn seiner Gefährtin. Wahrscheinlich wollte er selbst dann noch mit ihr schnäbeln, wenn sie schliefen, und sie beschwerte sich nicht. Sicher gab es schon bald einen Haufen Eier und der Held konnte endlich mit seiner Zucht beginnen... ob so ein kleiner weißer Federhaufen auch was für einen alten Professor war?  
Harry hockte auf einem der Baumstümpfe und hatte die Beine angewinkelt, verbarg sein Gesicht im Stoff der Hose.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, wieso meine Sachen kleiner gezaubert und dreckig sind... aber... du siehst nicht gut aus“ stellte der Professor fest:  
„Also glaube ich eher, du solltest mir erzählen, was vorgefallen ist.“  
Harry schwieg, sah nur kurz auf und vergrub dann sein Gesicht wieder zwischen seinen Beinen. Severus atmete tief durch, solche Situationen mochte er eigentlich gar nicht, aber gerade war kein anderer zum Reden da. Und man wohnte auch schlecht zusammen, wenn einer der beiden Parteien sich nicht wohl fühlte.  
„Ich war letzte Nacht im Kastell“ nuschelte der junge Mann gegen seine Hose, und klang dabei so wie ein elfjähriger Schüler, der gerade was ausgefressen hatte.  
„Und da du dafür meine Sachen gestohlen hast, nehme ich an, es war kein normaler Besuch. Kein Wunder das die Hose so aussieht, als wärst du damit eine Mauer hochgeklettert... du bist wahrscheinlich damit eine Mauer hochgeklettert. Ich nehme stark an, dass man dich erwischt hat?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und deswegen hockst du jetzt hier, was ist passiert? Musst du zur Strafe Schattenkamm verlassen? Oder wollen sie dein ganzes Geld?“  
„Date.“  
„Date?“  
„Verandis will ein Date mit mir.“  
Severus schwieg und bekam eines der Schreiben, welche jeden Morgen in Harrys Zimmer zu finden war, der Graf schrieb das er über alles nochmal nachdachte und den jungen Mann wirklich gerne zum Essen einladen würde. Erstmal ins Kastell, Valdor würde kochen, ansonsten wären sie aber allein. Das war eindeutig eine Einladung zu einem Date.  
„Du hast ihn letzte Nacht getroffen“ fragte Severus besorgt nach.  
Er erkannte das Problem sofort, Harry war noch nie von irgendwem zu einem Date eingeladen worden und wusste damit nicht umzugehen. Er war schwul, konnte es aber in Großbritannien nicht öffentlich machen, und bis zur Schlacht war er es gewesen der Mädchen zum Date einladen musste. Was er nie wirklich tat, erst dachte er wohl es gäbe nicht die Richtige für ihn, nun aber suchte er nach dem Richtigen.  
Und der Graf wollte eindeutig dieser Richtige sein... ein zweitausend Jahre alter, untoter Vampir.  
„Ja. Ich darf nichts erzählen. Aber ich weiß jetzt wieso sie so selten das Kastell verlassen, und er fast gar nicht. Wobei es bei ihm offensichtlicher ist, als bei Adusa und Gwendis.“  
„Ist er hässlich“ fragte Severus verwirrt, Harry schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Also sitzt du nur hier, weil du nicht weißt ob ein Date mit ihm eine gute Idee wäre“ er atmete tief durch, er wusste schon wieso er keine Kinder hatte... und trotzdem musste er sich nun mit einem solchen „Problem“ beschäftigen, obwohl er es nicht wollte:  
„Es ist keine gute Idee.“  
Harry sah auf und wirkte erst verwirrt, dann leicht ungehalten, er dachte also bisher ernsthaft darüber nach sich mit diesem Grafen zu einem Date zu treffen.  
„Er ist zweitausend Jahre alt, ein Vampir, einer der sich die ganze Zeit versteckt und am Ende will er dich mit in seinen Sarg nehmen. Und dann bist du auch ein untoter Vampir, dann musst du für ewig in seinem finsteren Kastell wohnen, Blut aus Schattenkamm trinken und wahrscheinlich wirst du dann auch dessertsüchtig.“  
„Dessertsüchtig werde ich sicher nicht“ nuschelte Harry und rieb seine Nase an seinen Beinen:  
„Aber du hast recht, es ist keine gute Idee.“  
„Ich habe unrecht“ verkündete Severus daraufhin:  
„Wenn man sich verliebt, dann ist alles egal. Egal ob es logisch und eine gute Idee ist, oder nicht, egal wie der andere aussieht und wie man selbst am Ende leben wird... das ist alles vollkommen gleichgültig. Wenn du dich in diesen Grafen verliebst, glücklich mit ihm bist und er bereit ist für dich auf ewig das Gleiche zu empfinden... dann ist es egal ob er dich beißen wird, du für immer in seinem Kastell haust und die Schattenkammer nachts besuchst. Ist er attraktiv für dich?“  
Harry wurde knallrot.  
„Also ja...“ Severus konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Eigentlich bist du alt genug, das selbst zu entscheiden. Weglaufen ist jedenfalls keine Lösung und die Eulen fühlen sich tagsüber auch nur von dir gestört.“  
„Du bist auch weggelaufen, sonst würdest du nicht hier sitzen, sondern im Malfoy Manor.“  
„Du kennst nicht den Grund wieso ich weggelaufen bin“ schnappte der Professor etwas ungehalten:  
„Das ist nicht zu vergleichen“ er seufzte leise auf, irgendwie hatte Harry ja auch recht:  
„Ich kann dir eigentlich damit nicht helfen, ich kenne diesen Verandis nicht, ich kann dir nicht sagen ob er gut für dich ist, oder eben nicht. Das musst du selbst entscheiden. Aber du musst dir auch im Klaren darüber sein, wenn du dich in ihn verliebst, dann wird es etwas endgültiges sein. Er wird dich beißen und Vampire tun sich schwer damit neue Gefühle zu empfinden. Sie zehren von dem was sie hatten, als sie noch lebten, wenn er sich jetzt in dich verliebt, dann wird er es auf ewig sein. Und wenn er dich beißt, und du verliebt in ihn bist, dann wird dieses Gefühl für immer da sein.“  
Harry nickte nur und Severus verließ das Zimmer, rief nach Amy um sie zu bitten die Kleidung zu reinigen.  
Der Held holte ein weiteres Schreiben hervor und sah darauf:  
„... Noch etwas, um dir ein paar Sorgen zu nehmen... ich bin nicht dazu fähig Menschen in Vampire zu verwandeln. Ich kann das nur bei Elfen und nur mit dem Zauber, die Fähigkeit zum Verwandeln, die normale Vampire haben, fehlt mir vollkommen...“

„Adusa wurde geschickt um zu sehen ob es Harry gut geht“ die Vampirin stand am Nachmittag vor der Tür und sah nicht begeistert aus.  
„Du hast das kürzere Streichholz gezogen“ stellte Severus fest, noch bevor er sie rein ließ:  
„Harry wird merken, wenn du eigentlich nicht hier sein willst.“  
„Adusa hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, denn sie hält es nicht für klug wenn Verandis jetzt persönlich kommt. Es war nicht gut, was letzte Nacht geschah, Verandis macht sich nun Sorgen Harry als Freund verloren zu haben.“  
Severus kräuselte die Lippen leicht und ließ Adusa dann ins Haus.  
„Er hockt seit heute Morgen im Eulenzimmer und bewegt sich keinen Millimeter. Ich glaube aber fast, er würde lieber den Grafen sehen.“  
„Adusa ist der Meinung, eine Freundin kann Harry gerade viel besser gebrauchen“ verkündete die Dame und ging dann einfach hoch ins Eulenzimmer:  
„Der Professor kann uns viel Vanilleeis bringen!“  
Sie betrat das Zimmer und fand Harry neben den Eulen sitzend, die waren wach und wurden mit Eulenkeksen verwöhnt, der Junge selbst reagierte erst gar nicht auf Adusa. Deswegen setzte sie sich erstmal nur dazu und lockte Susi mit einem Keks zu sich.  
„Adusa liebt weiße Tiere“ verkündete sie und holte sich die kleine Eule auf den Schoß. Sofort wurde sie ordentlich angegurrt, Harry schwieg, dann streckte er sich etwas und hob das lange Haar der Vampirin kurz hoch... nur um dadurch einmal die spitzen Ohren zu sehen.  
„Ich habe noch nie zuvor von Schneeelfen gehört“ murmelte er leise.  
„Es gibt nicht mehr viele von ihnen, zu Adusas Zeit waren es mehr, aber sie werden immer weniger. Besonders auch, weil es nur noch wenige Orte gibt, die kalt genug sind. Adusa selbst hat schon Jahrhunderte keine mehr gesehen, man sagt die letzten haben sich zum Nordpol zurück gezogen.“  
„Und die Schneeelfen sind weiß?“  
„Zumindest das Haar und die Augen, ja. Verandis macht sich Sorgen um die Freundschaft zu Harry.“  
„Hatten wir eigentlich je eine Freundschaft“ fragte der Held mit ernster Mine:  
„Wir haben uns nur ein wenig über Briefe hinweg unterhalten und dann als wir uns trafen, hat er mich gleich auf ein Date eingeladen.“  
„Verandis hat eingesehen, dass er falsch handelte.“  
„Und dann schickt er dich, um die ganze Sache zu retten? Hat er wieder Angst, dass er von irgendwem gesehen wird? Nur weil er ein wenig mehr nach Elf aussieht und seine Haare nicht ganz über die Ohren kriegt? Sag ihm, wenn ihm wirklich was an mir liegt, dann soll er hier selbst auftauchen und solange will ich auch keine Briefe mehr von ihm kriegen.“  
Harry war wütend geworden, er stand auf, warf Adusa die Briefe an den Kopf und dampfte in sein Zimmer ab, sicherte die Tür extra laut mit einem Zauber.  
Adusa presste die Lippen fest zusammen, damit hätten sie rechnen müssen, und setzte Susi in ihre Höhle hinein. Sofort gesellte sich Loki dazu und fütterte seine Freundin mit Keksresten, die er wohl extra für sie aufgehoben hatte.  
Die Vampirin sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, als sie in die Küche kam und dort den Professor beim Gemüseschneiden vorfand.  
„Du hast uns kein Eis gebracht“ verkündete sie ungehalten.  
„Ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hat es überhaupt aus dem Schrank zu holen. Ich habe ja Harry gerade gehört“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab, woraufhin das Eis förmlich in die Arme der Vampirin schoss. Sie hatte es sich einfach aus dem Schrank raus gezaubert.  
„Adusa wird das hier mitnehmen, denn sie braucht es jetzt“ mit diesen Worten verschwand sie, samt Eis, in einem weißen Nebel und wabberte aus dem Haus raus.  
„Wie gut das unser Eis im Gasthaus untergebracht ist“ schmunzelte Amy:  
„Und jetzt schneide mir hier die Zwiebeln, und zwar schön fein!“


	24. Chapter 24

„Was macht ihr hier draußen“ Harry sah aus als hätte er eine Woche weder gegessen, noch geschlafen, als er am frühen Morgen aus dem Haus kam und Severus mit Cassandra vor einer freien Fläche stehend fand. Tatsächlich hatte er noch am Abend ordentlich zugelangt und danach sehr gut geschlafen, Severus war sich zudem sicher, dass Harry auch beim Frühstück nichts übrig gelassen hatte.  
„Wir überlegen wegen einem Haus“ erklärte der Professor ernst und wurde sehr verwirrt angesehen:  
„Ich gebe zu, ich habe... mich ein wenig in dieses Dorf verliebt. Aber ich neige dazu nicht auf ewig bei dir zu hausen. Ich werde mir hier etwas bauen lassen und dann meine Sachen holen.“  
„Wir können nur von Severus profitieren“ freute Cassandra sich:  
„Nur allein deswegen erlaube ich es. Aber bevor wir überhaupt mit dem Bau beginnen können, müssen wir auch im Kastell um Erlaubnis fragen. Besonders weil die drei Vampire nicht von ihm trinken können, oder wollen. Er wird wahrscheinlich auf Lebenszeit eine Art Miete an sie zahlen müssen.“  
Harry kräuselte die Lippen recht ungehalten, er war immer noch böse auf den Grafen, seine anfängliche Verwirrtheit, und Verlegenheit, hatte sich durch Adusas Besuch tatsächlich in Wut verwandelt und am Liebsten würde er gar nichts mehr mit den Vampiren zu tun haben wollen.  
Aber Schattenkamm wollte er auch nicht verlassen, nun erst recht nicht mehr wo Severus ebenfalls fest in das Dorf zog. Sie würden sehr gute Nachbarn sein, wirklich bessere als Mitbewohner...  
„Da kann man sich bestimmt einigen“ nickte der Professor ernst, warum auch immer er sich für Schattenkamm entschieden hatte, es war sicher keine, die er mit viel Verstand und Logik traf. Und wie sollte er das nur denen erklären, die gerade, zum Beispiel in Großbritannien, nach ihm suchten? Und die hofften, dass er auch bald wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte?  
„Also ich denke, wir können hier gut ein kleines Haus bauen lassen“ erklärte Cassandra ernst:  
„Und alle Arbeiter, sowie das Holz und die Steine, bekommen wir hier in Schattenkamm, maximal muss man für einen Schreiner noch nach Kluftspitze.“  
„Der dann natürlich mehr verlangt, wenn er mit nur einem Fuß Schattenkamm betreten soll“ Severus presste die Lippen leicht zusammen, am Nachmittag wollte er sich um die Feuerwehr kümmern und wahrscheinlich würde das auch zukünftig seine Sache sein. Die Leute einweisen, den Notfall üben und diverse Zauber beibringen. So sicherte er aber auch dann sein eigenes Haus...  
„So wird es wahrscheinlich sein. Aber ich verspreche dir, die Investition wird sich lohnen“ lockte die Bürgermeisterin ihn:  
„Du wirst genauso von uns profitieren, wie wir von dir.“  
„Die Bewohner von Kluftspitze werden wohl nie lernen, dass beide Orte von einander profitieren könnten“ nickte Harry langsam.  
„Da kommt Acamar, ob Goliath immer noch zu beschäftigt ist... Ich glaube es liegt auch ein wenig an den Umständen, nicht mal an dem Kastell selbst. Würde ich keine Hörner und Hufe tragen, hier nicht dauernd finstere Wolken herrschen, dann wäre man allgemein auch etwas freundlicher, in Kluftspitze, wenn man aus Schattenkamm heraus kommt. Aber derweil denkt man wohl, wir wären hier alle dunkle Sklaven der Finsternis und es wäre ein Wunder, wenn man uns zum Einkaufen heraus lässt. Möchtest du ein oder zwei Stockwerke, Severus?“  
Der Professor dachte für einen Moment nach, er selbst brauchte wahrscheinlich nicht viel, aber da war ja noch etwas...  
„Zwei. Und einen Keller, in dem ich mir ein Labor einrichten kann“ bestimmte er.  
„Dann brauchen wir erst recht eine Genehmigung aus dem Kastell“ überlegte Cassandra ernsthaft:  
„Keller sind hier selten, eigentlich habe nur ich einen... und der Metzger...“  
„Ich genehmige es, und auch das weitere Haus“ verkündete plötzlich eine Stimme und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, der Mann der da gesprochen hatte war nicht Acamar, oder jemand anderes, gewesen, sondern...  
Ein großer, schlanker Mann, mit bleichem Gesicht und fast unmenschlichen Zügen trat vor und sofort sah man, dass er ein Vampir war. Die tiefroten Augen, die fast durchsichtige Haut an den Fingern, aber er war auch anders. Unter dem halblangen, braunen Haar schauten spitze Ohren hervor, die Brauen über den mandelförmigen Augen zeigten sich nach Oben geschwungen und auch seine Gestalt wirkte irgendwie... leicht.  
„Ein Elf“ stellten Severus und Acamar gleichzeitig fest.  
„Graf“ staunte Cassandra und Verandis nickte ernst, dann wandte er sich Harry zu und präsentierte ihm einen Strauß Margeriten.  
„Ich bin gekommen um mich zu entschuldigen“ verkündete er und der Held wurde knallrot bis zum Hals runter:  
„Und meine Einladung zu einem Essen steht natürlich noch, nur überlasse ich es dir wann du sie annimmst.“  
„Das ist es also“ bestimmte der Professor:  
„Aber ich sehe noch keinen Grund für das Verstecken, jedoch aber einen für die Sucht nach Süßem. Und nein, ich will nicht wissen wie das funktioniert hat. Ich gehe jetzt lieber rein und sage Amy, dass wir einen Gast zum Essen haben. Und das sie Pudding machen soll.“  
Er wandte sich dem Zuhause zu, aber Harry hielt ihn mit einem entschiedenen „Halt“ auf.  
„Wir essen im Gasthaus“ bestimmte er:  
„Alle zusammen.“  
Und schon sah man, dass es im Kopf des Grafen anfing zu arbeiten, seine Augen flackerten immer mal wieder auf, seine Brauen hoben und senkten sich.  
Wenn er nicht einwilligte, landeten die Blumen am Ende im Müll.  
„Lass ihn erstmal“ versuchte Severus das Ganze abzumildern:  
„Wahrscheinlich kam er die letzten Jahrhunderte nicht mehr aus seinem Loch raus und wenn dann nur verhüllt, jetzt hat er sich für dich gezeigt und muss das erstmal verkraften. Ich sage Amy Bescheid.“  
„Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht“ warf Verandis ein:  
„Aber es kommt nahe ran. Sei mir wieder lieb, Harry.“ Er legte seinen liebsten Vampirbabyblick auf und schon sah man wie der junge Mann butterweich wurde, nur noch nicken konnte.  
Severus ging daraufhin ins Haus, nur wenig später sah man Amy ungläubig aus dem Fenster schauen und dann wandte sie sich auch gleich der Küche zu.  
„Möchtest du die Blumen“ fragte der Graf besonders lieb und hielt sie Harry erneut hin, woraufhin dieser sie auch annahm... und gleich wieder rot wurde. Aber zumindest war er noch fähig dazu Cassandra ebenfalls zum Essen einzuladen, dann wackelte er sehr verlegen ins Haus, die Beiden folgten ihm lächelnd.  
Dort sahen sie, wie Harry in seiner Verlegenheit feststellte, dass er keine Vase besaß und entsprechend die Blumen nicht ins Wasser geben konnte.  
„Hier nimm das“ Amy kam mit einem großen Glaskrug an und füllte diesen erst mit Wasser, dann mit den Blumen:  
„Die sind wirklich hübsch. Es ist lange her, dass du mir welche geschenkt hast, Verandis.“  
„Wir haben uns ja auch lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber ich werde dir spätestens zu Weihnachten wieder welche schenken“ schmunzelte der Graf und bekam von Severus einen Platz am Esstisch angeboten:  
„Ich habe ganz sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du hierher ziehst, Professor. Besonders weil Harry das auch gut tun wird, wenn er einen alten Freund in Schattenkamm hat. Aber... wir sollten über deine „Miete“ reden.“  
„Wir sollten uns vielleicht erst über die Ausbeutung von diversen Dorfbewohnern unterhalten“ konterte Severus, er meinte es nicht böse und er würde auch seine Miete brav zahlen.  
„Ausbeutung ist so ein unschönes Wort, und das hier ist doch alles freiwillig“ schmunzelte Verandis, er wusste wie das gemeint war, wurde dann aber auch wieder ernst:  
„Cassandra ist zusätzlich Bürgermeisterin und Wirtin, außerdem geborene Schattenkammerin und sie kann nichts dafür, dass wir nicht von ihr trinken können. Du aber hast dir den schlechten Geschmack selbst verpasst, kein Vampir in ganz Rumänien würde gerne von dir trinken wollen. Aber ich mache dir ein Angebot, du wirst der Heiler des Kastells. Das bedeutet, wenn jemand von meinen Angestellten krank wird, oder sich verletzt, dann schicke ich sie zu dir und du heilst sie gratis. Der Heiler hier nimmt Geld und hat mit den restlichen Dorfbewohnern schon genug zu tun.“  
„Und das ist dann meine „Miete“ fragte Severus neugierig.  
„So ist es. Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass wir dich mal im Kastell brauchen, aber in der Regel werden wir die Leute dann zu dir schicken. Ich habe mich über dich informiert, von dir kann ich erwarten, dass du alles heilst was man dir vorsetzt... oder zumindest dir die größte Mühe gibt’s. Also was sagst du?“  
Verandis bekam einen Kakao vorgesetzt, den er natürlich gerne annahm und auch sehr schnell austrank.  
„Ich sage ja“ nickte Severus und man sah sofort wie Harry ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen fiel:  
„Das, und die Feuerwehr, das ist dann alles was ich für Schattenkamm mache und wahrscheinlich wird es auch einen Großteil meiner Zeit einnehmen.“  
„Dann ist dir wenigstens nicht langweilig“ murmelte Harry und sah zu Amy, das Essen würde noch dauern:  
„Ich... ich schaue nach den Eulen.“ Und schon war er auf dem Weg zu den Eulen, welche sehr wahrscheinlich schliefen, Verandis folgte ihm eilig und setzte sich zu ihm in das Zimmer hinein.  
„Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht mehr böse“ wieder legte er seinen liebsten Blick auf und Harry schnappte verlegen nach Luft, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf.  
„Ich war... nie wirklich böse“ gab er dann zu:  
„Nur als du mir Adusa geschickt hast, anstatt selbst zu kommen.“  
„Ich werde jetzt immer selbst kommen, versprochen... fangen wir noch mal von Vorne an“ Verandis hielt ihm seine Hand hin und Harry nahm diese sofort, nickte zustimmend:  
„Wunderbar. Und jetzt schau mal, die Beiden wachen gerade auf... hast du Eulenkekse da?“  
„Natürlich“, Harry lächelte glücklich und holte dann den Beutel hervor.


	25. Chapter 25

„Du siehst zufrieden aus“ Severus saß vor der Skizze eines Hauses und daneben befand sich eine leere Tasse Kaffee:  
„Deswegen nehme ich an, dass dein Graf dir wieder geschrieben hat.“  
„Er ist nicht mein Graf“ schnappte Harry sofort, und noch im selben Moment wurden seine Wangen wieder rot. Natürlich hatte ihm Verandis eine kurze Notiz auf dem Nachttisch hinterlassen, eine sehr liebe sogar..  
„Er steht auf dich und du bist nicht abgeneigt, er ist dein Graf“ nickte der Professor ernst, es war früher Morgen und es regnete ziemlich stark. Deswegen waren auch die beiden Eulen etwas nass gewesen, Harry musste sie mit einem Handtuch trocken rubbeln, nun sahen sie aus als hätte sie ein Explosionszauber getroffen. Aber das gab Loki einmal wieder die Möglichkeit die Federn von Susi zu glätten, und sich damit als perfekter Ehemann zu zeigen.  
„Was machst du da?“  
„Nach dem Gespräch gestern, habe ich beschlossen ein Zimmer als Praxis einzurichten“ erklärte Severus:  
„Und er lässt mir ja ziemlich viele Freiheiten... leider ist der örtliche Heiler nicht begeistert. Cassandra muss ihm gestern Abend davon erzählt haben...“ Er zeigte einen unangenehmen Brief vor, welcher verkündete, dass das Labor nun tabu war und er dem Heiler auf keinen Fall in die Quere kommen soll. Außerdem wurde mit Ministern, Auroren und diversen Vampiren gedroht.  
„Wenn er unangenehmer werden sollte, unternimmst du lieber nichts“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Sonst machst du dich unbeliebt. Lieber werden wir uns dann an Cassandra wenden, oder zur Not an Adusa oder Verandis.“  
„Da hast du ausnahmsweise recht. Ich will mich nicht mit den Schattenkammern anlegen, ich will hier lieber friedlich leben.“  
„Vielleicht findest du eine Frau“ schmunzelte Amy:  
„Aber denk bitte daran, ich komme nicht zu dir rüber und arbeite zusätzlich für dich. Wenn du mitessen willst, dann musst du hierher kommen, putzen...“  
„Ich beherrsche alle Putzzauber, aber zum Essen werde ich sicher öfters hier auftauchen... und was Frauen angeht, ich bin nicht interessiert.“  
„Also auch schwul“ stellte die Hauselfe ernst fest:  
„Für Verandis war das nie ein Problem, also das er homosexuell ist, selbst nicht vor zweitausend Jahren. Es gab immer einen Weg, jedenfalls erzählte er es so.“  
„Auch nicht als er noch lebte?“  
„Nein, zwar hausen die meisten Elfen in den Bäumen und sind sehr konservativ, aber was Sexualität angeht, sind sie schon von Natur aus sehr offen.“ Hauselfen waren eigentlich gar keinen richtigen Elfen, sie waren jedenfalls nicht mit einer solchen Art verwandt, wie Schneeelfen oder Waldelfen, aber sie wussten auch nicht mehr was sie ursprünglich einmal waren. Ihre Geschichte verschwand mit ihrer Dienerschaft bei den Menschen. Harry stellte sich das besonders für die freien Hauselfen irgendwie traurig vor.  
„Also ist er ein schwuler Vampirelf, der im einsamen Schattenkamm ein düsteres Kastell bewohnt und das nur mit seinen Untergebenen als Gesellschaft“ Severus hatte eine gruselige Miene aufgelegt, aber noch bevor Amy und Harry etwas dazu sagen konnten, klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Ich mache besser auf, nicht das es der Heiler ist“ nickte Harry und ließ im nächsten Moment Adusa ins Haus.  
„Verandis hat Adusa geschickt um Harry zu holen, es gibt ein Problem mit Skadi“ verkündete sie und wollte sich schon in einen Nebel verwandeln, um den Helden ins Kastell zu transportieren.  
„Halt“ hielt dieser sie aber entschieden auf:  
„Wenn wir einen Heiler brauchen, nehmen wir besser Severus mit. Und ich brauche was aus dem Eulenzimmer.“ Und schon war er oben, kam wenig später mit Eulenkeksen und einer kleinen Tasche wieder.  
Severus war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte eine schwarze Tasche herbei gezaubert.  
„Es ist kein medizinisches Problem, aber Adusa ist auch dafür den Professor ebenfalls mitzunehmen“ sie verwandelte sich in einen weißen Nebel und hüllte so die Beiden, samt ihrer Taschen, ein, im nächsten Moment standen sie im Saal des Kastells.  
Dort brachte Valdor gerade einen Käsekuchen zum Tisch, Harry wurde sofort neidisch und noch bevor sich jemand beschweren konnte, war ein Stück vom Kuchen auf dem Weg in den heldenhaften Magen.  
„Ob Gwendis das gefallen wird“ schmunzelte der gute Mann, der mittlerweile nichts anderes mehr machte als für die Vampire am Herd zu stehen:  
„Es war ihr Kuchen.“  
„Dann sollte sie ihn schnell essen, bevor ich mir auch ein Stück hole“ nickte Severus dem Kuchen entgegen, da kam aber auch schon Verandis zu ihnen und der musste sofort lächeln. Dann hob er einen Daumen und wischte vorsichtig etwas Kuchen von Harrys Lippen... woraufhin dieser knallrot wurde und gefährlich nach Luft schnappte.  
„Kommt mit“ forderte er die Beiden auf und sie folgten ihm in einen der Türme hoch.  
„Hier ist die schwarze Magie so stark, dass ich sie fast greifen kann“ stellte Harry sofort fest, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Der Zauber, der mich, Adusa und Gwendis zu Vampiren machte, ist reinste, gefährlichste schwarze Magie. Und das ist auch der Nachteil an der Sache“ nickte der Graf ernst:  
„Egal wie gut wir sind, gleichgültig was wir alles tun, die schwarze Magie wird auf ewig an uns haften. Sie sorgt dafür, dass unsere Seelen nie Ruhe finden werden.“  
„Deswegen die Finsternis“ murmelte Harry.  
„Ja. Unsere Särge sind in den Türmen, sie fliegt förmlich raus und setzt sich in den Wolken fest. Aber für Menschen ist sie ungefährlich, Vampire aber macht sie aggressiv.“  
„Deswegen“ staunte der Held nun:  
„Deswegen erlaubt ihr keinem Vampir sich hier nieder zu lassen.“  
„Sie würden innerhalb weniger Stunden anfangen hier die Menschen abzumetzeln. Wir müssten diese „Eindringlinge“ nicht unbedingt sofort töten, nur verjagen, aber manchmal tun wir es auch um anzuzeigen was passiert, wenn sich ein Vampir hier niederlassen will“ nickte Verandis ernst:  
„Und sie werden selbst dann unberechenbar aggressiv, wenn sie normalerweise keiner Fliege was zuleide tun. Das liegt auch an dem Zauber, den ich angewandt habe, du weißt, er ist nur eine veränderte Version von dem, den Dracula benutzt hat. Und am Ende war dieser auch sein Untergang. Wir Drei bezahlen einen ebenso hohen Preis für die ewige Existenz. Hier ist der Eulenturm.“ Verandis schloss eine Tür auf und dahinter befand sich das wirklich prächtige Domizil von Cupcake, Muffin, Lucifer und Skadi. Ein ganzer, lebendiger Baum stand in dem vier Meter hohen Zimmer, es gab Höhlen, Äste und eine Steinwand. Darin befand sich nur eine einzige Höhle, in der gerade ein Nyx saß und seine Federn pflegte, das war nicht Cupcake. Der hockte vor dem Baum, indem sich mehrere Höhlen befanden und darin saß Skadi, gurrend, nicht schlafend.  
„Sie sieht gesund aus“ stellte Harry sofort fest.  
„Ist sie wahrscheinlich auch. Das Problem befindet sich unter ihr“ Verandis griff in die Höhle, holte Skadi raus und tatsächlich befand sich in dem Nest... ein kleines schwarzes Ei.  
Harry quietschte, Severus hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen, Skadi und Cupcake gurrten nun gleichzeitig.  
„Es gibt hierbei mehrere Probleme“ erklärte der Graf ernst:  
„Einmal wussten wir nicht, dass es überhaupt geht, zum Zweiten haben wir nicht die Lizenz dafür Nyxxe zu vermehren und das dritte ist... wir wissen nicht was da raus kommt.“  
Harry quietschte erneut, dann aber atmete er tief durch und stellte Skadi mit einem Eulenkeks ruhig. Während sie fraß, nahm er das Ei raus und wirkte einen Zauber darauf.  
„Es ist befruchtet“ verkündete er ernst:  
„Egal also was es wird, es wird schlüpfen. Und da das Ei die normale Größe für eine persische Schneeeule hat, wird es auch kein Riesen-Nyx. Wenn ihr ganz viel Glück habt, dann wird es eine schwarze persische Schneeeule... es kann aber auch mehr werden.“  
„Wir hatten überlegt ob es nicht besser wäre... es zu töten, bevor es schlüpft“ gab Verandis zu und wurde ernst angesehen:  
„Aber dann beschlossen wir erst dich zu fragen.“  
„Ich kann die Bedenken verstehen“ nickte Severus zustimmend:  
„Und trotzdem war es besser, erst Harry zu fragen. Er ist Züchter und weiß sicher was zu tun ist... du weißt hoffentlich was zu tun ist.“  
„Wir werden Skadi jetzt wieder da drauf setzen und sie wird es ausbrüten. Noch lebt es, egal was da im Ei ist, es kann aber auch unterwegs sterben, oder nach dem Schlüpfen. Es kann aber auch vollkommen gesund sein und wird dann von seinen Eltern aufgezogen. Wir sollten der Natur ihren Lauf lassen und auch nicht mit Tränken nachhelfen“ bestimmte der Held ernst, setzte Skadi dann wieder auf ihr Ei, sofort war Cupcake bei ihr und richtete ihre Federn. In dem Nest lagen auch welche von ihm, also war er bereit sich ebenfalls um das Ei zu kümmern... aber nachdem was Harry über Nyxxe gelesen hatte, war dies genauso normal wie bei persischen Schneeeulen.  
„Ich finde es faszinierend, dass Skadi es zugelassen hat, dass dieser Riese auf sie rauf kletterte“ schmunzelte Severus, während die kleine Eule langsam einschlief und sie den Eulenturm fast schon schleichend verließen:  
„Harry hat recht, mischen wir uns da nicht weiter ein und sehen was dabei rauskommt. Zur Not wird jemand von euch zu eurem Ministerium gehen und die Sache erklären müssen.“  
„Das werde dann wohl ich sein... oder besser Gwendis“ grübelte Verandis, sie erreichten den Eingangsbereich wieder und da hatte sich die jüngste Vampirin mittlerweile über den Kuchen hergemacht. Dabei sah man nun auch ihre spitzen Ohren, denn sie hatte sich das Haar hochgebunden um besser essen zu können.  
„Ich würde ja spontan sagen, du gehst selbst zum Ministerium, aber vielleicht ist es doch noch etwas zu viel... persische Schneeeulen brauchen dreißig Tage um zu brüten. Du weißt nicht zufällig wie lange Nyxxe dafür brauchen?“  
„Zwei Monate“ kaute Gwendis, bevor Verandis antworten konnte:  
„Wie sieht es mit dem Ei aus?“  
„Es ist befruchtet, das ist alles was wir bisher sagen können“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Alles andere überlassen wir der Natur.“  
„Dürfen wir euch noch zu einem Frühstück einladen“ fragte Verandis neugierig:  
„Valdor macht bestimmt Pfannkuchen.“  
Und schon saßen die Beiden an dem großen Tisch und einer der Angestellten fing an den Tisch zu decken.  
„Jetzt essen wir doch schon zusammen, Harry“ schmunzelte der Vampirelf amüsiert:  
„Nur mit dieser finsteren Anstandsdame erstmal.“ Er zeigte auf Severus und floh daraufhin lachend.


	26. Chapter 26

„Heute ist in Wegesruh Herbstfest am Strand. Es ist sozusagen etwas um die Herbstzeit einzuläuten, es gibt Kürbisse, Pflaumen und warme Brötchen“ Harry kam die Treppe runter gesprungen und war nicht sonderlich leise dabei, etwas was ihm sehr ernste Blicke von Severus einbrachte. Dessen Haus war fast fertig und er fing schon an zu überlegen, wie er seine ganze Habe vom Spinners End nach Schattenkamm brachte, ohne erwischt zu werden. Denn eigentlich war er ja immer noch auf der Flucht vor... Harry war sich da ganz sicher, auch wenn der Professor es nie eindeutig sagte... Lucius Malfoy. Und was auch immer vorgefallen war, Severus hielt es für wichtig sich weiterhin versteckt zu halten. Und angeblich hatte er auch noch Sachen im Malfoy Manor, die musste er aber wohl erstmal aufgeben... wenn nicht sogar für immer. Harry wusste ja nicht ob die Beiden sich gestritten hatten, es war wahrscheinlich, oder etwas anderes vorfiel.  
„Was du natürlich von Verandis weißt“ stellte der Professor fest.  
„Er hat es mir geschrieben“ obwohl sie sich nun schon einige Male trafen, blieb es bei den morgendlichen Nachrichten, merkwürdigerweise hatte Verandis den Helden auch nicht mehr angerührt. Auch die beiden Damen saugten lieber woanders, der Graf kam nur um einen Brief zu hinterlassen:  
„Und er würde uns gerne begleiten, er schrieb, er sieht wenn wir uns entscheiden.“  
„Also beobachtet er uns gerade, mindestens so lange bis wir uns dafür, oder dagegen, entscheiden?“  
„So ist es“ bestätigte der junge Mann die Annahme, und man sah gleich wie dem Professor genau das nicht gefiel. Er verzog das Gesicht missmutig und schüttelte für einen Moment ernst den Kopf.  
„Wir gehen auf dieses Fest“ bestimmte Severus dann, er wollte ja auch auf dieses Fest und damit beendete er dann hoffentlich auch gleich die Überwachung.  
„Sehr gut, dann seid ihr weg und ich kann...“ begann Amy einen Satz, wurde aber von neugierigen Blicken unterbrochen:  
„Ich komme sicher nicht mit.“  
„Du solltest dich auch mal amüsieren, wir werden sicher viel Spaß haben“ staunte Harry.  
„Wenn ein Vampir, in dem Fall sogar Verandis, und zwei Menschen eine Hauselfe mit zu einem Fest nehmen, dann denkt man diese ist dabei um die Gruppe zu bedienen. Ich habe keine Lust darauf schief angesehen zu werden, wenn ich mir eine Zuckerwatte kaufe. Und ich habe erst recht keine Lust für etwas gehalten zu werden, was ich nicht bin. Am Ende bekomme ich noch Ärger, wenn ich dann mal alleine in Wegesruh shoppen gehe.“  
„Du kommst mit“ verkündeten Severus und Harry gleichzeitig, letzterer fügte dann noch hinzu, dass er Amy eine riesige Zuckerwatte kaufen würde:  
„Spätestens dann wird man schon sehen, dass du nicht unsere Dienerin bist. Wir werden dich genauso behandeln wie immer, und das bedeutet gleichwertig und gleichberechtigt.“  
„Ich bin mir unsicher...“ es klopfte und Harry ließ nicht nur Verandis, sondern auch Adusa, ins Haus, sie verkündete sofort ebenfalls mit zu wollen.  
„Adusa wird für das Kastell einkaufen und außerdem gibt es dort immer viel Zuckerwatte“ strahlte sie glücklich:  
„Gwendis zog diesmal das kürzere Streichholz, sonst wäre sie heute in Wegesruh und nicht Adusa.“  
„Ich bestehe darauf, dass immer einer von uns Dreien im Kastell ist, aber dafür wird Gwendis jetzt mit Pudding, von Valdor, getröstet. Und wahrscheinlich wird er es auch sein, der mit ihr dann bald zu einem Weihnachtsmarkt geht“ nickte Verandis und überreichte Harry dann eine einzelne Tulpe:  
„Ich habe meine Badeshorts angezogen, denn es gibt auch einen Schwimmwettbewerb. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst begeistert sein mich halbnackt zu sehen.“  
„Hast du letzte Nacht einen Macho angesaugt“ schnaubte Harry, wurde aber doch sehr rot im Gesicht, natürlich würde es ihm gefallen, schnell stellte er die Tulpe in eine der Vasen, die sie zuletzt extra kauften:  
„Was ist das für ein Wettbewerb?“  
„In der Regel muss man eine gewisse Strecke im Meer schwimmen. Es ist natürlich mit einem Zauber beruhigt, aber normalerweise muss man beim schwarzen Meer auch nicht wirklich Angst haben... vorausgesetzt man ist ein guter Schwimmer und hat keine Angst vor den Fischen.“  
„Adusa hat dort schon einmal einen Herbstvorrat an Kürbissen gewonnen, deswegen trägt sie heute ihren Bikini unter der Kleidung. Viele Männer werden begeistert sein, Adusa in ihren Badesachen zu sehen und Adusa freut sich schon darauf.“ Auch die sonst so knallharte Vampirin war eben nur eine Frau und wollte derweil, dass den Männern wegen ihr die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.  
„Ich werde meine Badehose anziehen“ bestimmte Harry ernst und ging nach Oben, Severus grinste breit und sofort wollte Verandis wissen, was der Professor so amüsant fand.  
„Ihr werdet Heute nichts gewinnen“ nickte dieser grinsend:  
„Weil Harry den Sieg nach Hause tragen wird, wenn ich eines weiß, dann das er ein hervorragender Schwimmer ist. Ich frage mich nur, was wir mit soviel Kürbissen wollen.“  
„Ich kann sie einlegen und Marmelade daraus kochen“ bestimmte Amy:  
„Am Besten werde ich heute...“  
„Mit zum Fest kommen“ beendete Verandis ihren Satz ernst:  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, wenn es notwendig ist, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen das du nicht als unsere Dienerin angesehen wirst.“  
„Er hat uns auch nach der Entscheidung weiter beobachtet“ stellte Severus sofort fest, Harry kam gerade runter und hob neugierig die Augenbrauen.  
„Habe ich nicht, aber ich habe Amys Gedanken gelesen“ wehrte Verandis gelassen ab, wurde dann aber auch sehr ernst:  
„Das ist das erste mal, seit Jahrhunderten, dass ich mich offen in Wegesruh zeige. Und ich wette, das wird sehr schnell die Runde machen.“  
„Dann hättest du aber auch mal die Chance deine Sachen zu holen“ erinnerte Harry sich:  
„Aus der Villa, so wie es Valdor erzählte.“  
„Valdor erzählte wohl nicht, dass die dortigen Vampire auch schon mehrere Jahrhunderte alt sind und auch ganz klar in der Überzahl. Egal mit wie vielen Leuten ich da auftauche, und was für Magie ich anwende... meine Chancen auf einen Sieg sind sehr gering. Ich mache dies hier nur für dich, Harry, ich hoffe das bringt mich dem Date etwas näher.“  
Und schon wurde Harry wieder rot, schnappte gefährlich, verlegen nach Luft, dann aber nickte er auch zustimmend und nun war es an Verandis breit zu grinsen.  
„Adusa möchte nun Amy und Severus nach Wegesruh bringen, Verandis wird mit Harry folgen“ sie verwandelte sich in weißen Nebel und umhüllte die Beiden, verschwand mit ihnen im Nichts. Harry sah für einen Moment noch auf den Platz, wo die drei zuvor standen, dann warf er dem Grafen einen neugierigen Blick zu.  
„Sie ist wesentlich besser, als ich, in so etwas“ er verwandelte sich in einen schwarzen Nebel, umhüllte Harry, und im nächsten Moment stand dieser schon auch auf dem Marktplatz von Wegesruh. Verandis schien erst noch zu zögern, dann aber materialisierte er neben Harry und sah sich kurz, nachdenklich um.  
„Sie sind wahrscheinlich gleich zum Strand, nein... da sind sie“ er deutete auf Adusa, Severus und Amy, letztere stellte wohl gerade fest, dass sie einmal kein Geld dabei hatte und zum Zweiten ihren Korb ebenfalls nicht mitnehmen konnte.  
„Geld haben wir genug“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab, er hatte seinen Geldbeutel immer dabei, sein restliches Vermögen befand sich in einer Truhe in seinem derzeitigen Zimmer:  
„Und auch viele Hände um die Einkäufe zu tragen. Wobei ich ja dachte, es ist eher ein Jahrmarkt.“  
„Ein Jahrmarkt, mit Herbstständen. Valdor hat versprochen Marmelade zu machen, Adusa wird nur die besten Früchte einkaufen“ nickte die Vampirin und dann erreichten auch Harry und Verandis die drei:  
„Gehen wir nun zum Strand, Adusa will sich schnell zum Schwimmwettbewerb anmelden.“  
„Ich glaube es ist egal, wie schnell du dich anmeldest“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Ich werde sowieso den Wettbewerb gewinnen.“ Und schon veranstalteten die Beiden förmlich ein Wettrennen zum Strand, wo tatsächlich etliche Buden und Stände aufgebaut waren, ganz Wegesruh und halb Rumänien hatte sich dort eingefunden, entweder um zu verkaufen oder um zu kaufen.  
Und kaum erreichte Verandis den Strand, wurde er sehr verwundert, und neugierig, angestarrt.  
„Da haben wir es“ seufzte er:  
„Ich bin nun mal mehr als Elf zu erkennen, als Adusa und Gwendis. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass sie längere Haare haben.“  
„Vielleicht machst du dir auch einfach zu viele Gedanken darüber“ wehrte Severus ab:  
„Und Amy gerade auch.“  
„Ich fühle mich etwas unwohl“ fiepte die Hauselfe entsetzt:  
„Wenn ich alleine einkaufen gehe, ist das etwas ganz anderes.“  
„Du wirst dich wohler fühlen, wenn du eine Zuckerwatte, so groß wie du selbst, in den Händen hältst“ versprach Verandis ihr:  
„Ich sollte mich auch anmelden gehen... da kommen die Beiden zurück.“  
„Adusa ist nicht begeistert“ verkündete die Vampirelfe, als sie die anderen erreichten:  
„Dieses Jahr gibt es keinen Schwimmwettbewerb. Das Wasser ist schon so kalt, dass man es nicht warm zaubern kann. Vampire könnten schwimmen, sie empfinden weder Kälte noch Wärme, aber das wäre den Menschen nicht fair gegenüber.“  
„Jetzt habe ich meine Badehose umsonst angezogen“ beklagte sich Harry halbherzig.  
„Du könntest mir auch später mal zeigen, wie du darin aussiehst... wenn wir dann alleine sind“ schlug Verandis vor und musste dann vor dem verlegenen Helden fliehen.


	27. Chapter 27

„Wir könnten unseren eigenen Schwimmwettbewerb veranstalten“ schlug Verandis etwas später vor, als Amy fast vollständig hinter einer Zuckerwatte verschwand und zudem hübschen Holzschmuck vom Professor geschenkt bekam. Angeblich hergestellt von Waldnymphen, sie aber wussten, die Nymphen würden lieber aus ihren eigenen Knochen etwas schnitzen, als auch nur einen Ast mit einer Messerspitze zu berühren. Da es aber trotzdem handgemacht war und sehr gut aussah, sprach auch nichts dagegen es zu kaufen und damit die Haushälterin noch schöner zu machen.  
Sie freute sich, auch wenn sie sonst eher Edelmetalle trug, Holz passte sowieso besser zum Herbst.  
„Du willst mich nur nass und in der Badehose sehen“ stellte Harry trocken fest, er hatte sich auch schon den Bauch vollgeschlagen und Verandis kaufte ihm eine niedliche Plüscheule, die aber schon zuhause war, zusammen mit allen Einkäufen:  
„Oder du willst, dass ich dich in Badehose sehe, damit ich dich noch attraktiver finde.“ Es war ja nicht so, dass Harry nicht gerne umworben wurde... aber gerade war es wirklich sehr offensichtlich.  
„Du findest mich attraktiv“ freute sich der Graf auf Freiersfüßen.  
„Das weiß du doch“ schnappte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf, fing an sich dann aber wirklich auszuziehen:  
„Wenn ich gewinne, hilfst du Severus seine Sachen aus London zu holen. Ich weiß von Adusa, dass ihr ein Tor machen könnt, das kann jeder alte Vampir und ihr seid keine Ausnahme. Da kannst du dann seinen Kram einfach durch schieben und das sogar direkt in sein Haus hinein.“  
„Adusa erzählt zu viel“ zischelte Verandis etwas ungehalten.  
„Adusa will ihren Freunden helfen“ grinste die Vampirin zurück:  
„Und Adusa muss zugeben, sie kann das Tor nicht so gut erschaffen wie Verandis oder Gwendis. Sonst hätte sie es selbst gemacht.“  
„Also gut, wenn du gewinnst, dann schaffe ich seine Sachen nach Schattenkamm. Aber er muss mich nach London transportieren, sonst klappt es nicht“ der Graf fing an sich ebenfalls auszuziehen:  
„Wenn ich aber gewinne, bekomme ich einen Kuss von dir, einen richtigen.“  
Und schon war Harry rot bis zum Hals runter, dann aber überlegte er kurz und nickte zustimmend, Severus rieb sich schon die Hände. All seine Probleme würden sich in Luft auflösen, wenn der Held gewann und er wusste, Harry würde ganz sicher nicht der Verlierer dieses Wettbewerbs sein.  
„Harry, wenn du gewinnst, braue ich dir einen Monat lang alles was du willst gratis. Selbst wenn ich dafür Stunden am Kessel stehen muss“ freute sich der Zaubertränkemeister, er hatte dann aber auch sein eigenes Labor.  
„Und wenn ich gewinne“ jaulte Verandis entsetzt.  
„Ich mache schon genügend für dich, auch zukünftig brauen“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab und sah auf das schwarze Meer hinaus:  
„Da hinten ist eine Boje, bis dahin und wieder zurück. Amy ist unparteiisch, sie wird der Schiedsrichter sein.“  
„Amy, ich...“ begann Verandis einen Satz, wurde aber sofort von finsteren Blicken unterbrochen.  
„Ich bin unbestechlich“ wehrte die Hauselfe ab:  
„Harry, zaubere dich warm und gib mir dann deinen Zauberstab. Ich werde merken, wenn du mehr an dir zauberst und ich weiß auch, dass du mehrere Zauber auf einmal wirken kannst.“ Das wusste sie spätestens, seit sie Harry darum bat den Tisch abzuwischen und zu decken. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da war der Esstisch poliert und fein gedeckt, samt der frischen Tischdecke.  
Der Held zauberte sich nun, ohne Beschwerden, warm und gab dann den Stab ab, zog die restliche Kleidung aus und begutachtete dann auch ohne Scham den halbnackten Vampir.  
„Dir gefällt natürlich, was ich dir gerade biete“ freute Verandis sich und Harry schnaubte daraufhin nur:  
„Du siehst aber auch sehr gut aus.“  
Und schon war der junge Mann wieder rot.  
„Ich glaube fast, du hast wirklich letzte Nacht einen Macho angeknabbert.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“ spitzte der Graf seine Lippen:  
„Es war aber auf jeden Fall einer der Fischer. Bist du bereit?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wenn ihr bereit seid...“ Amy hob ihre Zuckerwatte weit nach oben und als sie diese senkte, sprangen die Beiden ins Wasser und schwammen los. Harry war schnell nicht mehr zu sehen, der Kopf von Verandis hingegen tauchte immer wieder auf und das obwohl er eigentlich nicht atmen musste. Ob er einfach nur so schwimmen konnte, oder nach dem Jungen sehen?  
„Harry Potter hat keinen Atemzauber angelegt“ fragte Adusa verwirrt.  
„Nein, er kann nur sehr lange tauchen“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab.  
„Ich hätte einen Atemzauber bemerkt“ nickte Amy:  
„Als ich den Zauberstab bekam, überprüfte ich was damit als letztes gezaubert wurde. Ein Rasierzauber und einen Wärmezauber, mehr nicht, rasiert hat er sich wohl heute Morgen. Ich sehe ihn, da ist er.“  
Harry hatte Verandis überholt, erreichte die Boje ungefähr fünf Meter vor dem Vampir, zeigte sich und tauchte dann wieder ab.  
„Adusa ist beeindruckt und glaubt nun, sie hätte gegen Harry verloren, denn Verandis ist ein sehr guter Schwimmer“ stellte die Vampirin ernst fest.  
„Harry hat sehr viele Talente und nutzt keines davon, stattdessen züchtet er Eulen“ murmelte Severus nachdenklich, Verandis erreichte nun auch die Boje und sah ziemlich gehetzt aus.  
„Das ist das was Harry Potter sich wünscht“ nickte Adusa:  
„Adusa denkt, sie wird es nicht sein, die dem Professor hilft seine Sachen zu holen.“  
Verandis legte noch einen Zahn zu, aber da tauchte schon Harrys Kopf nahe dem Strand auf und er wollte hinaus steigen. Aber plötzlich wirkte sein Gesichtsausdruck erschrocken, er wollte etwas sagen, doch dann wurde er in die Tiefe gezogen.  
„Das sah nicht gut aus“ Adusa schlüpfte aus ihren Klamotten und sprang in das Meer, tauchte ab und fand Harry, der sich unter Wasser mit einem großen, magischen Fisch abmühte. Der war nicht nur so groß wie ein weißer Hai, sondern hatte auch mehrere Tentakel, mit denen er sich seine Beute holte. Er hatte sich den Helden wohl als Mahlzeit ausgesucht, auch Verandis war nun getaucht und erreichte sie, gemeinsam versuchten sie Harry zu helfen.  
„Das ist ein rumänischer Brecherfisch“ blubberte Verandis:  
„Die schmecken gut.“  
Das war der Moment in dem Adusa ein magisches Schwert hervorholte und damit dem Fisch ein Ende bereiten wollte, aber Harry hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung auf. Man sah zwar, dass ihm langsam die Luft aus ging, und das Maul des Fisches auf, aber dann bewegte er seine Hand erneut und hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand.  
Damit zielte er auf den Fisch, der daraufhin erschrocken das Weite suchte, nun musste Harry schnell nach Oben. Verandis und Adusa packten ihn und zogen ihn an die Wasseroberfläche, wo der junge Mann schwer nach Luft rang.  
„Adusa hätte ihn getötet, das wäre schneller gegangen“ zog die Vampirin den Helden ans Ufer.  
„Was sollen wir mit zwei Tonnen Fisch“ stöhnte der daraufhin und ging in die Knie:  
„Jetzt habe ich bis zum nächsten Sommer genug vom Schwimmen.“  
„Trotzdem hast du ganz eindeutig gewonnen“ bestimmte Amy, in ihrer Funktion als Schiedsrichterin:  
„Auch wenn du deinen Zauberstab in der Hand hältst und ich nicht weiß wie du an den gekommen bist.“  
„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis, und ich habe es nur gemacht um den Fisch zu verjagen.“  
„So ist es“ Verandis holte die Sachen von Harry, der zauberte sich daraufhin trocken und ließ sich in die Klamotten helfen:  
„Du hast gewonnen, ich werde Severus helfen seine Sachen zu holen.“  
„Trotzdem bekommst du einen kleinen Kuss“ der Held streckte sich und küsste den Grafen schnell auf die Lippen, fast gleichzeitig hörten sie es von irgendwoher klicken und da sahen sie auch schon einen Mann weglaufen.  
„Ein Fotograf, er muss gehört haben, dass du hier bist, Verandis“ stellte Adusa fest:  
„Soll ich ihn verfolgen?“  
„Ja“ ächzte Harry, noch bevor der erstaunte Graf etwas sagen konnte:  
„Ich will nicht den britischen Tagespropheten deswegen vor der Tür stehen haben. Für die wäre das Foto ein gefundenes Fressen.“ Und schon war die Vampirin hinter dem Mann her, Verandis grinste breit, während er sich anzog.  
„Ein Kuss“ strahlte er Harry an, woraufhin dieser schon wieder rot wurde.  
„Verdient“ schnappte er dann:  
„Aber auch nur, weil du versucht hast mich zu retten. Allein das ist schon eine große Geste, obwohl ich mich grundsätzlich lieber selbst rette.“  
„Es wird nicht lange dauern, da wirst du mich auch einfach nur so küssen wollen“ schmunzelte Verandis und beugte sich zu seinem Angebeteten runter, spitzte die Lippen. Aber statt das er noch einen Kuss bekam, zog Harry nur frech an der vampirischen Nase und musste lachen... während Adusa den flüchtigen Fotographen zu ihnen schleifte.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry war knallrot.  
Ein Zustand den er in der letzten Zeit, seit Verandis sich ihm offen zeigte, öfters pflegte, aber in diesem Moment war der Vampir nicht mal anwesend. Jedenfalls nicht körperlich, er hatte Harry am Morgen nach ihrem gemeinsamen Ausflug wieder einen Brief da gelassen und das war auch der Grund der sehr ungesunden Gesichtsfarbe. Dieser verdammte Kerl machte Harry noch ganz verrückt, und er wusste das auch noch... und nutzte es entsprechend aus.  
„...Gestern war mein bester Tag seit Jahrhunderten, und das allein wegen dir. Und ich dachte mir du möchtest vielleicht eine kleine Erinnerung daran haben, genauso wie ich auch...“ Bei dem Brief lag das Foto, welches der Fotograf genau in dem Moment schoss, als Harry den Vampirelf küsste. Adusa und Verandis knöpften ihm seine Kamera ab, samt allem was darin war, und eigentlich dachte Harry die Beiden würden die Sachen entsprechend vernichten... aber dem war eindeutig nicht so. Verandis hatte das Bild sogar eingerahmt und frech ein Herzchen darauf gemalt... Harry stöhnte laut auf und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Er mochte Verandis wirklich sehr, aber manchmal ging das einfach alles zu schnell, andererseits aber kannten sie sich ja schon ziemlich lange. Nur gab es eben erst Kontakt über Briefe, wie in einer Brieffreundschaft, und seit Kurzem dann auch persönlich.  
Trotzdem, Harry war noch nicht mal zwanzig Jahre alt und schon flogen ihm die unsterblichen Verehrer um die Ohren.  
„Ich übertreibe“ murmelte er, es war ja nur ein unsterblicher Verehrer... und der war ganz schön attraktiv. Der junge Mann starrte auf das Bild im Rahmen, das war wirklich niedlich, besonders das leicht erstaunte Gesicht des Grafen.  
Ein Graf, ein richtiger rumänischer Adliger. Zwar hatte er den Titel mit seiner Arbeit als Zaubereiminister erhalten, aber für die Rumänen galt der Titel uneingeschränkt und machte Verandis zum Adligen, mit einem Kastell, viel Geld und Angestellten.  
Was wohl Valdor gerade machte?  
Amy war wundervoll, aber gegen Valdor würde Harry sie sofort wieder eintauschen. Oder einfach Beide behalten... er stöhnte erneut auf und im nächsten Moment sah er in das Gesicht von Verandis Rabenwacht. Er war einfach in sein Zimmer gekommen und beugte sich frech grinsend über ihn.  
„Was machst du denn hier“ wollte Harry wissen, da legte sich der Vampirelf auch schon neben ihn und der junge Mann konnte nicht anders, er musste sich einfach an ihn kuscheln.  
„Ich dachte mir du kannst gerade jemanden gebrauchen, der dir sagt wie wundervoll du bist“ bestimmte Verandis und legte seinen Arm um Harry:  
„Und ich freue mich natürlich, dass du mit mir kuscheln willst.“  
„Du bist gerade da, wären Adusa, Gwendis oder Severus gerade hier, oder sonst wer, müssten sie mit mir kuscheln“ nahm der Held ihm sofort den Wind aus den Segeln.  
„Dann ist es doppelt gut, dass ich gekommen bin. Ich würde sehr eifersüchtig werden, wenn du mit jemandem anderes kuschelst. Besonders mit dem fiesen Professor, denn der sieht mir zu gut aus und wohnt auch immer noch bei dir.“  
„Er ist mein alter, fieser Lehrer, ich mag ihn, aber ich finde ihn alles andere als attraktiv.“  
„Das beruhigt mich nicht wirklich, er soll endlich in sein Haus umziehen. Kommende Nacht holen wir seine Sachen, ich kann tagsüber kein Tor erschaffen.“  
„Kannst du vieles tagsüber nicht?“  
„Trinken, ein Tor erschaffen und schlafen. Aber ich kann was anderes tagsüber, etwas was nur wir Vampirelfen beherrschen“ Verandis stand auf und Harry beobachtete wie dieser sich langsam verwandelte. Er wurde kleiner, etwas schlanker, seine Haut rosiger und die Augen tiefbraun. Er wurde optisch zu einem Elfen, und dann verwandelte er sich auch gleich wieder zurück.  
„Ich könnte diese Gestalt den ganzen Tag über halten, genau wie Adusa und Gwendis auch. Aber nachdem die Elfen sich immer weiter zurückzogen, ist diese Gestalt fast schon auffälliger als die des eigentlichen Vampirelfs. Wenn die Beiden sich verwandeln, sieht man ihnen auch mehr die Elfengene an, wie jetzt wo sie nur die Haare über den Ohren trugen.“ Er legte sich wieder neben Harry und sofort kam der junge Mann wieder angekuschelt.  
„Ich würde dich gerne einladen zu mir ins Kastell zu ziehen, natürlich ohne Hintergedanken. Du bekämst einen eigenen Eulenturm und...“  
„Es geht nicht“ unterbrach Harry seinen Verehrer und es tat ihm auch wirklich sehr leid:  
„Die schwarze Magie... ich würde sie nicht lange ertragen. Ich war solange mit Voldemort verbunden, es hat mich der schwarzen Magie zu empfindlich gegenüber gemacht. Selbst wenn wir... ich könnte nicht mit dir im Kastell wohnen.“  
„So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht, zum Glück bist du nicht weit von mir entfernt. Mein Sarkophag würde leider nicht in dein kleines Häuschen passen, sonst würde ich zu dir ziehen, aber die fünf Minuten Fußweg sind auch nicht schlimm. Ich bin sogar noch schneller bei dir, als du bei mir.“  
„Genau“ Harry legte seinen Kopf einfach auf die Brust von Verandis, woraufhin dieser anfing seinen Lieblingshelden durch das Haar zu streicheln:  
„Severus und Amy fragen sich bestimmt wo ich bleibe.“  
„Aber?“  
„Ich würde jetzt lieber weiter kuscheln“ gähnte der junge Mann, woraufhin der Graf kurz inne hielt und dann einfach weiter streichelte.  
„Jetzt wissen sie Bescheid“ verkündete er dann und zog Harry vollständig auf sich, deckte sie Beide zu:  
„Lass uns den ganzen Morgen durch kuscheln und später essen wir das Eis, welches ihr bei Cassandra versteckt habt.“  
„Du bist eindeutig süchtig nach Süßigkeiten und Desserts“ Harry rieb seine Nase leise schnurrend an dem Hemd des Grafen:  
„Und es ist sehr bedenklich, dass du von unserem geheimen Vorrat weißt.“

Harry und Verandis wurden sehr neugierig angesehen, als sie ein paar Stunden später in die Küche kamen und Amy schon etliche Pfannkuchen aufeinander stapelte.  
„Wir haben nur gekuschelt“ ächzte der junge Held sofort entsetzt, er wusste genau was zumindest Severus gerade von ihm dachte.  
„Ich habe auch schon sehr oft gekuschelt“ erinnerte sich der Professor sofort:  
„Aber früher nannten wir das noch Sex.“  
„Wir hatten keinen Sex“ schnappte Harry böse:  
„Wenn ich kuscheln sage, dann meine ich auch kuscheln.“  
„Wir haben wirklich nur gekuschelt“ nickte der Graf ernst und setzte sich an den Tisch:  
„Leider.“  
Und schon klebte ein Pfannkuchen in seinem Gesicht, samt der Erdbeermarmelade, Amy warf Harry ein paar sehr ernste Blicke zu.  
„Das war ich nicht, der Pfannkuchen flog von alleine in sein Gesicht“ tatsächlich stand der junge Mann einige Meter von dem Stapel entfernt, aber Severus wäre doch nicht der fiese Zaubertränkemeister mehr, wenn er nicht sofort petzen wurde.  
„Entweder er berührt seinen Zauberstab“ verkündete er:  
„Oder er kann es mit ein wenig Handmagie, und für die müsste er eigentlich noch nicht mal die Hand bewegen müssen.“  
„Ich kann nur ein Feuer mit Handmagie anzünden“ schnappte Harry, er war erwischt worden und Verandis zog sich gerade die klebrige Leckerei langsam vom Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment sprang der Graf auf die Füße und wollte sich den Helden krallen, aber der quietschte sofort erschrocken auf und floh ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich über Tische, Sofas und Sessel hinweg jagten.  
„Ich will sobald wie möglich ausziehen“ bestimmte Severus ernst und schlug den rumänischen Tagespropheten auf:  
„Hey, Blutsauger, du bist in der Zeitung!“  
Und schon war Verandis bei ihm und nahm den Tagespropheten an sich, während Harry ihn sauber zauberte.  
„...Ältere Vampire unserer Gemeinschaft identifizierten ihn eindeutig als Graf Verandis Rabenwacht und die Gerüchte, er sei zu Lebzeiten ein Elf gewesen, scheinen sich hiermit zu bestätigen. Außerdem waren Adusa-Daro und Harry Potter bei ihm, letzterer zog zuletzt in das Örtchen Schattenkamm... Leider wurden jegliche Beweise für den Kuss, zwischen den Beiden, von Adusa-Daro vernichtet... Verdammt, demnächst lande ich noch in der „Vampirlady“ oder im „goldenen Blut.“ Das waren die rumänischen Klatschmagazine, die besonders von der Damenwelt gerne gelesen wurden, Cassandra hatte beide abonniert, deswegen wusste Harry davon.  
„Adusa wird das sicher auch nicht gefallen“ stellte Severus ernst fest.  
„Ja, sie schreiben von ihr, als wäre sie mein Wachhund“ seufzte Verandis:  
„Ich muss heim und sie beruhigen, bevor sie noch irgendwen auffrisst... oder schlimmeres.“  
Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen, eigentlich wollte er ja am Liebsten noch das Frühstück mit Verandis verbringen, und danach warteten sie gemeinsam vielleicht auf Acamar, oder Goliath.  
Und das Eis durften sie ja auch nicht vergessen.  
„Spätestens heute Abend bin ich wieder da, dann hole ich mit Severus die Sachen aus London“ versprach der Graf und küsste seinen Lieblingshelden sanft auf die Stirn:  
„Und wenn es Eis gibt, dann komme ich sogar schon zum Abendessen wieder.“ Er grinste breit, verwandelte sich dann in eine Fledermaus und flatterte aus dem Fenster raus.  
„So alle Pfannkuchen sind fertig“ verkündete Amy:  
„Und da Verandis jetzt weg ist, solltet ihr euch eine Verwendung für die fünf überlegen, die ich extra für ihn gemacht habe.“  
„Die bekommt der Zentaur gleich, egal wer den Stand heute betreibt... er wird sich bestimmt freuen“ nickte Severus und atmete tief durch:  
„Oder Harry isst sie, weil er Liebeskummer hat.“  
Und schon klebte auch im Gesicht des Professors ein Pfannkuchen, samt der Marmelade, und er hatte diesen noch nicht einmal kommen sehen.


	29. Chapter 29

„Ich fasse es nicht, wie jemand so viele Sachen haben kann“ Verandis trat durch das Tor und war nicht sonderlich begeistert, seit einer Stunde schafften er und Severus alles vom Spinners End nach Schattenkamm... direkt in den Keller des Professors. Dort warteten Harry, Adusa und Gwendis, die sämtliche Truhen, Kisten und Säcke in Empfang nahmen, erst einmal zur Seite stellten und darauf achteten nichts unbekanntes auch nur zu berühren.  
Wer wusste schon ob der Kram des Zaubertränkemeisters sie nicht irgendwie angreifen wollte, oder gar verzaubern und vergiften?  
„War das jetzt alles... hoffentlich“ fragte Gwendis ernst, woraufhin der Graf ihr einen wirklich grässlichen Schrumpfkopf präsentierte und sie erschrocken auf quietschte. Sie war eben auf ewig sechzehn Jahre alt, da konnte man sich auch mal vor so etwas hässlichem erschrecken. Und das noch selbst dann, wenn man schon Jahrhunderte tot war.  
„Ja war es“ grinste der Graf breit:  
„Ich muss aber sagen, ich finde das Haus gar nicht so schlecht. Einmal sauber gemacht, kann man es sicher noch gebrauchen. Hey, Professor, du könntest mir ruhig etwas für meine Arbeit geben.“  
Severus kam, mit noch drei Taschen, durch das Tor und Verandis schloss es daraufhin.  
„Was willst du“ fragte er verwirrt.  
„Das Haus, welches du jetzt nicht mehr brauchst. Es eignet sich gut als Feriendomizil, oder wenn ich etwas in Großbritannien länger zu tun habe“ und schon besaß Verandis den Schlüssel und steckte diesen sorgfältig ein.  
„Ich brauche es wirklich nicht mehr, und kaufen wollen würde das sowieso keiner“ nickte der ehemalige Lehrer:  
„Ihr werdet nicht die ganze Nacht hier bleiben und mit mir meine Sachen einräumen?“  
Sofort schüttelten alle den Kopf, außer Adusa, sie legte ihren leicht schief und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Adusa wird trinken gehen und dann zurück kommen, um dem Professor helfen. Vielleicht hat er dann Eiscreme da um Adusa den Aufenthalt zu versüßen.“  
„Ich denke, da Harry mir nicht helfen will, wird er mir als Ersatz von seinem Vorrat bei Cassandra etwas überlassen“ bestimmte Severus freudig, so musste er sich wenigstens nicht alleine die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen und Adusa konnte eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft sein.  
„Gut, dann können wir ja gehen und kurz auch Cassandra Bescheid geben“ Verandis war der Erste, der die Stufen zum Haus hoch ging, ihm folgten Harry und Gwendis, bis nach draußen, wo es schon sehr kalt geworden war.  
„Es wird immer kälter“ stellte die jüngste Vampirin fest:  
„Sicher gibt es bald den ersten...“ Sie unterbrach sich und schnupperte, gleichzeitig mit Verandis, dann spürte auch Harry etwas. Eine unnatürliche Stille, unnatürliche Kälte... genau die gleiche, die der junge Mann immer spürte, wenn er bei den Vampirelfen war, nur wesentlich unangenehmer.  
„Harry, geh sofort ins Haus zurück und schicke uns Adusa raus. Und dann bleibst du mit Severus da drin“ schimpfte Verandis und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, der Held gehorchte und lief zurück in den Keller, verkündete dort das es etwas merkwürdiges geschah und er Adusa nach draußen holen sollte.  
„Adusa wird nachsehen was da los ist“ sie lief nach Oben und erstarrte sofort, als sie es spürte, Harry und Severus folgten ihr bis zur Tür.  
„Gwendis, geh schnell ins Gasthaus und...“ Verandis wollte noch dafür sorgen, dass die Dorfbewohner gewarnt wurden, aber in diesem Moment kamen sie schon. Vampire, sicher fünfzig an der Zahl, sie hatten Äxte und Schwerter dabei, mit wildem Gebrüll stürmten sie in das Dorf und auf die drei Vampirelfen zu. Eindeutig war dies kein netter Besuch, sie wollten sich nicht nur Schattenkamm, sondern auch das Kastell holen, Verandis, Adusa und Gwendis vernichten.  
Harry klappte der Mund auf und schon hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, aber Severus hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.  
„Das sind Vampire, das ist nicht unser Kampf“ warnte er, da erreichten die Angreifer auch schon die Drei.  
„Das sind ältere, sicher hat sie der Artikel im Tagespropheten angelockt“ brüllte Verandis und krallte sich den ersten, zerriss ihn einfach in zwei Teile, aber da stürzten sich auch schon fünf auf ihn.  
Das war zu viel für Harry, er riss sich von Severus los und sprang vor, lähmte den ersten Vampir, setzte den zweiten in Brand. Viele Zauber um einen Vampir zu vernichten gab es nicht, aber im Gegensatz zu den Vampirelfen brannten die normalen Untoten wie Papier.  
Severus stöhnte laut auf und zog daraufhin ebenfalls den Zauberstab, das würde er bereuen, eindeutig, aber er konnte Harry auch nicht alleine da mitkämpfen lassen.  
„Verdammt“ Verandis entledigte sich seinen Angreifern und schickte sie in die Hölle, im Augenwinkel sah er wie Harry einem Vampir ins Gesicht sprang und ihm den Zauberstab in den Kopf rammte, der untote Schädel daraufhin in Flammen aufging.  
„Lasst euch nicht beißen“ rief der Graf und zerriss einen weiteren Vampir in Stücke. Ein weiblicher Kampfschrei ertönte, Cassandra kam von irgendwoher angesprungen, hatte einen langen Eisenstab dabei und rammte diesen einem Vampir in den Körper. Aber selbst mit ihrer Hilfe konnten sie...  
„Argh“ Harry brüllte auf, Verandis sah zu ihm, ein Vampir versenkte gerade seine Zähne im Hals des Helden. Sofort war er bei ihm, riss den Untoten von dem Jungen runter und befreite diesen schnell von seiner Existenz.  
„Bewege dich nicht“ ächzte der Vampirelf:  
„Ich brauche Rückendeckung!“  
Und schon war Severus da, hielt die Angreifer von Verandis fern, der beugte sich besorgt über den Gebissenen.  
„Wie schlimm“ hustete Harry, Blut floss aus seiner Halswunde heraus.  
„Lass mich sehen“ Verandis kniete sich neben ihn, untersuchte die Wunde und presste dann die Lippen fest zusammen:  
„Es sieht schlecht aus.“  
„Wie schlecht“ schimpfte Severus und schlug einem der Vampire einfach ins Gesicht.  
„Das Gift ist schon in ihm, es fängt an sich zu verteilen. Harry... ich sage es nicht gerne...“  
„Ich werde ein Vampir“ der Held rang nach Luft.  
„Erstmal wirst du sterben, und dann ja...“  
„Ich... ich...“  
„Ich kann nichts tun, außer dich so mächtig zu machen wie ich es bin. Gwendis!“  
Die Vampirin kam dazu, Büschel ihrer Haare fehlten und ihre Kleidung war zerrissen.  
„Wir haben fast alle, es sind vielleicht noch zwanzig. Wurde Harry gebissen?“  
„Ja. Bringe ihn ins Kastell und lege ihn in meinen Sarkophag“ forderte Verandis:  
„Pass auf ihn auf, wenn er stirbt dann wirke den Zauber auf ihn. Mach nichts anderes ohne mich.“  
„Gut“ Gwendis holte sich Harry auf die Arme und warf ihn dann mit Leichtigkeit über ihre Schulter.  
„Ich lasse dich sicher nicht gehen“ verkündete der Graf ernst.  
„Die schwarze Magie“ keuchte Harry und spuckte Blut, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit mehr und sterben wollte er wirklich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht dauerhaft.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich räume hier nur noch auf und dann komme ich zu dir. Wir kriegen das schon hin.“ Verandis gab Harry noch einen kleinen Kuss, da verwandelte sich Gwendis auch schon Nebel und verschwand mit dem Helden.  
„Du solltest ebenfalls zum Kastell gehen“ wandte sich der Graf an den Professor.  
„Nein, ich habe hier noch was zu erledigen“ Severus packte einen Vampir und brach ihm mit bloßen Händen das Genick:  
„Und sollte ich gebissen werden, töte mich. Ich habe keine Lust auf Blut und Desserts, bis in alle Ewigkeit.“  
„Wie du wünschst“ lachte Verandis und stürzte sich dann wieder in den Kampf.

„Harry“ eine, dem jungen Mann, unbekannte Stimme riss ihn aus dem traumlosen Schlaf:  
„Harry, öffne deine Augen.“  
War er tot?  
War Harry Potter wirklich tot?  
Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in ein gleißendes Licht, wieso... wieso war er nur gestorben?  
„Du bist tot, Harry, das ist wahr“ nun fiel dem Jungen auf, dass die Stimme irgendwie unmenschlich klang, er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte in das Gesicht eines... Phönix.  
Dieser, ausgewachsen und sehr prächtig im Gefieder, saß neben ihm auf dem Boden und zupfte sich gerade an einer Feder. Und irgendwie kam er Harry sehr bekannt vor.  
„Fawkes“ brachte der Held leise hervor, er war schon einmal an diesem Ort gewesen, doch da traf er seine Familie. Mit dem Haustier von Dumbledore rechnete er eigentlich nicht, und auch nicht damit, dass dieser sprechen konnte.  
Aber hey, das war das Jenseits, da konnten wahrscheinlich auch Schweine fliegen.  
„Ich wundere mich nicht, dass du mich nach all dieser Zeit wieder erkennst, denn immerhin war ein Teil von mir immer bei dir. Und ja, du bist wieder an diesem Ort, doch diesmal ist es anders. Du wirst nie wieder hierher zurückkehren.“  
„Ich weiß... es ist aus...“  
„Ich könnte dir jetzt natürlich sagen, dass du ein Idiot bist und nicht hättest mitkämpfen dürfen... Aber wahrscheinlich war es auch die richtige Entscheidung. Was wäre die Welt denn ohne einen Harry Potter? Selbst wenn er nur in Rumänien haust und Eulen züchtet, es muss Konstanten in diesem Universum geben und du kannst eine davon werden.“  
Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen, er konnte es irgendwie noch gar nicht richtig glauben, er war tot, er würde als Vampir aufwachen. Seine Seele war für immer verdammt, er würde ewig existieren und Blut trinken müssen.  
Aber er hatte es auch irgendwie so gewollt, den Kampf, die Freunde, Verandis... er wollte Schattenkamm schützen und nun bezahlte er dafür. Verdammtes Heldengetue, er hätte sich einfach raus halten müssen.  
„Gräme dich nicht, mein Junge“ schnatterte Fawkes und berührte ihn sanft, am Arm, mit seinem rechten Flügel:  
„Du wirst irgendwann sehen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Und noch etwas, bevor dich dein Lieblingsvampirelf zurück holt... wenn man Phönixfedern in Lava wirft, dann wird daraus ein neuer Phönix geboren...“  
Das Licht wurde so gleißend hell, dass Harry die Augen zukneifen musste, und als er sie wieder öffnete sah er in das Gesicht von Verandis Rabenwacht.  
„Willkommen zurück“ begrüßte er den Helden:  
„Willkommen in deinem neuen Leben.“


	30. Chapter 30

„Lava“ war das erste Wort was Harry in seiner neuen Existenz hervorbrachte, dann spürte er es in seinem Innern rumoren, er riss die Augen auf und wollte aus dem steinernen Sarg heraus, beugte sich über dessen Rand und im nächsten Moment landete sein Mageninhalt in einem Eimer.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du mit „Lava“ gemeint hast, aber das ist gerade normal. Dein Körper stößt alles von sich, was nicht hinein passt. Übrigens wird sich dein Darm auch in den nächsten Stunden leeren“ erklärte Verandis sachlich.  
„Wie isst man da...“  
„Ganz normal, aber die Verdauung ist... anstrengender. Und meistens kommt es so unten raus, wie es oben rein kam. Aber du wirst sowieso nichts schmecken können, das ist ein Privileg das nur wir Vampirelfen haben und ich dir nicht geben konnte.“  
„Nie wieder Amys großartiger Apfelkuchen“ seufzte Harry und übergab sich erneut in den Eimer. Er war mit Verandis alleine in einem kleinen Zimmer, welches eigentlich vollkommen von dem großen Sarkophag eingenommen wurde. Es gab noch einen Stuhl, auf dem der Graf gerade saß, und ein Fenster mit Sims, ansonsten passte nur noch ein weicher Teppich hinein. Sicher lagerte Verandis seine Sachen woanders, besonders die Kleidung und Bücher.  
„Es tut mir ehrlich leid, aber du warst nun mal ein Mensch vorher, und kein Elf“ seufzte der Graf und legte einen unwiderstehlichen Vampirbabyblick auf, Harry wurde entsprechend schwach und übergab sich das dritte Mal in den Eimer:  
„Das dürfte jetzt alles sein, außer du hast dich gestern dreimal durch Amys Repertoire gefuttert. Dann sollte ich eventuell einen zweiten Eimer holen.“  
„Auf jeden Fall war es so gut, dass man dafür sterben könnte und ich glaube nicht, dass der zweite Eimer notwendig ist“ seufzte Harry und legte sich einfach wieder hin:  
„Wie ist der Kampf ausgegangen? Geht es Severus gut?“  
„Die alte Krähe hat nur ein paar Federn gelassen, aber er lebt noch und schläft gerade sicher gut. Die Vampire sind besiegt. Ich bin mir sicher, der Zeitungsartikel hat sie angelockt. Natürlich wissen sie schon lange, dass ich hier lebe, aber eventuell denken sie ich sei schwach geworden, weil ich mich jetzt offen zeige. Es ist auch möglich, dass sie jemand angeheuert hat, weil er dachte das gerade jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt für einen Angriff ist. Das Kastell ist perfekt für jeden Vampir, besonders mit dem angrenzenden Schattenkamm dazu. Da steckt auch viel Neid hinter.“  
„Werden noch mal welche kommen?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, wenn sie geschickt wurden, dann hat er gesehen, dass es sich nicht lohnt und wenn sie von sich aus kamen, dann schmoren sie jetzt alle in der Hölle. Hier trink das“ er holte ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit hervor, das war eindeutig Blut, und Harry setzte sich langsam auf:  
„Ich sage es dir gleich, es ist Menschenblut, Valdor war der freundliche, freiwillige Spender. Und wenn du es jetzt nicht trinkst, werde ich es dir einzwingen. Du musst auf den „Geschmack“ kommen, denn wenn du dann vom Menschen nimmst, darfst du dich nicht ekeln.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich vom Menschen direkt trinken will“ Harry stöhnte laut auf und legte seinen Kopf auf den Rand des Sarkophags, in diesem Moment spürte er, dass er nichts spürte. Der Stein war weder kalt noch warm, aber er wusste von Verandis schon, dass Vampire so etwas nicht spürten. Sie empfanden auch keinen Schmerz, konnten aber weich und hart unterscheiden. Deswegen befanden sich wohl auch eine weiche Brokatdecke und ein Kissen in der Schlafstätte.  
Und tatsächlich fühlte sich der Sarkophag sehr hart an.  
„Du musst es tun, mindestens einmal. Und zwar schon nächste Nacht, trink das hier. In zwei Stunden geht die Sonne auf, dann muss ich dich ein paar Stunden zwingen wach zu bleiben.“  
„Sonst..?“  
„Ich habe dich sofort auf den Level gebracht, den wir drei inne haben. Das bedeutet, du kannst jetzt schon in die Sonne und brauchst nur wenig Schlaf. Etwas für das normale Vampire Jahrhunderte brauchen. Aber ich wusste von Anfang an, du kommst damit klar und wirst dich schnell daran gewöhnen. Mit Adusa und Gwendis habe ich es auch so gemacht, wichtig ist aber, dass du dich genau an meine Anweisungen hältst. Und deswegen“ er hielt Harry das Glas wieder hin, der junge Vampir atmete tief durch und nahm das Blut dann auch an. Verandis hatte recht, dafür das er gleich soviel bekam, musste er auch etwas tun.  
Er schnupperte daran, es roch ganz normal nach Blut und dann trank er, ein Schluck, zwei Schlucke, er wurde immer gieriger und trank den Rest mit nur einem Zug aus. Sofort präsentierte er Verandis seine scharfen, spitzen Eckzähne und verlangte nach mehr.  
„Na na“ schmunzelte der Graf und half Harry dann erstmal aus dem Sarkophag:  
„Ich habe dir schon einen eigenen Sarg bestellt, nur ich habe einen aus Stein, Holz reicht normalerweise. Dieser hier war schon im Kastell und ich übernahm ihn einfach vom Vorbesitzer.“  
„Ein Sarkophag passt nicht in mein Haus“ murmelte Harry und berührte mit den Fingern seine spitzen Eckzähne:  
„Bekomme ich wirklich nichts mehr?“  
„Nur wenn du vom Menschen nimmst, anders gibt es nichts mehr.“  
„Mmh...“ der untote Held folgte Verandis aus dem Zimmer raus und den Turm runter, da kam ihnen ein menschlicher, lebender Angestellter entgegen. Harry konnte nicht anders, er sprang an Verandis vorbei und dem Menschen entgegen, er hatte Hunger, er riss den armen Kerl zu Boden und versenkte seine Zähne in dessen Hals.  
„Junge Vampire, immer eine Freude“ Verandis ließ Harry zwei kräftige Züge nehmen und rupfte ihn dann vom Angestellten runter:  
„Das ist genug, ich brauche den guten Mann noch und wir töten sowieso nicht. Mit jedem Zug nimmst du ungefähr einen Liter auf, das dürfte dann jetzt auch wirklich deinen Hunger sättigen.“  
„Es tut mir leid“ nuschelte Harry leise.  
„Es darf dir nie leid tun zu trinken, aber normalerweise beißen wir auch unsere Angestellten nicht“ der Graf zückte seine Geldbörse und versorgte den Gebissenen mit hundert Galleonen, woraufhin dieser einfach weiterging und sich wohl erstmal ein Pflaster besorgte.  
„Ich hätte jemand anderes nehmen müssen, aber irgendwie... Verwandelt er sich jetzt nicht in einen Vampir.“  
„Du hattest Hunger. Es ist okay und er verwandelt sich nicht, das kannst du noch gar nicht, du bist noch zu jung. Dem Kerl, der dich biss, war es egal ob du stirbst oder ein Vampir wirst. Er wollte dich wahrscheinlich austrinken und mit dem „Gift“ welches verwandelt, verdünnen wir auch Blut sehr stark und schnell. Er hat deinen Tod und deine Verwandlung in Kauf genommen, aber wahrscheinlich wollte er dich einfach nur töten“ wehrte der Graf gelassen ab und sie erreichten den Saal, in dem sich Adusa und Gwendis befanden, sie schienen auf Harry zu warten.  
„Harry Potter sieht gut aus“ stelle Adusa fest, woraufhin der junge Vampir nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte und einen Spiegel haben wollte.  
„Wenn alle Zauber so geklappt haben, wie ich es wollte, dann dürftest du dich sehen können“ bestimmte Verandis und holte einen Spiegel aus der Luft, tatsächlich konnte sich Harry darin sehen. Er war bleich geworden, seine Haut fast durchsichtig, er konnte seine Adern größtenteils erkennen und... die grünen Augen.  
„Sie sind nicht rot, meine Augen sind grün geblieben“ staunte er.  
„Das hat uns auch erst verwundert, aber der fiese Professor meinte, es könnte eine magische Veränderung sein. Immerhin hat dich Voldemort als Baby verzaubert, dich zu seinem Horkrux gemacht, die Narbe ist weg, die grünen Augen werden wohl bleiben“ nickte Verandis ernst:  
„Das macht dich erstmal optisch zu etwas besonderem, mehr sehen wir dann, wenn es an deine Fähigkeiten geht. Jetzt aber gehen wir erstmal raus, du darfst nicht bei deinem ersten Übergang, von der Nacht zum Tag, nicht in der Nähe eines Sargs sein.“  
„Ich könnte mich auch einfach in mein Bett legen.“  
„Und würdest nicht mal ansatzweise einschlafen können. Adusa hat dir schon ein Zimmer, mit einem Übergangssarg, vorbereitet.“  
„Ich will zuhause schlafen, wenn ich schon in einen Sarg muss“ seufzte Harry:  
„Wenn die Dorfbewohner es erlauben, dass ich weiter in Schattenkamm lebe.“  
„Sie erlauben es, denn immerhin wurdest du dabei gebissen, als du sie beschützen wolltest. Einige haben es durch Fenster gesehen, die anderen hörten es von Cassandra. Gehen wir.“  
Verandis nahm den Spiegel zurück und ließ ihn verschwinden, wollte mit Harry dann die Burg verlassen, aber dieser zögerte.  
„Hast du Angst“ fragte der Graf verwirrt.  
„Nein“ murmelte der junge Vampir, da war doch etwas gewesen. Nachdenklich fing er an in seiner Kleidung zu kramen, dabei merkte er, dass er etwas gewachsen war. Die Hose zeigte sich kürzer, genau wie seine Ärmel... ah da war er. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sah darauf.  
„Den brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr“ erklärte Verandis, aber das schien der Junge schon zu wissen, denn er steckte ihn wieder ein und murmelte etwas von Lava:  
„Du wirst mir nicht sagen, was du damit meinst. Aber wenn du Lava möchtest, werden wir sicher einen Weg finden welche zu bekommen.“  
„Ich möchte an einen Ort wo Lava ist, aber noch nicht... Jetzt will ich meine Eulen sehen, hoffentlich mögen sie mich noch.“

Susi und Loki gurrten glücklich als Harry sie auf den Arm nahm und ihnen sanft das Gefieder kraulte. Erst waren sie etwas erstaunt gewesen, verwirrt sogar, dann aber erkannten sie den Helden und ließen sich auch ordentlich mit Eulenkeksen verwöhnen.  
„Siehst du, du kannst weiter deine Eulenzucht voran treiben. Wobei ich dir ja zur Not auch eine Nyxzucht empfohlen hätte, Eulenzüchter bist du schon, da hättest du die Lizenz etwas leichter bekommen“ freute sich Verandis, er hatte schon Angst gehabt den jungen Vampir trösten zu müssen.  
„Vielleicht in hundert Jahren, oder so“ murmelte Harry, er liebte seine beiden Süßen schon sehr und die persischen Schneeeulen waren auch allgemein viel niedlicher als so ein riesiger Nyx.  
„Eigentlich hätte ich dich lieber im Kastell, jetzt macht dir ja auch die schwarze Magie nichts mehr aus“ seufzte Verandis und setzte sich auf einen der Baumstümpfe:  
„Auch wenn es dir jetzt gut geht, besonders die ersten zehn Jahre, in denen du alles lernst und die meisten Erfahrungen machst, hätte ich dich gerne bei mir.“  
„Ich komme oft in die Burg, und du kannst mich ja auch jederzeit hier besuchen“ die Sonne ging langsam auf und die beiden Eulen wurden müde, Harry setzte sie in ihre bevorzugte Höhle und schon fingen sie an zu kuscheln. Irgendwie fühlte er sich merkwürdig, er wurde auch langsam müde, aber er wusste, dass er sich noch nicht hinlegen durfte.  
Und da war noch die ganze Umstellung, er musste sich selbst erstmal sortieren... nun hörten sie wie Amy unten das Haus betrat, kochen musste sie nun wohl nur noch für Severus.  
„Gehen wir runter“ seufzte Harry leise, er war noch nicht ganz glücklich mit der Situation, aber den Tod hätte er sich noch nicht gewünscht. Dafür war er viel zu jung und in Rumänien war es keine Schande ein Vampir zu sein. Vielleicht konnte er auch mal Zaubereiminister werden, nein, dafür musste man auch Rumäne sein. Aber eventuell konnte er Cassandra beerben.  
Als sie die Küche erreichten, kam Severus gerade rein und nickte den beiden Vampiren ernst zu.  
„Wie geht es dir“ fragte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler und untersuchte ihn mit ein paar Handgriffen:  
„Eindeutig ein Vampir, mit grünen Augen, aber daran können wir nichts ändern. Du hast schon getrunken?“  
„Ja. Auch von einem Menschen“ Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und Amy stellte ihm wie selbstverständlich einen Kakao vor die Nase:  
„Ich glaube das ist jetzt nicht mehr so gut.“  
„Du kannst schon welchen trinken“ überlegte Verandis:  
„Aber du wirst höchstens die Konsistenz spüren, nicht den Geschmack. Und wenn, dann solltest du sowieso erstmal warten bis dein Darm sich entleert hat.“  
„Ich glaube es macht keinen Sinn“ Harry gab dem Grafen den Kakao, der ihn gerne trank und dann seinem Schützling sanft über die Haare streichelte.  
„Du schaffst das schon, wir helfen dir dabei, nicht nur ich, Adusa und Gwendis, sondern auch Severus und deine anderen Freunde. Mach dir keine Sorgen, nicht einmal für mich war der Anfang einfach. Und dabei habe ich mich selbst verwandelt, ich brauchte aber auch drei Nächte bis ich endlich vom Menschen trinken konnte. Und da ging es mir schon so schlecht, dass ich fast rasend wurde. Das werden wir bei dir gar nicht erst zulassen, du wirst die nächsten vier Wochen jede Nacht trinken, dann schauen wir wie lange du es ohne aushältst. Und wie lange du es ohne Schlaf aushältst.“  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was die Leute in Großbritannien dazu sagen, dass ihr Held ein Vampir geworden ist“ Harry hielt inne und erinnerte sich mit einem mal an alles was ihm Fawkes sagte, die Sache mit der Konstante, dass er selbst zu einer werden konnte und im Grunde stand ihm nun wirklich die Welt offen. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt um genau diese für sich zu entdecken.  
„Ich will als Erstes lernen wie man so ein Tor macht“ bestimmte er:  
„Und jetzt gehen wir meinen Übergangssarg hierher holen.“


	31. Chapter 31

Harry Potter öffnete die Augen langsam und blickte sofort auf eine hölzerne Decke, welche nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. Er war ein Vampir, zwar durch einen Unfall, aber im Grunde war er nun tot... untot.  
Eigentlich hatte es immer nur tot und lebendig gegeben, nun aber bestimmte seine Existenz eine dritte Möglichkeit, das untote Dasein. Es war verrückt, fast schon zum wahnsinnig werden, aber eigentlich auch nichts was einen jungen Helden aus der Fassung brachte.  
Immerhin fühlte er sich nur wenig anders, er spürte auch immer noch Wut und Zuneigung, hatte Spaß und... eigentlich war es schon ein wenig kalt um ihn herum geworden, umso mehr aber genoss er jede Empfindung, die sich ihm zeigte. Und wenn es nur darum ging zu bedauern, dass er nichts mehr schmeckte außer Blut... apropos, langsam empfand er nun auch Hunger.  
So öffnete er den Deckel des Übergangssargs, sein eigener sollte in dieser Nacht fertig sein, und stieg raus.  
Nach dieser Nacht sollte er zum ersten Mal den ganzen Tag wach bleiben, und dann noch die kommende Nacht... in der er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte. Erst dann durfte er sich wieder hinlegen. Es war wichtig, dass er sich dazu zwang, um dann irgendwann keinen Zwang mehr, und keine Müdigkeit, zu empfinden. Verandis musste sich wirklich nur alle zwei Wochen einen Tag hinlegen, natürlich tat er es öfters, aber er war nicht dazu gezwungen. Er konnte sich sogar auch zwei Stunden an einem Tag hinlegen und dann einfach, ohne Probleme, aufstehen.  
Das war etwas, was zum Beispiel Gwendis nicht konnte, wenn sie sich hinlegte, dann bis zum Sonnenuntergang.  
Harry ging zum Fenster und blickte auf das Dorf hinaus, er musste ja auch eigentlich tagsüber wach sein können, denn er war immer noch stellvertretender Bürgermeister und musste sich um den Marktplatz kümmern.  
„Nun gut“ er atmete tief durch, obwohl er eigentlich nicht mehr atmen musste, und ging dann rüber ins Eulenzimmer. Dort wachten Susi und Loki gerade auf, bekamen zwei Eulenkekse und wurden ordentlich durch gekrault, dann öffnete Harry ihnen das Fenster und verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
Sie hatten mit Amy ausgemacht, dass sie nur noch zum Putzen zu ihm kam, kochen würde sie bei Severus. Dafür bekam sie von Harry ein bisschen weniger Geld, von Severus aber ganze 1500 Galleonen, damit war sie vollkommen zufrieden und beim Professor musste sie auch nicht putzen.  
Deswegen war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry gerade alleine in seinem kleinen Häuschen war... etwas was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihn begrüßte und einen guten Abend wünschte... oder irgendwas ähnliches.  
Nachdenklich öffnete er den Kühlschrank, da war kein Menschenblut drin und für das eigentliche Trinken war es auch noch viel zu früh... ob Severus... nein, der schmeckte ja nicht und schlief bestimmt auch noch nicht. Er musste genauso Verandis versprechen, wie Adusa und Gwendis, nur an schlafende Menschen zu gehen.  
Der Angestellte war wirklich eine Ausnahme gewesen, Harry wusste mittlerweile, dass der arme Mann in der Küche arbeitete und die hundert Galleonen für seine Tochter ausgeben würde.  
Der heldenhafte Kühlschrank war eigentlich auch leer, nur etwas Milch befand sich noch darin. Harry hatte Severus, bevor er dann schlafen ging, gesagt, er solle alles zu sich rüber holen... irgendwie fühlte der junge Mann nun doch etwas Traurigkeit in sich aufkeimen. Er wohnte allein in seinem kleinen Haus, Amy kam nur noch zum Putzen, der Kühlschrank war leer und er war auch noch viel zu früh wach geworden.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen den Kühlschrank und starrte die Milch an, vielleicht wäre... nein, es war gut so, er hätte nicht sterben wollen. Es wäre okay gewesen von Voldemort getötet zu werden, aber nicht von einem dahergelaufenen Vampir.  
Einem Kerl, der einfach von Verandis in zwei Hälften gerissen werden konnte.  
„Harry, was machst du da“ der entsprechende Graf kam in das Haus und hatte eine Schüssel dabei, fand den untoten Helden halb im Kühlschrank steckend.  
„Ich bin zu früh aufgewacht.“  
„Das ist nicht schlimm und für einen jungen Vampir, wie dich, vollkommen normal. Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“  
Harry sah zur Schüssel, die der Graf auf den Tisch stellte und die eindeutig verzaubert war.  
„Sei aber vorsichtig damit, egal was du damit vorhast“ warnte Verandis, Harry ging hin und öffnete den Deckel... Lava!  
„Wie hast du das geschafft?“  
„Ich habe diese Schüssel von Severus verzaubern lassen, dann bin ich nach Island und habe sie gefüllt. Du wolltest doch Lava, oder? Ich weiß zwar nicht wofür, aber ich will auch immer noch ein Date mit dir und nicht nur deswegen erfülle ich dir gerne deine Wünsche.“  
Harry quietschte freudig auf und seinem Verehrer an den Hals, gab ihm einen Kuss und lief dann in sein Zimmer um dort herum zu kramen.  
Als er wieder runter kam, hatte er seinen Zauberstab dabei und warf ihn einfach in die Lava.  
Verandis öffnete verwirrt den Mund, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, Harry aber sah nur strahlend, erwartungsvoll auf die Schüssel mit Lava. Erst geschah nichts, Verandis holte ein paar Lutscher mit Blutgeschmack hervor und wollte Harry wohl damit trösten, dann aber brodelte es in der Schüssel... es leuchtete auf und fing an sich in einem magischen Wirbel zu drehen.  
„Ich hoffe das ist richtig so“ fiepte der junge Vampir und ging einen Schritt zurück, aber im nächsten Moment schon verwandelte sich die gesamte Lava in einen Haufen Asche. Sofort traten sie wieder an den Tisch, Harry sah in die Schüssel hinein, in der es sich nun bewegte... und dann der Kopf eines kleinen Küken hinaus schaute.  
Ein feuerroter Kopf, ein Phönix!  
Verandis war so erschrocken darüber, dass er aufkreischte und einen kräftigen Satz zurück sprang, Harry jedoch strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und holte das Küken aus der Schüssel.  
„Er hat recht gehabt, wenn man eine Phönixfeder in Lava wirft, dann wird ein neuer Phönix geboren“ freute sich der Held und streichelte das Küken sanft über den Kopf. Dieses öffnete daraufhin den Schnabel und piepte leise auf... Harry erstarrte.  
„Was fressen eigentlich Phönixe“ fragte er leicht entsetzt und sah den, immer noch sehr erschrockenen Vampirelf, fragend an.

„Was ist das denn“ Severus saß noch bei einem guten Tee und Gebäck, vor dem Kamin, als die beiden Vampire bei ihm eintrafen und das Küken präsentierten.  
„Das ist Fairy“ verkündete Harry:  
„Sie ist ein Mädchen und frisch geboren, und sie hat Hunger. Was fressen Phönixe?“  
„Wo habt ihr sie her, Rumänien ist nicht gerade als Land der Phönixe bekannt“ der Professor zauberte auf seinen Kamin, löschte das Feuer so das die Holzstücke aber noch glühten.  
„Harry wollte aus irgendeinem Grund Lava haben, deswegen hatte ich mir die Schüssel von dir verzaubern lassen. Ich habe ihm damit welche aus Island geholt. Und dann hat er seinen Zauberstab da rein geworfen“ erzählte Verandis, immer noch etwas erschrocken, aber doch auch sehr beeindruckt.  
„Dann ist sie aus der Feder entstanden, woher du das auch immer wusstest, jetzt hast du einen Phönix an der Backe. Aber immerhin wird sie dir nicht wegsterben, jedenfalls nicht im erweiterten Sinne“ Severus zauberte auf seine Hand, dann holte er ein Stück der Kohle aus dem Kamin und hielt es dem Phönix hin:  
„Sie fressen rohes Fleisch und frische Kohle. Wenn sie fliegen kann, wird sie sich das Fleisch selbst erlegen, die Kohle aber musst du liefern. Das war sehr unverantwortlich, einen Phönix zu erschaffen ohne jegliches Vorwissen, du hättest mindestens mit mir vorher darüber reden müssen, Harry.“  
„Ich... ich konnte an nichts mehr anderes denken, seit ich es weiß und irgendwie... du hast recht“ gab der junge Vampir zu, langsam wurde der Hunger doch etwas störend. Aber Severus konnte er gerade wirklich nicht ansaugen, nicht einmal wenn dessen Blut schmecken würde.  
„Hast du schon getrunken“ fragte der Professor neugierig, während Fairy ihre Kohle verschlang und Verandis nach einer Zange suchte.  
„Nein“ gab Harry zu.  
„Kein Wunder, dass du mir auf den Hals starrst“ schnappte Severus trocken:  
„Also, sie braucht einen Korb, Kohle und Fleisch. Und sie muss warm gehalten werden, setze sie öfters mal ins Kaminfeuer. Das ist gut für sie und wird sie nicht verletzen, da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Ich hab Fawkes mal gesittet, kurz nach einer Wiedergeburt. Als er mich zu sehr nervte, habe ich ihn einfach in ein Feuer gesetzt und schon hatte ich meine Ruhe. Er hat da drin sogar geschlafen. Und lass sie nicht zu den Eulen, Phönixe sind in dieser Phase sehr leicht zu beeinflussen. Wenn sie jetzt sieht, wie Eulen sich verhalten, dann macht sie es sehr wahrscheinlich genauso und dann hast du auf ewig einen Phönix der denkt, er sei eine Eule. Stell ihren Korb in dein Wohnzimmer und später am Besten dann auch ihre Stange. Sie wird nie wieder in diese Phase kommen, du musst jetzt alles richtig machen.“  
Harry zögerte.  
„Wenn sie in dieser Phase sieht, dass ich nur selten tagsüber wach bin, dann dürfte sie doch auch ihren Rhythmus anpassen, oder“ fragte er dann und Severus nickte zustimmend, Verandis kam mit einer Zange an und fütterte Fairy so noch ein Stück Kohle. Und natürlich war auch dieses Küken unersättlich, schnell hatte sie das Stück verschlungen und verlangte nach mehr.  
„Ich werde mich schon um sie kümmern“ Harry trug sie zum Kühlschrank und holte dort Fleisch heraus, gab es ihr direkt in den gierigen Schnabel hinein:  
„Oben die Eulen, unten Fairy. Sie werden sich wahrscheinlich nur selten begegnen und wenn, dann erst nach dieser Phase“ bestimmte der Vampir ernst:  
„Komm wir gehen rüber, und dann schaue ich erstmal, ob der Metzger noch wach ist. Er muss mir jede Menge Fleisch verkaufen.“  
„Wieso gibst du ihr nicht diese Nacht erstmal nur Kohle“ Verandis folgte Harry aus dem Haus des Professors raus und rüber zu dem des Helden:  
„Und Morgen früh kaufst du beim Metzger ein.“  
„Aber danach lege ich mich sofort hin. Sie soll sehen, dass tagsüber höchstens mal Amy zum Putzen kommt. Und am Besten sieht sie es sofort. Wenn diese erste Kükenphase so stark ist, dass sie am Ende denken könnte eine Eule zu sein, dann ist sie genau richtig um ihr alles Wichtige beizubringen. Die Eulen sind nachts unterwegs, meistens, ich werde mich nur um die Kleinen kümmern, wenn die Eltern nicht da sind. Oft müssen sie auch tagsüber wach sein und nachts schlafen. Und gerade eben... es war so still im Haus. Loki und Susi sind gerade erst aufgewacht, sie haben sich wohl auch gleich auf den Weg gemacht...“  
„Du könntest immer noch ins Kastell ziehen. Die Eulen bekommen einen eigenen Turm und Fairy erstmal in dein Zimmer. Dann wärst du keine Nacht alleine, und selbst wenn wir nicht da sind, was eigentlich nie vorkommt, dann sind es doch immer noch die Angestellten. Du könntest ein Teil unserer Familie sein.“  
Harry schwieg, presste die Lippen fest zusammen und drückte die fiepende Fairy fest an sich. Selbst wenn er die Kleine wirklich an seinen Rhythmus gewöhnte... sie würde nicht mit ihm sprechen, das konnte nur Fawkes im Jenseits.  
Und dafür hatte der junge Vampir auch eine Erklärung gefunden, jedenfalls glaubte er das... Phönixe starben unendlich oft und wurden immer wieder geboren. Sie betraten das Jenseits und verließen es wieder, wahrscheinlich konnten sie das auch irgendwann bewusst tun. Immerhin waren sie ja magische Wesen, uralte, mächtige magische Wesen.  
„Nein“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Ich schaffe das...“  
„Harry“ Verandis packte ihn einfach und zog ihn eng an sich:  
„Wovor hast du Angst?“  
„Ich habe keine Angst“ nuschelte der Held leise, verlegen:  
„Aber... wir...“  
„Du ziehst nicht zu mir, wenn du zu mir ziehst, dann kommt dein Sarg in mein Zimmer, oder du mit in meinen Sarkophag. Du ziehst zu Adusa, Gwendis und mir ins Haus. Eine Wohngemeinschaft, mehr nicht. Willst du denn wirklich darauf hoffen, dass Fairy dir jeden Abend ihr geöffnetes Schnäbelchen zeigt? Das wird sie nicht mehr tun, wenn sie sich tagsüber alleine das Fleisch erlegt und die Kohle vielleicht nur noch ein Snack ist.“  
„Du hast ja recht“ seufzte Harry leise und legte seinen Kopf einfach auf die Brust des Grafen:  
„Im Moment ist es noch wirklich schwer... und der Abend war auch nicht gut, gerade.“  
„Und allein deswegen solltest du erst recht zu uns ins Kastell ziehen. Komm, wir zünden den Kamin an, setzen Fairy einfach in das Feuer und gehen erstmal trinken. Und dann packen wir alles zusammen, und du ziehst ins Kastell. Du kannst immer noch stellvertretender Bürgermeister sein, es spricht nichts dagegen.“  
„Sicher?“  
„Ja sicher, ich bin schon gespannt auf das Weihnachtsfest auf dem Markt und Halloween steht ja jetzt auch an. Komm“ Verandis wandte sich dem Kamin zu und machte sich daran diesen zu entfachen:  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass Fairy irgendwie anders sein wird? Immerhin hast du den ganzen Zauberstab hinein geworfen, und nicht nur die Feder.“  
„Ich glaube sie wird ganz wunderbar“ bestimmte Harry lächelnd und wurde von der kleinen Phönixdame hungrig angefiept.


	32. Chapter 32

„Das hier wäre dein Zimmer“ Verandis präsentierte dem jungen Helden ein großes Zimmer, mit genügend Platz für den Sarg, Schreibtisch und Stuhl, ein Sofa und einem Kleiderschrank. Es gab auch noch Platz für einen Bücherschrank, den konnte sich Harry sicherlich irgendwo besorgen. Zudem war das Zimmer in warmen Farben eingerichtet, der weiche Teppich zeigte sich weinrot, die Wände waren nicht tapeziert, aber die Mauern passten sehr gut dazu. Und an dem einzigen Fenster hing ein Brokatvorhang, der ebenfalls weinrot war.  
„Ist das nicht eher ein Zimmer für den Burgherrn“ staunte Harry und sah seinen Lieblingsvampir neugierig an.  
„Ich habe drei Zimmer, nicht nur das mit meinem Sarkophag, sondern auch ein Ankleidezimmer und eines zum Arbeiten. Ich breite mich gerne aus, Adusa und Gwendis haben aber jeweils auch nur ein Zimmer und sind sehr zufrieden damit. Du bekommst ja noch zusätzlich den Eulenturm. Wir gehen hier nach Bedarf... gefällt es dir?“  
Natürlich brauchte der Graf ein Ankleidezimmer, Harry hatte ihn noch nicht einmal ein zweites Mal seine Kleidung tragen sehen, eher bei jedem Treffen etwas anderes. Sicher stapelten sich die Klamotten in seinem Ankleidezimmer, und wahrscheinlich war einiges davon genauso alt wie Verandis selbst.  
„Ich überlege gerade, auf jeden Fall ist Platz für Fairy und noch einen Bücherschrank“ murmelte der junge Vampir nachdenklich, dann aber entdeckte er ein Problem:  
„Aber wenn sie ausgewachsen ist, wird sie nicht mehr durch das kleine Fenster passen.“  
„Da ist was dran“ stimmte Verandis zu:  
„Aber zum Glück haben wir nicht nur ein Zimmer frei... lass mich überlegen.“  
Sie verließen das Zimmer wieder, Harry tat es schon ein wenig Leid, dass es dieses Zimmer dann doch nicht wurde. Es war wirklich sehr schön und seine ganzen Möbel hätte er vielleicht an Severus abtreten können, der nahm ja nur seine Sachen aus dem Spinners End mit und das alles war schon uralt. Harry hatte aber seine Möbel extra für Schattenkamm anfertigen lassen.  
„Du kannst auch einen Turm ganz für dich alleine haben“ schlug der Graf vor:  
„Wir haben noch einen frei, da ist ganz oben ein Zimmer und darunter gleich auch noch eines. Aber ich muss sagen, Beide sind nicht sonderlich groß.“  
„Wie groß?“  
„So groß wie mein Schlafzimmer.“  
„Dann müsste ich einen Teil meiner Sachen woanders unterbringen. Lass uns diesen Turm einmal ansehen.“  
Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in einen der höchsten Türme des Kastells, Verandis öffnete eine Tür und dahinter befand sich ein leeres Zimmer, nur ein dunkelbrauner, weicher Teppich lag auf dem Boden, ansonsten war da nichts.  
Harry fing sofort an zu überlegen, das Fenster war groß genug, der Sarg passte gut hinein und auch ein Kleiderschrank. Und mehr brauchte er eigentlich nicht, in der Bibliothek gab es genügend Schreibtische und Bücherregale, sein Geld kam in die ehemaligen Kerker. Dort lagerten auch die Vampirelfen ihr Vermögen, was trotz der geringen Einnahmen nicht wirklich wenig war.  
„Und das Zimmer darüber“ fragte der junge Vampir neugierig.  
„Das ist genauso groß und genauso nicht eingerichtet“ erklärte Verandis und ging mit Harry nach Oben, dort sah es tatsächlich genauso aus wie im Zimmer darunter. Und das Fenster war auch genauso groß, es wäre perfekt für die Eulen.  
„Hier kommen die Eulen rein“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Ich nehme den Turm.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte der Graf.  
„Ja, wieso erstaunt dich das?“  
„Weil ich bis gerade noch dachte, du willst doch in deinem Haus bleiben.“  
„Es reicht einfach nicht mehr“ seufzte Harry leise und ließ sich liebevoll umarmen:  
„Mit den Eulen, Fairy und meiner neuen Existenz. Ich glaube ich muss mich auch etwas ausbreiten, hier in dem Zimmer unten werde ich nur schlafen. Und jeden Abend schaue ich nach den Eulen, versorge sie, manchmal auch tagsüber oder nachts... je nachdem wer da ist, wach ist... Fairy kommt zu mir ins Zimmer. Auch wenn es keinen Kamin hat.“  
„Sie wird wahrscheinlich auch nur dort schlafen, und Kamine haben wir in der Burg genügend. Gehen wir deine Sachen holen?“  
„Ja“ nickte Harry zustimmend und ließ sich einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben:  
„Jetzt bin ich vor dem ersten Date bei dir eingezogen.“  
„Wir holen das Date aber noch ganz sicher nach“ schnurrte Verandis und wollte Harry noch einmal küssen, der aber zog den Kopf weg.  
„Wir sollten wirklich gehen, auch um Fairy aus dem Feuer zu holen. Am Ende fühlt sie sich noch einsam und fackelt mein Häuschen ab... das immer noch mir gehört. Mal sehen wem ich es verkaufen kann.“

„Adusa ist begeistert, dass die beiden weißen Eulen ins Kastell einziehen“ begrüßte die schneeweiße Vampirelfe die neuen Mitbewohner und nahm Harry dann auch ein paar seiner Sachen ab:  
„Und natürlich begrüßt sie auch die Anwesenheit eines weiteren untoten Freundes.“ Die Sonne ging schon langsam auf, als Harry, Verandis und Amy die Habe des Helden ins Kastell brachten, letztere konnte am Meisten transportieren, Harry hatte nur Susi, Loki und Fairy dabei.  
„Da ich gerade viel mit Fairy zu tun habe, könnte ich Hilfe mit den Eulen gut gebrauchen“ schlug Harry vor:  
„Und da du sie ja so sehr magst, dachte ich auch direkt an dich.“  
„Adusa wird sich jede Mühe geben um Harry Potter damit zu unterstützen“ freute sich Adusa sofort und der Held hatte eine Sorge weniger. Und vor allem eine Hilfe bei seiner Zucht, so konnte er sich nebenbei ganz einfach auch um Fairy kümmern. Die befand sich gerade in ihrem Korb und verschlang etwas Fleisch, als dies geschehen war, fiepte sie glücklich und plüschte sich ordentlich ein. Etwas was bei dem halbnackten Küken irgendwie merkwürdig aussah, aber auch sehr niedlich.  
„Gwendis hat deinen Sarg schon in dein neues Zimmer bringen lassen“ erklärte Adusa ernst, als sie zusammen in den Turm hoch gingen:  
„Als Adusa nach ihr sah, kicherte Gwendis merkwürdig. Daraufhin sah Adusa in das Zimmer hinein und entdeckte einen knallpinken Sarg.“  
„Gwendis beherrscht als einzige von uns einen solchen Zauber, sie liebt es die Farben ihrer Einrichtung zu ändern“ erklärte Verandis ernst.  
„Adusa hat schnell dafür gesorgt, dass Harry nicht in pink schlafen muss. Aber sie kann nicht garantieren, dass Gwendis nicht inzwischen wieder im Zimmer war um dir einen Streich zu spielen.“  
Sie öffneten die Tür und tatsächlich war der Sarg grün mit rosa Punkten, Harry konnte aber nur darüber schmunzeln.  
„Wir sollten einmal ernsthaft mit Gwendis sprechen“ bestimmte Verandis, aber der junge Vampir winkte nur ab und legte eine Tasche ab.  
„Ich hab ja im Schlaf die Augen zu, und sie wird es sicher entfernen, wenn man sie darum bittet... oder ich sie dazu ermuntert habe.“  
„Ach... und wie willst du das tun“ hakte Verandis neugierig nach.  
„Nun, da wird sich bestimmt was finden. Ich kann zwar nicht mehr allzu viel zaubern, aber ich wette ich finde heraus wo ihr Zimmer ist und wie man dort ein paar Sachen verändert.“  
„Adusa wird dir zeigen wo das Zimmer ist“ bestimmte die Vampirin sofort, nun wusste Harry fest, dass die Dame etwas von ihm wollte und noch nicht mit der Sprache heraus rückte.  
Aber wenn es dann soweit war, würde Harry ihr sicher helfen können.  
„Nun was sagst du dazu, Fairy, ist das hier gut für uns“ schmunzelte der junge Vampir und bekam von Verandis seinen Koffer gereicht, im nächsten Moment schon half Amy ihm das Zimmer einigermaßen einzurichten. Fairy bekam einen Platz neben dem Sarg und während alle an dem Zimmer arbeiteten, setzten sich Susi und Loki gemütlich auf das Fenstersims. Sie waren schon müde, es war eine lange Nacht gewesen und das sogar mit einem Umzug. Aber kaum war das heldenhafte Zimmer fertig, was recht schnell ging, wurden sie nach Oben gebracht und dort als erstes eine ihrer Höhlen aufgestellt.  
„Hast du keine Angst, dass Susi sich jetzt auch für einen unserer Nyxxe interessieren könnte“ fragte Verandis neugierig und klappte eine der Sitzstangen auf, stellte diese neben das Fenster.  
„Ich glaube Skadi ist eine Ausnahme, Susi und Loki mögen sich jetzt schon sehr und haben auch schon so etwas wie ein Nest gehabt. Da aber noch kein Ei kam, war der Umzug wirklich kein Problem. Hier ist nun euer neues Zuhause und es ist genügend Platz für eine ordentliche Zucht.“  
Die Eulen fingen sofort an alles zu untersuchen und entschieden sich dann für ihre Lieblingshöhle. Darin gurrten sie solange herum, bis ihnen die Augen zufielen.  
„Wenn ich das so sehe, könnte ich auch glatt zur Eule werden“ stellte Harry leicht müde fest.  
„Ich finde aber, du solltest jetzt gleich noch auf den Markt gehen und außerdem musst du auch noch Fleisch kaufen“ hielt Verandis seinen Schützling wach:  
„Und wenn wir alles erledigt haben, machen wir noch Kohle für Fairy.“  
„Dann ist ja schon Mittagszeit“ staunte Harry.  
„Genau, und dann darfst du dich auch hinlegen. Komm jetzt, heute will Goliath wieder zum Stand kommen und ich wette, du möchtest ihn entsprechend begrüßen.“


	33. Chapter 33

„Langsam machen mir die grünen Augen doch ein wenig Sorgen, das ist einfach nicht normal. Nicht für einen Vampir und auch nicht für einen sonstigen Untoten“ Verandis betrachtete nachdenklich die kleine schwarze Fledermaus, die ihn gerade mit ihren großen, grünen Augen neugierig ansah. Es war Harrys erste Verwandlung in das Tier, welches ein Teil eines jeden Vampirs war und einfach zu deren Natur gehörte. Es gab keinen Vampir, oder Vampirelfen, der es nicht beherrschte, und Adusa war auch nicht die Einzige welche sich vollkommen weiß zeigte.  
Aber kein Vampir hatte je zuvor diese grünen Augen gehabt, und erst recht nicht als Fledermaus.  
„Ich fühle mich sehr gut“ verkündete die Fledermaus, genau wie auch Verandis konnte der Held in dieser Gestalt sprechen:  
„Trotz der grünen Augen. Vor allem auch, weil ich meine Brille nicht mehr darüber tragen muss, ich sehe sehr gut und fühle mich entsprechend fantastisch sogar.“  
Er verwandelte sich langsam wieder zurück und untersuchte dann kurz seine Gliedmaßen, ob auch alles ja wieder menschliche, bzw. vampirisch, war.  
„Mmh, dass du deine Brille nicht mehr tragen musst ist vollkommen normal. Vampire sind eigentlich nachtaktiv und müssen sehr gut sehen können. Die grünen Augen aber sind nicht normal“ Verandis runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen“ wehrte Harry entschieden ab:  
„Deswegen hast du wohl auch noch nicht deine Sachen aus der Villa in Wegesruh geholt. Du bist einfach zu vorsichtig und zu besorgt. Es gibt zwar kaum Fotos von mir, als ich klein war, aber auf den wenigen ist zu erkennen, dass ich vor Voldemorts Besuch keine grünen Augen hatte, sondern braune. Also ist die Vermutung, dass es eine magische Veränderung ist, gar nicht so unlogisch. Und schau dir Adusa an, sie ist schneeweiß weil sie eine Schneeelfe war, und so weiß war sie sicher auch vor der Verwandlung zum Vampir.“  
„Aber das ist ganz natürlich bei ihr. Wir Vampirelfen haben uns alle drei kaum verändern, eigentlich nur den Zustand geändert, von lebendig auf untot.“  
„Die grünen Augen können doch auch zu meiner Natur gehören, egal von wem es verursacht wurde. Ich mache mir da wirklich keine Gedanken darüber und solange ich es nicht tue, musst du das auch nicht.“  
„Aber ich habe die Verantwortung für dich übernommen, und zwar in dem Moment in dem ich deinen Beißer tötete. Du bist jetzt mein Schützling, genau wie es Gwendis und Adusa waren, ich bin dein Lehrer, dein Mentor... Aber gut, ändern können wir es sowieso nicht. Wir müssen heute eh noch nach Bukarest.“  
„Wieso?“ Irgendwie gefiel Harry die Sache mit dem „Mentor“ nicht, aber das konnte er Verandis auch noch klar machen, wenn er den Grafen nicht mehr als solchen brauchte. Viel lieber hätte es der untote Held doch, dass Verandis sein Freund wurde... sein Liebhaber... Er musste innerlich grinsen, dann hatte er einen untoten, mächtigen, uralten Grafen als Geliebten.  
„Um dich im Ministerium anzumelden. Das ist keine Überwachung, das ist nur um zu sehen wie viele Vampire es in Rumänien gibt und wie viele jährlich erschaffen werden. Es gab vor fünfhundert Jahren auch mal eine Einschränkung, nur eine bestimmte Anzahl durfte jährlich gebissen werden, aber das war auch das letzte mal.“  
Harry kräuselte die Lippen etwas ungehalten, wieso hatte er sich so etwas nicht längst schon gedacht?  
„Ich nehme an, die sind da nicht sonderlich verschwiegen“ fragte er dann.  
„Jetzt fängst du an dir Sorgen zu machen“ stellte Verandis sofort fest:  
„Und nein, sie sind nicht verschwiegen. Sicher wird Morgen in allen Zeitungen stehen, dass Harry Potter ein Vampir geworden ist, aber muss dich nicht stören.“  
„Wenn hier der britische Tagesprophet vor der Tür steht, dann stört es mich.“  
„Vor dem Kastell? Oder in Schattenkamm? Selbst wenn sie kämen, sie würden nicht mal deine Nasenspitze zu sehen bekommen, wenn du es nicht willst. Also, nimm Fairy mit...“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil wir sie wahrscheinlich auch anmelden müssen. Sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber viele magische Wesen müssen in Rumänien angemeldet werden, wenn man sie zuhause hält. Das Gesetz kam mit dem Rückgang der Nyxxe und ist nur auf diese beschränkt.“  
„Sie kommen doch sicher nicht auf die Idee, sie mir wegzunehmen?“  
„Nein, zu neunzig Prozent nicht.“  
„Und die zehn Prozent?“  
„Da kann man sich mit einer Spende helfen, an das Ministerium direkt oder an eine wohltätige Einrichtung. Je nachdem was für einen Minister wir vor uns haben.“  
Harry hob beide Augenbrauen kurz an, dann aber nahm er einen Korb und holte Fairy aus dem Feuer. Sie hatten sich in eines der Wohnzimmer zurück gezogen, auch weil es dort einen Kamin gab und die kleine Dame wirklich immer hungrig war. Wenn sie im Feuer saß, fraß sie das was um sie herum lag selbstständig und man musste sich ein Weilchen nicht um sie kümmern.  
„Zu meiner Zeit als Zaubereiminister gab es das nicht“ verteidigte Verandis sich:  
„Wir haben Lösungen für alles gefunden, ohne von den Leuten Geld zu verlangen. Aber andererseits ist das rumänische Ministerium sehr klein, sie haben keine sonstigen Einnahmen. Sie müssen Gehälter zahlen und Einrichtungen unterstützen.“  
„Das britische ist sehr groß und sie nehmen auch sehr gerne Spenden an“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Was meinst du was ich gezahlt habe, damit ich keine Statue in der Winkelgasse bekomme? Davon hätte ich zwei Häuser in Schattenkamm kaufen können. Mach uns ein Tor, ich will nicht in einem Nebel transportiert werden.“  
„Du willst nur sehen wie ich es mache, damit du es schneller lernst. Aber das Tor ist einer der schwierigsten Zauber, den solltest du erst lernen wenn du zum Beispiel eine weitere Gestalt beherrschst, entweder den Nebel oder wie Gwendis den großen schwarzen Hund.“  
„Ich habe den schon gesehen und ich neige dazu kein unheimliches Vieh mit zwanzig grünen Augen und säuregeiferndem Maul zu werden“ Harry wollte Gwendis einen Streich spielen, aber sie war zu schlau und jagte ihn als Hund zweimal durch das ganze Kastell:  
„Können wir Severus mitnehmen? Ich glaube das wäre klüger.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Er kann auf Fairy aufpassen, wenn ich etwas unterzeichnen muss, oder so.“  
„Das könnte ich auch... aber vielleicht ist es wirklich nicht schlecht ihn mitzunehmen. Wir könnten danach noch in Bukarest einkaufen gehen, auch wenn wir wahrscheinlich ein paar Stunden im Ministerium brauchen.“  
„Ich habe eigentlich keine Lust Fairy nachmittags durch das magische Bukarest zu schleppen, und erst recht nicht in diverse Geschäfte hinein. Aber sehen wir erstmal, vielleicht geht es auch schneller wenn sie dich als ihren ehemaligen Chef erkennen.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht, aber zur Not kann Severus mit ihr auch hierher apparieren“ wehrte Verandis ab und Harry packte Fairy in ihren Korb, legte noch etwas glühende Holzkohle dazu. Der Korb war mittlerweile entsprechend verzaubert, und dem kleinen Phönix wuchs die erste ihrer schönen Federn... auf dem Kopf. Sie sah merkwürdig, und auch sehr niedlich, aus. Manchmal sah man nur ihre Feder aus dem Korb heraus schauen... dann wenn sie zum Beispiel schlief.  
So gingen sie nach Schattenkamm runter, wo Goliath gerade eintraf und da er sein Herz schon an Fairy verloren hatte, holte er sich den fiependen Phönix schnell in die Hand.  
„So ein süßer, kleiner Wicht“ freute er sich und streichelte ihr so sanft wie möglich über den Kopf:  
„Wollt ihr heute irgendwo hin? Ihr seht nach Aufbruch aus.“  
„Ja, nah Bukarest, Harry muss angemeldet werden... und Fairy wahrscheinlich auch“ verkündete Verandis:  
„Wir wollen den Professor mitnehmen.“  
Goliath antwortete nicht, er streichelte Fairy ganz verzückt, die als Dank besonders süß fiepte. Etwas was das große Herz des riesigen Zentauren ordentlich zum Schmelzen brachte.  
Harry schmunzelte nur darüber und Verandis ging schon mal um Severus zu holen.  
„Wie läuft es in der Herde“ fragte Harry neugierig, als er Fairy wieder bekam und sie in ihren Korb zurück setzte. Dort verschlang sie gleich schon ein Stück Kohle, wenn sie so weiter fraß wurde sie sicher genauso prächtig wie Fawkes.  
„Sehr gut, eine unserer Damen möchte gerne einen Stand hier betreiben, mindestens zweimal die Woche. Wir diskutieren noch, ob das überhaupt geht, denn normalerweise zeigen sich unsere Frauen nicht den Menschen. Aber sie ist nicht nur wunderschön, sondern auch klug und stark. Die beste Frau der ganzen...“  
„Du stehst auf sie“ unterbrach Harry seine Ausführungen lächelnd.  
Und schon wurde der Herdenführer ordentlich rot um die Nase herum.  
„Wo ist das Problem“ hakte der junge Vampir nach.  
„Ich bin zu groß, ich bin eigentlich allen Frauen zu groß. Ich habe ihr zwar zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich an ihr interessiert bin, aber sie muss da wohl etwas länger drüber nachdenken. Was ich aber auch gut verstehe, ich bin wesentlich größer als sie und auch doppelt so schwer.“  
„Aber du siehst auch sehr gut aus, und du bist Herdenführer, außerdem noch jung genug für eine ganze Horde Kinder. Sie wird zwar lange überlegen, aber es spricht auch nichts dagegen zu dir in die Hütte zu ziehen“ nickte Harry, Verandis kehrte mit Severus zurück und der Professor steckte auch gerade seinen Geldbeutel ein.  
„Amy ist begeistert darüber, dass ich heute nach Bukarest gehe, sie will mein Haus von oben bis unten putzen, und dann einen Kuchen backen“ erzählte Severus ernst, während Verandis das Tor erschuf:  
„Den Keller habe ich ihr natürlich verboten.“ Eigentlich war ausgemacht, dass Amy nur bei Severus kochte, aber da Harry sie gar nicht mehr brauchte, machte sie alles für den Professor und der wusste das sehr zu schätzen... mit einem ordentlichen Lohn zum Beispiel.  
„Dann können wir ja unbesorgt ins Ministerium gehen, und danach einkaufen“ bestimmte Harry und sah für einen Moment etwas misstrauisch auf das Tor, dann aber schritt er mit Fairy hindurch.  
„Vielleicht wäre apparieren eine Alternative“ überlegte der Professor ernsthaft, folgte seinem ehemaligen Schüler aber dann doch und Verandis schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
„Immer diese Sorgen“ murmelte er und betrat leicht schmunzelnd das Tor.


	34. Chapter 34

Das Gebäude des Ministeriums von Rumänien war wirklich nicht sonderlich groß und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass dies ihm schon bei seiner Einwanderung auffiel. Es wäre eigentlich schon unnötig gewesen von Wegesruh nach Bukarest zu ziehen, besonders weil Wegesruh ja eine rein magische Stadt war und Bukarest auch die Hauptstadt des „normalen“ Rumänien war. Aber in Großbritannien wurde es ja nicht anders gehandhabt... wobei, im Grunde gab es nur Hogsmeade und ein kleines Dorf in Wales, da war London dann doch besser.  
Aber hätte Harry die Chance Minister von Rumänien zu werden, er würde sofort nach Wegesruh ziehen.  
Irgendwo in dem Eingangsbereich, der nicht mal die Hälfte von dem in London war, hielt ein Mann eine Rede vor Presseleuten, aber die war schnell uninteressant... als sie Verandis, Harry und Severus sahen. Sofort war der Mann, wohl ein Minister, vergessen und sie stürmten auf die Drei zu. Harry wollte erst erstarren, dachte auch gleich an Flucht, aber da liefen alle Presseleute an ihm vorbei und der Graf setzte zur Flucht an.  
„Graf Rabenwacht“ brüllten die Reporter im Chor:  
„Ein Interview!“  
Und schon hatten sie ihn gegen eine Wand gedrängt und er konnte nicht mehr weg, Harry und Severus klappten gleichzeitig die Münder, vor Erstaunen, auf.  
„Irgendwie bin ich gerade leicht... Schadenfroh“ bestimmte der Held dann lächelnd, aber Verandis wirkte auch ein wenig verzweifelt:  
„Hey! Ich bin Harry Potter und seit neuestem ein Vampir!“  
Und schon war die gesamte Pressemeute bei ihm und er stellte sich recht professionell den Fragen, zum Beispiel ob Verandis ihn gebissen hatte oder ob an den Beziehungsgerüchten etwas dran war.  
Das gab dem Graf Rabenwacht ein paar Momente um sich kurz zu sammeln, dann aber eilte er Harry gleich zur Hilfe und gab auch ein kleines Interview.  
„Sind Sie hier um sich für den Posten des Zaubereiministers zu bewerben“ fragte eine Reporterin.  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich? Meine Bedingungen werden immer noch nicht erfüllt, dass Adusa-Daro und Gwendis Ministerposten bekommen und ich von Kastell Rabenwacht aus regieren kann, wir sind hier um Harry anzumelden und zu sehen ob sein neues Haustier auch eine Registrierung braucht.“  
„Sie sollten es aber Heute unbedingt versuchen, denn Minister Higgins bereitet gerade seinen Rücktritt vor. Es gibt Ermittlungen gegen ihn, und das nicht erst seit Heute“ fügte die gute Frau hinzu und Verandis hob neugierig eine seiner Augenbrauen, eine Mimik die er nicht nur von Harry, sondern auch von Severus, sehr schnell übernahm.  
„Lassen Sie mich raten, ihm wird Korruption vorgeworfen“ Verandis spitzte recht amüsiert die Lippen, winkte aber dann ab:  
„Wenn sich jemand bei mir meldet, dann werde ich sicher darüber nachdenken, aber ich bin bestimmt niemand der so eine Situation ausnutzen würde. So scharf bin ich nicht auf den Posten, dass ich dafür jemandem in den Arsch kriechen muss. Und jetzt, wenn ich bitten darf, wir haben noch einiges zu tun.“  
Die Reporter und Fotographen zogen sich zurück, etwas was Harry erneut erstaunte, und kehrten zurück zu dem Minister und seiner Rede. Wahrscheinlich war es etwas zu dem Rücktritt, der Mann hatte Verandis, und seine Freunde, mit sehr finsteren Blicken bedacht. Eindeutig war er nicht begeistert darüber gewesen, dass man ihm die Aufmerksamkeit stahl.  
„Sicher stehst du Morgen in der Zeitung“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Wäre nicht zum ersten mal, und so erinnern sie sich wenigstens auch daran, dass ich noch da bin... und interessiert. Jetzt besonders.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Wenn wir heiraten bekommst du dann auch den Titel des Grafen“ grinste Verandis fröhlich und Harry schnappte verlegen nach Luft:  
„Und außerdem möchte ich dir ja etwas bieten, ein Ehemann mit einem solch angesehenen Beruf ist genau das Richtige für dich. Aber ich möchte den Posten wirklich nicht mit allen Mitteln, mir ist wichtig das meine Bedingungen erfüllt werden. Als ich Adusa und Gwendis verwandelte, habe ich ihnen versprochen immer für sie zu sorgen und diese Posten gehören dazu. Und außerdem würde ich Adusa die Auroren geben und Gwendis die Finanzen, das sind die wichtigsten Posten und ich vertraue den Beiden bedingungslos.“  
Sie gingen durch das Gebäude und erreichten eine Tür, an die Verandis dann auch gleich anklopfte, sofort wurden sie hinein gebeten.  
In dem Büro saß ein etwas älterer Vampir, jedenfalls musste er in einem höheren Alter gebissen worden sein, denn er trug einen langen, weißen Bart und ebensolches Haar.  
„Falk“ begrüßte Verandis den Vampir sofort freudig, der Mann stand auf und sie umarmten sich kurz, Severus und Harry hoben gleichzeitig die Augenbrauen und letzterer nahm an, dass Falk auch schon sehr lange ein Vampir war. Sicher kannten sich die Beiden aus der Ministerzeit des Grafen.  
„Haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen“ brummte Falk gemütlich und verteilte erstmal Zigarren, Severus und Verandis steckten sie sich sofort an, Harry steckte sie sich in die Hemdtasche:  
„Was gibt es? Soll ich diesen jungen Herrn eintragen?“ Falk deutete auf Harry und zog dabei an seiner Zigarre, Verandis nickte zustimmend.  
„Ja, und damit wir einen Weg gespart haben, hier ist noch ein Phönix...“  
„Zeig mal her den Kleinen“ Falk holte sich den Korb und Harry verkündete, dass sein Liebling ein Mädchen namens Fairy war:  
„Sehr süß. Wohnt sie mit im Kastell?“  
„Ja“ nickte Harry nur.  
„Dann mache ich nur keinen kurzen Vermerk. Den Jungen hast du aber nicht verwandelt, oder, Verandis? Meine mich zu erinnern, dass du das nicht kannst.“  
„Das stimmt auch immer noch. Er wurde von einem normalen Vampir gebissen und ich habe ihn nur mächtiger gemacht. Deswegen habe ich auch die Verantwortung für ihn übernommen, seinen Beißer musste ich vernichten.“  
„Ich trage ihn ein. Hier das alles ausfüllen“ Falk übergab Fairy an Severus und legte Harry ein paar Unterlagen vor, woraufhin sich dieser setzte und anfing alles auszufüllen.  
„Und der Mensch will nichts“ fragte der untote Minister neugierig.  
„Nur später in Bukarest einkaufen“ bestimmte Severus und kraulte nachdenklich Fairy an ihrer einzigen Kopffeder.  
„Wieso will man wissen, wie viele Beziehungen ich schon hatte“ meldete Harry sich misstrauisch.  
„Damit man weiß, wie viele Leute eventuell von dir in der nächsten Zeit gebissen werden könnten“ erklärte Falk:  
„Ehemalige Partner könnten auftauchen, die alte Liebe entfacht wieder und dann haben wir schnell einen weiteren Vampir in Rumänien. Beißen ist nicht verboten, aber man will es schon etwas genauer wissen.“  
Harry kreuzte „Keine“ an und wurde sehr ernst angesehen.  
„Ich hatte vor der Schlacht keine Zeit für Beziehungen und danach diverse andere Probleme. Und die einzige Frau, die hier eine alte Liebe entfachen wollen würde, würde ich nicht mal als nächtliche Mahlzeit haben wollen. Außerdem bin ich schwul.“ Eigentlich hegte er keinen Groll gegen Ginny, aber er wollte sie auch nie wieder sehen und zudem war sie das was man allgemein ein „schlechtes Beispiel“ nannte.  
Ein schlechtes Beispiel, für Harry, für eine Beziehung mit einer Frau.  
„Schwul, jetzt weiß ich wieso Verandis dich aufgenommen hat“ lachte Falk böse und Verandis wurde gleichzeitig mit seinem heldenhaften Schützling verlegen:  
„Also liege ich richtig.“  
Er lachte und zog an seiner Zigarre, Harry füllte schnell weiter die Unterlagen aus.  
„Du könntest jetzt wieder Zaubereiminister werden, Verandis“ schlug Falk vor:  
„Higgins will noch heute zurücktreten. Und dann hätte auch die elende Korruption ein Ende.“  
„Wenn sie mich fragen und meine Bedingungen erfüllen“ wehrte der Graf entschieden ab:  
„Ich will Posten mit Adusa und Gwendis besetzen und das Kastell wird mein Arbeitsplatz.“  
„Das Kastell“ murmelte Falk:  
„Higgins wollte es dir zuletzt noch abnehmen.“  
„Ach wollte er das?“  
„Ja. Einmal bezweifelte er, dass du überhaupt noch existierst und zum anderen, ob du das Kastell, samt Schattenkamm, überhaupt verdient hast.“  
„Ich ahne es schon, er wollte sich mit meiner Vernichtung, oder zumindest mit der Einnahme meines Besitzes, seine Macht festigen. Und schon weiß ich wer die Vampire geschickt hat“ schneller als sie gucken konnte hatte sich ein wütender Graf in Nebel verwandelt und war aus dem Raum raus geflogen.  
„Was hat er vor“ fragte Severus besorgt.  
„Was man vor hat, wenn man heraus findet, wer einem an die Existenz will“ zuckte Falk mit den Schultern und schon waren die beiden Briten, samt Fairy, aus dem Büro raus und suchten nach dem wütenden Vampirelf.  
Sie fanden ihn auch recht schnell, in einem weiteren Büro aus dem entsetztes Kreischen heraus tönte, da stand Verandis vor einem Schreibtisch, über diesen hatte er sich einen mageren, halbkahlen Vampir gezogen und schüttelte diesen ordentlich durch.  
„Du hast die Vampire geschickt“ knurrte er den Minister böse an, es war wohl dieser Higgins, und fletschte dabei die scharfen Eckzähne:  
„Gib es zu oder ich mache das mit dir, was ich mit ihnen gemacht habe.“  
„Nei...nein...nei...“ schüttelte Higgins hervor:  
„Ja. Verdammt. Zu recht. Du hast weder das Kastell, noch Schattenkamm, verdient! Du bist nicht mal ein richtiger Vampir, ein elender Bastard bist du!“  
„Ich bin kein richtiger Vampir“ donnerte Verandis dem Zaubereiminister entgegen und seine Haut wurde plötzlich aschgrau, Hörner wuchsen aus seinem Kopf heraus, Severus packte Harry und zog ihn schnell vor das Büro:  
„Soll ich dir zeigen was für ein richtiger Vampir ich bin!?“  
Riesige graue Fledermausflügel brachen förmlich aus dem Rücken des Grafen heraus, seine Hände und Füße wurden zu Pranken, er wuchs noch während er Higgins festhielt zu über zwei Meter Höhe an, Higgins schrie daraufhin wie am Spieß.  
„Jetzt zeige ich dir was für ein richtiger Vampir ich bin“ brüllte Verandis und schlug mit seiner Faust ein riesiges Loch in die Bürowand, trug Higgins dort hindurch und sprang mit ihm in den Eingangsbereich des Ministeriums. Harry und Severus folgten ihm besorgt, Higgins schrie nur noch.  
„Sag es ihnen“ brüllte Verandis und tatsächlich waren noch einige der Presseleute da und Harry ahnte, dass der Graf genau damit gerechnet hatte:  
„Sag ihnen was du getan hast!“  
„Ich...ich...“ wimmerte Higgins:  
„Ich habe Vampire nach Schattenkamm geschickt. Sie sollten alle Menschen dort töten und dann auch die Bewohner des Kastells.“  
„Was wolltest du damit bezwecken“ donnerte der Graf in seiner wirklich unangenehmen Gestalt.  
„Ich wollte... zeigen wie mächtig ich bin. Das sogar... der berühmte Graf Rabenwacht keine Chance gegen mich hat.“  
„Einer der Angreifer hat mich gebissen“ verkündete Harry sofort:  
„Er wollte mich töten, Verandis hat mich gerade noch gerettet. Ich wollte kein Vampir werden, nie. Ich wollte friedlich in Schattenkamm meine Eulen züchten. Ich will gar nicht wissen was die in Großbritannien dazu sagen, dass Harry Potter, ihr Held, nun ein Vampir ist.“  
Er übertrieb ein wenig, aber wirklich nur ein bisschen, und es wirkte, die Reporter notierten sich alles fleißig.  
„Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle vernichten“ donnerte Verandis und schüttelte Higgins noch einmal kräftig:  
„Aber du bist es nicht wert, dass ich mir die Finger an die schmutzig mache“ langsam fing er an sich zurück zu verwandeln, er wurde kleiner, die Flügel verschwanden wieder im Rücken:  
„Versuchter Massenmord an unschuldigen Menschen, das reicht eigentlich schon um deine Existenz zu beenden, aber ich denke sie werden dich auf ewig einsperren. Und das ist sogar noch schlimmer.“ Er warf Higgins einfach von sich weg, wo dieser zitternd auf dem Boden herum krauchte, Verandis richtete sich kurz das Haar und sah dann auf seine etwas mitgenommen Kleidungsstücke.  
„Ich hoffe die Kleiderkammer existiert noch, ich brauch zumindest schnell ein paar Schuhe“ murmelte er lächelnd und beobachtete zufrieden wie der, nun ehemalige, Zaubereiminister von den Auroren weggebracht wurde.


	35. Chapter 35

Die Kleiderkammer existierte noch, das Ministerium gab Verandis gerne ein paar Sachen und etliche Minister entschuldigten sich mindestens tausendmal bei dem Grafen, für all die Unannehmlichkeiten. Und dabei ging es nicht wirklich um den Angriff auf Schattenkamm, das hatte Higgins ganz allein zu verantworten, man entschuldigte sich hingegen eher dafür, dass Verandis sich verwandeln musste und soviel Ärger hatte.  
Severus bedachte einige der Minister mit seinem berühmten „Ich hasse Arschkriecher“ - Blick, etwas was seinem ehemaligen Schüler ein leichtes Grinsen entlockte.  
Als sie das Gebäude verließen, hatte Harry dann aber nur noch neugierige Blicke für seinen Lieblingsvampirelf übrig, der lächelte und schwieg erstmal.  
Er konnte sich sehr gut denken, was Harry von ihm wissen wollte und ließ ihn gerne etwas zappeln.  
„Können wir Falk vielleicht zu Weihnachten einladen“ fragte der Held dann, als Verandis ihm immer noch nichts sagte und sie langsam die Einkaufsstraße des magischen Bukarest erreichten.  
„Da muss ich erst Adusa und Gwendis fragen, sie kennen ihn nicht allzu gut“ überlegte der Graf:  
„Aber solange er nicht trinkt, während er bei uns ist, dürfte nichts dagegen sprechen. Wir haben nun mal sehr strenge Regeln, selbst dann wenn der Vampir von uns eingeladen wurde. Hier, kaufen wir erstmal etwas Fleisch für Fairy, sie sieht schon wieder hungrig aus.“  
„Sie sieht immer hungrig aus“ nun fing Harry ein wenig an zu schmollen, etwas was Verandis für einen kleinen Kuss nutzen wollte, aber der junge Vampir schmollte schon zu sehr und zog den Kopf weg.  
So betraten sie grinsend und schmollend die örtliche Metzgerei, Severus musterte sofort das Angebot. Immerhin kochte Amy nun für ihn alleine, da konnte man schon mal ordentlich in Bukarest einkaufen. Und dafür war er ja auch mitgekommen.  
„Speck“ seufzte Harry leise, und dabei dachte er nicht an Fairy, die das nicht haben durfte. Sie bekam von Verandis eine kleine Schüssel mit rohem Hackfleisch ausgegeben. Dafür holte Harry sie aus dem Korb raus, setzte sie auf einen der Stehtische und die Schüssel davor. Sofort stürzte sie sich auf das Fleisch und der Metzger, ein Mensch, lachte amüsiert auf.  
Besonders dann, als Fairy dazu überging ihren Kopf förmlich in dem Fleisch zu versenken. Dabei schmatzte sie ordentlich herum und fiepte glücklich herum.  
„Süßer Fratz“ stellte der gute Mann fest und ließ Severus von der Salami probieren:  
„Die ist traditionell rumänisch gemacht, mit Pferdefleisch, ganz zart.“  
Harry fiepte leise auf, als Severus probierte und dann gleich ein ganzes Kilo von der Wurst kaufte.  
„Es tut mir leid“ seufzte Verandis und holte sich den Helden einfach in die Arme, während Fairy immer noch in ihrem Fleisch herum matschte:  
„Vielleicht hätte ich einfach auf dich aufpassen müssen...“  
„Du hast keine Schuld“ seufzte Harry leise und vergrub sein Gesicht im Mantel des ehemaligen Elfen:  
„Sagst du mir jetzt, was das für eine Gestalt war?“  
„Die natürliche der Vampire. Die ersten Vampire, die noch vor Dracula existierten, die sahen so aus. Aber sie erkannten schnell, dass sie so nicht ihrer „Aufgabe“ nachgehen können, da die Menschen vor ihnen sofort flohen. Deswegen lernten sie die menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen, aber... sie schafften es nicht dauerhaft, das kam erst mit Dracula, der mit seinem Zauber dafür sorgte, dass er in der menschlichen Gestalt bleiben konnte. Er teilte sein Wissen darüber, natürlich nicht gratis, und im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wurde die menschliche Gestalt zu der normalen der Vampire. Aber jeder kann sich noch in die ursprüngliche Form verwandeln... wenn er es will. Ich war sehr wütend darüber, dass Higgins behauptete ich sei kein richtiger Vampir. Und schau was passiert ist, er kam nicht mal auf die Idee sich zu verwandeln, dabei hätte er sich damit gegen mich sicher wehren können.“  
„Er war Abschaum, unwürdiger Abschaum mit der Intelligenz einer Schüssel Hackfleisch“ bestimmte Harry sofort und befreite Fairys Kopf von den Fleischresten, seine Fragen waren nun beantwortet und er zufrieden:  
„Wir nehmen dir noch ein paar Fleischstreifen mit, und verdammt... ich kann die Salami bis hierher riechen.“  
„Du riechst sie“ staunte Verandis verwirrt und ließ sich vom Metzger eine dünne Scheibe geben:  
„Normalerweise dürftest du sie nicht riechen können. Oder sagen wir, du dürftest den Geruch nicht als Salami identifizieren dürfen.“  
„Wieso nicht? Ich rieche alles, auch Amys Apfelkuchen, wenn sie ihn für Severus backt.“  
„Riecht er dann nach Apfelkuchen“ staunte Verandis.  
„Natürlich, ganz süß und nach warmen Äpfeln.“  
„Das ist merkwürdig“ der Graf hielt Harry die Scheibe hin:  
„Probiere das, wenn es nach Wasser schmeckt dann bestehen die Gerüche nur aus deinen Erinnerungen, wenn du etwas schmeckst, dann hat mein Zauber vielleicht noch etwas gutes bewirkt.“  
Harry zögerte, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass ein Mensch ja auch eher gering was schmeckte, wenn er sich die Nase zuhielt. Man schmeckte mit dem Geruchssinn mit.  
Und so schob er sich die Scheibe Salami in den Mund und drückte sie gegen den Gaumen. Da er nur noch vorne Zähne hatte, konnte er nicht kauen, aber er die Wurst war so dünn, dass er sie zerdrücken konnte.  
„Salzig“ verkündete er:  
„Und irgendwie weich... aber nicht so nach Fleisch, wie ich es gewohnt bin.“  
„Wahrscheinlich schmeckst du nur starke Gewürze“ mutmaßte Verandis und ließ Harry rohes Fleisch probieren, da schmeckte der Held gar nichts:  
„Es sieht stark danach aus, aber das probieren wir dann intensiver zuhause aus. Wir Vampirelfen schmecken alles, aber wir sind nun mal Elfen gewesen und deswegen verrückt nach Zucker. Dadurch das ich während deiner Verwandlung auf dich zauberte, könnte dir zumindest das Schmecken von kräftigen Gewürzen geblieben sein. Also Honig könnte zum Beispiel funktionieren, oder Chili... wir müssen das auf jeden Fall heute Abend ausprobieren.“ Und schon spürte Harry ein wenig Hoffnung aufkeimen, denn dann würde er zwar nicht regelmäßig essen, aber auch schon mal was zu sich nehmen. Auch einen Schokoladenpudding, oder etwas Eintopf... damit konnte man wirklich arbeiten.  
Severus sagte nichts dazu, er bezahlte alles und verließ dann mit den Beiden, und Fairy, die Metzgerei.  
„Eventuell kann ich mit einem Trank diesen geringen Geschmackssinn verstärken“ überlegte der Professor ernsthaft:  
„Darüber muss ich einmal einiges nachlesen. In welchen Laden gehen wir jetzt?“  
„In das Tierfachgeschäft“ bestimmte Harry geschäftstüchtig, er wollte ja nicht nur für seinen kleinen Phönix einkaufen.

„Adusa möchte Harry um etwas bitten“ die Vampirin war zu dem jungen Mann, welcher gerade an einer Zuckerstange lutschte, in den Eulenturm gekommen:  
„Aber zuerst würde sie gerne wissen, wieso du diese Zuckerstange isst?“  
„Weil ich den Zucker schmecke, nicht den Geschmack der Erdbeere, aber den Zucker. Das ist etwas was wir heute entdeckt haben, und ich rieche ein wenig das erdbeerige. Dadurch ist es schon fast so als würde ich die ganze Zuckerstange normal schmecken... ich weiß das du mich um etwas bitten möchtest. Also, was ist es?“  
„Mmh“ sie setzte sich auf einen der Baumstümpfe, welche Harry aus seinem ehemaligen Haus mitbrachte und auch im Kastell seinen Eulen wieder zur Verfügung stellte. Aber eigentlich wurden sie nur von denen benutzt, die zu den Eulen kamen, sie verwöhnten und versorgten. Harry selbst befestigte gerade eine Art Hängematte, es war früher Abend, Susi und Loki warteten schon ungeduldig darauf das neue „Möbelstück“ auszuprobieren. Und nebenbei knusperten sie auf Eulenkeksen herum, welche ihnen nun auch Adusa hin hielt.  
„Adusa ist oft langweilig“ erklärte die einstige Schneeelfe plötzlich:  
„Sie ist für die Sicherheit des Kastells und Schattenkamm zuständig, aber oft passiert nichts, der Angriff war schnell beendet.“  
„Das ist wahr, wobei ich ja vom Ende nicht viel mitbekommen habe. Aber hätte mich der Vampir nicht gebissen, ich wäre sicher bis zum Ende mit dabei gewesen.“  
„Harry Potter hat sehr gut gekämpft, Adusa war beeindruckt über deine Fähigkeiten.“  
„Das habe ich alles... tatsächlich von einem Werwolf gelernt. Er war mein bester Lehrer“ Harry hielt inne, zum Glück kannte er wirklich nur Remus und der war durch den Wolfsbanntrank so menschlich geworden, dass man ihn wahrscheinlich problemlos besuchen konnte.  
Nur nach Schattenkamm sollte er nicht kommen.  
„Wenn Werwölfe eines können, dann kämpfen. Egal ob mit ihren Händen, oder mit einem Zauber. Adusa traf noch nie einen, und das möchte sie auch nicht, der Werwolf würde sie sofort auf seinem Teller wollen.“  
„Das wäre möglich, wobei Remus schon seit über zwanzig Jahren den Wolfsbanntrank nimmt und der unterdrückt ja das Woelfische stark. Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, was du von mir möchtest.“  
„Adusa mag deine Eulen sehr“ verkündete die Vampirelfe daraufhin:  
„Kannst du Adusa beibringen auch Eulen zu züchten?“  
Harry hielt erneut inne und befestigte dann schweigend die Hängematte, setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen der Baumstümpfe. Susi und Loki flogen sofort hoch und gurrten die Hängematte an, dann kuschelten sie sich dort hinein und schwangen leicht hin und her.  
„Du möchtest das als Hobby machen, oder“ fragte der junge Vampir neugierig.  
„Adusa hat viel Zeit, und alle Bücher schon gelesen. Sie lernte Englisch, Deutsch und Rumänisch, hat den Doktortitel in Vampirgeschichte gemacht. Aber alles war nicht für lange, Adusa möchte lernen Eulen zu züchten und damit nicht nur ihre Langeweile vertreiben, die Zucht könnte auch Geld für das Kastell bringen.“  
„Und welche Eulen möchtest du züchten?“  
„Adusa schwankt zwischen normalen Schneeeulen und Sandeulen.“ Sandeulen waren ebenfalls weiß, aber nicht vollständig, eine gut gezüchtete Sandeule hatte einen hellbeigen Kopf und das war auch der Ursprung der Name dieser rein magischen Rasse. Und das sie hauptsächlich in Wüstengegenden gezüchtet wurden. Sie waren klein und konnten lange ohne Wasser fliegen, zogen mehr Flüssigkeit aus ihrer Beute, als eine ganz normale Eule.  
„Du weißt schon, wenn Verandis Zaubereiminister wird, dann wird er dir die Aurorenabteilung übergeben und dann hast du nur noch sehr wenig Zeit.“  
„Deswegen möchte Adusa es erst lernen, und wenn sie sieht, dass es nicht funktioniert, kann sie immer noch damit aufhören. Und dann vielleicht in zweihundert Jahren damit wieder anfangen, alles was Adusa bisher lernte war auch immer für die Zukunft gedacht.“  
Harry hob seine Augenbrauen nachdenklich, das war tatsächlich kein so unvernünftiger Gedanke.  
„Also gut“ bestimmte er dann und steckte die Zuckerstange in seine Hosentasche, dann stand er auf und holte einen Besen hervor:  
„Ich wollte sowieso hier gerade sauber machen. Du fegst alles zusammen, dabei schaust du ob Blut irgendwo im Kot ist und dann machst du sauber. Heute nur mal den Boden, schrubbe ihn einfach ordentlich sauber. Wenn du was im Kot findest, bringst du mir das.“  
Er drückte Adusa den Besen in die Hände und verließ den Eulenturm zufrieden. Wenn sie das machte, dann wollte sie es wirklich und er hatte sicher nichts dagegen sie auf eine eigene Zucht vorzubereiten.


	36. Chapter 36

„Es ist eindeutig eine Eule, nur was für eine, das ist noch nicht zu erkennen“ Severus durchleuchtete das Ei, welches Skadi seit einiger Zeit ausbrütete und dabei von Cupcake fast schon überversorgt wurde. Erst an diesem Morgen brachte er ihr ein totes Kaninchen, so groß wie sie selbst, und verlangte, dass sie es fraß. Aber sie schaffte gerade mal ein Bein, den Rest musste er selbst fressen.  
Harry fand das natürlich unsagbar süß, und ahnte schon das der werdende Vater erst recht die Kaninchen ran schaffte, sobald das Küken geschlüpft war.  
„Und es lebt“ stellte der junge Vampir mit einem Kennerblick fest. Mittlerweile schlief er nur noch alle drei Tage, anders ging es auch nicht mehr, denn nun betrieben Goliath und Acamar jeweils einen Stand auf dem Marktplatz. Harry war ja auch immer noch stellvertretender Bürgermeister, da hatte er einige Verpflichtungen und es ging auf Halloween zu.  
„So ist es, was auch immer da wächst, es wird sehr wahrscheinlich überleben. Ich bin zwar kein Züchter, aber es sieht gut genährt und gesund aus.“  
Der Professor steckte das Ei zurück ins Nest und schon setzte sich Skadi wieder darauf, während Cupcake schnaubend herum plusterte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man die werdende Mutter einfach so aus ihrem Nest holte und das Ei untersuchte, Skadi hingegen war von Anfang an darauf trainiert worden. Kein Wunder also, dass er sich ordentlich beschwerte und jede Bewegung des Eis genauestens beobachtete.  
Skadi hingegen wartete einfach geduldig im Arm ihres ehemaligen Besitzers.  
„Gehen wir, sonst frisst uns Cupcake noch zum Frühstück“ grinste Harry breit und verließ mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer den Nyx-Turm, ging mit ihm runter in den Eingangsbereich. Dort wurde gerade der Tisch gedeckt, es gab süßes Porridge zum Frühstück, nicht nur für die Vampire, sondern auch für alle Angestellten. Einmal in der Woche aß man Morgens zusammen, es wurden Probleme vorgetragen und diverse Aufgaben verteilt. Besonders diejenigen die reparierten und renovierten wurden eingeteilt, Valdor, der sich Vollzeit um die Küche kümmerte, zeigte die Einkaufsliste vor.  
Harry musste da nicht bei sein, es reichte auch eigentlich wenn ein Vampir nur mit aß, aber meistens waren es Verandis, Adusa und Gwendis zusammen. Einem von ihnen konnte Harry eine Notiz geben, und dann entweder schlafen, oder nach Schattenkamm, gehen.  
Diesmal hatte er nichts, sein Zimmer war gut eingerichtet, auch mit einem bequemen Sarg, und die Eulen hatten auch alles. Adusa half Harry nun mit bei der Zucht und...  
„Harry, Harry“ die Vampirelfe, die eigentlich füttern und fegen sollte, kam aufgeregt auf ihn zugelaufen und der Held hob neugierig beide Augenbrauen:  
„Harry, komm schnell mit hoch.“  
„Ist etwas mit den Eulen“ staunte er, sie nickte und schon waren er und Severus, mit Adusa, auf dem Weg nach Oben.  
„Adusa wollte das Nest sauber machen, welches Susi und Loki bevorzugen. Es stinkt“ erklärte sie, das war eine ganz normale Maßnahme, denn die Beiden erleichterten sich ja auch da rein.  
Sie erreichten den Turm, Harry stürmte förmlich die Treppen hinauf und in das Zimmer hinein, dort saß Susi in ihrem Nest und Loki hockte aufgeplustert davor.  
„Sie sehen gut aus“ stellte er verwirrt fest, Adusa zeigte auf das Nest und dem Eulenzüchter klappte der Mund auf, da würde doch nicht... er hob Susi vom Nest runter und da befanden sich tatsächlich drei kleine, weiße Eier drin.  
Harry quietschte, die Eier sahen frisch gelegt aus und kamen wohl in der Nacht... wieso war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass Susi Eier produzierte. Andererseits, er hatte noch nicht damit gerechnet und sie deswegen nicht darauf untersucht.  
„Alle frühreif hier“ quietschte er und setzte Susi auf das Nest, welches einen sehr unangenehmen Geruch verbreitete. Aber nun durfte man es auch nicht mehr reinigen, sie würde es sofort nicht mehr annehmen, wenn es nicht so roch wie zuvor. Und dadurch konnten dann die Eier auskühlen, Harry hatte keine Lust einen Brutkasten nur deswegen anzuschaffen.  
„Adusa lernt nun sehr gut, wie man sich als Züchter verhält. Als erstes muss sie quietschen, dann sich wundern und dann entsetzt schauen“ kam trocken von Harrys Schülerin, Severus konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Sie sind doch noch viel zu jung“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Aber andererseits, sie fühlen sich sicher. Es gibt ausreichend Futter, sie müssten nicht mal auf die Jagd und tun es trotzdem immer erfolgreich, es ist sauber und mittlerweile kümmern sich sogar zwei Leute um sie. Unter den Umständen ist es sogar normal, dass sie so viele Eier wie möglich legen, denn eigentlich sind drei Eier sehr selten.“  
„Also hat Adusa nun gelernt, dass wenn die Umstände gut sind, es mehr Eier gibt. Das ist sehr wichtig.“  
„Das ist das Wichtigste. Aber es kann natürlich sein, dass mindestens eines der drei Eier nichts hervor bringt, entweder weil es nicht befruchtet ist, oder die Umstände sich doch noch ändern. Im Winter gibt es zum Beispiel weniger Beute, dann wird schon mal ein Ei vor die Tür gesetzt, weil sie denken sie können nur zwei Küken durch bringen. Wir müssen das streng beobachten und jetzt gehen wir endlich nach Schattenkamm runter. Das Nest einfach nicht mehr anrühren, Adusa. Egal wie sehr es stinkt.“  
„Adusa wird hier fertig sauber machen und dann noch Eulenkekse verteilen, bevor sie zum Porridge geht.“  
Harry nickte lächelnd und folgte dann Severus wieder runter in den Eingangsbereich, wo gerade auch die Angestellten, unter Valdors Aufsicht, die Schüsseln mit dem Porridge brachten.  
Der junge Vampir selbst hatte in der letzten Nacht eine Fischerin gehabt, er saugte hauptsächlich an Frauen, nur wenn der Hunger zu groß war suchte er schnell einen Mann auf.  
Aber in der Regel konnte er genauso in jeder Nacht trinken, wie die Vampirelfen, und litt keinen Hunger.  
„Harry“ sie verließen gerade das Kastell, als Verandis ihnen entgegen kam und er einen Strauß aus Zuckerstangen und Ingwerlakritz dabei hatte:  
„Schau was ich für dich besorgt habe.“  
Der Held mochte noch nie wirklich Blumen, natürlich war er den bunten Farben nicht abgeneigt, aber als zuvor abgerupftes Geschenk fand er sie überflüssig.  
Aber bei so einem leckeren Strauß aus Süßigkeiten, da war es kein Wunder das er sofort butterweich wurde. Er konnte den Zucker schmecken, die Schärfe des Ingwer, er roch die Aromen, es war fast perfekt und Severus experimentierte auch schon deswegen intensiv in seinem Labor. Vielleicht fand er ja wirklich ein Mittel, das Harrys Geschmackssinn vollständig wieder herstellte.  
Aber bis dahin würde er sich erstmal diesem Strauß widmen, und dafür bekam Harrys Verehrer auch ein kleines Küsschen.  
„Darf ich dich damit um ein Date bitten“ schnurrte der Graf und schon war Harry nicht nur butterweich, sondern auch verlegen:  
„Nur bei Cassandra, das reicht fürs erste Date, für das zweite mache ich dann ein Tor nach Italien und wir essen Spaghetti in Rom.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob Spaghetti funktionieren, aber gegen ein Tiramisu hätte ich nichts“ schnappte Harry verlegen nach Luft und trieb dann Severus schnell zur Eile an:  
„Susi hat uns gerade drei Eier präsentiert, deswegen sag ich dir erst später wann wir das Date haben können.“  
Eigentlich brauchte Harry nur etwas Zeit zum Durchatmen und darüber Nachdenken, da konnte man schon die drei Eier als Ausrede vorschieben.  
Noch bevor Verandis etwas antworten konnte, war Harry mit dem Zaubertränkemeister, und dem Strauß, auf dem direkten Weg nach Schattenkamm.  
„Er gibt nicht auf“ stellte Severus unterwegs fest.  
„Und ich rechne es ihm hoch an.“  
„Aber..?“  
„Es gibt kein „Aber“. Was er nicht weiß, ich war schon in ihn verliebt bevor ich zum Vampir wurde“ nickte Harry und es fühlte sich fast schon an, als würde ihm die Verlegenheit zur Nase heraus kommen... oder war das eher dieser merkwürdige Geruch, der ihm da von Schattenkamm entgegen wehte? Das Parfum kannte er doch irgendwoher.  
Nun musste Severus erneut lachen, dabei schüttelte er den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
„Du machst das schon richtig“ bestimmte er:  
„Der soll sich nur nicht zu sicher sein und glauben er kann mit dir machen, was er will. Lass ihn noch ein wenig mit den Süßigkeiten bei dir ankommen... wieso schnupperst du?“  
„Dieser Geruch, aus irgendeinem Grund kommt mir dieses Parfum... nein, es ist ein After Shave. Jetzt weiß ich es, der Geruch, das ist ein teures After Shave. Es kommt von Schattenkamm rüber und eigentlich ist keiner dort reich genug um sich das zu kaufen. Eine Flasche kostet eintausend Galleonen.“  
„Woher kennst du es?“  
„Ich habe es Ron zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt“ erinnerte Harry sich:  
„Hoffentlich ist er es nicht, ich habe keine Lust mich jetzt auf lange Diskussionen über meine neue Existenz einzulassen.“  
„Wenn er es ist, zeige ich ihm schnell den direkten Weg zurück nach Hause. Und zur Not werden mir die Zentauren dabei helfen“ bestimmte Severus ernst, manchmal musste der Held dann doch noch etwas beschützt werden. Besonders dann, wenn seine Vergangenheit anklopfte... mit so etwas kam er einfach nicht klar.  
Sie erreichten Harrys ehemaliges Haus, welches zum Verkauf stand und einfach niemand wollte, und da sah Severus es, beziehungsweise ihn. Der Besucher stand vor dem Heim des Zaubertränkemeisters und schien zu warten... groß, langes blondes Haar, edle Kleidung und ein Koffer. Der Professor kreischte voller Entsetzen auf und kaum sah ihn die Person, apparierte er weg.  
Harry hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, mit diesem Besucher aber irgendwie schon... schmunzelnd ging er zu dem Haus, um dort Lucius Malfoy zu begrüßen.


	37. Chapter 37

„Du siehst nicht gerade lebendig aus“ stellte Lucius schmunzelnd fest, als sie zum Gasthaus gingen, Harry wollte den Besucher der Bürgermeisterin vorstellen und ihn zu einem Kaffee einladen:  
„Außer was deine Augen angeht, vielleicht.“  
„Es war ein „Unfall“, Vampire griffen das Dorf an und ich konnte es nicht lassen, ich musste mitkämpfen. Leider meinte einer der Angreifer mich töten zu müssen, indem er mich aussaugt, und wahrscheinlich würde ich auch schon mit den Engeln singen, hätte Verandis mich nicht gerettet. Die Augen sind einfach grün geblieben, es liegt wohl an etwas magischem.“  
„Verandis? Ich nehme an, dass ist dieser mysteriöse Graf Rabenwacht, von dem ich schon gelesen habe.“  
„Ja, ich wohne mittlerweile bei ihm im Kastell. Aber jetzt musst du mir unbedingt erzählen, was das zwischen dir und Severus ist“ Harry war ordentlich neugierig, als sie sich zusammen an einen Tisch setzten, nachdem sie Cassandra kurz Bescheid gaben, und der Kellner dann ihre Bestellung aufnahm:  
„Und wieso er schon wieder geflohen ist.“  
„Hoffentlich ist er nicht allzu weit geflohen, ich möchte ihn nicht schon wieder suchen müssen.“  
„Wie hast du ihn gefunden?“  
„Ich habe einen Überwachungszauber auf sein Haus im Spinners End gelegt und als sich da ein Vampirzauber zeigte, konnte ich mir schon so etwas denken. Rumänien lag da am Nächsten, er dachte wohl ich vermute ihn nicht bei dir. Ich musste aber erst einiges regeln, bevor ich hierher kommen konnte.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er weit weg appariert ist, er hat sich hier ein Leben aufgebaut. Mit einer Arbeit und Freunden... aber wieso hat er Angst vor dir? Wart ihr nicht beste Freunde?“  
„Ich habe ihm einen Antrag gemacht.“  
Harry wollte erst etwas sagen, aber dann erkannte er was für ein Antrag gemeint war und ihm klappte die Kinnlade runter.  
„Ja so sah ich auch aus“ nickte Lucius trocken:  
„Als er mir nicht antwortete, sondern einfach weg apparierte. Eigentlich hatten wir eine sehr gut funktionierende Beziehung, er wohnte bei mir im Manor und selbst Draco war nur kurz darüber etwas ungehalten. Besonders nachdem wir ihm klar machten, dass wir nicht erst nach dem Ende der Schlacht zusammen waren.  
Und weil es wirklich gut lief, auch nach seinem Einzug ins Manor, wollte ich natürlich gleich den Deckel zu machen und Severus ordentlich heiraten... Ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich eventuell falsch machte. Der falsche Zeitpunkt vielleicht, oder irgendetwas anderes... Ich weiß es immer noch nicht und ich hoffte auch irgendwie, dass er sich in dieser Zeit beruhigt. Aber stattdessen flieht er schon wieder vor mir.“  
Lucius zeigte sich wirklich verzweifelt deswegen und Harrys Gedanken fingen ernsthaft an zu arbeiten, eindeutig war sein ehemaliger Lehrer nicht dazu bereit sich fest zu binden, oder er glaubte mit einer Heirat seinem Ruf zu schaden.  
„Ich glaube, er will nicht heiraten“ bestimmte Harry dann:  
„Sicher kann man die Beziehung retten, ihr könnt doch nicht ohne einander, aber heiraten wird er dich nie. Vielleicht weil er es einfach nicht möchte, oder es ist etwas tieferes, zum Beispiel das er immer nur meine Mutter heiraten wollte und nie jemand anderes... aber selbst ich weiß nicht was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Ich bin mir nur sicher, dass er jetzt überhaupt niemanden heiraten will.“  
„Und wahrscheinlich gilt das nicht nur für jetzt, sondern auch für später. Ich hätte es einfach dabei belassen sollen, mit ihm als Partner zusammen zu leben.“  
„Und das kannst du jetzt wieder. Wieso ziehst du nicht erstmal in mein altes Haus ein“ schlug Harry vor und holte den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche:  
„Er wird nicht abhauen, wahrscheinlich sitzt er gerade zuhause und fragt sich wohin er soll, und wie er seine ganzen Sachen dorthin bekommt. Und dann wird ihm einfallen, dass er am Wochenende einen Marktstand betreibt, er sich um die örtliche Feuerwehr kümmert und der Heiler des Kastells ist. Und das sein Haus gerade frisch gebaut ist und nicht gerade günstig war.“  
„Das sind tatsächlich alles Gründe um hier zu bleiben“ Lucius nahm den Schlüssel:  
„Auch für mich. Muss ich noch etwas wissen?“  
„Nur das eine Hauselfe für ihn arbeitet und sie wie eine normale Angestellte zu behandeln ist. Sie wird auch ordentlich bezahlt“ Harry wollte den Kaffee bezahlen, aber Lucius übernahm das kurzerhand:  
„Ich muss gleich wieder raus, ich bin stellvertretender Bürgermeister und kümmere mich um alles rund um den Marktplatz.“  
„Und er macht das sehr gut“ ließ Cassandra sofort hören.  
„Ach, da fällt mir noch etwas ein“ erinnerte sich Harry sofort:  
„Jeder der hier in Schattenkamm lebt, und ist es nur für eine Nacht, muss damit rechnen angeknabbert zu werden. Ausnahmen sind Cassandra, weil sie nur zur Hälfte Mensch ist, und Severus, weil er nicht schmeckt. Aber sie Beide zahlen eine Miete dafür, und das sind auch nur Ausnahmen. Also es kann schon Morgen früh so sein, dass du mit Wunden am Hals aufwachst.“  
„Ich merke aber sonst nichts davon, oder?“  
„Nein. Und mach die Wunden nicht weg, sie sichern dir zwei Tage Ruhe, wir Bewohner des Kastells achten darauf.“  
„Ich werde daran denken, wirklich etwas aus macht es mir aber nicht. Nur wenn ich als Untoter aufwache, könnte ich recht ungehalten werden“ nickte Lucius ernst und Harry trank seinen Kaffee, er schmeckte zumindest das bittere und süße, vom Kaffee und dem Zucker, und auch ein Vampir mochte es, wenn etwas von innen leicht wärmte. Auch wenn sie nicht frieren konnten.  
„Dann kann ich ja nächste Nacht zu dir kommen“ überlegte der untote Held und wurde neugierig angesehen:  
„Nein, eigentlich bevorzuge ich Frauen. Ich finde das Trinken hat irgendwie was sexuelles, und da ist es mir bei Frauen angenehmer, neutraler. Wieso kommst du nicht gleich zum Kastell hoch und stellst dich dort vor. Das würde vieles vereinfachen, Verandis könnte dir auch noch einiges erklären.“  
„Ich werde sehr wahrscheinlich einmal zum Kastell kommen, aber heute... ich weiß nicht. Ich sollte eher daran arbeiten mit Severus zu reden. Ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn nicht unbedingt heiraten will und gerne hier bei ihm bleibe.“  
„Damit könntest du sogar recht haben“ nickte Harry und verließ dann das Gasthaus, Lucius starrte nachdenklich auf seinen Kaffee.  
„Willst du was essen“ fragte Cassandra von der Theke her:  
„Ich kann dir schnell ein gutes, kräftiges Frühstück zaubern.“ Lucius nahm einen Schluck vom Kaffee, und nickte dann zustimmend, er sollte sich sowieso etwas stärken... für die nächsten Stunden, in denen er Severus suchen musste.

Zwei Stunden später fand Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer bei den Eulen sitzen, beobachtend wie Susi ihre drei Eier schlafend ausbrütete.  
„Hier bist du“ schmunzelte der junge Vampir:  
„Lucius ist schon bei dir eingebrochen, weil der Zauber kein Lebenszeichen von dir anzeigte und er das Schlimmste befürchtete. Aber ich konnte ihn beruhigen, so schlimm ist es doch nicht... ich hoffe es jedenfalls.“  
„Er war schon immer zu sehr besorgt um mich“ murmelte Severus leise und Harry setzte sich einfach zu ihm.  
„Er hat mir alles erzählt, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Feigling bist“ der Held bekam ein paar sehr finstere Blicke zugeworfen:  
„Damit schüchterst du mich nicht mehr ein... Wieso hast du ihm nicht einfach gesagt, dass du nicht heiraten willst?“  
„Weil ich dachte, er will dann auch die Beziehung beenden. Ich hielt es für vernünftiger mich aus dem Staub zu machen und zu hoffen, dass er in ein paar Wochen nicht mehr an so etwas denkt.“  
„Das ist ziemlich schief gegangen. Er dachte sich wohl, dass du mindestens einen Teil deiner Sachen holen willst, oder im Spinners End auftauchst, jedenfalls hat er einen Zauber darauf gelegt und der hat das Tor von Verandis angezeigt.“  
Severus strich sich langsam über das Gesicht.  
„Aber ich habe auch gute Nachrichten für dich, ich konnte Lucius davon überzeugen, dass eine Hochzeit unnötig ist und das du hier bleiben willst. Er will hier mit dir leben, ich glaube sogar, er hat sowieso schon all seine Sachen dabei.“  
Severus sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler nachdenklich an, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Du hast mir auch oft genug geholfen, ohne dich wäre ich schon lange nicht mehr am Leben.  
Wobei ich ja jetzt auch nicht wirklich lebe.  
Ich habe auch nur ausgesprochen, was ich zu der Situation dachte. Du bist aber wirklich ein Feigling, egal aus welchem Grund du kreischend vor ihm fliehst... geh doch zu ihm runter und klär das mit ihm. Ich denke, ich werde mich jetzt noch etwas, bis zum Abend, hinlegen und die Eulen haben auch eher anderes zu tun, als sich dein trauriges Gesicht anzugucken.“  
Severus kräuselte leicht ungehalten die Lippen, dann aber nickte er zustimmend und verließ fast lautlos das Eulenzimmer. Harry wartete noch einige Momente, dann verließ er das Zimmer ebenfalls und begab sich zu seinem Sarg.  
Auf dessen Deckel lag eine kleine Notiz und Lutscher mit Blutgeschmack. Sofort fühlte sich Harry an die Briefe erinnert, die er früher immer auf seinem Nachttisch fand.  
Ein wenig gerührt nahm er die Lutscher an sich und las dann die Notiz, Verandis wünschte ihm einen guten Schlaf und hoffte, die Lutscher würden gut schmecken...  
Etwas ganz normales, unverbindliches, aber Harry presste nur fest die Lippen zusammen und verwandelte sich dann fast schon instinktiv in einen Nebel.  
Nur ein paar Momente später materialisierte er vor dem sehr erstaunten Vampirelfen und warf sich ihm leise schluchzend in die Arme, die Lutscher hatte er dabei noch in den Händen.  
„Ich liebe dich“ fiepte er und Graf Verandis Rabenwacht beschloss sofort einen ganzen Vorrat von Lutschern mit Blutgeschmack anzulegen.


	38. Epilog

„Verandis, also wirklich...“ Graf Harry James Rabenwacht sah seinen Ehemann sehr ernst an und richtete dann dessen Mantelkragen, mit ein paar gezielten Handgriffen:  
„..wann lernst du endlich, dass ein Zaubereiminister ordentlich auszusehen hat? Besonders du.“  
„Eigentlich muss ich das ja erst, seit ich mit dir verheiratet bin“ schmunzelte der andere Graf Rabenwacht und gab seinem Liebsten einen Kuss auf die Stirn:  
„Es ist doch nur ein Dorffest.“  
„Es ist nicht nur ein Dorffest, es ist DAS Dorffest. Ganz Schattenkamm ist da, die Zentauren, Besucher aus Kluftspitze, Wegesruh und Bukarest. Und wahrscheinlich auch aus dem Rest des Landes.“  
„Der Marktplatz wird aus allen Nähten platzen“ bestimmte Verandis trocken und küsste Harry noch einmal.  
„Aber danach werden vielleicht noch ein paar Menschen nach Schattenkamm ziehen, und das kommt auch uns dann zu gute. Außerdem habe ich genau deswegen alle Ess-Stände in die Seitengassen verlegt, ich habe schon mit einem großen Andrang gerechnet.“  
Tatsächlich aber waren die meisten erst in das Dorf eingewandert, nachdem Verandis einstimmig zum Zaubereiminister von Rumänien gewählt wurde. Und er würde es wohl noch ein paar Jahrhunderte bleiben, niemand machte es so gut wie er.  
Adusa leitete wie gewünscht die Aurorenabteilung, Harry half ihr manchmal dabei, und Gwendis kümmerte sich um die Finanzen. Seit dem ging es Rumänien auch wirtschaftlich besser, sie betrieben Handel mit China und Deutschland.  
„Und nur dank dir können wir auch überhaupt noch Zuwanderer aufnehmen und schützen.“  
„Ach“ nuschelte Harry leise und ließ von dem Mantel seines Ehemanns ab, fast gleichzeitig setzte sich ein großer Phönix auf seine Schulter:  
„Da bist du ja mein Liebling.“ Harry streichelte das prächtige Tier an den Bauchfedern und sofort gurrte Fairy wie ein ganzer Haufen Phönixküken.  
Sie war wirklich wunderschön, ihre langen Schwanzfedern reichten bis zum Boden, wenn sie auf Harrys Schulter saß, und die drei längeren Federn auf ihrem Kopf ließen sie dazu noch sehr niedlich aussehen.  
„Genau deswegen“ nickte Verandis:  
„Wir sollten langsam runter gehen.“  
„Du hast recht“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Fairy, ROT!“ Sofort hörte sie auf zu Gurren und erhob sich in die Lüfte, stieß dreimal einen Schrei aus, der im ganzen Kastell zu hören war. Sofort kamen von überall her Nyxxe, persische Schneeeulen, Mischlinge aus beiden Arten und normale Schneeeulen, und flogen im Eingangsbereich im Kreis um Fairy. Sie schrie erneut, diesmal in einer anderen Tonlage, und die ungefähr fünfzig Tiere verteilten sich im ganzen Kastell.  
Es gab drei Befehle die Harry erst Fairy und dann den Eulentieren beibrachte. Rot war, alle Menschen und Vampire verließen das Kastell, Gelb war, ein Vampir und wenige Menschen blieben im Kastell, Grün war, das mindestens zwei Vampire im Kastell blieben und die Vögel nicht aufpassen mussten.  
Das war die beste Sicherheit, die es für die Burg geben konnte, und zumindest die Nyxxe konnten einem fremden Vampir die Existenz ordentlich schwer machen.  
Zum Fest gingen sie alle, Valdor kam mit seinem Enkel in den Eingangsbereich, sie hatten zwei Kuchen dabei, die sie verteilen wollten. Valdor, Harry erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln an seine Wohngemeinschaft mit dem guten Mann und nun... dessen roten Augen lachten voller Freude und Glück, jeden Tag, ohne Unterlass. Falk biss Valdor, bekam dafür auch Geld, Verandis zauberte zusätzlich damit es dem ehemaligen Haushälter auch ja an nichts fehlte.  
„Ist das ein Kirschkuchen“ sabberte Harry den Leckereien entgegen, seit Severus ihm diesen Trank gab... Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, auch wenn die Verdauung solcher Leckereien nicht immer angenehm war.  
„Ich habe noch einen zusätzlich gebacken“ nickte Valdor schmunzelnd:  
„Er ist im Kühlschrank und ihr könnt ihn euch später holen. Diese hier sind für die Gäste. Gehen wir?“  
„Natürlich“ Verandis öffnete ein Tor und sie traten hindurch, direkt zum Marktplatz wo schon etliche Stände eröffnet hatten. Einige wurden von Zentauren betrieben, auch von Goliaths Frau, andere waren nicht immer da und die Betreiber brachten sie jedes mal mit.  
Und auch die Besucher des Festes trafen schon langsam ein, von irgendwoher ertönte leise Musik, Harry entdeckte Lucius und Severus wie sie gerade ein paar Waren der Zentauren begutachteten.  
„Ich ahne schon, dass sie so gut wie alles kaufen werden und dann finde ich nichts mehr, was ich dir schenken könnte“ überlegte Verandis ernsthaft und begrüßte dann einige der Besucher, die sich sofort bei ihm vorstellen wollten. Harry kannte das schon, der Zaubereiminister war nun mal gefragt und ein wenig wollte man sich auch bei ihm einschleimen.  
Da noch ein blonder Schopf, der untote Held spitzte die Lippen und drängte sich dann durch die Menge um Draco zu begrüßen.  
„Potter“ begrüßte dieser ihn schnarrend, etwas was ihm immer noch Spaß machte und auch Harry lachte fröhlich darüber, drückte den ehemaligen Feind kurz an sich:  
„Hast du Cassy gesehen?“  
„Nein, aber wahrscheinlich ist sie noch im Gasthaus. Ich freue mich schon auf die finsteren Blicke deines Vaters, wenn er euch wieder zusammen antrifft.“  
„Das wird bald ein Ende haben“ nickte Draco heftig, er war Heiler und ließ sich extra nach Bukarest versetzen, nachdem er sich unsterblich verliebte:  
„Wenn sie meinen Antrag annimmt.“  
Er zeigte einen imposanten, goldenen Ring vor, Harry war entsprechend beeindruckt. Eigentlich hatte Lucius nichts dagegen, dass Draco und Cassandra ein Paar waren, ihm machte nur der Altersunterschied zu schaffen. Cassy war wesentlich älter als der Malfoyspross, aber Harry wusste auch das Nymphen sehr lange lebten... und das die Wirtin dies von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Draco wusste es auch nicht, Harry würde es in seiner Rede bei der Hochzeit aber sicher erwähnen.  
„Das wird sie sicherlich, aber nicht nur wegen diesem mindestens zehntausend Galleonen teuren Ring.“  
„Zwanzigtausend“ wehrte Draco gelassen ab und ging voller Vorfreude in das Gasthaus. Cassandra war nicht mehr Bürgermeisterin, sie hatte diese Arbeit vollständig an Harry abgegeben und er erfüllte alle Aufgaben mit vollster Leidenschaft. Schattenkamm ging es gut, sehr gut sogar, mittlerweile hatten sich noch mehr Geschäfte angesiedelt und jeden Samstag war Markt.  
Nur die dunklen Wolken der schwarzen Magie, die blieben und sorgten weiterhin dafür, dass dieses Dorf seinen Namen zurecht trug.  
„Adusa möchte eine Rede halten“ die Vampirelfe stieg auf ein Podest und schon versammelten sich alle um sie herum. Wenn sie eines gerne machte, dann Reden halten, und eindeutig war sie mit ihrem Posten im Ministerium unterfordert. Sie studierte schon wieder, diesmal magische Tierheilkunde, etwas was ihr auch bei ihrer Eulenzucht sehr half.  
„Harry“ Verandis umarmte seinen Ehemann von Hinten, hielt ihm einen Lutscher mit Blutgeschmack unter die Nase:  
„Fährst du gleich mit mir Karussell?“  
„Natürlich“ lachte Harry fröhlich und steckte sich die Süßigkeit sofort in den Mund, Adusa erzählte wie sehr sie Schattenkamm schätzte und was so schön an diesem Fest war...  
Fünf Jahre, fünf Jahre war es her, dass Harry zum ersten Mal das kleine, düstere Schattenkamm betrat und seit dem blühte es jedes Jahr immer mehr auf. Mit jedem Fest, jedem neuen Bewohner, jedem kleinen Ereignis, ein wenig mehr.  
„Was war das Schönste in den letzten fünf Jahren“ flüsterte Verandis, er hatte natürlich wieder einmal die Gedanken seines Ehemannes gelesen und empfing entsprechend böse Blicke von eben diesem. Aber das ignorierte er einfach und hoffte natürlich auf eine, für ihn positive, Antwort, vielleicht die Hochzeit, oder ihr erster Kuss...  
„Als ich die Feder von Fawkes in die Lava warf und Fairy heraus kam“ bestimmte Harry sofort und schon war die Laune des Zaubereiministers im Keller, bis er das breite Grinsen des jungen Vampirs sah.  
„Du“ schimpfte er und jagte einen lachenden, glücklichen Helden über den Marktplatz.

Ende


End file.
